


托尼19岁（Tony 19）

by froglee2598



Series: 托尼19岁 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 144,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froglee2598/pseuds/froglee2598
Summary: Tony Stark is dead. He died like a hero, but he didn't get a hero's funeral.Before his death, his mind had been corroded by Kang, but he only woke up at the last moment.And the person who defeated him was himself 10 years ago.19-year-old Tony Stark became Iron Man, the only Iron Man.托尼.斯塔克死了，他死的像个英雄，但他没有获得一个英雄的葬礼。他死前心灵已经被康腐蚀，只是在最后一刻才惊醒过来。而那个打败了他的人，就是他10年前的自己。19岁的托尼.斯塔克成了钢铁侠，唯一的钢铁侠。This story takes place after 616 Earth's 1995-1996 Marvel Arc "Croosing".19-year-old Tony from the past to the future.19-year-old Tony stood in front of Tony's grave, WHAT IF Steve came to mourn at this time...）本故事发生于616地球1995-1996漫威大事件《穿越》以后，19岁的托尼从过去来到未来。19岁的托尼站在10年后的托尼的坟墓前，假如这时候斯蒂夫也来悼念的话……
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 托尼19岁 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954960
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

托尼19岁 00  
托尼.斯塔克死了，他死得像个英雄，但他没有获得一个英雄的葬礼。他死前心灵已经被康腐蚀，只是在最后一刻才惊醒过来。而那个打败了他的人，就是他10年前的自己。19岁的托尼.斯塔克成了钢铁侠，唯一的钢铁侠。  
本故事发生于616地球1995-1996漫威大事件《穿越》以后，19岁的托尼从过去来到未来。19岁的托尼站在10年后的托尼的坟墓前，假如这时候斯蒂夫也来悼念的话……  
  
托尼19岁 01  
雨越下越大，这位曾经的英雄墓前一片凄凉，只有托尼孤身一人伫立在墓前。托尼转身准备从“托尼”的坟前离开，远处一个金发男人正向这边走来。这些日子托尼都逃避着与“托尼”的老队友，那些复仇者们的私下相处。但这时候逃开显得有那么点儿故意，所以他停下了脚步。  
“队长。”那人走到眼前，托尼辨别了出来。  
“托尼……你要走了吗？”  
托尼不由自主垂下眼睛，躲避对面男人投来的目光。  
“是的。我没想到会在这里碰到复仇者。你知道在他做了那些事之后……”  
“他其实并不是一个恶魔，一个禽兽。他只是……”  
“他只是在比我现在大那么一点儿儿的时候，被康在心头滴了个墨点，然后就渐渐腐蚀，某天得了失心疯，成了康的走狗，帮他征服地球，奴役全人类！”托尼的情绪压抑了很久。  
“但他最后还是摆脱了康的控制，毁掉了时间转换机，拯救了地球。”  
“是他造出的那个时间转换机，是他弄出的乱摊子。最后做的那点儿好事弥补不了他为的恶！” 托尼一口气喊出了心里压抑的怒火。抱着头，蹲坐在了地上。  
斯蒂夫也在他的旁边坐下，抬起想摸托尼头的手，又放了下来。  
“托尼……如果你想谈谈的话。”  
“我不想谈谈……我只想……我……”  
“没关系，孩子，没关系”  
当这个稳稳沉沉的声音在托尼耳边响起的时候，托尼不由自主抱住了身边这个男人，放声哭了起来。此时雨水已经把他浇透，他颤抖着。  
这次斯蒂夫抬起的手没有放下，而是轻轻拍了怀里这个泣不成声孩子的背。  
“我一个人在这个见鬼的世界醒来，我失去了我的父母，我的朋友，我失去了所有我熟悉的一切……”  
“我明白……”  
“你不明白!”  
“我明白……我也曾经一个人在这个未来世界醒来，那时和的一切对我来说也都是陌生的。我的战友大多成了墓碑上的名字。我的心中充满了怨恨，如果不是他的话……可能堕落的会是我，今日躺在坟墓里也会是我。”  
托尼抬起了头，有点尴尬。他坐直了身子和斯蒂夫拉开了一点距离。大雨中这个男人的面容有些模糊。脱下制服的他，看起来没有那么肃穆。  
“全世界都知道，美国队长不会堕落，美国队长从来不犯错。”托尼说。  
“不，我犯过很多错。当时如果不是他的话我会犯下让我悔恨终生的错误。我刚加入复仇者不久就遇到了泽莫，那个害死巴基的凶手，我不顾钢铁侠的反对独自一人追踪泽莫去了南美。我打垮了泽莫，但我依然没有停下手来。我掐住了泽莫的脖子，巴基从飞机上坠下的那一幕在我眼前放大，怨恨冲昏了我的头脑。然后他出现了，他还有他裱在复仇者宅邸的宪章，他给我布置好的房间，他挂满我衣柜的制服，他修好摆在我桌子上的盾牌……虽然那个房间的高科技设备我一个也用不来，但让我觉得这个世界没有那么的陌生。报复怨恨突然显得不那么重要，比起我获得的一切都已经不那么重要，于是我掐住泽莫脖子的手松了。”①  
“你知道，自从我来到未来，每个人都在跟我讲他，托尔高呼着荣誉的污点，鹰眼说他一直是个骗子，小黄蜂眼泪汪汪，贾维斯老是唉声叹气，而皮姆博士则似乎是松了一口气，从你这里听感觉好像不太一样……”  
“是吗？”斯蒂夫沉吟了一下。  
“你们更好对吗？我一直以为他最好的朋友是詹姆斯.罗德斯。”  
“我们……我和他之间远比朋友复杂。”  
“怎么一个复杂？公布他遗嘱的时候你不在，你甚至不在他的遗嘱上。”  
“遗嘱上都是他认为自己必须要尽责去照顾的人，而我不用他照顾”。斯蒂夫顿了一下，岔开话题“这么说的话？你见过詹姆斯了吗？”  
“遗嘱公布会上见过了，小辣椒，哈皮，贝瑟妮……还有好多我叫不上名字。我根本不可能在他的遗嘱上，我不知道我为什么要去那个见鬼的公布会，了解那些完全不属于我的生活。你想知道他遗嘱的内容吗？”  
“我……我已经知道了。”  
“贾维斯告诉你的吗？”  
“不需要贾维斯告诉我，我也知道他会说什么。‘不要记住安东尼.斯塔克做过的事，记住安东尼.斯塔克努力去做的事‘“  
“所以你原谅他了吗？“  
“我从没因为他做过的事情厌弃过他。他从来都只想做得更好……是超出这个时代的好。而他的尝试不一定会得到好的结果，他是一个被困于这个时代的‘未来人’。“  
“那他去了未来也未必会得到想要的，别忘了，我就是被困在未来的‘未来人‘。在这个未来我没有一个熟悉的人，除了贾维斯。“  
“贾维斯倒是告诉我你不想住在复仇者宅邸。”  
“那里已经不是我的家了，那里是复仇者的家，那里是他的家。我想远离曾经属于他的一切，躲开所有他熟悉的人”  
“所以你现在准备躲开我了吗？”斯蒂夫温温的笑了起来。  
“现在吗？我不想躲着你了，既然你都说你和他，与他们和他的关系不一样了。老头子。”  
斯蒂夫的笑声突然止住了。  
“对不起……队长。”托尼自觉好像称呼美国队长“老头子”不太好，赶紧改口。  
“没关系。不出任务的时候，叫我斯蒂夫就好了。私下叫‘老头子’也可以。我本来就是20年代出生的人，反正他也是动辄就‘老头子’、‘老头子’地叫。  
“那么队长，哦，斯……斯蒂夫我们现在去做什么？”托尼也放松笑了起来。  
“我们可以回复仇者宅邸，如果你不想见到他们的话也可以回学校去……”  
“我不知道，我终究是现在的铁人。我本来也打算回去继续修理我的装甲，他的装甲基地已经在我们那次对战中毁了，唯一剩下的那套还需要修理，我快弄好了。而且……阿嚏……”托尼打了个喷嚏，顿时觉得大雨天出来给自己上坟是个傻主意。  
斯蒂夫也没有打伞，但他显然没有托尼的窘况，但他依然笑笑说：“我很冷，我们回去吧。生上炉火，喝一些贾维斯的热茶，以免我得感冒。”  
而全世界都知道，美国队长是不会感冒的。  
(20201024修订版，未完待续)  
注释①：斯蒂夫的回忆，源于漫威漫画《世界上最伟大的英雄》2005年刊。


	2. Chapter 2

托尼19岁 02  
复仇者们并不在家，只有贾维斯。  
“安东尼少主人，你实在太乱来了。这么大雨居然不打伞。我去给你做一杯热巧克力。”  
“贾维斯，没打伞的不止我一个。”  
“罗杰斯主人是不会感冒的。”没错，全世界都知道美国队长是不会感冒的。  
托尼走进“托尼”的房间，打开托尼的衣柜，顿住了，如此陌生。宅邸里属于“托尼”的记忆，自己的时代的旧东西，都已经被自己搬到了哥伦比亚大学的宿舍。所以他又关上了柜门。坐在了这个陌生的房间里。  
“托尼……开门。”斯蒂夫的声音隔着门穿过来  
托尼打开了房门。  
“我觉得你可能会需要这个。”斯蒂夫走了进来，递给他一套棒球衫。他已经换好了衣服，只是头发还有点湿。  
“这……”托尼愣住了。  
“我们去看棒球赛时，他穿的这套衣服，他说是少年时去看棒球赛时候穿的。在看到他穿这个之前我一直以为怀旧是我这种老头子才有的，而他总是在更新他的各种东西，而我又总是被他嘲笑，抱着一堆老东西不放的‘过时的人’。”  
“其实你知道……”托尼想说自己根本不喜欢棒球，他少年时更喜欢呆在实验室里，并不是运动场，也从没为了看棒球买过棒球衫。但不知道为什么，他开不了口，他不想扰乱眼前这个男人的记忆。于是他改口说：“谢谢，还好你有抱着一堆老东西不放的习惯，要不我还真不知道怎么办。”  
“其实也就只有你才能大摇大摆进他的房间，声控、视网膜、序列密码锁，我每次进来前……”说到这里斯蒂夫突然停住了。过了几秒，他才不自然地接着说。“刚才贾维斯告诉我，他们都出任务去了。”  
托尼并没有注意到这个不自然的停顿，他只是旁若无人地脱掉自己湿透的衣服，换上斯蒂夫递给他的那套。  
“我的复仇者联络卡并没有响。”托尼说。  
“我的也没有。现在是塔莎领导队伍了，她决定出任务人员。”  
“他们还是把我当成小孩子，他们似乎忘了钢铁侠在常驻名册上，而我是现在的钢铁侠。我并不需要被当成个易碎品一样呵护，你忘了不久前十二宫来袭，我们才一起打了一场胜仗……”  
“对！而你是如此鲁莽！”  
十二宫来袭的事发生在三天前。①当天艳阳高照，托尼举着一张地图，走在哥伦比亚大学的校园里。他也许是瞄一眼原理图就能造出成品的天才工程师，但也是个路痴。在校园里兜了几个圈子也找不到去注册中心的路。等他终于找到注册中心的时候，热门教授的科学课已经满员了，他只能去隔壁被老鸟们称为“西方女巫”的艾尔登(Alden),教授的队伍。等快排到他的时候，他被前面的教授吓傻了。这个被叫做“西方女巫”的人，正是他在穿越来到未来前在麻省理工的女朋友梅瑞迪斯.麦考尔(Meredith McCall)。托尼之所以放弃在麻省理工的学习，就是怕见到熟人，无法解释自己为什么10年后继续麻省的课程，并长得依然和10年前的自己一样。但是人算不如天算，过去还是找上了他。也无怪乎当年热情洋溢的金发女孩，成了“女巫”。她先是被托尼莫名其妙抛弃，之后与一个人体冷冻科学家结婚，婚姻不幸，最后离婚，这时候她用的夫姓，没让托尼提起注意，直到一切都太晚了。托尼可不相信自己走到她眼前还能不被认出来。不知道该不该庆幸，恰巧这时候断了电，整个大学校园陷入一片漆黑，应该说整个纽约陷入一片漆黑。  
托尼的装甲还没修好，能使用的只有一对长手套，托尼随身背着它们，他用长手套的电源启动了检测设备，不明力场干扰了所有的输电线路，而纽约被一个黑色的屏障罩住。同时下水道里发出外星科技的信号。托尼追随信号源而去，在下水道中一路摸索到了出口，一艘十二宫的小型飞艇就在他的眼前。托尔和斯蒂夫正和一堆十二宫特工战得酣畅淋漓。托尼戴上手套，发射斥力射线，扫清眼前的障碍，向他们靠近。  
“托尼，你怎么凑过来了，赶紧找个地方躲起来。”斯蒂夫着急的喊着。  
“我能照顾自己，还能给你们帮把手。”托尼击倒了前面的十二宫特工，与斯蒂夫背靠背站在一起。  
托尔和斯蒂夫确实是寻托尼而来。复仇者们都出任务去了，虽然复仇者宅邸启动了备用电源，但联络信号也被黑色封锁圈切断。最近托尔的神力有点儿故障，既不能飞，锤子也砸不破封锁圈，他们需要依靠科技解决这个难题，而封锁区内在复仇者名册上的科学家，只剩下托尼，所以二人一路向哥伦比亚大学冲来。没想到托尼已经寻踪与他们在中途会合了。斯蒂夫是想让托尼做技术支持，可没想让他举着一双长手套肉搏。  
“尔等鼠辈，胆敢冒犯神明，尝尝雷神之力。”托尔边喊边打倒了眼前的几个家伙。  
斯蒂夫则大半心思被托尼吸引了过去，战斗力明显下降。没有装甲保护，只靠手套发射的斥力光线，托尼就是活靶子，好在他比较灵活。  
“小心！10点方向！15点方向!8点方向！你怎么看?”斯蒂夫边提醒托尼，边问。  
“我随身携带的检测装置功能比较简单，初步看，这个黑圈是某种力场，形成了屏障，封锁了纽约区，并发出特定频率干扰，使区域内的电子联络失效。但是，你看这些十二宫的特工是从哪来的?”托尼指着悬浮在上空的运载型飞艇。“这些飞艇能够运作，证明它们的能量源并未受到干扰。而且它能够自由出入封锁区，不断把他们的人转送进来。”  
“所以你是说……托尔，我们需要一艘他们的飞艇!”斯蒂夫对着托尔喊。  
“小心，不要把它砸坏！”托尼喊。  
托尔丢出锤子，斯蒂夫丢出盾牌。操作飞艇的特工被击落。飞艇失去平衡坠落前，托尔跳了上去，斯蒂夫跟着跳了上去，随后他们拉上了托尼。斯蒂夫驾驶着飞艇，托尔负责空中的敌人，托尼则拆开面板，研究飞艇的主机和功能系统。此时的纽约街头已经一片混战，到处是恐慌的人群，和趁火打劫的罪犯。  
“接入我们的通信设备，应该能利用他们的通信网联络在外出任务的复仇者。”托尼说。  
“动手吧。”斯蒂夫说。  
托尼接入了自己的复仇者联络卡，终于与在外出任务的复仇者们取得了联系。在南安普顿的小黄蜂、巨型人（汉克.皮姆）、快银、地狱猫发现纽约出事，已经快要到达。  
“这艘飞艇的供能应该能让维度封锁打开一个通道，但只能持续三十秒。”托尼说。  
托尼隐瞒的情况是，他们要打开这条传输通道，必须需要用地球科技能源融入激活。而身边唯一能提供足够动力的地球科技，只有托尼胸口植入的备用能。  
“让他们进来，我们去端了十二宫的基地！”斯蒂夫决定。  
托尼默默走到了功能装置前。  
“只有30秒，巨型人准备好，3.2.1……”  
此时斯蒂夫注意力都在指挥人员进入上，而托尔依然警戒着来自空中的袭击，没有人发现托尼缓缓倒了下去。直到巨型人迎面跳了下来……  
“托尼！”巨型人喊。  
被巨型人呼喊警醒的斯蒂夫顾不得操作台，冲过去接住在自己眼前倒下的托尼的身体。不久前10年后的托尼才在他的怀中去世，而这一个……恐惧随着黑暗维度内的寒冷让他震颤。  
“汉克！汉克！”斯蒂夫变得语无伦次。  
“冷静，你先冷静，我看看。”巨型人从紧紧抱着托尼不放的斯蒂夫手里把托尼拉了出来，让他平躺到地上。  
“还好，他的心脏还没完全停止跳动，我把飞艇能源逆向到他胸口植入的备用电源，希望有救。”  
托尼胸口的植入又亮了起来，他的眼睛缓缓睁开了。巨型人和小黄蜂围在他的身侧，而斯蒂夫则早已经退到了外圈。  
“托尼，我们真的不能再一次失去你。”小黄蜂流着眼泪说。  
“我们出发去进攻十二宫的基地。”斯蒂夫恢复了镇定，指挥着队伍。  
“好！我们去干一场吧！”托尼兴奋的喊，完全不像刚刚和死神擦肩而过的人。  
“你，留下！”  
“我要去！”托尼瞪着斯蒂夫，两人僵持着。  
“戴上面具，不要让他们发现你的身份，尽量躲好，不要离我太远。”斯蒂夫缓和口气。和青少年争执危险，他们一定会偷着干，还不如就把他放在眼皮底下。  
十二宫基地的决战。戴着红面具的托尼，果然没有离斯蒂夫太远。  
不好！狙击手瞄准了托尼！斯蒂夫的盾直接向托尼飞过去，托尼吓呆，谁想到盾牌打了个折线，越过托尼，击倒了他背后的狙击手。  
“不需要电子摇杆就能飞出电梯盾。太帅了！”托尼赞叹。  
“躲好！小心身后！别超出我的视线范围！”  
虽然这场战斗复仇者们战力大打折扣，但敌人也未与他们死磕，甚至可能纽约的这场混乱只是投石问路。十二宫使者天秤座带着残余帮众乘着飞船飞离了地球。黑色封锁圈消失，纽约也恢复了一片艳阳。  
（20200930修订，未完待续）  
注释①：十二宫事件根据漫威1996年漫画系列故事《The Sign》改写。


	3. Chapter 3

托尼19岁03

复仇者宅邸，现在。

“你是如此鲁莽！我……我们又差点再一次失去你。“

“所以我就这样被禁足了吗？”托尼有点沮丧的说。

“托尼……这是他选择的路，并不是你选择的路。你还很年轻，你还在上大学，你可以体会各种的人生，不要让他的人生成为你的负担。”

“从我决定跟你们来到未来，阻止他的阴谋的时候，我就已经做出了我的选择。”

“我知道你很勇敢。但这件事过后，你可以考虑做出不同的选择。”

“我已经做出了我的选择。”托尼咬了咬嘴唇。他没有擦干头发，水珠顺着前额的头发，划过脸颊，顺着耳际，划过颈项，滴落在棒球衫的领口上。

斯蒂夫站了起来，凑近他“托尼……你知道……”。

他没有继续说下去，只是转身走进浴室，把毛巾递给托尼。“把头发擦干吧。”

“安东尼少主人，我把热巧克力端来了“贾维斯的声音在门外响起。

“放到门口吧。”

“这次我要亲眼看你喝下去。每次你说放到门口，我都总是回来收冷掉未动一口的盘子“贾维斯唠叨着。

托尼开启了房门，贾维斯走了进来。

“罗杰斯主人原来你在这里，我刚端着热茶去了你的房间，你并不在。要我给你端过来吗？”

“谢谢你，贾维斯，我正准备回去。“

“等等……队长……我能去你的房间参观吗？我来到这里这么久还没进过你的房间。”

“哦?都是一些过时的东西，没有托尼房间里这些高科技，应该不符合任何一个托尼的兴趣？”

“你不是说他亲手布置的你的房间吗？”

“是啊，他弄的那些玩意我可用不来。进个自己的房间都要说十次密码，而且每一小时还更迭一次新密码，三次错误后就启动警报系统，自动封闭。有一次半夜我被关在自己房间外面，因为记不起这个时间段的密码，整个宅邸警报狂响，所有人都爬了起来，以为我们被入侵了。最后我只能把他从他的海边别墅叫回来，让他处理。”

“他飞过来了？”

“他飞过来了。”斯蒂夫笑的有点儿悠长。”第二天我就让他把这玩意给拆了。”

托尼也笑了起来 ：“所以现在我们可以无障碍去你的房间了吗？其实有障碍也没关系，你知道我能搞定，只有你搞不定，老头子。”

斯蒂夫的房间果然很简洁，没有一丝凌乱。平整的床单，床头一个老式收音机，复仇者的合影，书柜有一些书。靠窗的位置放着沙发和茶几。吸引托尼注意的是那一墙的画。大多是人物肖像，托尔、巨型人（亨利.皮姆）、小黄蜂、鹰眼、红女巫、快银，当然出现频率最高的是铁人。

“你画的？画了很多个他。”

“额……他的装甲很多，我其实也没画出几个。”

“只有他穿着装甲的画，看不到他的脸，不像其他人。”托尼凑近仔细看。“但是你给他的装甲注入了表情，好像装甲有了思绪。好像他和他的装甲融为了一体。“

“我不能画脱下装甲的他……”

“我知道，钢铁侠的身份是个秘密，他只是托尼.斯塔克的保镖。这么说托尼.斯塔克死了，他的保镖还漫天飞会不会显得很奇怪？等我修好装甲，结束禁足，去出任务你们打算怎么跟公众和媒体解释这些?”

“我还真没想过这个问题，我一向不擅长与媒体打交道。与媒体的联络一直都是他在做，还有我们的资金运作，我们的各种装备，卫星信息，联络政府与神盾，我们的各种法律许可，战斗后的附带伤害……现在想来，这么多年，我好像从没操心过这些问题，我只是带着复仇者们上去揍那些坏蛋就行了，而他把一切都做好了，然后他还和我一起揍那些坏蛋。而现在他走了……“斯蒂夫抬头看着墙上的画，思绪又变得悠长。

托尼看见斯蒂夫脸上涌起忧伤与一丝无助的脆弱。眼前这个男人是自己幼年时的偶像，托尼一直以为世上没有什么可以把他击倒，他永远乐观，他永远鼓舞着人心。这些日子，托尼在他的身边战斗可以感觉到他传来的那种热情，那种没有什么可以把复仇者打垮的信念。让托尼愿意在战场上追随他到献出生命，献出最后一丝呼吸。而眼前这个男人，与战场上的那个男人并不像同一个人。他受了很深的伤，可能比其他任何人受的伤都深。这就是黑寡妇也没呼叫他的复仇者联络卡的原因么。她定位到他当时在哪里，他在托尼的墓碑前。

眼前这种情况让托尼显得有些无助，他可能很擅长擦去女孩的眼泪，但他不知道如何安慰一个受伤的男人，尤其是这个男人。

“你……你想去看棒球赛吗？我们哪天也可以一起去看一场棒球赛。“

“噢？你喜欢看棒球赛？“

“是的，你可以陪我去看。作为转校生真的还没交道什么同龄的朋友陪我去。“托尼毫无愧疚的说着慌。

就在这时候贾维斯急匆匆跑了进来。

“罗杰斯主人，出事了，曼哈顿成了一座冰山！安东尼少主人你也在这里，我以为你已经回学校了。”

托尼跑到窗口，曼哈顿已经冰封，道路上到处可见人形冰雕。

“我想这绝不是今年严冬延长造成的，看来我们的活来了。还好我没走。复仇者集合！“托尼突然斗志高昂了起来。

“不用集了，就我们两个在，而你留下。“

“你也要禁足我吗？“

“不，我是需要你做更重要的事情。第一，联络在外出任务的复仇者们，看他们是否能有尽快赶回来的人。第二，查明这件事发生的根源。第三，尽快找到办法，解封这些被冰冻的人。第四，把解决方案告知神盾，让他们提供协助。复仇者的第一任务永远是救人，而不是莽撞的冲上去。你要真正成为我们的一员，必须懂的第一件事就是团队协作。现在，出发！”

刚才那个无助脆弱的男人消失的无影无踪，又变回了那个持重可靠的领袖。也许对他来说最好的疗伤药就是战斗。对托尼自己可能也是。

（20200621修订，未完待续）


	4. Chapter 4

托尼19岁04

曼哈顿街头。

“我就是新的生命形式，我就是自然之力，我就是冰冻，你们这些可悲的凡人在自然之力面前根本不堪一击，你们的武器于我而言不过就是小孩子过家家的玩具。”一个人形冰霜怪物正在向包围他的纽约警察发射冰柱，警察们还击的子弹都被冻的碎裂。

“今天我要让整个曼哈顿加入我白色婚礼的盛宴！”

“住手！有复仇者在，就绝不会让你毁掉曼哈顿的夏天。”随着一声高呼，一面盾牌飞驰而过击碎了散射的冰柱。

“队长，是美国队长！”路人惊喜的喊。

“士兵们，你们退下。疏散周围的人群，把这个怪物交给复仇者。”

“哈哈，美国队长！看来今天登场的复仇者就你一个，我以为你们有很多人。”

“今日只要有一个复仇者在，你就休想再伤害任何人。”

“是吗？队长，看来你已经把你的冬装都收进了衣柜里。你确定不需要先回去换身衣服吗？或者你想再被冻成冰棍，趟在南极40年。”冰冻将一排冰柱射向队长。

队长举起盾牌挡住了这一波攻击。随后用眼角的余光瞄准了一家店铺的二层阳台。他把盾牌飞向冰冻，扰乱他的视线，然后趁机从垃圾桶上跳上了阳台，随后他纵身一跃，接住滑了弧线飞回来的盾，持盾在前，向冰冻的侧颈部攻去。

“我确定你不能把我送回南极！”

冰冻还没搞清怎么回事，颈部已经狠狠挨了一下，他身子歪斜了一下。脑袋有点晕。

“干得不错啊，老冰棍。你的盾能挡住我几个霜花，可档不住我的暴雪。”

冰冻抬手，一股涡旋的寒风，伴随着大量冰雹，向队长席卷而去。

队长这次没有迎盾硬接，而是翻身迅速躲开。

“躲的很快啊。不想玩硬的了吗？我是自然之力，我的源力无穷尽，你就是一届凡人，看你能躲到几时？”

在冰冻猛烈的攻击下，队长的办法不是很多。他希望不断拖延时间，等待其他从外出任务的复仇者们回来支援。

“嘿！傻冰脸，以为错乱了几个基因代码就成神了吗？我可不相信什么伪神，不过话说回来，真神我也不信！不如你来尝尝这个！”

一道红色的热线打穿了冰冻向队长射去的冰雹，冰渣散落了一地。随后红金甲骑士从天空缓缓落下，斥力火焰踩在他的脚下，他悬停在斯蒂夫的前方。

“托尼！你怎么来了！”斯蒂夫着急的切换到队频喊着。

“不知感激，刚才谁救了你。”

“我的命令很明确，你必须……”

“知道啦，队长。我是执行完你所有的命令，觉得你应该需要支援。”

“你居然都完成了。”

“你别忘了，我是钢铁侠之前就已经是托尼.斯塔克了，天才少年。那些都不叫什么事儿。你想先听好消息还是坏消息。

算了，先说好消息，我已经查清楚了这个家伙的底细。这个傻冰脸的真名叫斯隆那.艾尔登，他是一个人体冷冻学科学家，他开了一家私人机构叫什么‘人类未来’之类的研究所，但入驻这家机构的金主都是些快死的人，要我说，都是些快死的人了还叫什么‘人类未来’啊。这个机构的宣传词是‘永生成神‘，但也就只是个宣传，实际就是把那些快死的有钱人，冷冻成冰棍……期望等上个40年或400年，他们醒来就享受未来高科技，一下就治好了，他们就能继续当个有钱人，继续赚钱……真的好有追求哦。其实是相当低端的科技，感觉10年前我就写了一篇论文，关于人体冷冻细胞不可逆性理论的论证，居然到现在还有人这么干，没想到有钱人真好骗。说起来你好像是个特例，老冰棍，因为你有超级血清，也就是说你被改造过，细胞可以在极度低温下修复……我好像要再研究一下。”

“托尼你能迅速切入讲重点吗？”

“就来了，急什么，我看你跑的挺有劲儿的。”

“托尼……”

“这个艾尔登患了绝症，于是把自己也冷冻起来了。还记得十二宫来袭造成纽约大停电吗？显然这家机构也停电了，他们的备用电源不够支持这么多冰棍儿，但这个艾尔登似乎对这类情况有所准备，他用其他冰棍儿的身体转换成能源给自己的冷冻仓功能，意外引发了自己的细胞变异，就成了这个鬼样子。”

“所以说你已经有解决方案了吗？”

“这就是坏消息了。其他坏消息还有，复仇者们现在分别在加州、康思维新、非洲、大西洋洲，最近的在长岛。巨型人和小黄蜂手上的情况有点棘手，好像一时解决不了。黑寡妇直接黑着脸对我说‘如果美国队长和钢铁侠加起来都对付不了一个小冰棍的话，可以直接下册了。’

所以在黑寡妇的激励下，我迅速修理好我的装甲，冲了过来。”

“我看到了。”

“现在我的壳可比你的旗子服厚多了，所以这次是你不要离我太远，尽量躲在我身后，以免又被冻成冰棍。”

“托尼……”托尼的笑话让史蒂夫笑不出来，“我们不能一直躲下去。试试攻击他的头部。我刚才击中了他一下。”

“上来，你在我背上分散他的注意力，我集中红外热线打他的脖子。”

这个组合攻击起到了效果，冰冻踉跄的跌倒了。斯蒂夫跳下来给了他重重一击。但他又缓缓站了起来，继续向他们发动冰雹攻击。

战斗继续。

“我的红外线热能化解他攻击的效应越来越差，好像他真的有无尽的能源储备，而我没有。等一下……我好像有所发现……你是不是感觉越来越冷?”

“在这样的低温下，我当然会越来越冷。”

“不止如此，我的监测显示每次你与他接近的时候，你身体温度突然降至低谷，而与他分开后会稍微爬升，但依然在走低。我的似乎受影响不大。我们周围被冻住的人越来越多，虽然他们离他都很远。我需要对他进行接触性监测。你吸引他的注意力，我去刮下他的几层皮分析一下。”

“既然你是’天才少年’，就这么办吧”。

“嘿，傻冰脸看过来！”斯蒂夫喊。

“别抄袭我的风格，你不是应该上去义正言辞的演讲吗？”

“我以为你会把这当成一种恭维。”

“我以为你从来不玩玩笑，只玩悲壮。”

“那说明你了解我还不深。我也以为小天才只会哭鼻子。‘哦，我孤身一人来到了未来，没有一个亲人‘”

“那看谁现在要哭鼻子了！”托尼一个红外热线打过去，打碎了斯蒂夫头上方他本来已经躲开的一个大冰球，碎屑崩散，托尼又用空气声纳屏障改变了一下碎屑弹射的方向，一堆碎屑砸在斯蒂夫一脸。

“你到底是哪一边的？”

“我正在考虑站到他那一边。”

“你们两个能考虑认真和我打架吗？”被无视很久的冰冻怒了，冰雹席卷而来。

“小心！”托尼抱起斯蒂夫，刷一下飞驰而过。“我又救了你的小命一次！”

“这本来就是你的计划吧，我可是当诱饵的。晃悠这么久，你刮够他的皮了吗？”

“早就刮够了，我只是想让你再跑动一下，老头子应该多进行锻炼。”

“那你可以把我放下来了吗？”

“我可以把你放下来了，但你要再跑几圈，我回去再分析一下，我现在有个理论，但只是理论，如果我料想的不错的话……”

“你最好快点儿回来，老头子快跑不动了。”

“我还没走，你就已经开始想我了吗？我刚才来支援的时候，是谁怒冲冲的。”

“快去！”

又过了一个小时……

“托尼，你是不是在故意拖延？”斯蒂夫在队伍频道喊。

“我发誓，我真的没有。只是我不小心毁掉了样本，我们可能要重来一次。”

“什么！”

“我只是开玩笑，我知道你跑不动了，亲爱的老头子。我来了！天才少年钢铁侠来拯救你了！”

天才少年钢铁侠登场，抬起长手套，弹出里面的一个小匣子，直接朝斯蒂夫发射过去。

斯蒂夫没有提防，被打了个正着，里面的液体浇了他一身。

“什么！你真的站在他那一边了吗？”

“你又哭鼻子了吗，老头子？不要哭，你知道我的心是属于你的。”

“这到底是什么？”

“这是一种隔离涂料，我装甲中有这种成份。经过我对他的细胞分析，我认为他的细胞应该是产生变异后获得了一种把周围人体热能转换成寒流的能力。所以他一直靠周围人给他供能，只要阻截了他的能量来源，就能让他逐渐失去动力。而我已经把原料配方转给了神盾，他们正在对周围所有人喷涂。一会儿这个家伙就撑不住了。”

托尼的料想不错，冰冻的攻击力越来越低，最后被他们制住。神盾把他送上了囚车。

“艾尔登，我总觉得他的名字我很熟悉，再加上他的职业。刚才光顾着打架了，我就没有仔细想。” 望着远去的囚车，托尼困惑的说。

“他出现的时候确实说了一堆莫名其妙的话，现在我想起来有一句‘今天我要让整个曼哈顿加入我白色婚礼的盛宴’

虽然他们是一些坏蛋，但他们不会无缘无故的发动攻击，他们总是有一些理由，什么占领地球，报复社会，统治人类，抢占财富等等……他的这个理由真让人摸不着头脑。”斯蒂夫说。

“我好像想起些什么。”托尼急匆匆向复仇者宅邸的主机房冲去。

“我想我通过我们的主机应该能黑进哥伦比亚大学的数据库。”托尼边急急操作着电脑，旁若无人的说。

“托尼，你要干什么？”斯蒂夫就在他旁边。

“我就说这个名字我很熟悉，果然，他的前妻名字是梅瑞迪斯.艾尔登。婚前叫做梅瑞迪斯.麦考尔，也就是我的女朋友和我的科学课教授。”

“什么？”

“确切说她应该是我10年前的女朋友，但那是相对她的时间概念，对我的时间概念还是两周前的现任女朋友，你知道我现在还对她有感觉，她真的好漂亮。

但显然她被我‘抛弃‘后可能比较自暴自弃，然后嫁给了这个家伙，事实又一次证明嫁给备胎是不明智的，他们离婚了。而这个家伙是个彻底的疯子，基因变异后可能更疯，而疯子一般行为都要拉个人陪自己，所以……他提到的’白色婚礼‘。

等一下，我找到了她的地址……不管了，必须冒着被认出来的风险走一趟，如果我没猜错的话……对了，我现在可以穿上装甲去了，那就不用担心了，我们走吧。”托尼拉着史蒂夫飞了过去，并没有问队长对这次任务安排的意见。

果然艾尔登教授的房子变成了一座冰屋。等他们赶到发现她的时候，她已经成了一座冰雕。托尼把她送到了医院。

“她显然是他的第一个受害者。因为送来的太晚了，医生说低温破坏了她的脑细胞，她很难再苏醒过来了，她成了植物人。”托尼站在她的病床前，悲伤的看着这个曾经让他非常心动，现在还有倾慕感觉的女人，没有生气的躺在那里。

“我都不知道我是不是该庆幸了，这样我就躲开了她的科学课，她就不可能认出我了，也不会盘问这十年间我都去了哪里。”

“这不是你的错，你当时并不知道。”斯蒂夫说。

“我本来可以早点解决这件事情的。但我……我不自觉的在拖延时间。和你一起战斗，就我们两个人并肩的战斗……让我……让我很开心，是我来到未来，是经历了那么多乱七八糟的事情之后，我第一次那么高兴，于是就忘记了这个世界上还有那么多人在指望着我们……指望着复仇者们。”

“而我放任你胡闹，我承认我也确实很高兴，你知道，我很久没有这种感觉了，自从他……那如果要背负这件事的罪责，算在我们两个头上好了。

等汉克回来我们也许能想想办法……他是细胞生物学的专家。而且我们还有一个少年天才，没有什么是解决不了的。”

“是啊，没有什么是复仇者们解决不了的。”托尼又燃起了希望。

注释③：冰冻来袭事件，根据铁人V1 327期改写。

（20200621修订 未完待续）


	5. Chapter 5

托尼19岁05  
埃比茨球场，数年前。①  
“斯蒂夫，唤起任何你的回忆了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“什么，不是吧。怎么可能？”  
“我更多是一个布鲁克林道奇队的粉丝。我真怀念埃比茨球场。这是我第一次坐上贵宾席。”  
“你知道，这是不同的联赛配置吧。一种是国内联赛，一种是国际联赛，而国际联赛级别更高。等一下，国际国内联赛的区分，早在你被冰封前就已经有了啊。”  
“那个……我其实没什么时间来看棒球赛。”  
“因为你在忙着拯救世界吗？”  
“差不多吧。”斯蒂夫尴尬的笑了。

埃比茨球场，现在。  
“所以这么说你其实是根本就没看过几场棒球赛的伪棒球迷了。”托尼笑起来。  
“也可以这么说。我小时候父亲就没带我看过几场棒球赛。成年后就是他说的那样了……忙着拯救世界。而且我还要坦白一件事，我小时候没有棒球杆和手套，我只能羡慕的看着邻居小孩打棒球，一直到八岁生日那年我得到了第一支棒球杆，我当时高兴死了，不敢相信以我家中的经济条件，父亲会给我买这个。我就加入了街头的棒球队，生平第一次打棒球。但我打的真的很差，他们再也不要我了，那支棒球杆也没用几次，但我一直收藏着。成年后呢……”  
“你忙着拯救世界，我已经知道了。那我也要坦白一件事，我其实根本不喜欢看棒球。我真的不知道他什么时候迷上棒球的。反正不是在我这个年纪及我这个年纪之前。”  
“但你刚才对球场上对战形式分析的头头是道。”  
“天才少年，忘记了吗？”  
“那我们该给哪边加油？”  
“我们想给哪边加油就给哪边加油。打的好！”托尼站起来鼓掌。  
“哦，打的好！”斯蒂夫也站起鼓掌。

棒球赛结束后，两个人走在回去的路上。  
“不敢相信，我们居然看了整场比赛！”  
“这很奇怪？之前的呢？”托尼问。  
“没看成，因为卡罗尔杀过来了。”  
“卡罗尔？惊奇队长？”  
“而且是两个卡罗尔，先后杀了过来。不知道帮哪个。后来托尼的检测装置确认其中一个是斯库鲁伪装的，我们帮另一个卡罗尔抓住了斯库鲁伪装的卡罗尔，但随后我们回到复仇者宅邸进一步检测才证实被斯库鲁伪装的卡罗尔才是真正的卡罗尔，而另一个卡罗尔把卡罗尔伪装成斯库鲁伪装的卡罗尔，只是为了混进复仇者宅邸，再然后……”  
“超级英雄的日常。”  
“是啊，超级英雄的日常。”斯蒂夫感叹。  
“而且他说百分之百几率确认的时候，几率基本只有百分之八十上下，或者更低。”斯蒂夫回忆起了那时的场景，又笑了起来。  
“所以超级英雄的‘日常’，就是失去‘日常’。”  
“所以我才奇怪今天我们怎么享受了‘日常’。复仇者联络卡没有响。”  
“我的也没有响。”  
“而且我们今天还没碰到任何突发事件。”  
但是斯蒂夫话音还未落地……一道闪烁的光鞭挂着风声，从天而降，向着他们的方向直直砸了下来。  
“小心！”斯蒂夫反应迅速拉着托尼滚向一边，躲到街边汽车的后面，然后趁乱从车下滚进了旁边的巷子。他的动作熟练的一气合成。  
“你……你真的是乌鸦嘴。”托尼有点气喘的说。  
“着装！”斯蒂夫边喊边从背包里拿出盾牌，并迅速换好制服，转头才发现托尼又只带了一双长手套。  
“托尼！你又要只靠一双长手套上去肉搏吗？”  
“我没把装甲带出来。”  
“你居然没带出来？！”  
“我还不知道怎么把它随身携带。”托尼尴尬的说。  
“他随身都带着一个手提箱。”  
“我知道，但是你觉得我这样的年纪拎着个公文手提箱在校园里到处逛，会引发侧目的几率有多高。我还不想被当成怪大叔。”  
“超级英雄的日常。”  
“啊，我现在知道了。随时都可能会发生默默其妙的状况，根本来不及回去准备。”  
“那你躲好！”  
“我又要躲好！”  
“你这样上去我会分神，让我们战斗力更加下降。上次十二宫的伏击战你害我们暴露了。”  
“当时你也没这么刻薄，还称赞我干的好，现在怎么开始算旧账。”  
“因为你现在已经结束哭鼻子小男孩的时期了。”  
“于是你的亲善队长姿态已经回收了吗？”  
“你也称赞我的电梯盾打的很帅，救了你小命。你的偶像崇拜情结现在也已经破碎了吗？”  
“早就破碎了，几十年不变的招式，老头子。”  
“这是命令！”  
“你现在不是复仇者的领队，记得吗？而且这里就我们两个，算是处理私事途中发生的意外。”  
“那你去联络其他复仇者！”  
“然后继续被黑寡妇耻笑‘美国队长加钢铁侠连一个小角色都搞不定，直接下册吗？’”  
“如果我们继续吵下去，受伤的无辜路人更多！”  
“所以你冲出去拖住他，而我去想办法，查查这家伙的底细，然后再来支援。”  
“就这么办吧！”  
附近能够提供支援的终端设备不多，托尼冲进了旁边的快餐店。举起复仇者联络卡晃着。  
“复仇者公务，谢谢合作，我需要用一下你们的电脑。”其实这家店里的人早都躲到桌子底下了，根本没人阻拦他使用电脑。  
Win95系统的台式机和龟速的拨号网络让托尼抓狂。托尼想着要是能把复仇者系统掌上化随时无线接入卫星空间高速网络进行传输就好了。  
“回去要研究下”他喃喃说着。终于进去了。  
“你弄的怎么样了？“斯蒂夫的声音从队伍频道传过来。  
“你又想我了吗？”  
“我觉得你不用查了，我已经知道他是谁了，‘魔鞭’，一个佣兵。你惹上了什么仇人，当街被追杀？”  
“我想是你惹上的仇人吧，毕竟天天顶着旗子脸在街头招摇的一直是你。”  
“肯定不是我，他喊的是‘托尼.斯塔克出来’。”  
“怎么可能？我才来到这个地方不到一个月。没几个人知道钢铁装甲的驾驶员已经换了人。我只是哥伦比亚大学的转学生，背景单纯的19岁少年。他是不是最近不在地球，新闻有点迟滞，不知道那个托尼.斯塔克已经死了。”  
“那他不可能在这个确切的时间地点进行伏击。棒球票你是拿你的名字买的吧。”  
“是啊。”  
“那他应该找的就是你。”  
“不管了，打就是了。”  
“你进去复仇者宅邸的系统了吗，有什么发现？”  
“你知道，虽然魔鞭是托尼.斯塔克的老对手，但我可没和他交手过。根据那个托尼的资料，魔鞭，是一对，一男一女，真实身份不明，是只认钱不认人的雇佣杀手。擅长使用两条高压电的长鞭。”  
“这次来的是男的还是女的。”  
“男的。”  
“那就是‘黑鞭’。攻击他的基座，他靠基座飞行形成空中优势，但他每次发动鞭子进行攻击前，基座电流会不稳，所以他会习惯性右倾，平衡身体。所以在这个间歇瞬间，你瞄准他的基座打，只要他掉下来就好办了。还有，如果你不想被烤成肉串的话，就不要通过你的盾接触到他的鞭子，你会因振金导体的回声放大效应被高压电流直袭。”  
“知道了。“  
魔鞭的长鞭卷着电光向斯蒂夫飞来。他跃起身体，侧身闪开，偏向了另一侧，盾牌飞出侧面削向魔鞭脚下的飞行基座。盾牌与基座相撞，发出嘶嘶电光。但电光火石之后，魔鞭依然稳稳站在上面。  
“哈哈，队长，还想用老办法对付我吗，我的新雇主可对我的装备进行了全面升级，今日已不同往昔了。托尼.斯塔克你这个胆小鬼，躲在背后只动嘴，让别人替你战斗吗？“  
“托尼，他在激怒你，不要出来。“  
“我并不傻。但我要稍微靠近他才能对他的新装备进行检测，你能保护的了我几分钟吧。”  
“又是我当诱饵了。”  
“差不多是这样。”  
“出来！就是现在！”  
斯蒂夫扔出盾牌扰乱魔鞭的视线，托尼从快餐店冲了出来，钻到汽车的下面。  
“我已经出来了，你要让他靠近我，我已经在你右后35.3度角25.7米远的一辆车子底下了。”  
“魔鞭，不管你的雇主是谁，但你这种只为金钱而伤害无辜的行为是不正义的。”斯蒂夫且战且退，把魔鞭引向托尼的方向。  
“队长，我很是缺钱。我可还有老婆孩子要养，不像你们这些英雄天天喝酒打架还有钱拿。”  
“放下你的武器，现在投降还来得及，我会对当局提请你自首的行为。”  
“看起来我不是需要投降的那一个。”一道鞭光又卷向斯蒂夫，斯蒂夫闪开。  
“魔鞭，你的妻子今日并未出现。你只要说出你幕后的指使者，我们可以向你们提供证人保护，你们全家。”  
又一道电光，袭来。  
“魔鞭，你其实还有机会改过。想想你的孩子会对你今天的行为怎么看？”  
“他只会知道我交了他的学费。”  
鞭光，火花，周围已经是一道道冒着黑烟的伤痕。  
“托尼，我还要演讲多久，我已经快没词了。”  
“所以其实是我的风格比较容易出台词吗？”  
“你再不弄好我都要抄袭托尔的台词了。”  
“我拿到了他的大部分数据，但我需要他鞭子的样本。”  
“又来了。”  
“你让他的鞭稍从我躲藏的汽车底下扫一下。但别让他打穿哦，炸了我小命就没了。”  
“有点难度。”  
“但是难不到你，对吧。”  
斯蒂夫退向托尼躲藏汽车的右侧，用身体挡住魔鞭的视线，让他不能发现汽车下的托尼。  
“就是现在！”托尼说。  
斯蒂夫俯身，鞭子贴着柏油马路向他袭来。斯蒂夫翻滚的很迅速，鞭子没有伤到他分毫。而此时躲在汽车下方的托尼，长手套里伸出一个爪子，在划过的鞭稍上夹了一下，还没等激起电光，就已经迅速缩了回去。这件事做的神不知鬼不觉。  
“好了。不过你还要撑一会儿，我保证这次不会拖延了。把你扔给这个狠角色太久，我会担心的。我有个理论……应该能迅速解决他。”  
斯蒂夫把魔鞭引向另一侧，托尼趁机跑回了快餐店。  
“好吧，看看这里我能搞到什么？”托尼喃喃自语，迅速扫视了不大的快餐店一圈。咖啡机，微波炉，一堆金属餐具。最后他的目光落在了旧电脑上。  
“对不起了，请把损坏物品账单邮寄到玛利亚基金会。”他直接砸开了电脑，拆出了里面的线路板。  
5分钟过后。  
“行了，我还需要最后一件东西”他继续喃喃自语。  
“斯蒂夫，你相信我吗？”  
“什么？”  
“因为我需要你现在缴械投降！”  
注释①：埃比茨球场棒球赛，取材于2018年《Avengers - Back to Basics》，为一段回忆影像，真实发生时间未考据，推测应发生在《惊奇队长》系列故事里。  
（20201001 修订 未完待续）


	6. Chapter 6

托尼19岁06  
“我需要你缴械投降！”托尼又重复了一遍！  
“什么？”  
“我到计时到0，你把你的盾交给他。”  
“我相信你，动手吧！”  
托尼抱着一个奇形怪状各种餐具拼装的长枪状机械冲出了店门。  
“5，4，3，2，1，0……动手吧！“  
斯蒂夫的盾飞出，正好被魔鞭的长鞭卷住，托尼发射的一道光线正好落在盾牌上，盾牌迅速震荡，卷住盾牌的鞭子碎裂成一片片的。  
刚才以为自己已经得手的魔鞭，看到这种情况，瞬时大惊失色。刚升级过的装备，没想到这么不禁用。虽然还有一条鞭子尚存，但是既然对方已经破解了它的技术，还是别全输的好。  
“托尼.斯塔克别以为你很厉害，你今天是正好赶上有美国队长在附近保护你，要是一对一，你早就没命了。不用睡的很香，我还会回来的。“边喊边已经飞远。  
“是啊，是啊，你们这些坏蛋总会回来的！“托尼冲着魔鞭飞走的方向耸耸肩。  
“打了快俩小时架，现在我饿死了，感觉能吃下一排汉堡。这家店已经被我拆了，不用进了，去街角的吧。“托尼拉起斯蒂夫就走。  
“可是，我们这样走掉……”斯蒂夫还在向托尼破坏掉的那家店望。  
“我已经告诉店主把账单邮寄到玛利亚基金会了，也通知了基金会派出专门的附带建筑损伤清理队了，他们正在赶来的路上。你可以不用操心了。说真的，你打了这么久架不饿吗？“  
“好吧，我们偷偷溜走。“斯蒂夫笑起来了。  
“去街角的巷子里，把你的旗子服换下去，我可不想在快餐店和美国队长吃饭引人侧目。“  
10分钟后，街角的快餐店里。  
“……我就用微波频率加你的振金，用电路板调校出一个正确的频率，直接拆了他的鞭子，他就干瞪眼了。哈哈。”托尼吃下三个汉堡后，有了精神，开始滔滔不绝。  
“然后你就要说，‘我可是从山洞里造出我第一套装甲的人’，知道了，这个故事我已经听过……”斯蒂夫说到这里说不下去了。  
“我没有听过。”托尼的笑停了。  
“哦……我……”  
“你又把我当成他了。但是我想我困在山洞里，也能造的出来。不过话说回来，我根本就不会被困在山洞里。贩卖武器本来就是个很傻的来钱途径，而因为提供后续上门服务，被恐怖分子抓了，就是傻上加傻。而且我必须需要一套装甲硬闯出去吗？还害殷森教授送了命。我研究过当时的资料，现在脑子里至少有三套逃脱方案。我们说的这个人真的是一个天才吗？”托尼有点负气的说。  
“这么说你听过这个故事了。”  
“是，我说谎了，我听过无数次了。我真的想不出未来的我为什么要做这种蠢事。”  
斯蒂夫没有反驳托尼的话，他低头搅着眼前咖啡杯里的咖啡，岔开了话题。  
“但不管怎么说，今天的事情证明你被人盯上了，你必须要接受一些格斗训练，魔鞭幕后的雇主不会收手的，这样你没有装甲的时候也能保护自己。”  
“我想今天的事恰恰证明，我没有装甲也能保护自己。而且今天的事也让我在考虑如何随身携带装甲，解决这种‘超级英雄日常‘类问题。我现在有几个方案。而且遇到魔鞭这样的狠手，我也不认为学个三拳两脚就能解决。”  
“但能在紧急状况发生时，为你争取到一些时间。联络和等待救援，或者想出个方案解决问题。”  
“天啊，既然能有高科技在手，谁要去动拳头战斗。哦，对了……例如眼前这个。”  
“托尼……”  
“队长，你真的不考虑换个激光盾吗，我可以给你造一个，或者给你的老盾牌加上点遥控，这样不用练一千遍也能让它指哪打哪？再给你造套装甲，提供比你那套棋子服更可靠的保护。当然是等我有了钱以后，我现在比较穷，他死了可什么都没留给我，但我有了几个可以解决经济问题的主意。”  
“基础格斗和求生训练是每个复仇者的必修课。”  
“是啊，是啊，过时的人。是谁把这课程加上去的？成为必修课你就能训练他了对吧？因为我实在想不出自己为什么会要主动去接受这种训练。”  
“是，我训练过他了。但那是他主动提出来的，而且之后这些训练救过他很多次命。”  
“但我不是他。”托尼挑衅的说，“不如这样吧，我们两个打个赌，科技与拳头之战，我穿装甲，你用你的老盾牌和拳头。如果你赢了，我就老实去上这门课，如果我赢了你就要取消掉这门课。  
对了还有一件事，我最近认真阅读了一下资料。你真实年纪没比我大几岁。你冻到冰里的时候也就22岁，被冻在冰里的岁月可不能直接加上去。他发现你的时候，他23岁，所以你的实际年龄比他还小。你只是喜欢扮’沧桑’而已。”  
“被你发现了？哈哈。”  
“是的，被我发现了。“  
“不要因为你的战友死的死，老的老，就当自己是老头。某个人那句很义正言辞的话怎么说的来着‘他们的人生是他们的人生，你的人生是你的人生‘，所以活在当下吧，不要当个过时的人。  
现在，你准备接受挑战了吗？将军（check）！”  
“其实你不说那一堆我也准备接受挑战了。我并没有觉得高科技不好，只是我们不能单纯依靠机器数据去解决问题，感知直觉、求生本能、阅历经验，人类这些基础的本领并不是机器所能完全模仿的，在极端特殊情况下，这些最基础的东西，是我们制胜的关键。而作为复仇者是会经常碰到这类情况的。  
另外我的“老“也不是扮出来的，是很多次的战斗积累出来的，就像你说的’年龄不是单纯的相加’，对吧？”斯蒂夫这次回了那么一个有点儿挑衅的目光。  
“那就说定了，真的老的老头子。”托尼接住目光。  
（20200622初稿 未完待续）


	7. Chapter 7

托尼19岁07  
复仇者训练室，现在。  
这里是复仇者宅邸的模拟训室，但一般复仇者们都称这里为“娱乐室”，这是托尼第一次走进这里，而斯蒂夫已经在里面等候。托尼背着他的新背包。背带在胸前十字交叉，与他的胸口植入相连。  
“看，斯蒂夫，我的新背包。”他按动胸口的按钮，背包弹开，钢铁装甲从背包中展开，穿到了他的身上。“我已经给我的装甲升级了，你这次输定了。”  
“是吗，我还真的挺怕输哦。不如我们给我的比赛加点难度，这里有各种模拟训练机器人，我们对战时启动他们，他们会对我们两个进行随机攻击，我们与彼此战斗的同时，还要应对他们的攻击。”  
“哦，有点意思。这不就和打电游差不多吗？”  
“差不多，你可以挑关卡。你不会是怕输吧?”  
“怎么可能，我可是电游高手。”托尼盘算着，自己的装甲配备的传感装置，只要他能检测到攻击物体的位置，就能化解。“但我要先对它们进行一些扫描检测。”  
“可以。”  
“还有，我要加点儿彩头，要是我赢了，你要跟我学操作装甲，并穿上我给你造的装甲去战斗。”  
“我同意。但是你输了还要加一门模拟训练课，在这间屋子进行模拟训练。”  
“我是不会输的，开始吧。”  
10分钟后，托尼输了……  
他轰掉了36度方向飞过来的机器飞盘，拆掉了45度和48度方向攻击过来的两个长抓机器人，发动靴子的斥力装置向上飞行以躲开地面斜下方射过来的激光射线。然后恰在同一个方向被斯蒂夫的盾牌击中，斯蒂夫也飞身而下，托尼直直坠落到地面，向后仰倒，被斯蒂夫压在了身下。斯蒂夫竖起盾牌，砸向了他装甲相对脆弱的颈部隐形连接处，装甲损坏发出滋滋的响声。托尼躺在地上，他的面罩自动打开。  
斯蒂夫大笑的脸在他的眼前放大。  
“认输了吗？你今天犯了三个错误:  
1.透露底细，让对手提前防范；  
2.求胜心切，失去冷静的判断；  
3.客场作战，玩对手的规则。”  
“我想我今天只犯了一个错误”托尼倔强的说“我的装甲智能性不够强。如果我的装甲不只能检测出这些模拟战斗装置的攻击位置，还能自动进行反击，并通过你过往的战斗数据分析测算出你可能的攻击模式，要是我是用头脑直接去控制我的装甲，而不是通过声音控制它的话，它的速度会比现在快数千倍，而我自己根本不需要动手，你已经被我的装甲打倒了。所以我根本不需要你的千篇一律的模拟训练课，或靠所谓的‘身体下意识’行动，我只需要造出更智慧的装甲系统。  
但是输了就是输了，我会参加那些训练课。”  
随后托尼想起身，但压在他身上的斯蒂夫似乎没有移动的打算，损坏了的装甲也有点儿重，托尼爬不起来。  
而斯蒂夫的脸在他眼前继续放大，他甚至可以感到他的呼吸，觉得他的鼻子好像要贴上他的鼻子。  
“知道吗，我觉得你说的有道理，你可以不用来上模拟训练课，你可以去造你想要的装甲，有一天也许我会穿上你给我造的装甲。”  
斯蒂夫的声音温温的浑厚，托尼可以感到他的呼吸吹到自己耳际撩动他耳边发梢的瘙痒，但他的受制状态让他抬不起手，他只能放任瘙痒扩大。天啊，他好想伸手去抓。明明他的头盔尚在他为什么会感到他吹到耳际的呼吸。  
“哪一天呢？”托尼也悠悠的说，其实并不知道自己回答了什么，他只是顺着对方的话音在继续。  
“等我老的跑不动不了，而你还在天上到处飞，我就穿上你给我造的装甲去抓你，让你永远永远也逃不掉。”⑤  
托尼不确定斯蒂夫是不是贴着他的脸说过这句话，他似乎迷失在他蓝色的眼睛里。他不能确定眼前在发生的一切是不是真的在发生，还只是某种幻觉。但他还在期待，某种他说不清的期待，期待这种似真似幻继续下去，他甚至觉得自己闭上了眼睛。  
也许是10秒，或者是30秒，或者更久……  
“但你依然要来上格斗训练和野营训练课。”  
托尼睁开眼睛的时候，斯蒂夫已经走到了模拟训练室的门口，他的声音也恢复了队长常态。刚才的那一幕可能根本没发生过，托尼对自己说。  
“就是拳击和童子军野营，我知道了，老头子。”托尼爬了起来，把自己的声音伪装成常态。

复仇者宅邸，健身房，几天后。  
“天啊，托尼，你除了呆在实验室就没别的什么爱好了吗？”  
“电子乐，打电玩，飚车，追妹……我的爱好，我的爱好……呼呼……都是……年轻人爱好。”托尼已经气喘吁吁，还不忘记回嘴。  
托尼又一次被摔倒在地上。  
“再来！”托尼倔强的爬起来，挥起拳头向斯蒂夫的脸而去，打了一个空。  
“我们今天到这里吧。你明天还要上课。”斯蒂夫说。  
“不，再来！”  
“我以为你不喜欢拳击课。”  
“现在喜欢了，我发现打拳是发泄的好途径。”说着托尼又挥起拳头向斯蒂夫的脸打过去，又打了一个空。  
最后托尼累瘫倒在垫子上，浑身酸疼。  
斯蒂夫伸手拉他起来。托尼挥手，赶开了眼前的手。  
“我自己能起来！“托尼用手撑住身体，侧了个身，踉跄爬了起来。“我回房间了，不用扶我，不要跟来！“  
托尼向着“托尼“的房间走去。斯蒂夫目送着托尼的身影渐行渐远，思绪飘回了多年以前……  
复仇者宅邸，健身房，多年前。⑥  
“队长，最近钢铁侠被官司缠身，我没有了保镖，又很容易被恐怖份子盯上，可以教我点防身术吗？”  
“我很荣幸，斯塔克先生。”  
“打的不错啊，作为一个天天坐办公室的，你身材挺好。”  
“我经常打网球。”  
“看出来了。”  
……  
“干的好！你现在虽然当不了职业拳击手，但对付几个街头混混是没问题的。”  
“我很感激，谢谢你抽出宝贵时间陪办公室男锻炼。”  
“别这么说，感激的应该是我，当我从这个世界醒来一无所有，而你给了我一个归属，给了我一个目标。你给了我一个家……”  
“等一下，斯塔克先生……”  
“叫我托尼吧。”  
“哦，斯……托尼。”  
“如果你见到钢铁侠帮我带个话，我相信他是无辜的。他需要什么帮助随时可以找我，我挺他。”

复仇者健身房，现在。  
那是他第一次叫他托尼，自己真的太天真吗，这么多年就从没想过钢铁侠和托尼.斯塔克是一个人吗？也许内心深处自己早就知道，那个与自己并肩战斗的人和给了自己一个家的人是一个人。而自己刚刚目送而去的托尼.斯塔克是不是他真的重要吗？无论如何只有一个托尼.斯塔克了，自己只有这一个托尼了。  
（20200623 初稿 未完待续）

注释：⑤取材于复仇者V5年代的终结篇，时之终结，最后一刻与谁相伴，读一次会哭一次的故事。  
⑥最初出现于铁人V1 125期，在内战1《Iron Man-Captain America - Casualties of War》特刊中作为回忆内容出现，也是读一次会哭一次的故事。


	8. Chapter 8

托尼19岁08  
大西洋某个无人岛，现在。  
托尼抱着一捆柴，不怎么愉悦的走着。“超级英雄日常”啊，居然不让我携带装甲，这实在太不讲理了。他回忆着今早出发时的情况。  
“这是野外求生训练，不能携带任何科技产品。”在出发前斯蒂夫义正言辞的宣布。  
托尼只能交出了自己的背包。  
“还有呢？”斯蒂夫不买账。  
托尼掏出了口袋里的电子游戏机，交到斯蒂夫手上。  
“还有呢？”斯蒂夫依然不买账。  
托尼摘下电子手表。  
“还有呢？”  
“真没有了。”  
“你的复仇者卡。”  
“不是吧，我们在岛上如何彼此联络。”  
“这正是这门课的目的之一，复仇者任务中我们经常会碰到与队友失去电子设备联络的情况，这时候我们需要培养在没有明确信息支持情况下的默契。”  
“如果出了‘超级英雄日常’的状况呢？”  
“首先那是个无人岛，应该不会出状况，其次，如果出了状况，正好实战。还有，参加这次训练的不止你一个，她也要参加。”  
那是一个带着金色面具的女孩。她在最近的复仇者任务中提供了协助，随后搬进了复仇者宅邸，她的身份和来历都成谜，算是复仇者的预备成员。  
珍开坤式战斗机送他们前往训练场地。她和队长坐在前排正副驾驶位置上。托尼和金色面具女孩坐在后面。一般托尼在女孩子中很有人缘，只要他甩动黑色的短发，露出阳光的笑容，很少有女孩子不买账，但显然这个坐在他旁边的女孩不买账。他看不见她的表情，也猜不到她的心思。托尼甚至不知道如何开启一个话题，对方似乎有拒人千里之外的一道屏障，所以一路他们都在沉默着。  
他只能听着斯蒂夫和珍的对话，即使他们压低了声音，他依然能听到对话的内容。因为他的另一只手上还有另一块手表，而这块手表和之前交给斯蒂夫的手表是一对。这是一对可作为点对点联络装置的表，有个按钮按一下可以弹出被联络人的全息立体影像，还能通过这块表激活另一块表上的微型麦克风。“交出去一个就以为不会有另一个”，这个办法他在高中校园年代被老师没收“玩具”时玩的屡试不爽，斯蒂夫果然上当，托尼欣喜的想。此时他只需要用手托住腮帮子装睡，声音就可以通过手腕清晰传过来了。其实真不能怪他偷听，毕竟他才是那个不能发表意见的话题主角。  
“你是不是对他太严厉了。他才加入没多久，我们并不需要他出那么多任务，我们现在人手比较充裕，来日方长，他的经验可以在战斗中慢慢积累，我们谁都不是第一天就懂得如何战斗。”珍有点心疼的说。托尼那天踉跄扶着墙从训练室走回房间，而这栋宅子其实也没这么大，消息总是不胫而走。  
“我开始也这么想，珍。他大部分时间只需要呆在学校里继续他的大学生活就好，不到人员实在不足的复仇者任务我们无需他出场，塔莎可能也是这样计划的。但他最近被追杀，而且是‘托尼.斯塔克’被追杀，不是‘钢铁侠’被追杀，我们必须尽快帮他准备好。”  
“被追杀？！”珍的脸上露出了焦虑的神情“查出幕后黑手了吗？”  
“还没有太多线索，只知道对方应该是握有高科技的狠角色。这样并不能缩小多少范围，A.I.M，十二宫，九头蛇……还有一些托尼的老敌人哈默，米法拉伯爵，贝恩，满大人……”  
“但是能知道现在的钢铁侠身份的人很少。”珍说。  
“是的，知道的人只有复仇者核心成员，前部队工场的人和原来的托尼身边的核心密友詹姆斯、小辣椒、哈皮……”  
“你别忘了，他‘穿越‘的这件事不只只有我们的人知道。”  
“这一点我想到了，康和他手下的人也知道。但是雇佣杀手追杀不是康的作风。”  
“所以你在怀疑我们中的人么……”珍眼角的余光瞟向了后排的面具女孩。  
“我没有怀疑她，如果怀疑我就不会带她来了。但是塔莎怀疑她，她觉得她在康那件事上帮了我们，正是康想把自己人安插进我们中间的手段。但就如我所说，雇佣杀手追杀不是康的做法，而且追杀现在的钢铁侠，也不会使他受益。我带她来，也正是想给她一个向塔莎证明的机会。”  
“如果托尼还在就好了”珍感叹“我是说那个托尼，追查高科技武器正是他的好戏，也许汉克能帮上一些忙。”  
“我想最终能解决这件事的还是只有托尼自己，所以我们必须让他快点准备好。无论我们多害怕再次失去他，但我们需要钢铁侠，这个世界需要钢铁侠。”  
听到这里，托尼嘴角勾起了笑容。  
大西洋某个无人岛，现在。  
托尼抱着一捆柴，不怎么愉悦的走着。旁边是一声不吭的金面女孩。因为偷听了之前斯蒂夫与珍的对话，他有点能体会她的尴尬位置，住在复仇者宅邸，却不被领队信任。  
“你知道我真的能理解你，他们也不信任我”托尼说，“黑寡妇在有意禁足我，鹰眼把我当坏种，他们都已经认定我早晚有一天要成为那个人，会背叛他们。”  
“你知道吗？”金面女孩突然开口说，“我认为他们是对的。你早晚有一天会成为那个人，因为你现在就是那个人。“  
“什么？”托尼不知道自己怎么惹怒了她。  
“你以为甩甩你黑色的头发，露出阳光笑容，送上点甜蜜的恭维话女孩子就会投怀送抱吗？也许这个面具的前任主人会，但我不会！”  
“我做错了什么？这个面具的前任主人又是谁？”托尼完全摸不着头脑。  
“让我给你念这一堆名字，凯茜.戴尔，珍妮丝.考德，格雷特.安德斯，苏银博士，惠特尼.弗罗斯特，贝瑟妮.凯布……她们不是为了你而死，就是因为爱上你而失去一切。”  
“我还根本不认识她们。”托尼辩解。  
“那这个名字你总知道’梅瑞迪斯.麦考尔’？”  
“我不是故意在十年前把她抛弃的。”  
“对，你不是故意的。只是你把成了植物人的她留到了医院，你想起过她吗？”  
托尼愣住了，他答不上来。’梅瑞迪斯.麦考尔’成了植物人之后，他确实联络了皮姆博士帮忙，但这之后他好像就没怎么继续跟进这件事的进展。他不是故意的，他只是太忙了，忙着……升级装甲、科学实验室、大学课程、复仇者任务和训练、被追杀，还有，还有，斯蒂夫……  
“花花公子，躲我远点！”金面女孩急匆匆前行，与托尼拉开了一段距离。  
而就在这时，草丛中跳出一堆蒙面的忍者，一排忍者镖向女孩袭来。金面女孩显然没有料到有伏击，但她反应很快，躲开了飞镖，迅速击倒了两个眼前的忍者，但对手也显然料到她的本领，后面包抄上来的忍者，直接从袖带里飞出一堆绿色烟雾向女孩扑面而来，金面女孩挣扎了两下，倒了下去。托尼这时赶了上来，托尼扔掉了手中的木柴，想起了手上的腕表，但此时已经来不及了，绿色烟雾也向托尼扑面而来，托尼也倒了下去。忍者带上两个俘虏，跳入树丛消失的无影无踪。  
半晌后，久久不见二人归来的斯蒂夫，循着足迹追到，只发现了一堆散落的木柴。  
他没有装甲，他没法联络，珍已经开着坤式战斗机离开，而自己正是造成他又一次在无保护的情况下陷入危险的罪魁祸首。斯蒂夫懊悔的垂打着地面。  
但我必须冷静，他对自己说。没有血迹，对方只是绑了他们。忍术虽然精妙，但也并不是无迹可循，只要跟踪他们留下的足迹就能找到他。  
（20200624初稿 未完待续）


	9. Chapter 9

托尼19岁09  
大西洋某个无人岛，山洞中的秘密基地。  
托尼并没有被绿色迷雾迷倒，至于原因，他暂时还没找到答案。  
对手人多，装甲被斯蒂夫没收，唯一有战斗力的金面女孩已经倒下。而他不认为斯蒂夫传授给他的防身术对付这些专业杀手能有什么用。所以他干脆装昏迷，正好摸进他们的基地，查明他们的底细，反正腕表能用，等他们放松警惕后就用腕表联络斯蒂夫，希望他没笨到不知道这东西的妙用。所以他不时的偷偷睁开眼睛，记住沿路的标志，最后他们来到一处矿洞。  
沿途除了忍者，还有一些带红色面具的人。这些忍者应该隶属于日本的黑帮，是雇佣杀手的可能性较高，不知道是不是和雇佣魔鞭的是一个人。但随后托尼放弃了这个猜测。对方显然并不是冲着他来的，否则现在他早已没命。但那些带红色面具的人，托尼确实认得，不久前，纽约黑色屏障就是他们搞出来的。  
十二宫的特工。这已经是最近第二次十二宫介入了，这一切好像并不单纯，但托尼目前还找不到连接这一切的关键线索，他继续闭着眼睛装昏迷。  
监狱门打开，托尼被扔了进去。丢他进来的人笑着说“小虫子，你不用等救援了，你的同伴已经来陪你了。”  
“嘿，你们有没有搞错，我像是在说谎吗？我根本就没带支援。对不住啦伙计，你们纯属附带伤害。”  
“我想也是。”等看守走远，托尼睁开了眼睛，坐了起来。果然料想的不错，眼前正是蜘蛛侠。  
“哇，你怎么醒的这么快！”  
“吓到你了，因为我根本就没昏迷。”  
“没有？章鱼博士的毒药可不是一般的乙醚。”  
“原因我还不太清楚，我觉得十有八九是和我胸口的植入有关。”  
托尼撩起衣服。  
“哇，你又吓到我了，就我所知只有一个人有这玩意，你难道是托尼.斯塔克？但是他好像死了啊，我见过他，他绝对不是你这个年纪。”  
“我就是托尼.斯塔克，我想你作为复联成员，虽然是后备队，太没有职业操守了，消息也太滞后了。”  
“你一下子小了10几岁，到底什么情况？皮姆的新发明，时间之石，还是红女巫的魔法……”  
“都不是，简短说我是10年前的托尼.斯塔克，我帮复仇者打败了现在的托尼.斯塔克，然后我就接班成了钢铁侠。”  
“托尼.斯塔克是钢铁侠？！”  
“你真是不称职的后备队员。”  
“你知道，我只想当个好邻居，但这些世界上最伟大的英雄们邀请了我一次又一次，我也拒绝了他们一次又一次，后来我实在不忍心让他们一次又一次的伤心，我就随便在名册上挂个名字啦。而且你为什么要打败你自己？！”  
“我自己某天发疯，想帮另一个疯子康统治世界。”  
“贵圈真乱，好在我没介入这个组织太深。所以你跑到这个岛上是因为？”  
“因为斯蒂……队长要领新人上荒野求生训练课。”  
“我怎么不知道有这门课？我怎么没上过？等一下，所以说美国队长也在岛上，太好了，我可以不用努力了，我可以不用管这件事了，我只要等救援就好了。”  
“你真的是超级英雄吗？”  
“我可只是小小的好邻居蜘蛛侠，现在可是大名鼎鼎的美国队长和钢铁侠主场，我就串串场子好了。”  
“你恐怕要失望了，第一，我是新手钢铁侠；第二，我的装甲被斯蒂夫没收了，现在趟在复仇者宅邸；第三，斯蒂夫的超级血清未必对章鱼博士的绿色毒药免疫，既然你都不免疫；第四，他还没收了我的复仇者联络卡。”  
“所以说现在的情况就是你能免疫毒药但是你没有装甲，也就打不了架，而打的了架的都不免疫毒药。完蛋了，完蛋了。”  
“确切说我打的了架，在荒野求生这门课之前我被迫先上了肢体格斗训练课。”  
“也有这么课？！我怎么也没上过。这门课的成果能让你对付外面这一群杀手？”  
“显然不行，最多打打街头流氓。”  
“那你为什么还要上这门课?”  
“我也想这么问。话说你是怎么被关到这里来的？”  
“你也知道啦，我和章鱼博士关系一向紧张，所以我不时就去他那里拜访一下，缓和一下我们的关系。某天，我悄悄登门拜访，本想给他一个惊喜，然后不小心发现他似乎最近在忙于一个新实验。我是个好奇宝宝，很想搞清楚他的实验基地，我就顺着跟来了。他好像最近对他的毒药又升级了配方，我就在这里了。”  
“这是章鱼博士的实验基地？”  
“应该是这样，不过他现在并不在基地内，等他回来我们的小命估计就没了。”  
章鱼博士和十二宫的人搞到了一起，这件事越来越奇怪。  
“我觉得我能想出办法中和掉他的毒药，但我现在手上什么都没有。啊，我狠没有科技的地方。对了，这是章鱼博士的实验室。我要是能溜进去……但是我虽然能打开牢门，但我不可能躲过守卫。”  
“你能打开牢门？！”  
“能啊，我袖子里还有些小玩意。”  
“如果我不行动的话，我可以指挥他行动，希望他没有这么笨。”  
“指挥谁？”  
“斯蒂夫呗。”  
“你指挥他？！等一下，你不是说你的复仇者卡被他没收了吗？”  
“在学校里避免被老师没收掉所有玩具，你懂了吧？”  
“我懂了。”  
“我被他没收的那块手表其实是个定位联络装置，定位功能是我最近刚加上的。因为我上次在校园迷路，就想着要是能接入卫星直接导航的话要什么见鬼的地图，我就给它改装了一下。”  
“你是路痴。”  
“我们现在只能希望他带着这块表，打开表上的定位装置，找到我们，你去门口望风，我偷偷联络他。”  
斯蒂夫发现手表的电子灯在闪动，他料想的不错，托尼果然留了一手。他之前不知道没收过那个“托尼”多少的玩具，他那点小伎俩怎么逃的过他的眼睛。所以他返回营地，戴上了手表，并希望自己猜对。他一按按钮，果然托尼的全息头像弹了出来。  
“还好，你还不算太笨，老头子。”  
“托尼，你在哪里。”  
“某个山洞里。”  
“具体哪个山洞里。”  
“沿途经过了50-55厘米之间的普通矮灌木12个，60-65厘米的矮灌木15个，70-80厘米的……然后左转了三次，右转了五次，又左转了两次，右转了三次……然后天黑了，我测量不出矮灌木的高度了。”  
“托尼……”  
“我在努力把你传授的荒野求生课应用于实践。”  
“托尼……”  
“好吧，我现在和蜘蛛侠被关在一个章鱼博士的实验基地里，金面女孩也在我旁边，她还在昏迷，我们目前都还没事。坏消息是我们中了章鱼博士的毒药，好消息是我对毒药免疫，而且章鱼博士目前并不在基地里。”  
“我去找你们。”  
“你不要直接冲进来救人，我可不确定你是不是对章鱼博士的这种新毒药免疫。所以我们必须先做出解药。那块手表与我现在手上的这块手表是一对，可以直接定位到我现在的位置，只要你把右侧的一个红色小按钮向左轻轻转两次，按一下，再向右转两次，按一长，一短，按住，再把左侧的一个蓝色小按钮……”  
10分钟后，音乐，各种电子游戏，视频影像不断从这个小表盘上冒出来，斯蒂夫就是打不开定位地图。他最后崩溃了。  
“托尼，你为什么不把它做的简单一点，搞一堆乱七八糟的东西进去。”  
“我已经把它做的很简单了好不好，是你这个老头子不会用。”  
“你为什么一块表还要装一堆电子游戏。”  
“因为我想随身能够玩，我们被关在这个破岛上，我想有点儿娱乐。”  
“我觉得我还是用我的老办法好了，研究这些忍者的足迹，追踪到你们所在的山洞。”  
“哦哦，你的老办法。要不是你的老办法，我们根本不会被困在这个岛上。是谁没收了我的装甲?是谁没收了我的联络卡?要不是我留了一手你讨厌的科技，我们现在就等着被章鱼博士做成章鱼汤吧！”  
“所以你们俩又开始旁若无人的吵架了吗？伙计们，我们现在被关着呢，就我所知这是一个秘密行动。”小蜘蛛插嘴。  
“什么叫‘又‘！”  
“爹妈吵架，复联日常，要不你觉得我为啥宁愿去章鱼博士家拜访也不愿意去你们家拜访，实在太吵闹了。”  
“我不是他！”托尼最后气呼呼的总结。  
“但他还是他。”小蜘蛛不怕死的说。

“嘘，守卫来了。”  
托尼赶紧装昏迷。  
而守卫没走出去两步，就直接被一面盾牌砸昏，斯蒂夫跳了下来。  
“队长，你终于来救我们了。”小蜘蛛说。  
听到小蜘蛛话的托尼，跟着爬起来。  
“不要用你的盾砸坏那把电子锁，会引发警报。”托尼急急阻止斯蒂夫的进一步行动。  
“我觉得你应该说‘谢谢’。”  
“谢谢你让我们被关起来。”  
“不客气。”斯蒂夫装没听见。  
“听着，如果我消失了的话，必然会引发他们的注意，所以这件事我们必须做的神不知鬼不觉，你可以摸进章鱼博士的实验室，我们通过腕表联络，你帮我找到我需要的配料。“  
“在发生了刚才你指导我使用你的腕表打开定位装置的悲剧之后，我可不确定你能指导我找到任何你想要的瓶瓶罐罐。”  
“你……”  
“所以我有另一个方案，我们把这个昏迷的守卫拖进去伪装成你，然后你跟我摸进实验室。”  
“哦……好吧。”托尼不想承认斯蒂夫的办法更好。  
托尼从手上的腕表里抽出一根细细的探测针，在电子锁上巴拉了几下，按了几个按钮，电子锁应声而开。  
“低端密码输入，实在太没难度。”  
随后他又把牢门锁上。  
“密码啊。”小蜘蛛抗议。  
“差点忘了，477682。”  
斯蒂夫是潜伏高手，但托尼不是。  
“紧紧跟着我。”他们沿着墙边，俯身向前走着。  
基地很大，有很多洞口。  
“知道实验室在哪吗？”  
“暂时还不知道。”斯蒂夫说“但我们可以找个人问问。”  
话音未落，他就从背后袭击了一个带红面具的守卫，用手肘勒住他的脖子。  
“章鱼博士的实验室在哪？”  
吓坏的守卫指着右侧第二个洞口，斯蒂夫随即敲昏了他，把他拖到了暗处。  
他们进了实验室，果然里面一堆瓶瓶罐罐。  
“要快，我们时间不多，我在门口给你望风。”  
托尼对着一堆瓶瓶罐不知如何下手了，他从小蜘蛛和金面女孩的血液里取了样本。但是细胞生物学并不是他的专长，皮姆和班纳博士才是专家，让他在这么短时间做出解药有点难度。但是他能免疫……靠的不是中和毒药，而是胸口的植入。算了，不管了，他拆开自己的胸口植入，研究自己之所以免疫了毒药的原因。  
“托尼，你又在干什么？！”旁边的斯蒂夫显然发现了他的动作。  
“来不及解释了，我现在有个理论。”  
果然，胸口植入中有一个微型吸附滤网，可以过滤掉毒素。所以我现在并不需要中和毒药，只需要在毒药进入斯蒂夫的血液前，把它们过滤出去。  
“托尼，章鱼博士正在向这边走来，你做好解药了吗？”斯蒂夫着急的问。  
现在来不及做解药了，而滤网只有一个……  
“听着，现在只有这一个办法，我把胸口植入的滤网做成面罩给你戴上，你就能免疫他的毒药。”  
“那你……”  
“我就不能免疫了。”  
“托尼！肯定还有别的办法！”  
“你能战斗，而我没有装甲，没时间争论了！而且我已经把它拆下来了。”不容分说他把面罩戴到了斯蒂夫脸上。  
“是谁溜进了我的实验室！”  
这时章鱼博士挥舞着机械爪子向斯蒂夫袭来，大量绿色烟雾也从他的爪子中喷出。实验室瞬间荡起绿烟，马上就要飘到托尼的眼前。  
“还有一件事，拆掉滤网大概对我植入的备用电有一些影响，所以你最好在我植入的能源耗尽前，解决这件事。”  
“什么？！托尼！”  
“我相信你……”托尼缓缓倒了下去。  
（20200626初稿 未完待续）  
写到这里，我满脑子都是《Red Zone》


	10. Chapter 10

托尼19岁10  
大西洋某个无人岛，山洞中的秘密基地。  
“托尼，醒醒！”  
托尼慢慢睁开眼睛，斯蒂夫的脸在他眼前放大。毒药的作用还在他有点虚弱。  
“你又做傻事了。”  
“我……我可不是……为了你……做的……”  
“我扶你起来，这个基地里应该能有电源给你的植入充电。”  
托尼这次没有抗拒，而是搭在斯蒂夫的肩膀上，靠着他向前踱步。他们越过了已经倒在实验室门口“吱吱”冒着火花的章鱼博士，随后又经过了七扭八歪倒在山洞各处的忍者和十二宫特工。  
“哇，真让我刮目相看，你居然一个人把他们都打爬下了！”稍微恢复了一些力气的托尼，开着玩笑。  
“哦，我今天有点赶时间。”  
托尼找到了可以给胸口植入充电的电源。在托尼充电的期间，斯蒂夫放出了蜘蛛侠，虽然他早就可以自己出来。  
“我已经通过这里的通信装置联络了复仇者，巨型人正在赶来的路上，他应该能做出解药，你们都会没事的。”  
“我就知道，我就知道，这次我不用努力了！你太牛了，我眼睛都看直了，完全忘记给自己开门。”蜘蛛侠说。  
蜘蛛侠还在唠叨，斯蒂夫就听不见了。他想起了一件事，所以他回转去找托尼，托尼此时正在聚精会神玩着腕表上的游戏。  
“托尼。”  
“啊，啊啊，死了，死了，131关……你出现的真不是时候。”托尼沮丧的说，“自从我心脏上装了这个破玩意，就像个囚犯，每天要花数个小时充电，什么也做不了，我只能拼命的打游戏。”  
“但是它能救你的命。好在他临死前把胸口的植入交给了我们，要不我们真不知道怎么把你救活？而它今天又救了你一次，救了我们一次。”  
“是啊，几乎打穿我的心脏，害我需要这玩意维持性命的人的名字你还记得吗，他叫什么来着？对了，他叫‘托尼.斯塔克’。“  
“记得把它装回去，也许哪天你还会用到。”斯蒂夫把面罩递给托尼。“讽刺的是，他当时做这个装置并不是为了过滤毒药，他其实是为了过滤酒精。结果它对无数种毒药有效，就是对酒精无效。他还是酗酒问题越来越严重……”斯蒂夫的思绪又有点飘远。  
“也许我改进一下，它就能过滤酒精了。”托尼半开玩笑的说。  
“托尼，不要酗酒，绝对不要。”斯蒂夫突然严肃了起来。

从无人岛回来后，金面女孩的话一直回响在托尼的耳际。他努力把‘他’摇出脑子。我并不是一个不负责任的花花公子，我不是他。所以托尼推掉了几乎所有的事情，专心呆在实验室里。在皮姆博士的帮助下，他们终于有所突破，艾尔登教授苏醒了过来。托尼欢呼了起来，激动的抱住了旁边的皮姆博士。  
但她失去了所有的记忆，在她眼里托尼只是一个陌生人。托尼不知道该高兴，还是失落。她毕竟是他的初恋，随着她记忆的丧失，托尼与自己过往的链接又失去了重要的一环，过去的自己在渐行渐远。

在解决了这件事之后，托尼心头的重担轻了许多，虽然他的生活依然忙碌。从荒岛回来之后斯蒂夫没有再催促托尼上任何的训练课，所以托尼见到他的次数并不多。虽然他们都在复仇者名册上，但一起出任务的次数很少。美国队长显然是个忙碌的职业，神盾的任务，应对各种找上门的敌人。  
托尼则忙着开始了他的大学校园生活，一堆的课业，各种发明实验。他卖掉了几个自己的专利搞到了一些资金，着手创建一家数码科技公司，和所有九十年代信息产业的科技新生代一样，在这个奔腾时代里，他向往着加州的硅谷，这让他更加确信自己不会走上武器制造商之路，他不会成为“他”。  
托尼的社交生活也很丰富，他甚至开始打网球，让自己看起来不像个苍白的实验室男孩。这个举措显然让他更受欢迎了，不少的女孩子在他手上写下了电话号码。此时一个叫克莉丝.迪根的女孩走入了他的生命里。她当过平面模特，靠着模特的收入供自己上大学。她那洋溢的热情感染着托尼，让托尼的这个夏天也热情了起来。当她在身边，自己产生的那种悸动，让托尼确信那天在训练室里斯蒂夫凑近自己而产生的感觉，只是自己的幻觉，并没有真的发生过。于是托尼投入了自己的现实生活，准备开始谈一场热烈的校园恋爱。而此时发生了一件事，让一切走入了歧途……  
曼哈顿大都会艺术馆，现在。  
一个月黑风高的晚上，几个黑色的身影，轻巧的绕过博物馆屋顶的探照灯，通过博物馆的天窗，跳进了博物馆，而天窗周围的警报装置并未响起。  
“在东翼，从这条楼梯下去，跟上。”其中一个身影说。  
几个身影继续向前移动，大厅里的保安坐在椅子上睡着了，他们轻巧的从他眼皮子底下溜过。  
“放松伙计们，备用电源启动还要一段时间。”另一个说。  
“实在太容易了。我们之前从来没摸到过这层。”  
他们顺利来到了目标跟前，一副毕加索的画。  
“大小重量正好，我计算的完全正确，只需要把这幅假画轻轻滑动代替原来的真品，就不会触发警报。”  
而就在这时，一个警卫的电筒光打到了这群贼身上。  
“有贼！别想跑！”警卫高呼，瞬间激发了警报装置，这群贼似乎对博物馆构造轻车熟路，早就冲向了各个已经解除了封锁的出口，随后赶到的警卫只抓住了眼前这个举着画的。  
“不许动，把你手上的东西缓慢放在脚边，举起手来。”  
举着画的贼慢慢转过身子，手电筒的光照亮了他年轻的脸。  
“我的名字是托尼.斯塔克，我想我需要个律师。”托尼有点尴尬的说。  
未完待续


	11. Chapter 11

托尼19岁11  
已过午夜的纽约警察局大厅依然挤满了人，警察们都在忙碌。  
“今天你那片区的艺术博物馆闯进了一群贼，偷毕加索的画，我以为这事儿早就不会发生了。”一个警察说。  
“我也这么以为，哥伦比亚大学拉什兄弟会再也不会给我们添麻烦了。他们这个兄弟会的新人入会仪式是窃取艺术馆毕加索的画。我们每年到了这个时候都要高度警惕。这帮喜欢恶作剧的熊孩子。自从我们更新了报警装置，快20年了没人成功潜入过博物馆。今天报警装置全部都失灵了，我们差点儿就让他们得手了。”另一个警察抱怨道。  
“我的名字是克莉丝.迪根，我是来保释托尼.斯塔克的。”一个留着棕色短发，闪亮棕眸，穿夹克衫、牛仔裤和运动鞋的女孩对警察说。  
“我好像从哪见过你，我想起来了，这本杂志。”一个警察举起一本杂志，那本杂志的模特穿着有点儿少。  
“我想你认错人了，我是从伦敦来的交换生。”克莉丝尴尬的低下头。她心里狠狠的想，等我把他保释出来，非杀了这个混蛋。  
此时蹲在监狱里的托尼正在沮丧。昨天他喝下了一打啤酒，脑袋一发热就答应带着拉什兄弟会的新人去偷画，结果被抓了个正着。  
看来我果然有罪犯的潜质，现在就留下了犯罪记录，不用到29岁就会变成个大坏蛋了。和我一比他简直是个“圣徒”了，他可是当了好多年钢铁侠。  
现在托尼的脑袋还有点晕，胃还在翻腾。而此时克莉丝出现在牢门口。  
“小子，算你运气好，有人来保释你了。”  
“克莉丝！”托尼惊喜的喊。  
凌晨的纽约街头已经没有什么车辆，克莉丝开着敞篷跑车载着托尼。夜风吹乱了他的头发，他感到十分舒爽。  
“实在太好了！我以为今晚要烂在牢里了。你不知道我见到你有多高兴！我今天欠你一个大人情。”  
“别谢我，兄弟会的人让我保你出来的。”克莉丝白了一眼托尼。  
“保释金，我会还给你的。”  
“不用担心，兄弟会对这种事儿早有准备。”  
“哈哈！”托尼又一次开心了起来，刚才的沮丧一扫而空。要不是自己现在比较狼狈，他简直想亲吻眼前的女孩。  
他们回到了哥伦比亚大学，托尼准备回宿舍去。  
“我想我得回去换件衣服，睡一下，昨天的啤酒还搞的我有点儿头晕。”  
“先别回去，跟我来。”克莉丝不容分说拉起托尼。“相信我，有惊喜。”  
托尼眼睛直直的被她拉走了，转了几个弯，推开拉什兄弟会的门。  
“惊喜！”  
“派对！”  
“我们的英雄回来了！”  
一群早已守候多时的兄弟会会员把托尼围住。  
“你实在太够意思了，没有把兄弟们供出来。”本杰明.布伦南，拉什兄弟会的会长，上前拉住了托尼。  
“来，我给你介绍一下，这是库珀，这是弗莱德曼，还有我们的好兄弟博伊尔。以后我们都是一家人了。”  
“等一下，本杰明，我没说想加入……我其实想回去……”  
“托尼，不要扫兴，看今天姐妹会的人也来了，很多美女等着认识你呢。”本杰明凑在托尼耳边说。  
“我叫麦格，我们之前见过。”一个金发美女走到了托尼眼前，而托尼从来不知道该如何拒绝漂亮的女人。  
“我记得你。”托尼赶紧说。  
旁边的克莉丝，盯着托尼有那么点不高兴。  
“来吧，来吧，我带你去参观我们兄弟会的光辉史。”本杰明拉着托尼继续往前走，托尼回头望着克莉丝，希望她不要太介怀。  
二层的墙上挂着兄弟会成员的照片。本杰明滔滔不绝的说：“这是哈尼·希尔77届的，这是在你之前最后一个成功闯入博物馆的人。”  
“这个是桑尼.斯班塞，68届的。”  
“那个桑尼.斯班赛？”  
“就是他，他成名远在巨石之前。”  
“这是我们去年赢得橄榄球决赛的照片。“  
“我们兄弟会的历史充满了荣耀，而你的头脑会帮我们续写这份荣耀。”本杰明继续说着，而这时楼下传来了尖叫声。  
“着火了！”  
“着火了！”  
一楼的人群乱成了一团，火苗伴着浓烟已经飘到了二楼。托尼的脑袋有点清醒了，他反应了过来出了什么事。对了背包，背包在哪里。昨天喝了太多酒，刚才又被他们灌了几瓶，他完全忘记了背包这件事。背包在哪里？对了，背包被他落在了跑车上。我果然是新手超级英雄，又一次忘记随身携带装甲。必须找到背包，找个没人注意的地方换上装甲。  
“本吉，你赶紧打911，我去楼下疏散人群！”托尼说。随后他迅速寻找二楼的防火梯通道，他用力推逃生通道的门，但是门被卡住了。于是他冲进了隔壁的洗手间，努力推开洗手间的窗户，窗户也被卡住了，托尼脱下外罩，包裹在手上，用拳头击碎了窗户的玻璃。他探头出去望，消防通道的门被焊住了，怪不得从里面不能打开，这扇窗户离消防通道的扶栏大约二到三米的距离。跳过去！来不及想出其他方案，托尼决定赌一把。他用拳头把窗口清理出更大的空间，努力把身子挤了进去。周边未清理干净的玻璃尖刺划伤了他裸露的手臂，鲜血流了下来。他此时已经顾不了太多。他挤了出来，用手指抠住砖墙，两只脚侧向站在窗户向外探出的窄小窗台上。他双腿用力，向着消防通道的方向跳去。  
“呼！”“哐啷！”，托尼的双臂抓住了消防通道的扶手，身子挂在了半空。打网球使他臂力大增。他双臂用力，一个侧身，跳上了消防通道。消防通道的门被封锁，根本不是人力能够打开的，托尼需要他的装甲。他跑下通道，努力寻找着那辆红色跑车。  
车子到底在哪？我必须快点找到装甲。  
之前喝了太多酒，又加上几个通宵未眠，托尼下车的时候根本心不在焉，他努力拼凑记忆……  
托尼穿过从着火建筑前门涌出的人群，他奔跑着，寻找着……红色跑车，红色跑车，不是这辆，也不是这辆……找到了！他抓起他的背包，跑向对面别墅的楼梯间，背上背包，按动胸口交叉的闪光圆盘，圆盘与他胸口的植入物连接，装甲展开了。  
托尼.斯塔克变身为钢铁侠了，刚才的那种无助感消失无踪，托尼又感觉到他掌控着力量，钢铁侠能解决这件事，这只是一场小火灾不是吗？这只是一场小火灾……

喷气靴助托尼升空，他在上方俯瞰下面的情况，此时火苗已经蔓延到二楼，滚滚的浓烟阻挡了托尼的视线，他伸出长手套，发动空气涡流，吹散了空中的浓烟。  
所有消防紧急通道都被焊死了，被大火困住的人群只能从前门拥挤出逃。这些刚才还沉浸在声色中半醉半醒的孩子们，现在都吓坏了。有人跌倒了，而后面的人已经踩在了前面倒下人的身上。这场火灾看起来不是意外，是有人故意放火，但现在托尼已经顾不上抓捕纵火犯了，救人是第一位的。他俯冲了下去，击穿了这些被焊死的紧急消防通道。被困的人群从这些新通道中不断涌出。  
等一下，克莉丝……那个棕发女孩出现在了托尼脑子里，到处不见她的身影，她还没有跑出来。托尼冲进了火场，黑烟影响了他的视线，他开启了红外线扫描。必须找到克莉丝，必须救出克莉丝……  
找到了，在那里，克莉丝倒在了一个角落里，托尼冲了过去。装甲系统立刻对她进行了诊断，各项体征正常，只有一些擦伤，她只是短暂昏迷。  
我要先把她送到安全的地方，托尼想着，抱起她飞出了着火的建筑。对面建筑有个阁楼，托尼从天窗冲了下去。  
“克莉丝，你先呆在这里，这里远离火场应该很安全，我必须赶回去救人。”克莉丝依然昏迷。  
托尼并没有仔细观察阁楼的情况，他放下克莉丝匆匆飞了回去。待他返回之时，着火建筑的主结构已经开始坍塌，还有人被困火场，而消防车离这里还有一段距离。  
我必须赶紧灭火，这样才能避免更多的伤亡，托尼想着。  
对了！托尼灵光一现，我刚才冲进火场也能顺畅呼吸，因为我的装甲自带供氧系统，而如果我做出一个力场，抽离这片着火区域的氧气，就能使火迅速熄灭。当然这个办法也有个缺陷，会让力场里的人暂时断氧。但如果我做的够快，他们最多昏迷一下就会醒来。托尼越想越觉得这是个好主意。时间紧迫赶紧动手。他飞到建筑上空，发动了电磁涡流，把整个建筑覆盖在电磁场之下，并开始离解其中的氧气。  
他速度很快，也就用了不到1分钟，大火失去了助力，变小后熄灭，只剩下了零星的火苗和电磁的火花飘散在空中。有一些人昏了过去，但是随后填充进来的空气，让他们不断苏醒，救护车和救火队此时也已经赶到。  
干的漂亮，干的漂亮，托尼自负的笑笑，无人死亡，也没人重伤，我果然……等等……氧气……火花……空气流动……  
我刚才把克莉丝放在了哪里……那个阁楼似乎还有什么……托尼调出装甲上的录像装置……  
天啊，我把她放在了一堆的氧气、氦气和氮气罐子中间！他迅速往阁楼方向飞去，但是一切发生的太快……轰隆一声巨响，整个阁楼爆炸了。

（20201007修订 未完待续）


	12. Chapter 12

托尼19岁12

复仇者宅邸，15小时前

最近连续的任务让成员们都显得比较疲惫，娜塔莎决定给大家放一天假，当然还得有人留下值班，应对突发状况。

“我可以留下，我不需要休息。”幻视说。

旺达听到这话，目光中露出了失望。斯蒂夫很敏锐的察觉到了，于是他收起了去华府的二战纪念碑看看的念头，改口说：“我没什么特别想去的地方，喝茶，画画，享受平静的一天对我来说就是假期了。”

“队长，我真的很难搞懂你啊，你简直苦行到可怕。我可是要趁着机会出去找姑娘乐呵乐呵。”克林特插嘴。

“你确定吗，队长？”娜塔莎问。

“是的，交给我吧，你们出去玩吧。”

复仇者宅邸度过了平静的一天，没有紧急任务，没人打上门来。斯蒂夫收起画笔，居然已经过了午夜，也许是太过平静，所以他的思绪有些波澜，让他难以入睡。

平日拥挤热闹的宅子此时显得有点空旷，其他人都没有回来，难得的假期，他们都在外面享受着一天普通人的生活。宅子里只剩下他和贾维斯，此时贾维斯也已经睡下，每天为复仇者们操劳，他也需要个假期了。所以斯蒂夫轻手轻脚的穿过走廊，去厨房给自己弄了点儿喝的，然后他坐在客厅的椅子上，环顾着那些挂满往事的照片，他的思绪再次飘远。而就在他似睡非睡的时候，电话狂响了起来，此时客厅的大钟指向了两点。这是一部日常事物联络电话，一般接听这部电话的人只有贾维斯，复仇者任务有专门的联络通道，所以这并不是紧急任务，斯蒂夫实在想不出午夜两点有谁需要找贾维斯，但他不想吵醒他，于是他接起了电话。

而打电话来的人，显然也已自然判断接电话的必然是贾维斯。

“贾维斯，我搞砸了，我这次真的搞砸了。我……我……我完全没想到，我就在忙着逞英雄……我害了她，我害死她了……都是我的错，我是个凶手……”电话里只剩下一句不断重复的话“我是凶手”和咚咚的墙壁捶打声。

“托尼，你先冷静，告诉我你在哪里？”斯蒂夫已经听出电话里的人是谁。

但托尼没有听出接电话的人是谁，他此时太过慌乱。

“玛利亚医院，急救室外面。”

“你先冷静，还没到绝望的时候，待在那里，我去找你。”

随后斯蒂夫骑上他的摩托，驶入了夜色中。

玛利亚医院，急救室外，现在。

托尼坐在急救室外角落的长椅子上，他手肘撑着膝盖，双手抱头，手指深深插在头发里。他的手臂上满是血痕，此时伤口翻起，里面还有一些玻璃的碎片。有护士从他身边路过，多次提醒他去处理一下，但是被自责、恐惧淹没的托尼，什么都听不进去了。而斯蒂夫走进来时，看到的正是这番景象。

斯蒂夫没有开口，只是静静坐在了托尼的身边。托尼感觉有人坐在了自己身边，下意识的以为那是贾维斯，于是他想也没想就抱住了身边的人。

“贾维斯，你终于来了。” 托尼哭了起来“你早提醒过我……你们都提醒过我……我不该喝酒的……但我认为你们都反应过度了，我自以为事，我以为自己能控制，而我不能……我就是个天生的坏种，我就是他，不，我不是他，我比他还坏，我是个凶手。不用等到29岁，不需要康的腐蚀，我现在就已经是个凶手了。”

托尼哭了很久，终于感觉出不对劲儿，他抱住的人，似乎不是贾维斯。这个胸膛的轮廓和在他后背拍打的手的温度他有些熟悉，一个想法闪过他的脑海，但他不想抬头去面对这个事实。他停止了哭泣，僵在了那里。斯蒂夫也感觉出来托尼的僵硬，于是他打破沉默。

“我们去处理一下你的伤口吧，然后你慢慢告诉我到底发生了什么。”

“我……好吧。”

托尼站起来，跟着斯蒂夫去了隔壁的急诊室。在医生处理托尼伤口期间，除了回答医生的询问，托尼未发一言，斯蒂夫也就没有打破这个僵局。

一小时后两只手臂已经缠好绷带的托尼走了出来，他拒绝了医生让他入院观察的建议，克莉丝脱离危险前他哪里都不会去，于是他又坐在了急救室旁边角落的那张椅子上，斯蒂夫依然坐在他的身边。

“我喝了酒，而且是很多酒。虽然你告诉过我不要酗酒，但是你越这么说我越不想听，我一直对自己说，我不是他，我想证明给你看，证明给你们所有人看，我不是他，我能控制自己，知道自己什么时候该停下。

你也知道，大学校园，派对总是一个接着一个，等我开始喝第10瓶啤酒的时候，后面我就记不起来自己喝了多少，然后我就以为自己无所不能。我带着兄弟会的那帮人恶作剧，我进了监狱，被保释出来也没有吸取教训，我继续喝酒，继续跟他们胡闹，我完全忘记了自己的另一个身份是钢铁侠，而不只是一个愣头青的大学小子。

而这时起了火，一个小小的火灾怎么可能难道钢铁侠？我想都没想就穿上装甲去逞英雄，扮演英雄救美的骑士。我把昏过去的克莉丝放在了对面建筑的阁楼上，根本没仔细观察阁楼的环境，那里堆满氧气、氦气和氮气的罐子。我用电磁场罩住了火灾现场分离了氧气，虽然火灭了，但是空气中充满了电火花，火花随风飘到了对面。等我赶过去的时候，虽然用防护罩抵住了大部分的爆炸，但克莉丝还是被坠落物砸在了下面。我把她送到了医院，现在她生死未明。

我实在太差劲了，我上次贪玩险些害死了梅瑞迪斯，而这次的受害者是克莉丝，我到底还要犯下多少这样的错，才能认清一个事实，我根本不是他，也根本成不了他，因为我远远不如他，我根本不是什么英雄，我根本配不上钢铁侠的名号，配不上复仇者的名号，我就是一个年少轻狂、狂妄自负、傲慢无知、自私自利的混蛋！”

发泄完对自己的怒火，托尼又一次陷入沮丧：“发生了这件事，所以……所以不论结果如何，我都决定脱去钢铁装甲，辞去复仇者的职位，离开复仇者宅邸，永远离开你们的视线……也许我该回麻省，去加州，或者更远的地方……”

“听我说，托尼，没有人是完美的，没有人不会犯错，超级英雄也只是穿上制服想去拯救世界的凡人。”斯蒂夫说。

但是这个安慰没有起到作用，在美国队长的光辉映衬下，托尼越发感觉到自己的灰暗，自己的渺小。

“你就不会犯错，你永远不会犯错，或者说你至少不会犯下我这种错，不会犯下比我犯过的更严重的错，你不会，你是完美先生，完美队长，完美英雄……你是……”

“我不是，我……不是，我做过更可怕的事，犯过更严重的错，而我现在就正在犯下一个错误……托尼……我……你知道，我……”一个很长的停顿。

斯蒂夫侧过身体，对着托尼，双手抓着托尼的肩，把他的身体慢慢偏转向自己。托尼没有抵抗，侧过身子对着他。“托尼，看着我，我想请求你一件事。”

斯蒂夫的右手缓缓抬起，轻轻扫过托尼的头发，顺着鬓角划下他的耳际，用手掌慢慢托起了他的脸。他那蓝色的眼睛盯着托尼的眼睛。另一只手的拇指轻轻擦去了托尼眼角的泪痕，划过他的脸颊，划过他的嘴角，最后停在他的唇间，反复摩擦着他的唇际。

托尼怔住了，但随后那种感觉，那天在模拟训练室的那种热切沸腾又似真似幻的感觉又在托尼的血液里流动。此时他已经感觉不到自己的心跳，感觉不到自己的呼吸，他甚至感觉不到周围的一切。他忘记了这是医院急救室的门前，他忘记了发生过的那堆乱七八糟的事情，他忘记了克莉丝。他只能感觉到斯蒂夫，感觉到他的呼吸，感觉到他的心跳，感觉到他停驻在自己的唇间拇指粗糙的茧子。他只能听到他的话语，那种温温淳淳的浑厚，此时夹杂了一丝沙哑。他只能看到他说话时滚动的喉结，看到他嘴唇纹路的开合，看到他蓝色眼睛里泛起的忧伤。

“托尼，托尼，请不要离开我，不要离开我。”

托尼你又喝醉了吗？还是你从未清醒？只是这一次托尼没有闭上眼睛。不知道是不是因为他没有闭上眼睛，所以一切就那么发生了。当斯蒂夫的唇贴到自己的唇上的时候，托尼觉得这一刻自己似乎一直在等，好像等了百年甚至千年。而等候中积累了太多的热情与渴望，于是他用双手环住斯蒂夫的背，把自己的身体与他贴近，贴近到再也没有距离，贴近到能感受到他皮肤传来的热度，能用自己的胸口描画出他胸膛肌肉的轮廓。于是他尽量张开嘴巴却不去呼吸，于是他翘起舌头任凭他的舌头在自己的齿间划过一遍又一遍，于是他追逐着每一遍带来的每一丝刺刺麻麻的战栗。而托尼依然没有闭上眼睛，他怕闭上眼睛，甚至稍微一眨眼，眼前的一切都会消失，他就会消失，这个他就会消失。

而这个吻还是结束了，因为急救室的门打开了。他们分开的那一刻，托尼依然能在斯蒂夫的眼睛里看到热切，看到他的热切，和他眼中倒映出的自己的热切。

（20200712初稿，未完待续）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这一章是我写前十一章的动力，所以等不到下周贴了：）目前初稿卡在33章，又是我不喜欢写的桥接了。


	13. Chapter 13

托尼19岁13

玛利亚医院。

“你们谁是克莉丝.迪根的亲属？”

托尼回望了斯蒂夫一下，走上前去。

“我是她的朋友，她是伦敦来的交换生，事情发生的紧急，我还没能联系上她的亲属。”

“她已经脱离了危险，需要再住院几天。你现在可以进去看她，但是不要待太久，她需要休息。”

托尼又回望了斯蒂夫一下，才跟着医生走进病房。

此时克莉丝已经醒了，脸色还有些苍白。见到托尼，她努力挤出一个笑容。

“谢谢你救了我，托尼。着火大家都乱成了一团，我在火场昏了过去，后面就不记得了，醒来已经在这里了。”

“不用谢我，我也是接到通知赶过来的，是钢铁侠送你过来的。”

“那我该谢谢他。”

“其实，他临走前让我一定要告诉你，他很抱歉，没能处理的更好，让你受了伤。”

“不是他的错，又不是他放的火，而他只有一个人，还要救那么多人。大家都没事吧？哦，托尼，你的胳膊。”

“一点小擦伤而已，包扎好了，已经没事了，而且大家都没事。”

“幸亏钢铁侠在附近，大家才都能脱险。而且也谢谢你托尼，自己受了伤还通宵守在我的病房外。”克莉丝伸出手，拉了拉托尼垂在她病床边的手，她的脸上泛起一丝红晕。

托尼知道这是一个女孩渴望一个吻的信号，而他从来不想让一个女孩失望，尤其是这个女孩，这个在她身边他就会悸动不已的女孩。于是托尼俯下身子，轻轻亲吻了一下克莉丝那依然苍白的唇。

但托尼现在满脑子都是斯蒂夫，刚刚经历的那种惊涛骇浪依然在托尼的血液里流动着，吞噬了原本对克莉丝的悸动。所以他又一次下意识的看向门口，也就没注意到克莉丝眼里闪过的失望。

“托尼，你应该很累了，回去休息吧。我已经没事了。”

“如果你需要什么？”托尼尽量温柔而耐心的说。

“我也很累了，想再睡一会儿。”

“医生确实嘱咐我不要待很久，我会再回来看你的，我保证。”说完这句话，托尼让自己看起来尽量不显得那么急切的离开病房。

当他终于推开病房门，往刚刚他们坐过的那张长椅看去的时候，斯蒂夫已经不在了。

他不在了，他果然已经不在了！托尼所有的热切渴望化为了重重的失望，然后转为熊熊的愤怒。

这个胆小鬼，他逃了，他又逃了，然后再见面他就又会装成什么也没发生过，摆出那副深思熟虑、沉稳持重、体贴达理的好队长，好导师模样，然后让我又一次会觉得一切都是幻觉。

纽约街头。

黎明前夜色最是浓重。纽约，这个喧闹的都市，此时也显得有些寂静，街边有些醉汉，和不时穿街而过的流浪猫。一辆摩托正在疾驰，它流畅的绕过了主干道的黄色出租车，穿行驶入小路。虽然此时车辆很少，不会遇到交通拥堵，但是斯蒂夫还是抄近路，他急着赶回复仇者宅邸。

就在他刚刚转过下一个人迹罕至的街口，前方的道路突然被从天而降的一排射线打出了坑洞。他反应了过来，紧急刹车，摆转车头，车轮侧着与地面擦出一道弧线，随着“吱啦”一声，泛起了火花。

他一只脚撑住摩托，抬起头望向空中。金甲骑士踩着喷气靴，从天上缓缓下降，悬停在他的眼前。虽然他不能透过面罩看到里面人的表情，但铁人面向他举起长手套，掌心中的斥力射线发射圆环正冒着嘶嘶的电光。这个备战姿势足以说明装甲驾驶者现在的情绪。

“托尼，你先冷静。”斯蒂夫切入了队伍的安全联络频道。

“我不想冷静，这时候叫我冷静了，那最开始不冷静的是谁？你以为谁都能有一个开关，像你一样，迅速的切换冷静和不冷静模式。“

“等你冷静了，我们再谈。”说着斯蒂夫掉转车头，穿过右侧的巷子，拐进了另一个街口。又一排射线从天而降，把斯蒂夫前方的道路打的塌陷。

“胆小鬼。你就会知道逃吗？”

“我没有逃。我只是想先回去……”

“回去做什么？下雨了要赶着回家收衣服，还是突然想起来出门前没关炉子。”又一个转角的道路被射线打塌陷。

“托尼，不要闹了，我真的要……”

“开启长辈说教模式了吗，队长。这时候又开始把我当小孩子了吗，你之前的行为可不是这么表现的。”

“托尼，我不想和你打架。”

“但我想和你打架。”

“好吧，至少我们去开阔地。”

中央公园。

托尼带着愤怒，下手并未留情，一道斥力射线直接冲着斯蒂夫打去。斯蒂夫迅速躲闪，射线打坏了草皮，留下坑洞。铁人移动的很快，声呐冲击波从斯蒂夫的正面袭来，斯蒂夫举起盾牌抵挡，周围树木的枝叶被呼啦啦吹掉了大片，掉落的树叶干扰了斯蒂夫的视线，使他的行动有些迟缓。而就在这个时候，铁人已经从天空俯冲而下，铁拳直接冲着斯蒂夫的头部袭来，斯蒂夫双手举起盾牌。重力加速度和喷气靴的助力，使这次的攻击力很强。铁拳重重的的打在盾牌上，“咚”的一声巨响，碰撞间发出嘶嘶的火花，并在盾牌上砸出了一个小小的坑洞。斯蒂夫也随着冲击力，向后退去，草地上留下他足迹的重重划痕。

“托尼，你砸坏了我的盾。”

“它本来不就是我造的吗？”

“严格意义上说不是。未来的你只是修复了它。”

“现在的我也可以修复它，只要我想修，但我可不一定给你修，你最好谨慎使用。”说着托尼已经飞到了斯蒂夫的右侧，铁拳挂风向他袭来。斯蒂夫后仰闪开了攻击。

但此时托尼已经来到了他的正面，这次是向他的腹部攻击。

斯蒂夫后空翻躲过了攻击。

“你的格斗练的不错，快出师了。”

“只是快出师吗，老头子。如果你只是耍花腔的左躲右闪，你今天是躲不过去的。”

“我可不是只会耍耍花腔，但你会吃我的耍花腔。”

斯蒂夫说着把盾丢出，向着铁人装甲手肘连接的薄弱处飞去，托尼斜侧身体躲开。但斯蒂夫使的是虚招，盾只是为了吸引对手的注意力，这也是他惯常采用的招式，实际他的人已经绕到了铁人的后方，重重一脚向装甲右侧膝关节处踹去。这次铁人没有闪开，被踹了个正着。托尼失去平衡，踉跄的向前跌了两步。没等他控制好平衡，接住盾牌的斯蒂夫，已经竖起盾牌向铁人的左侧膝关节打去。关节的连接处一直是装甲的弱点，如果这次被打中，装甲损伤度至少在30%以上。托尼已经来不及躲闪了，于是他直接启动了喷气靴，装甲嗖的一下向前飞去，冲进了树丛。树木被撞到一片，但也缓解了装甲的冲撞力，铁人重重摔爬在地上。

“运行诊断。”托尼声控装甲，数据在他眼前的显示屏显示。

外部，受损率5%；主要功能完好；能源储备剩余73.2%。

耍诡计是吗？托尼一动也不动的趴在地上。

“启动红外线，扫描周围54.6码内的人形生物。启动振金扫描，定位振金与人形生物重合体。振金移动速度高于0.09马赫启动防护罩。”

显示屏上，一个手持盾牌的人形生物正从42.5度角方向以0.5米每秒的速度向铁人接近。他的移动速度并不快，显然在试探，托尼决定赌一把。

“托尼？”斯蒂夫的声音从队伍频道传来。

斯蒂夫与托尼的距离只剩下0.8米，托尼依然不动。

“托尼，你没事吧？”斯蒂夫的声音中已经露出焦急。

托尼依然没有回答，但他的嘴角已经微微翘起。

就在斯蒂夫的手触到装甲的瞬间，托尼启动了长手套上的助推装置，一个翻身已经把斯蒂夫压在身下，同时一道斥力射线打飞了他手中的盾牌，长手套同时按住了斯蒂夫的手腕，把它们压在了他头的两侧，这一整套动作只用了一秒。

“这次你认输了吗？老头子。”托尼边说，边打开了面罩。

“我认输。”斯蒂夫的声音透着沮丧，但他的蓝色眼睛里却露出了笑意。

而托尼通过斯蒂夫的蓝眼睛，看到了自己的脸上也露出的笑意。于是他赶紧板起脸。

“这次没有了模拟训练室里那些他造的小玩意给你帮忙。你那一成不变的老招数，怎么可能打赢我新升级的装甲系统。”

“不过你也就只能赢我这一次了。”

“怎么可能？”

“你已经放弃了你的装甲，放弃了钢铁侠，放弃了复仇者。”

“那个……我改主意了。”

“是吗？”

“咳咳……绝不是因为你，不是因为你可怜兮兮的求了我，绝对不是。只是因为克莉丝醒了，她提醒了我，钢铁侠正好在附近才使那么多人平安脱险。我觉得还是让他继续存在下去好了。”

“我求过你吗？”

“你竟敢……你不但求了我，而且还……咳咳……”

“而且，还怎么样？我怎么什么都不记得了？也许是被你摔太重，撞坏了头。”

“你说谎，美国队长居然说谎。”

斯蒂夫眼睛里的笑容在扩大，他可能已经在勉强忍着让自己不笑出声来。托尼知道自己被耍了。

“那我来帮你回忆一下好了，老…头…子。”托尼沉住了声音，挑了挑眉毛，慢慢拉长了那个称呼。

斯蒂夫的笑容止住了，他看到了托尼眼中跳跃的火花。他的声音也变得深沉，中间蕴含着一丝挑衅。

“那你帮我回忆一下啊，我现在被你压着可什么都做不了。”

托尼压着斯蒂夫的手并没有松开，他保持着跨坐在他身上，俯视他的姿势。他慢慢俯身下去，轻轻亲吻了一下那个被自己压在身下的老头子。当他想起身的时候，他感到斯蒂夫的舌尖轻轻刷过了他的唇际，这是一个探寻的信号，于是他再次附身下去，轻轻张开嘴，迎接着他的探寻，并与他的舌头共舞，与他交换着对彼此的渴望。这个吻就逐渐变得热烈起来，延续着之前的热烈，这次没人打断，于是持续了很久很久。

托尼起身的时候，觉得斯蒂夫的手腕应该被自己压麻了，但是他依然没有放开的打算，这个姿势让他有一些心理优越感，有一种掌控感。还好他没有放弃他的装甲，要不他永远也不可能打赢他，把他压在身下。所以他借着这种心理优势，开始了询问。

“所以说你其实没有失忆？”

“我没有。”

“你并没有打算装什么都没有发生过？”

“我没有。”

“那你为什么要从医院逃走？”

“我没有逃走。”

“那你为什么离开？”

“今天塔莎给大家放假，我是留下来值班的，而你的电话来了，我根本没来得及多想就冲了出去…克莉丝脱离了危险，你那边情况稳定了，我必须得赶紧回去。”

“所以说……其实是……你擅离职守了？你因为我擅离职守了？而我又半路截住了你，让你更久的擅离职守？”

“早就告诉过你，我其实经常犯错。”

“我……那我们回去吧。”

“那你要先放开我，让我找回我的摩托车。”

“你是说那辆摩托车吗？”托尼边说，边冲着摩托车发射了一道斥力射线，摩托车瞬间被打散架。

“托尼?!”

“呜噗呲，它现在已经坏了，你可以不用惦记它了。”

“我还怎么回去？！”

“我抱你回去，我装甲的平均速度是你那辆摩托车平均速度的490.028倍，你不是着急回去吗？”托尼抱起斯蒂夫，向着复仇者宅邸方向飞去。路上斯蒂夫依然念念不忘他的摩托车。

“可你为什么要把它打坏，我平时还要用它，我不可能出门就像呼叫出租车一样呼叫你的装甲吧。”

“理论上可以实现，只要我对它进行一下升级，我甚至可以给你造出一套专属出行的。”

“我想骑摩托车。”

“好吧，我可以造一辆斥力驱动可飞行的，会是你现在这辆速度的100倍以上。”

“我想要我原来的那辆。”

“它已经修不好了。”

“托尼.斯塔克？！”

“好吧，好吧，我造一辆一模一样的总可以了吧。我是机械大师，不是汽车厂机修工。”

“那你就不该把它打坏。”

“啊，你真是一个古板的，无趣的，落后的，完全脱离时代的原始人。话说我们现在不是该在回味享受某种微妙的时刻。”

“直到你莫名其妙打坏了我的摩托车，而且你还打坏了我的盾牌。啊，我的盾，你刚才把它打飞，落在了中央公园。”

“我再给你造一个？”

“……”

“显然不行，好吧，我们去把它找回来。”托尼掉头向中央公园飞去。

此时已经露出了黎明的曙光，斯蒂夫俯瞰着中央公园，无奈的说。

“还有一件事，我们毁了中央公园。”

“我打电话给玛利亚基金。”

……

中央公园，清晨。

树木倒下一排，地面被砸出若干坑洞，不少地方还冒着黑烟。晨起锻炼的人们，看到这幅景象并不感到惊讶。

“所以说浩克又出现在附近了吗？”一个人说。

“这次不是，我的表哥亲眼目睹，大约一个小时前钢铁侠和美国队长在中央公园干了一架。”另一个人说。

“创始者内讧，这是复联要解散的前兆吗？”

“他们好像解决了，最后钢铁侠抱着美国队长飞走了。”

（20200718修订 未完待续）


	14. Chapter 14

托尼19岁14  
纽约，深夜。  
蜘蛛侠甩动着他的蛛丝，飘荡在一栋栋摩天大厦间。他显然在急匆匆赶路。他的旁边是以0.1马赫速度飞行的钢铁侠。  
“你简直慢死了，小蜘蛛，我已经在考虑给你造一套蜘蛛装甲，提高你的速度。”托尼抱怨着。  
“哇，我就知道，给有钱人打工有好处拿。我什么时候能拿到？我可是推掉了重要的约会来支援你。”  
“如果你把给号角日报的那个疯老头主编取干洗店的衣服叫约会的话，那你的品位实在太好了。”  
“哎，谁让我需要钱。等一下，如果你知道我今天本来的安排的话，那就说明你知道了我的身份。完蛋了，完蛋了，我的秘密身份曝光了。”  
“你都已经知道我的了，就当是互换名片了。”  
“你是怎么知道的？哦，对了，世上没有你黑不进去的系统。但我的真实身份并不在任何系统里，你到底是怎么知道的。”  
“我又不是只会黑进电脑系统。这么说吧，我对复仇者们做了点儿小调查。”  
“我就不该加入这个组织。”  
“不过话说回来，也有我远程黑不进去的系统，如果对方的系统是高加密内部局域型网络，我就必须进行本地操作，否则我也不会喊你支援。”  
“复仇者们呢？”  
“常驻人员都出任务去了。而且这是斯塔克企业的事情，算是私事，不适合叫他们插手。”  
“我就是适合插手？”  
“唉！在章鱼博士的实验基地，我为了救你可是差点儿搞丢小命。”  
“是为了救我吗？好吧，我也算是附带被救的。但话说你不是应该有个跟班叫‘战争机器’？”  
“他是一个穿着奇怪外星装甲的无趣大叔，我不想跟他搞在一起。”  
“但你却跟一个比他年纪大个50岁的老头子搞在一起。天啊，我为什么要知道这件事？！”  
“因为你实在太慢了，我等你等的实在太无聊总要说点儿什么。”  
“那你也不用一上来就这么爆料，你知道，我们其实也不是太熟。”  
“谁让我目前所认识的超级英雄圈子里，只有你和我年龄相近呢？而且我们共过生死后算是生死之交了。”  
“我的错，都是我的错。天啊，钢铁侠和美国队长，这种重量级人物的重量级八卦我为什么要第一个知道内幕，我只是小小的蜘蛛侠，压力山大，天啊，我的心脏啊。话说，我承受这种重大秘密的压力能让我快点儿拿到钢铁蜘蛛装甲吗？”  
“如果今天能取回被窃的装甲设计图的话，应该对制造它有帮助。”  
“好吧，我有动力了。”  
“其实，确切说，我们并没有真搞在一起，我是说搞在一起的搞在一起，其实也不是我不想，只是……”  
“我能不知道细节吗？”

复仇者宅邸，22小时前。  
他们回到宅邸的时候天色已经微明。托尼从打开的窗子飞进了斯蒂夫的房间。按动胸口的圆盘，装甲收回了背包。脱下装甲，他又只是托尼.斯塔克了。满身的疲惫向托尼袭来，他靠在斯蒂夫的肩膀上，听着他的唠叨。  
“托尼你的伤口裂开了，身上也臭死了，你是几天没有洗澡?”  
“好多天，让我算算，派对，监狱，派对，火灾，医院……”  
托尼被弄进了浴室，喷头的热水打在他身上的时候，他开始昏昏沉沉，其实他没睡觉的日子比没洗澡的日子还久，他最近唯一合眼打了个吨，居然是在监狱里。但他现在还不想睡，他双手环住斯蒂夫的脖子，感受着他的手解开自己的衣服，划过自己已经裸露的肌肤，带起一阵又一阵高过水温的热浪，而手臂上伤口裂开的嘶嘶疼痛，加强了这种感觉，带来刺痛中的快意。于是托尼把头埋在斯蒂夫肩颈的位置，轻轻重重的咬着他的脖子和锁骨。  
“托尼，不要闹了。你的伤口在流血。”  
“让它流好了。”托尼继续着动作。  
“你该洗澡，抱扎，然后好好睡一觉。”  
“可我还不想睡。”托尼埋头说。  
“我还在值班。”  
“忘了那该死的值班，现在是清晨了，他们都回来了，所以你下班了。”他又在斯蒂夫的脖子上留下一排牙印，顿了一下，他压低了声音在斯蒂夫耳边耳语“现在你只需要想着我……想着我……”  
他侧过头开始咬斯蒂夫的耳垂“亲我，亲我……亲我，抱我，然后……上我……上我……你不想要我吗？其实从大雨那天，你递给我毛巾的时候你就在想了，对不对？”  
托尼感到他环抱的人的剧烈的震颤了一下，随后托尼流血的手臂被狠狠摁在了头上方的墙壁上，血液混着热水滑落，流过他的身体，也流过斯蒂夫的身体，最后滚落在他们的脚边，浴室的地面上泛起粉红的颜色。这个推搡的力度也使托尼裸露的脊背撞在了浴室冰冷的墙壁上，冰冷的刺痛让他更强烈的感觉到斯蒂夫吻的热度。他粗重的喘息声虽然已经被流水声淹没，但这个贴近的距离让托尼的身体足以感觉到他胸膛不规律的起伏，于是托尼勾起了嘴角。  
他讨厌他的自持，他的理智，他的稳重，还有那个体贴的好队长形象。他喜欢击碎他的这些护盾，释放他心中的那个野兽，尤其是击碎它们的人是自己的时候，托尼都能感到自己的内心在庆祝胜利，热血沸腾的庆祝胜利。当他小腿的胫骨摩擦着他的胫骨的时候，他能感受到他的欲望与自己裸露身躯的贴近；当他撕咬过自己颈项的时候，托尼的身体不住的震颤；而当他的吻又落回自己唇间的时候，却变得那么的温柔与舒适，托尼轻轻的回应着，不再受制的状态让托尼又环住了他的脖子，这是一个很漫长的吻，缺氧的状态和浴室温热的蒸汽让昏昏欲睡的感觉又向托尼袭来，于是他真的睡着了。  
再醒来的时候已是过午，托尼发现自己的手臂已经被稳妥的抱扎好了。床头柜上复仇者合家欢照片下面压了一张字条：“复仇者任务，我走了。斯蒂夫。”  
放下字条，托尼心里涌上了一丝落寞，他又一次摊倒在床上盯着天花板，随后他翻身趴到床的另一边。这边虽然已经失去了温度很久，托尼还是不自觉的埋首在枕头里，嗅着上面的味道，寻找着他曾经存在的痕迹。  
托尼的沮丧情绪并没有持续很久，10分钟后他坐了起来，带上手表，按了几下按钮，调出备忘录，加上了一条：升级装甲系统，添加自动清洁、医疗修复和自动驾驶中的助眠功能，优先级5星。  
想了想他又加上：打电话给玛利亚基金会修复中央公园，优先级4星；修复斯蒂夫的盾，优先级3星；给斯蒂夫造一辆老式摩托车，优先级1星。  
托尼又看了一下备忘录的其他安排：网球课，前天下午四点，直接删除；与投资商兰纳德先生见面，洽谈斯塔克创的开发，昨天下午三点，直接删除；艾尔登教授的科学课，今天上午9点，直接删除；约克莉丝去看周末的现代艺术展，让花店送花，订好饭店安排烛光晚餐，订好两日的酒店，安排二人入住……在这条上托尼犹豫了半天，她周末应该也出不了医院，托尼对自己说，于是他把这条备忘录改成：去玛利亚医院看望克莉丝，优先级3星。  
下一条备忘录：检查语音信箱，优先级5星。  
托尼很不情愿的打开了语音信箱：  
三条语音来自兰纳德先生，询问他爽约的原因。于是托尼在备忘录上加上：回复兰纳德先生，解释失约理由为“发生了火灾”，优先级3星。  
一条来自网球课教练，问他又一次缺勤的理由。托尼直接删除了留言。  
一条来自布伦南，询问他的情况，并告诉他由于火灾拉什兄弟会需要重建，暂时无法接收他入住。托尼直接删除了留言。  
一条来自花店，再次确认周末送花的种类、时间和地点。于是托尼在备忘录上加上：打电话给花店，把花送到玛利亚医院320病房，优先级3星。  
一条来自艾尔登教授的助手加斯，问他已经拖延一周的科学论文什么时候能提交。托尼在备忘录加上：打电话给艾尔登教授的助手加斯，解释“发生了火灾，手臂受伤，论文提交要再延后两周”，优先级2星。  
最后一条留言来自泽马，时间是今天凌晨4点32分。泽马，托尼努力在记忆里搜寻这个人，想起在那个托尼的遗嘱公布会上，好像有一个白发大叔叫这个名字，他是斯塔克企业的最高安全主管，算是知道托尼真实身份的人之一。托尼播放了语音留言：  
“斯塔克先生，紧急，紧急，纽约的秘密装甲基地遭到入侵，你必须赶紧……啊……”随后背景音中出现了枪声和泽马的惨叫，电话也断了。  
凌晨4点32，那个时间，自己正和斯蒂夫在浴室，浴室水流声掩盖了电话声，所以他完全错过了这通求救电话。现在不是自责的时候，于是托尼穿上装甲，飞出了复仇者宅邸。  
（20200719初稿 未完待续）


	15. Chapter 15

托尼19岁15  
纽约，秘密装甲基地，4小时前。  
托尼从来不知道那个托尼在纽约还有一个秘密装甲基地。他以为北极的那个基地毁了，他的装甲和设计图也就都毁了。要是他早知道有这么个地方，两个月前他就不会一直带着一双长手套去肉搏了。  
托尼根据电话定位了装甲基地的位置，等他赶到的时候，泽马已经成为了一具尸体。装甲基地的装甲全毁，而主机也被人入侵，显然入侵者窃取了其中的设计图。  
能破解斯塔克多层次加密系统的人屈指可数。监控设备已经全毁，修复硬盘需要很长时间。流落在外的装甲设计一旦落入恶人之手，后果不堪设想，必须快点追回。托尼焦急的想着，但他努力让自己冷静下来，思考这件事情的始末。  
那个托尼一向老谋深算，而他对付武器贩子也不是一次两次，他的系统肯定没这么容易就被破解。如果是我的话，如果是我的话会怎么办呢？不怕贼偷，就怕贼惦记。再高度加密的系统都有被破解的一天，一直防御是解决不了问题的，如果是我的话，我会出击，进攻就是最好的防御。所以他会……引蛇出洞。  
托尼飞速敲击着键盘，一排排代码在他眼前略过。找到了，他果然留了后门。装甲设计图代码还隐藏着一条次级安全代码，一旦数据脱离这台主机，就会自动发出特定频率信号，只要跟踪这个信号，就能找到丢失的设计图。  
托尼联通了卫星，定位了这个信号的轨迹，它最后消失的地方是“贝恩电子”。显然贝恩大厦的高度加密和频率干扰，已经让信号无法继续传输。  
“贝恩电子”在斯塔克企业退出武器制造业后，成为政府武器制造合同的最大承包商之一。但他们被怀疑与世界地下高科技武器贩售也有联系。同时把武器贩售给政府与恐怖组织，再挑起地方武装冲突，双向盈利正是他们这些黑商的拿手好戏。但是贝恩电子一直做的很小心，至今打击跨国犯罪组织、神盾、各国的间谍机构都没有抓到贝恩的切实证据。而斯塔克的装甲设计要是落入他们手里，后果不堪设想。必须尽快毁掉副本。但独自一人潜入高度戒备的贝恩大厦并不是好主意，于是托尼这次叫了支援。

纽约，深夜，现在。  
“真不知道这些托尼·斯塔克的心腹是要保护我还是害我。他们把我当成个小孩子，努力保护我远离那个托尼的世界，远离他的敌人，远离他的关系网，远离他的企业帝国，远离他代表的一切。但属于他的过往还是不断在找上我。  
被怀疑的是我，被跟踪的是我，被追杀的也是我，收拾他惹出来的乱摊子的还是我，但握有他雄厚资源的可不是我。我现在还在为筹措资金奔走，小心升级改造着一套老装甲，对付着已经被他催升成高级的各种高科技罪犯。这世界真不公平对吗？”  
“是的，是的，真不公平，再加上，你还要接手照顾他的男人。”蜘蛛侠说。  
“什么叫‘他的男人’，也就是说你早知道他们的关系了，那我告诉你的时候你为什么那么崩溃？”  
“猜测和被当事人直接告知真相是两回事好不好？我根本就没准备扛起保守这么重大秘密的责任。这么比起来，为了交学费和付账单把自己的‘犯罪’照片贩售给诬陷自己的人，真的只是小菜一碟。但那句老话怎么说的来着‘能力越强，责任越重’。”  
“等我筹措到资金，会把给你造一套钢铁蜘蛛装甲这件事提到备忘录优先级5星。”托尼许诺。  
“那你最好快点儿变有钱人。所以你现在的计划是什么？”  
“我潜入贝恩大厦，你在外面望风支援。你不是有什么高度虫子感应之类的？”  
“蜘蛛感应……蜘蛛不是昆虫。你确定这是个好计划？就你这种红黄耀眼的颜色大摇大摆走进去吗？我好歹还能飞檐走壁悄无声息的溜进去。”  
“你溜进去能黑掉他们的系统？”  
“蜘蛛感应，摸瞎敲几下？”小蜘蛛尴尬的说“好吧，我不能。”  
“瞧这个。”托尼说。  
红黄色耀眼的装甲立刻在蜘蛛侠眼前消失无踪。  
“天啊，你能隐形，你居然造出了隐形装甲，我未来的装甲也要这个功能。”  
“现在还只是1.0版，但我想应对今天这个任务应该足够了，我需要做的就是潜进去，毁掉他们主机里的备份，潜出来，万事大吉，不需要干架。”  
托尼顺利突破了贝恩大厦的外围防御系统。他伸出长手套的一根手指，轻轻在大厦62层的玻璃上切割了一个入口，瞧瞧溜了进去。他通过卫星调出了贝恩大厦内部主要结构，根据构型设置对比，判断出他们的主机系统在60到70层之间。他决定先进去，只要在内部定位到装甲结构图的频率信号，自然能找到他们的主机。  
一切都按照计划进行，隐形的装甲躲过了他们的监视器和红外线扫描系统。在65层，托尼找到了贝恩的主机，他接入了自己的装甲系统，黑了进去。略过乔科斯塔项目，底特律龙项目，飞马项目……他找到了斯塔克的设计。删除，简单。等一下，还有一个信号源，显示在77层，他们有备份。托尼只能继续摸入77层。  
77层一层都是总裁办公室，在侧身躲过在走廊巡逻的两个警卫后，托尼溜到了门前。门前是一个虹膜加密锁，好在托尼对这种情况提前有所准备，他黑入贝恩私人医生的档案得到了贝恩的记录，进行了虹膜数据模拟。他从手套上弹出一个小盒子，对着虹膜扫描口发射了一道光线。希望能骗过加密系统，托尼想着。  
“扫描失败，请重试。”   
第一次扫描显示失败，托尼的脑门上泛起汗珠。一般这种系统只要错误超过三次，就会激活警报系统。复仇者宅邸装配的也是这种加密，托尼非常清楚厉害。早知道先拿自己的虹膜数据，在复仇者宅邸测试一下了，而现在只能赌一把了。  
第二次扫描，数据读取的很慢，眼看巡逻的警卫就要回来了。  
快啊，快啊，托尼默默的说着。就在警卫转过转角的那一刹那。  
“识别成功，欢迎，贝恩女士。”  
门开了，托尼溜了进去，松了一口气。  
后面的事情变得简单，备份数据的移动盘就在贝恩的抽屉里，这只是一个普通的抽屉，没有任何加密锁。而就在托尼打开抽屉的瞬间，托尼看到了自己的红色长手套。  
不！装甲的隐形功能失效了，托尼完全暴露在办公室内的摄像头之下。  
“警报，警报，有人入侵。”  
大楼的警报疯狂响起，一群警卫冲了进来，一排枪对着闯入者。而更糟糕的是，此时托尼的装甲显示能量只剩余不到1%，只够维持托尼胸部的植入。可以说，现在它就只是一副死沉的盔甲。  
好在这次自己带了支援，于是他对着通讯装置喊“皮特，救命！”  
希望自己破坏掉大楼的外围防御后，信号能穿过去，否则就只能寄希望于皮特的蜘蛛感应不要和自己的装甲一样失灵。  
（20201023修订 未完待续）


	16. Chapter 16

托尼19岁 16  
“放下你们的武器，不要对我们的客人无理。”  
一个棕色长发，穿着高跟鞋，包臀短裙和低胸外罩的美艳女人从门口走了进来。警卫互相对望了一现，放下了武器。  
眼前情况的转变让托尼很吃惊，来的这个女人正是桑塞特.贝恩。  
“你们都下去吧，让我们单独谈谈。”贝恩开口说。  
“但是女士……”安全主管犹豫了一下。  
“他可是钢铁侠，复仇者，超级英雄，我是安全的。”贝恩的话是对着安全主管说的，但眯起的带笑的眼睛却望着铁人。  
“是，女士。”随后，警卫们退了出去。  
“钢铁侠是吗？久仰大名。今天来到我们这里是执行什么任务？”贝恩边说，边走到酒柜前，从里面拿出一瓶红酒。她走路的姿势摇曳飘逸，臀部扭动带起裙摆的弧线，而弯身取酒的动作，让她丰润的臀部翘得很高。托尼借着月光正好能看到她拉高裙摆下，大腿内侧的弧线。这服景象让托尼嗓子有些干，不自觉的吞了口唾沫。  
贝恩倒了一杯红酒给自己，随后转头笑着问铁人。  
“要喝点儿什么吗？”  
“不，谢谢，我戒酒了。”   
“是吗？还是不想让我看到你头盔下的真颜。放松，我其实是个很会保守秘密的人，相信我，你的秘密在我这里会是安全的。”  
“我是真的戒酒了，喝酒对超级英雄这个职业可没什么好处。” 妙语连珠的幽默感今天抛弃了托尼，他有些僵硬的回答。  
“好吧。”贝恩一只手端起红酒，另一只手则轻巧打开了酒柜旁的餐灯，昏黄的光线微微照亮了黑暗的屋子。  
“这里有些黑，对吧？”贝恩边说边向铁人走来，但到了他跟前的那一瞬间，她又侧身一笑从他眼前滑了过去，走到旁边的沙发上坐了下去。而没有端着酒杯的那只手，抚平裙子上的褶皱。  
“你要是站累了，可以坐到我旁边。”贝恩继续侧头微笑对铁人说。  
贝恩的一系列动作让托尼感觉自己受到了诱惑，在她接近他的那个瞬间，她身上传来的淡淡幽香，让托尼的心急速跳个不停。她与他之前交往过的那些纯真青涩的女孩子们不一样，她浑身散发着成熟女人的魅力。  
“我怕我沉重的壳会压坏你精致的沙发。”托尼开了一个不太有趣的玩笑。随后他调整了一下装甲上的变声器，让外放的声音更像机器吐字，以掩盖住自己不安定的内心。  
“贝恩女士，斯塔克企业的装甲基地昨天闯入了窃贼，机密文件丢失，安全主管被害，而现在丢失的文件正在你的抽屉里。”   
“是吗？我想这是误会，我和托尼是老交情了，也可以说我们关系并不一般，我怎么会偷他的东西呢？” 贝恩的口吻里有着明显的暗示。“如今他已经故去，回忆起当年的往事更是让我感怀，对他牵挂。 ” 贝恩声音拉长，似乎透露着忧伤。  
她和我关系不一般？我之前可没见过她。看来也是未来自己的烂账。但她确实是个有魅力的女人，托尼能想象得到未来的自己在这样一个女人面前的陷落。  
“斯塔克的追踪扫描系统可不是这么说的，被窃的装甲设计图就在这个抽屉里。”托尼硬起口气。  
“我们贝恩电子做的是合法生意，但这几年的发展也让我们树敌颇多，恶意的同行总是有的。”  
“合法生意吗？”托尼讽刺着。  
“我们接的是政府的承包合同，保护我国士兵的安全。尤其在斯塔克工业退出武器制造业后，我们已经是主要的政府武器承包商，这让贝恩电子也很容易被恐怖份子盯上。”贝恩哀叹着说。  
“这样说的话，你们为了完成合同，想从斯塔克企业那里拿点儿东西不也很符合逻辑吗？”托尼质问。  
“那些已经淘汰的东西有什么用呢？”贝恩用右手理了理没有一丝凌乱的头发，交叠起细长的双腿，镇定的回答“在现代智能科技系统上贝恩电子现在可是行业内的领军，根本用不上斯塔克企业过时的装甲设计。”贝恩在“过时的”三个字上加了重音。  
“想来你这一路拜访的过程中已经亲身体会过我们的智能防御系统了。在我看来，这件事也完全可以解释为斯塔克企业以寻回被窃的旧设计为借口，实际为了盗窃贝恩的新科技。尤其在斯塔克本人去世后，企业维持下去颇为困难吧？你们已经在和日本的富士佳洽谈合并的事情了吧？”贝恩边说，边滑动着自己放在翘起的腿上的手指，猩红色的长指甲，配上肉色的丝袜，让她在暗色调的光线下看起来更加妩媚。  
斯塔克要合并富士佳？看来他们瞒着我太多的事情。托尼想着。  
“那你怎么解释，设计图在你抽屉里这个事实。”托尼装作镇定的继续质问。  
“不管你信不信，我今天这么晚还在这里的原因就是接到了安全部门的反馈，贝恩的主机系统在昨天凌晨的时候曾被人入侵。入侵者做的非常小心，是业内的高手，来无影去无踪，摄像没有任何记录，而我们的警报系统没有发现任何恶意程序，直到今夜你动了手脚后，他们才发现之前有数据被植入的痕迹，这个数据对系统本身无害，但会发出特定频率信号。因为信号被大厦干扰屏蔽了，也就没立刻引发注意。我也是被告知此事后匆匆赶来。而且我会这么明显的把设计图就放在无保护的抽屉里面吗？”  
“或者说你放在抽屉里面就是想让别人以为你们是被陷害的。而且这就是你所谓的‘高级人工智能系统’？你还是没有任何证据能证明你们与这件事无关，别忘记现在还有一条人命搭上了，这可不是单纯的盗窃犯罪。”托尼讽刺的说。  
“我们的高级人工智能系统确实有所发现。虽然没有拍到入侵者的面貌，但是扫描出凌晨5点到5点30分之间，大厦内部空气粒子质量在一些特定位置出现了异常变化，捕捉这个变化异常的轨迹，我们确定出入侵者的入侵路线。他穿墙而入，侵入了主机房，随后来到了30层。如果不信你可以自己进入我们的系统去查看。”贝恩挑了挑眉毛，拉长声音说：“而且你的隐形装甲所引来的光谱变化，和行进路线，一样也被扫描到了哦。不需要我告诉你密码了吧，钢铁侠。”   
托尼通过桌子上的电脑，进入了贝恩的主机系统，确实如贝恩所说。他们系统的智能性也确实很高，领先于现在斯塔克企业所采用的智能系统，这也是托尼所料不及的。人工智能系统一直不是贝恩电子所擅长的领域，怎么忽然他们就成了其中翘楚？这背后应该也没这么单纯。但各种迹象已经表明，贝恩电子确实和这次斯塔克装甲设计被盗无关，他们是被人陷害的。而在斯塔克装甲基地盗窃杀人的人具有极其高水平的科技，不在目前自己所掌握的科技水平之下，甚至超过自己，他的科技能够隐形侵入贝恩大厦，同时做的神不知鬼不觉。反而是自己的隐形装甲因为动力不足，提前暴露被捉了个正着。想到这里托尼不禁有点沮丧。  
而眼前的贝恩似乎并不知道自己的真实身份就是托尼.斯塔克。否则就是这个女人演戏演的太好，能把所有人都骗了。但不管怎么说，现在自己的装甲根本没有动力了，后援的蜘蛛侠显然没收到自己的求救信号，否则不会至今迟迟没有动静。怎么看自己都要束手就擒了，还不如买眼前这个女人的账。  
“哈哈”托尼让自己的笑声听起来尽量自然“看来确实如此，这件事背后确实另有其人，我就不打扰你休息了，贝恩女士。”  
“你可以不用走这么快哦”贝恩边说，边站起来摇曳的走到铁人眼前，拉住了他。她臀部靠在桌子上，把红酒杯放在上面，缓缓开口，声音透着魅惑。“今天的事情怎么说呢？可大可小。你没有确凿证据，创入了贝恩电子，如果我现在报警或者打个电话给媒体的话，明天报纸头条一定会是复仇者非法闯入的消息，而斯塔克企业也会被起诉。”  
“那你想怎么样呢？”托尼问。她既然这么说了，肯定并不想让这件事闹大，不如听听她真正的意图。  
“但就如我说，我和托尼是老交情了，而我也很崇拜复仇者的英雄们。”贝恩边说边进一步贴近铁人，她用双手轻轻环住了铁人的脖子，后倾身躯，盯着铁人面具下露出的眼睛。她身上的香水混杂着肉体的气息，让托尼脑子有点晕，让他有丝丝的躁动。但他继续装作镇定。  
“不如呢，不如今天就算你欠我一个人情。”贝恩说。  
“就这样？”  
“就这样哦，不用太放松，这可是一个大人情，你总有一天要还的。”贝恩又妩媚的笑了起来。“你可是钢铁侠，我知道你不会赖账的。现在你可以走了。”  
事情的变化让托尼有点跟不上节奏，他怔住了。  
“还是说你不想走了，我们也可以干点儿别的。”贝恩环住铁人的手没有松开，她这个后仰的姿势，让托尼垂眼就可以看到她胸部的弧线，他不自觉的倾身向前追逐这个诱惑。  
而就在这时，托尼背后的玻璃碎裂了，蜘蛛侠荡着蛛丝跳了进来。  
“我来救你了！”   
但小蜘蛛万万没想到他冲进来会撞到眼前这幅景象，他发了20秒呆，才开口说：  
“那个，我只是路过，我听见有哭声，有孩子喊救命，那个，看来我听错了，我听错了。对不起，对不起，我是你的好邻居蜘蛛侠，我随时为你效劳。”  
“看来你朋友来找你了，今天是不能把你留下了。”贝恩笑着说。“不过放心，我们肯定还会再见面的，钢铁侠。”  
（20200725修订稿 未完待续）


	17. Chapter 17

托尼19岁 17  
纽约，凌晨二点三十五分。  
蜘蛛侠四肢贴着街道两旁建筑的墙壁忽上忽下，忽左忽右的爬行，他显然没在急匆匆赶路，他的旁边是慢吞吞行走的钢铁侠。  
“刚才什么情况？” 蜘蛛侠问。  
“什么情况？！你的蜘蛛感应能再不灵敏一点儿吗？ ”  
“它好像挺灵敏的，我觉得我赶到的正是时候。”   
“那我的装甲失去动力，被一群警卫用枪指着的时候你在哪？”  
“那时候你没有危险，所以没触发它。”   
虽然他知道皮特看不到，但托尼还是在头盔下翻着白眼。  
“是我出现幻觉了吗？就在3小时前你才让我担负了一个我根本不想知道的惊天秘密。”   
“什么惊天秘密？”托尼有点摸不着头脑，30秒后他才反应过来，“你是说那个啊，我其实根本不想把它当秘密，至少不是当成‘我的真实身份’那种级别的秘密。它只是那么发生了，我就让它发生了。”   
“那刚才什么情况？我是说我去营救你的时候，那个女人……”  
“他的脑袋上又没贴上专属于我的标签，我的脑袋上也没贴上专属于他的标签。”托尼平静的说，“而刚才那件事它只是那么发生了，我就让它发生了。贝恩是个很有吸引力的危险女人。”   
“我以为你喜欢男人，就是，你知道，你是……”蜘蛛侠的语言逻辑有点混乱，“当然这没什么，这真没什么，不管怎么样，作为你的朋友我都会支持你，我是你的好朋友蜘蛛侠，欧耶！”   
“没有，我不是，他是个例外而已，我一直喜欢女人，一直被女人吸引。我想他也那样，我是说那个托尼，贝恩应该是他的老情人，我们两个品味差不多，他有过很多女人不是吗？”   
“是吧，著名的花花公子，我这种边缘人都天天在报纸上看到他的各种报道。社会版、财经版、科技版，还有娱乐版，他可是大小报记者追踪的对象。”  
“所以说其实我们没那么大区别。”  
“我以为你一直讨厌成为他。”  
“开始可能是这样，但是他能做很多事情，我能做什么呢？眼睁睁看着斯塔克企业被收购，对高科技犯罪份子手足无措，复仇者任务我就是二线跟混的，甚至造个装甲都算不好隐形需要的能量，半夜只能穿着装甲走在街道上。  
他能保护那么多人，他保护了那么多人，而我好像天天要等着被救。在他被康腐蚀那件事上，又有多少错该算在他头上？对方超越我们现在人类的科技水平太多。他每天都受到巨大的诱惑，而他每天都在努力抵御着这些诱惑。看看现在的我，我面对与他类似的处境时，做得都没他一半好。”托尼有些沮丧的说。  
“也许你该先解决眼前的问题，等你走回去天都亮了，而天亮你会引来一批注视，明天就会上报纸。虽然我很想拍这张照片赚钱，但作为你的好朋友蜘蛛侠，我还是决定告诉你实话。”小蜘蛛装认真听着，其实根本没抓住托尼的一堆抓马思虑的重点，只好绕过去，向他指出目前最亟待解决的问题。  
“你今天终于发挥了点作用，我是该想办法快点儿回去。”  
托尼认真想了一下：  
“出租车！”他拦住了一辆出租车。  
“复仇者宅邸，谢谢。如果你今天没见过我，我会给你两倍小费。”托尼对出租车司机说。  
坐进车里前他回头对蜘蛛侠说：“今天的事情，谢了，小蜘蛛，算我欠你个人情，我会把制造你的蜘蛛装甲调到5星优先的。”  
望着扬长而去的出租车，小蜘蛛打了个哈气，伸出手准备发射蛛丝荡回家睡觉。  
见鬼！居然又没有蛛丝了。看来我也要叫出租车回去了，可是……可是我没有钱，我只能走回去了，这下回去天都亮了，早知道先找他要交通费。小蜘蛛边想边沮丧的往相反的方向走去。

复仇者宅邸，2小时以后。  
斯蒂夫在睡梦中奔跑，他在一片漆黑的丛林里奔跑，身上美国队长的制服已经划出了几道口子，盾没有在他的手上。他追逐着前方的一缕微光，但是无论他跑的多快，那丝光线还是离他越来越远。他陷入了这片丛林，他找不到出口，在睡梦中他喃喃的呓语:  
“托尼……托尼……”   
此时房间的门被重重推开，一道强烈的光线照了进来，把他从这个噩梦中惊醒，他揉揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊的半坐起来。大约30秒后他的眼睛适应了光线的变化，看清了闯入者。  
“托尼？出什么事了？”  
“我回来了。”托尼走了进来，转身关上了身后的门，很自然的向昨天凌晨他睡过的床的那一侧走去。  
“说来话长。”托尼边说，边翻身爬上床去。“你知道吗，蜘蛛侠是一个非常话痨，缺乏逻辑，情绪容易起伏，喜欢胡思乱想，超能力还极其不稳定的队友，下次创始人投票，我会坚决支持就让他待在复仇者后备人员名册。”  
“你想谈谈吗？”斯蒂夫已经习惯了托尼思路的不着边际性。  
“在斯塔克企业安全主管死翘翘，我追踪凶手和窃贼3个小时，和蜘蛛侠相处了4个小时，潜入贝恩电子被抓个正着，碰上了斯塔克的老情人，又步行穿越半个曼哈顿后，我真不想谈谈了。”托尼平躺，对着天花板说。  
“你非法潜入了贝恩电子？！这件事我们得谈谈。”斯蒂夫清醒过来了，直接抓住了重点。  
“啊，啊，我知道错了，但是他们不打算起诉我，他们甚至不打算泄露这件事。”  
“但这不是借口，不能抹杀你违法的事实。”  
“所以我错了，我开始就不该提起，我有时都忘了你是多喜欢计较这些细节问题。”   
“托尼！这不是计较细节的问题，这是……”斯蒂夫后面的话被托尼的亲吻堵住了。  
托尼跨坐在斯蒂夫的身上，双手环住他的脖子，狠狠亲吻了他。这个吻持续了三十秒，他们分开的时候，托尼的笑容里有一丝请求的味道。  
“嘘……相信我，我已经解决这件事了，忘了它吧，我累了。你要是一直开启好队长教育模式，我就只能一直亲你，还是你希望我一直亲你？”   
“托尼，下次不要这么干了。”斯蒂夫的口气缓了下来。  
“但是，但是我说谎了，我还是想一直亲你。”说着托尼凑过去，开始了下一个长吻。  
长长短短的亲吻在他们之间继续着。在这些吻的间歇，对话继续着。  
“我手臂的伤口已经不出血了，谢谢你涂的特效药。”托尼赞美的说。  
“不客气，一些过时的战地军医配方。”斯蒂夫强调了“过时的”三个字。  
托尼这次讨喜的没有反驳。  
“现在我充好电了，洗好澡了，我们可以继续昨天早上那件事了吗？”  
“谁刚才说自己很累来着，很可能一会儿又睡过去了。”   
“爱因斯坦一年只需要一周睡眠时间，而我昨天已经睡过了。”托尼狡辩，“我之前那么说，只是因为我度过了糟糕的一天，你知道，有一些难缠的家伙……”  
“或者说你只是不想听老头子唠叨。”  
“瞎说，你现在说的每一句话都让我很热。”托尼赶紧送出谄媚的热情。  
“是吗？那如果我这样呢？或者这样呢？”  
斯蒂夫照单全收了这份难得的谄媚，说话间已经翻身把托尼压在身下，他手上的动作没有停下来。他的手划过托尼裸露的肌肤，而每一次像是轻轻浅浅若有似无的触摸，都点起了一处处的火苗。托尼的身体渗出了一层薄薄的汗珠，汗珠里蕴藏着欲望，还是得不到深度满足的欲望。于是他身体起伏的追逐着他的动作，不断的贴近他。他甚至蜷起右腿，半环住他的身体，用大腿内侧摩擦他的腰间，只为让他留驻。但是他依然每次只让他喘息，不让他释放。  
“斯蒂夫，斯蒂夫……”托尼的身体也在呼唤这个名字。  
“托尼，求我……求我……”斯蒂夫附在托尼耳边轻轻说。  
“斯蒂夫，求你……”  
“托尼，你也只有在这个时候不嘴硬。”斯蒂夫在托尼的胸间给了他一个奖励的亲吻，牙齿轻轻扫过他的乳头。  
“啊……”托尼之前一直压抑的呼喊脱口而出，而他胸口的植入也因为主人强烈的颤动闪烁了一下。  
托尼不用看也知道，斯蒂夫现在一定在勾起嘴角笑。他混乱的脑子里，突然想明白了一件事：他熟悉自己的身体，他熟悉这个躯体的每一寸，熟悉每一个能激起他情欲的位置，他甚至能精准的施加力度。他操纵着它，就像操纵他的盾牌那么熟练，因为他已经操纵了无数次，因为他们已经在床第间交欢过无数次。所以其实从一开始自己就被他操纵了，就被他引诱了，掉进了他编织好的网里。从大雨天他递给自己的那套充满着他的味道的衣服，到娱乐室里那个若有似无的轻轻吹拂，还有急救室门口那个迟来的亲吻，甚至昨天中央公园他都可能是故意输给自己……  
他知道什么时候会激怒我，知道什么时候会逗笑我，知道什么时候会让我失去耐心，知道什么时候会让我燃起情欲……甚至我昨天睡着了，都是他想让我睡着。  
想到这里托尼有点负气和沮丧，神情有点儿恍惚。  
“托尼，你又在胡思乱想了。”  
看，他知道。  
“你又在纠结，你是不是他的事情了吗？”  
看，连这个他都知道。  
“没有，”托尼说着谎，“我在想装甲设计图被盗的事情。”   
“好吧，如果这件事很困扰你，你可以说给我听。”斯蒂夫停下动作，竖起枕头靠坐在床头，随后把托尼拉在他的怀里。  
托尼没有抗拒，他靠在斯蒂夫的胸膛上，感觉他的亲吻落在自己的发间。然后托尼就真的只能去琢磨这些他已经发誓要扔出这张床外的糟心事儿了。  
“装甲设计图被盗为什么是凌晨四点三十分，不是更早？”托尼集中思想，问出这句心中的疑惑。  
“怎么说？”斯蒂夫顺着他的思路说，知道托尼不需要自己的答案，他只是需要自己听。  
“即使是我这种新手窃贼，潜入贝恩电子，我也会选午夜2点左右。”托尼习惯性自问自答。  
“托尼！关于这件事……”  
“我都说了，我再也不干了。不要开启教育模式。”托尼打断了斯蒂夫后面的话。  
“我是说四点三十分不是有那么点晚了吗，那是快天亮的时间。如果出现意外状况就会拖到天亮。而且盗窃后他还急匆匆赶到贝恩电子，陷害他们。如果这个陷害只是为了引发斯塔克企业与贝恩电子之间的争端，坐收渔人之利的话，他完全可以随后选个方便潜入的时间去做，而不是在这么短的时间冒着风险完成。他是个高手，是个老手，所以这解释不通，对吧？”  
“托尼，你累了，也许你该睡一觉，休息一下再想。”斯蒂夫温柔的说。  
“等一下，你说什么？”  
“我是说你累了，该休息一下。”  
“对了，就是这个！”托尼立刻坐直了身子。  
“托尼？！”  
“我知道了！”托尼灵光一现，随后他沮丧的说，“啊，我真讨厌这些坏蛋，他们作恶总是不选合适的时间。不是说合适的时间他们就可以作恶，而是他们总是选在这种时候，像这种时候……”  
托尼恋恋不舍的向斯蒂夫望去。我就不该在那种时候胡思乱想，我就不该把这件事儿带上床来，现在好了……边说托尼边穿上衣服，背起他的背包。  
好吧，幸亏我胡思乱想了，也许我现在赶过去还来得及。  
“托尼，你又要跑去哪里？不要自己乱来。”斯蒂夫要阻拦他。  
“现在没时间解释了，这件事我能解决，相信我。”说着托尼轻轻亲吻了斯蒂夫一下，然后启动了装甲，化身成为钢铁侠，飞出了窗口。  
“不要跟来……”飞出前，钢铁侠喊着。  
“你打坏了我的摩托车，我想跟也跟不上啊。” 斯蒂夫站起来走到窗口，对着已经在黎明微光中远去的红色火焰说。  
其实摩托车不坏也跟不上，他是钢铁侠的时候自己怎么可能追得上他。斯蒂夫自嘲的想。不过定位一下托尼.斯塔克的位置还是可以的，想着他从抽屉里拿出了那块当初从托尼那里没收的表，熟练的转动了几次按钮，打开了定位装置。  
抓到你了，斯蒂夫的嘴角勾起了笑容。  
（20200725初稿 未完待续）


	18. Chapter 18

托尼19岁 18  
玛利亚医院，早上七点二十三分。  
这是邻近两班医护人员交接的时间，夜班值班人员已经有些疲惫，而日班人员还未上岗。三层病房的护理站，值班护士打着瞌睡。  
一个人抱着一大束花慢吞吞走到了护理站前，因为花束巨大，挡住了送花人的脸。  
“我是花店的送货员，托尼.斯塔克订了一束花，送给320病房的克莉丝.迪根。”  
“登记一下。”护士把登记簿推了过去。  
抱着花的人勉强伸出一支手，在访客登记簿上写着：兰特鲜花与礼品店。  
随后送货员抱着花束穿过医院的走廊，来到了320病房门前。  
“迪根小姐，我是来给你送花的。”他站在门口说。  
病房内没有传出回答，但他还是接着说。  
“好的，我给你送进去。”  
他轻轻推开门，走进了病房。把花束放在桌子上，他向病床望去。病床上的人蜷缩侧卧着，被子遮住了半张脸，显然在熟睡。  
比我想象中的还容易，送花的人轻笑着。随后他在花丛中拿出了一支针筒，轻手轻脚的向病床靠近，然后他把针筒中的液体注入了悬挂着的吊瓶，并关闭了旁边的监护报警装置。  
1分钟后，床上的人剧烈颤抖，然后一动不动了。  
大功告成，她死了，不会再有人知道自己的秘密了。送花的人俯身接近床上的人，身手探测她鼻间的呼吸，确认她已经成为一具尸体了。因为一切太过顺利，使他放松了警惕。就在这一刹那间，床上本应成为一具尸体的人，伸手抓住了他探出的手，他提防不及，被拉住手臂狠狠甩到了床另一侧的玻璃窗上。“哐啷”玻璃碎了一地，他也重重摔倒在地上。但是他毕竟是行家里手，反应很快，迅速爬了起来，他擦擦嘴角的血迹，看清了已经从床上站起来对着他的人了。  
“托尼.斯塔克？！”送花人一惊，随后他镇定心神说：“看来被你识破了。我只想知道，毒药对你为什么没效？”  
“我胸口有个小植入，氢化物这种小毒药随便就过滤掉了。”托尼笑着回答，“你确定你只想知道这件小事的答案？我可是准备了一大篇揭穿你阴谋的发言，间谍大师，或者我该叫你库珀。”   
听到最后这个名字，间谍大师略微一振，但他立刻恢复了镇定。  
“了不起啊，你果然很聪明，托尼.斯塔克。我现在有兴趣听听你是如何发现我的伪装的了。”  
“谢谢恭维，你也足够老谋深算。混在拉什兄弟会的申请人里，装出一副被排挤的新人模样，抓住我喜欢逞英雄的心理，再加上几杯酒，怂恿我带你们去偷画。随后故意提供错误的换班时间，让我被抓个正着。接着你又利用布伦南，求克莉丝.迪根把我保释出来。从监狱出来就拉我去派对，你算好我很难拒绝她的邀请。  
派对上你焊住了逃生出口，在派对上放火，引发火灾和混乱。但在这个过程中，你犯了一个错误，被克莉丝无意中发现了。我猜测她可能恰好看到你火灾发生前出现在逃生出口的附近，但是当时她不知道这意味着什么。  
而让我提起了注意的是她醒来时候说的那句话。她说：‘不是钢铁侠的错，又不是他放的火’。克莉丝在火场昏了过去，醒来人就在医院了，一般人第一反应都会认为这是意外火灾，她怎么会脱口而出这是人为纵火呢？所以她肯定察觉到什么了，那句话是一句下意识反应。  
你也察觉了自己的这个错误，于是你想杀人灭口，先是偷偷把她迷昏，想让大火帮你解决问题，弄成意外。而偏偏在混乱中，钢铁侠先把她救了出来。  
在医院确定她已经脱离危险后，你很失望，你必须抢时间，在克莉丝察觉或我发现真相前，把她杀死。于是你又设下一个计谋，潜入斯塔克装甲基地，窃取装甲设计图，然后再陷害给贝恩电子，把我引向贝恩电子，希望贝恩电子缠住我，好让你有时间实施杀人计划。而你所料不及的是贝恩放了我。  
这期间你又犯了一个错误，冒充花店的人给我打电话，探听克莉丝的病房，而正是这通电话让我确定了你会实施计划的时间、实施方式，并反向追踪了你的身份。于是我将计就计，引你上钩，把你困住。”托尼慢吞吞说完了自己的推演，得意的笑起来。  
“很精彩，但是有一件事我觉得你算错了，你觉得你能把我困住？”  
“托尼.斯塔克不能，但是……”  
托尼的话还未说完，间谍大师已经甩出一把飞刀，冲着托尼而来。托尼未来得及躲闪，但飞刀却是贴着托尼的脸向他身后的背包而去。飞刀触及背包的刹那，喷射出火焰，直接把背包推到了墙角。  
得手后，间谍大师大笑了起来。  
“哈哈，你是要说钢铁侠可以吗？”  
“我想这里有点误会。”托尼耸耸肩说。  
“不用否认你是钢铁侠。”间谍大师。  
“我没打算否认。而且我否认有用吗，你背后的雇主不是早就知道了？他不是一直在找钢铁侠的麻烦吗？他早就知道我是钢铁侠。但是我还确定了一件事，他根本就不想杀死托尼.斯塔克，他只想毁了钢铁侠。”  
间谍大师听到这里又是一震。  
托尼停顿了一下继续说：“他有很多机会杀死我，杀死一个哥伦比亚大学手无寸铁的学生能有多难？但他大费周章雇佣了魔鞭、间谍大师这种顶级杀手出动，却至今还未得手。  
如果不是你们浪得虚名，那就只有一个原因，他根本就不想杀死我，他只是给我设置障碍，摧毁我的信心，让我知难而退，放弃钢铁装甲。  
你刚才飞出飞刀，我根本没必要躲开，因为我知道你已经接到命令，绝对不允许杀掉托尼.斯塔克。刚才你要毒杀克莉丝，发现是我的时候，你吓到了吧？所以赶紧问我那个问题，好确定我死不了。”  
“你都猜对了，但是你依然别想困住我。我是不能杀死你，但不代表我不能对你动手，反正只要你活着就可以了。还是说你对你的格斗术很有信心？”间谍大师摆好了战斗姿势，盯着托尼准备战斗。  
“不用着急开打啊，我都说了，我准备了一大篇演讲，我的话还没说完呢。”托尼笑的很放松，一点都没有如临大敌的紧张。  
“我再告诉你一件事，你恐怕要失望了，你刚才其实做了无用功，我的装甲因为今天凌晨我偷懒，想早点爬上床，根本没充多少电，所以飞来这里的路上能源已经消耗光了。”  
‘想早点爬上床’这几个字托尼说的很大声，间谍大师被他搞的有点糊涂，不知道他葫芦里面卖的什么药。  
“我刚才那句被你打断的话其实是要说‘托尼.斯塔克不能，但是……美国队长可以。”  
然后托尼对着窗口喊：“老头子你听窗根很久了，可以进来了，不用测试你教我的那些格斗术我掌握的如何，这种狠手我打不过。”  
随着托尼的喊声落地，斯蒂夫从窗口跳了进来。间谍大师皱了皱眉头，刚才的自信已经不见了。  
斯蒂夫和间谍大师战成一团。他松轻躲开了对方的攻击，开始调侃托尼。  
“我其实真的想测验一下你的实战水平，但是你既然都求我了……”   
托尼坐一旁看着，不时侧身躲开战斗中打飞的一些杯碗盘碟、针筒药瓶。  
“我求过你了吗，如果我没记错的话，我出门前特意强调让你不要跟来。”   
“想让我来，就直接说，不用反向激励，我又不是你，我这么实在，要是当了真，不跟来，看你现在怎么办？”斯蒂夫一拳打中间谍大师的脸，间谍大师擦去了嘴角的血迹，狠狠盯着他，但斯蒂夫显然没放多少心思在对付他上面。  
“刀快飞到我脸上你都不出手，我还真以为你太老太慢还没赶到呢，我的超长篇演讲都已经没词了。”   
“我对我传授给你的格斗术还是有些信心的，你躲闪的动作都没有，就知道你早就算计好了。我当然要把演说台留给你，让你把袖子里的小玩意都抖落干净，我才能搞清楚你到底瞒着我多少事。你也知道我从你嘴里问话可不容易，你从来都不想和老头子认真谈谈。”  
“我只是太忙了，忙的没时间谈谈。这家伙背后老板的目的可就是让我一直忙，我们不把他揪出来，我就会一直忙……很忙，很忙，很忙，什么也干不成。”  
“好了，好了，不用强调你一直忙了，你刚才对着窗户喊那么大声音，我已经知道你的意图了。”说话间斯蒂夫的盾又轻松挡住了间谍大师的一波攻击，对方被震的后退了几步。  
“只有我一个人的意图吗？要是只是我一个人的意图，我就一直忙下去好了”。  
“好吧，好吧，我也不希望你一直很忙。”  
“那你就赶紧解决他。”   
“好吧，间谍大师，我现在准备玩真的了。”   
5分钟后，间谍大师被打倒在地上，他踉踉跄跄的爬起来，擦去嘴角的血迹，愤怒的看着托尼。  
“我今天认输，托尼.斯塔克，你确实精于计谋，但是你依然别想困住我。因为我的雇主比你聪明的多，一直棋高一招，早就对此有所准备。我们还会再见的，下次你可不会赢的那么轻松。”说着间谍大师按动了手上的一个装置，随即隐去了形态。  
斯蒂夫立刻飞出手中的盾牌，但是盾牌打了个空，撞到了墙壁回旋弹了回来。间谍大师已经消失的无影无踪。  
如果是光线折射让间谍大师隐形，也不可能让他失去固体的形态，而他就这么凭空消失了。斯蒂夫望向托尼，发现托尼对所发生的事情并不惊讶，于是他怀疑的问：  
“托尼？你是不是还有什么瞒着我的？”  
“没有了，听窗根你不是都知道了？雇佣他的人握有高端科技，水平在我之上，我暂时还破解不了，只能放他走了。而且他又根本没打算杀我，他只是想让我放弃钢铁侠的身份，间谍大师回去正好传话，他也会知道我已经完全洞悉了他的目的，明白我是绝不会放弃钢铁装甲的，我想他应该会知难而退，不再继续找我麻烦了。”  
“真的没有了吗？”  
“真的没有了，我保证。我们回去吧。”  
斯蒂夫觉得事情没有那么简单，但他也知道现在从托尼嘴里问不出真相，于是他不再继续追问，转而开玩笑的说：  
“我们怎么回去，你可是打坏了我的摩托车。”  
“那你怎么来的？”  
“步行。”  
“怪不得你来的这么慢，你真不担心我啊。复仇者宅邸明明有坤式战斗机。”  
“老年人不会开。”   
“这个玩笑不好笑，美国队长不可以说谎。”  
“我没有说谎，我就是步行来的。”  
“好吧，好吧。”托尼转身去拿他的背包，背上背包按动按钮，装甲附着在他身上，他又化身成为钢铁侠了。  
“我们飞回去。”   
“你不是说它已经没有能量了吗？”  
“兵不厌诈，他是坏人，我干嘛要说实话，我这么说是让他放松警惕，趁着他不注意我可以穿上装甲。万一你真没赶到呢，我总要有个B计划吧。”  
“或者说我才是你的B计划。”  
“你要这么理解也可以。”  
“托尼！你之前一直就坐在那里看我干架！”  
“间谍大师对你而言就是小菜一碟，不需要我武装出手。而且装甲中的能量也确实不多了，我还想留点飞回去呢。我们就不要讨论这些细节问题了。”这是托尼回避问题的惯用说辞。“走吧。”  
斯蒂夫没动。  
“我已经用装甲内置的通信系统给玛利亚基金会打了电话，他们会处理医院的附带损坏。现在可以走了吧？”  
其实斯蒂夫想说的是，坤式战斗机被他停在医院旁的一处建筑屋顶上了。现在他乘着托尼的装甲飞回去，事后还要来取回飞机。不过乘他的装甲回去更好不是吗？又可以看他自负的在天空中兜着圈子，划出一道道红色火焰。  
所以斯蒂夫忍住笑意，故作姿态，把一只手伸向铁人：“送我回城堡吧，我的骑士。”  
托尼陪着斯蒂夫演这场英雄救美戏，虽然他自己才是刚才被救的那个。  
铁人单膝跪下，躬身施礼：“遵命，我的公主。”  
然后他抱起他的“公主”，从窗口飞向了远方。  
(20200728初稿 未完待续)


	19. Chapter 19

托尼19岁 19  
复仇者宅邸。  
不开坤式也有很多好处，那玩意噪音那么大，会惊起一屋子人的注意。现在时间尚早，他们可以悄悄溜回房间，正好可以做一些坏事。光这么想就让托尼热起来。  
金甲骑士此时已经收起了他的装甲，他又只是渴望着眼前这个男人的托尼.斯塔克。托尼拉起斯蒂夫的制服，抚摸着他腰间露出的坚硬肌肉，然后顺着肌肉的线条一路向上，掀开他的衣服，抚摸着他宽厚的背肌。  
“间谍大师的事情已经解决了，我不忙了……那么，现在呢？”   
“现在是……嗯……”  
斯蒂夫未说完的话被托尼的亲吻堵住。  
“嘘。”  
“快到……复仇者……嗯……”  
亲吻继续。  
“晨会时间……”  
“告诉塔莎你感冒了。”  
“这明显是个谎言。”  
“你还用这个谎言骗过我。”   
“你信了吗？”   
“我信了，我当时相信了你说的每句话，结果我发现你是谎言家，骗子。” 托尼在斯蒂夫耳边轻轻叫他‘骗子’，并用舌尖轻轻扫过他耳鼓。  
“骗子……”托尼反复在他的耳边低语。  
托尼感到了怀里人的震动，腰间的T恤也被他拉起，感到他手指间粗糙的茧子扫过自己暴露在空气中裸露的肌肤。抓到你了，托尼笑着想。  
“我其实……只骗过你。”斯蒂夫边说，边狠狠咬了一下托尼肩颈间的锁骨，留下了一抹红色。  
“一种……恭维？”托尼有些喘息的回答，一丝疼痛也伴随着快意。  
“哦，不如说你‘心甘情愿’。”  
“我有吗？”  
“你没有吗？”  
“那你现在去开会吧。”托尼故作冷淡的说。   
“骗子，你一直是骗子，托尼。”  
“我是吗？”  
“一直是，包括现在。但你只能骗骗自己。”  
斯蒂夫隔着坚硬的牛仔裤，抚过托尼的臀部，反复描摹着它的形状，沿着那条弧线下滑到他大腿的内测，再沿着大腿内测而上，向前深入……  
托尼被欲望抓住，他不自觉的分开腿，环上斯蒂夫的腰间，轻轻摩擦着他。他想要更多……   
“唔，斯蒂夫……”  
“有时候你连自己都骗不了，现在就骗不了，对吧，托尼？”  
托尼没这次有力气回嘴了，他留下一连串的喘息。随着他的衣服被一件件剥落，他的身体已经给出了答案。托尼被赤裸抱上床的时候，他朦胧的眼里只有眼前这个金发男人。  
而就在托尼的背贴上床单的那个刹那，复仇者联络卡响了。托尼努力让自己集中精神思考，他好像把卡放在了牛仔裤口袋里。床的四周他们的衣服混杂在一起，有点不好识别，找到了，在床右侧床脚下面，卡没亮。那就是斯蒂夫的卡在响，托尼继续环视屋子寻找，他在努力找回自己的逻辑思考能力，斯蒂夫会把卡放在哪？找到了，在自己这一侧的床头柜上。托尼迅速仰起身体，伸出左手去拿，但斯蒂夫已经快他一步，略过他赤露的胸膛，抢先拿到。斯蒂夫接通联络卡，并给了他一个让他禁声的动作。  
托尼盯着那张卡，恨不得自己眼里发出射线，把那张卡烧穿。该死的超级英雄日常。托尼愤愤的想着。  
“塔莎，我知道，我耽搁了，我……”斯蒂夫的声音已经恢复了队长常态。  
“队长，会议取消了，我们现在正在去加州的路上。我们的海底居民，又一次抗议海洋污染，把一堆海洋垃圾丢了回来，沿海别墅区被埋了一半。还有一些亚特兰蒂斯的武装抗议者占据了海滩，吓跑了沙滩上的人，场面有些混乱。政府已经提请联合国与亚特兰蒂斯帝国协调解决。我们正赶过去维持秩序，保护周边居民的安全。”  
“纳魔吗？我和他有些交情，我……”  
“队长，我这里需要你的支援。”托尼此时一本正经的插言。斯蒂夫捂他的嘴已经来不及了。“黑寡妇，这是钢铁侠，我和队长在华府追踪幽灵。他昨天夜入斯塔克秘密基地，杀死了安全主管，盗取了高科技武器，非常危险，我一个人很难应付。  
蜘蛛侠就在加州海滩附近，他应该能提供支援。我最近和他组队任务，事实证明他是一个非常可靠的队友，希望你能考虑让他进入正式在册人员，这正是一个机会。”托尼摆弄着他的手表定位了蜘蛛侠的位置。  
“你怎么看？队长？”   
托尼丢给斯蒂夫一个“我不高兴你去的”的眼神。  
斯蒂夫露出无奈，然后一本正经的说：  
“是的，寡妇，我们这边情况有点棘手，你可以考虑让蜘蛛侠支援你们一下。”  
“好的，队长。寡妇离线。”

飞往加州的坤式战斗机上，现在。  
“队长不能赶过来，他和钢铁侠在华府。他建议我们让蜘蛛侠来支援。”切断联络的黑寡妇说。  
“天啊，饶了我吧，那个家伙的嘴没一分钟闲着，脑袋回路非正常人类，我为什么要跟那个奇怪的家伙组队。”旁边的鹰眼抗议。“这是队长的建议？”  
“是的。但其实最开始是托尼提出来的，队长赞同。”  
“哈，斯塔克提出来的，他从来都会赞同。”  
“有点奇怪。” 黑寡妇喃喃说。  
“怎么了？”  
“也没什么，托尼没用自己的联络卡，他直接用了队长的。” 黑寡妇对着联络卡说。  
“这件事没这么单纯。”鹰眼说。  
“队长不会说谎的。”黑寡妇说。  
“在斯塔克的事上可不一定，他护短的很。我去瞧瞧他们在哪里。”  
“克林特？！”  
“那家伙的年长版最近可刚把我们都坑了，警惕一下总是好的。”说着鹰眼打开了坤式战斗机上的复仇者联络卡定位装置。  
“在哪里？”  
“华府。”鹰眼有点失望的说。  
“我就说队长不会说谎的。”  
“塔莎，我跟你打赌，队长已经结束他的苦行期了。”  
“就算是真的，那也是他们两个人的私事。”   
“但如果那个人注定是个祸害的话，就不止是队长一个人的事了。这关系到复仇者们的存亡。”   
“我们哪个又没犯过错呢，队长都给了我们第二次机会。”   
“对他来说，可不只是第二次了，他天生就是个骗子。” 

复仇者宅邸，现在。  
“托尼！你这个骗子！塔莎能定位到我们的位置。”   
“她能吗？我们现在在华府某条街道里。”托尼耸耸肩回答。已经对联络卡定位做过手脚的托尼，自信满满的说。  
“托尼，没被拆穿的谎言不代表就不是谎言……”斯蒂夫准备开启教育模式。  
“啊，啊，就是加州海滩的一群鱼人而已，又不是行星吞噬者来袭，他们能够应付得了，而且我不是还提供了蜘蛛侠可以支援的情报了吗，当然说我出卖了他的行踪也行。”   
“托尼……”  
“你可以当成补你上次的假期，他们几天前去休假你可是被留下值班的那个。”  
“要不是我留下值班，你还不知道在哪哭鼻子。”说起这件事斯蒂夫语气变得温柔起来。点了点托尼的鼻子。托尼顺势咬住他的手指，含在嘴里，用舌尖反复舔过，舔过指缝，然后下一根……  
“我们要在超级英雄日常中找到一点空间，”托尼断断续续的说着“如果不是你忙，就是我忙，我们永远没时间这样在一起。如果现在哭鼻子有用的话，那我就哭鼻子，不过我更想这么做……”  
说着托尼已经略微抬起上半身亲吻斯蒂夫裸露的胸膛，慢慢顺着他的胸膛向下吻去，略过他强壮的胸肌，他坚硬的腹部，润湿了他的肚脐……托尼身下的床单被他带起了褶皱，摩擦着他后背裸露的肌肤。他的头最后隐没在了被子的深处。他找到它，把它含在嘴里，反复舔着，用舌尖翻开了上面一层层的褶皱。  
他之前对女人做过这件事，这是他第一次对一个男人这么做。感觉完全不一样，他能感到它在膨胀变硬，挤满自己的喉舌之间。他也听到了他随之而来越来越粗重的呼吸。于是他变化着喉舌的节奏，操纵着他的欲望。这满足了托尼内心深处的征服欲，此时他能把一个强壮的男人，掌握在自己的唇舌之间。而光是这种征服的感觉，就刺激了他的欲望，燃起他更多的热情。  
等托尼又滑回床头与他四目相对的时候。终于看到矜持与克制在斯蒂夫的脸上消失，他看到他眼睛里的火焰，看到他眼睛里自己嘴角挂起的银丝。于是托尼伸出舌头转了转，舔掉了银丝。  
“你这个疯子，托尼，你这个疯子。”斯蒂夫俯身亲吻托尼的时候，还能从他的嘴里尝到自己的味道。  
“但是你喜欢对吧？你喜欢我发疯对吧？”托尼在这个吻结束的瞬间说。  
斯蒂夫又一次亲吻了托尼，表示对这个问题的肯定答案。  
“你内心深处想陪我发疯对吧？我不发疯的时候你才会忧伤。”   
你这个总是忧伤的老傻瓜。  
斯蒂夫只是笑着又一次亲吻了托尼。  
“我现在不忧伤。”  
其实从你又一次走入我生命中的那个瞬间，我就不再忧伤。

(20200730初稿 未完待续)


	20. Chapter 20

复仇者宅邸。  
托尼慵懒而满足的躺在斯蒂夫的胸膛上，用手指描摹着他胸部肌肉的线条。随后他用牙齿使劲儿咬了几下，好硬，一个浅浅的牙印很快就消失了。  
超级血清这玩意的超强修复力，不会让他的身上留下自己的任何痕迹。但托尼不用照镜子也知道，自己的身体上留下了多少属于他的痕迹，很久都不会消散。普通人和超人类的区别，很不公平。可以采用一些科学手段，局部抑制剂是个不错的主意。在哪里打个烙印好呢，也许该打在一个别人不容易发现的地方，托尼脑子里闪过一个邪恶的念头，露出了一个邪恶的笑容。  
“托尼，你又在想做什么坏事？”这个笑容很快被斯蒂夫捕捉到了。  
“我想做很多坏事，例如永远也不爬下床。”  
托尼仰头给了斯蒂夫一个吻。  
“但是，我觉得我们被塔莎他们回来捉住前，最好离开这里。你不是想去华府看那个什么二战纪念碑吗？今天既然是补你上次的休假。”   
“所以说你其实早就计划好了？”   
“也可以这么说，就不要计较这些细节问题了。”托尼故意岔开话题“应该还有一架坤式在停机房。”  
“那个……其实……我把它停到了玛利亚医院旁的一栋建筑屋顶上。”  
“你这个骗子，你居然告诉我说是步行。”托尼这次抓住了重点。  
“我真是从那栋建筑步行潜入医院的。”斯蒂夫一脸天真的说。  
“你还说你不会开？！”托尼模仿斯蒂夫的口气开启教育模式。“说一半真相，依然叫撒谎，斯蒂夫。”  
“啊，啊，我们就不要计较这些细节问题了。”斯蒂夫模仿托尼的口气。  
托尼笑了，还是很颤抖的大笑。他脑子里出现了他们两个角色对调的画面。  
斯蒂夫跟着他大笑了起来。  
“我们走吧。”半晌后，托尼勉强止住自己的笑声。  
托尼起身，被子随着他下床的动作滑落。他裸露的身体上布满星星点点的猩红色。这个景象让斯蒂夫的眼睛眯了起来。  
他一把拉住托尼，从背后环抱着他，穿过他的腰间，抚摸着他。  
“托尼？”  
“嗯？”  
“也许被塔莎发现之前我们还有那么点时间。” 斯蒂夫埋头亲吻着托尼裸露的脊背，闷闷沉声说。  
“应该还有点时间。”托尼又一次被他撩拨起了欲望，顺势躺回他的怀里。

5小时之后，一架坤式战斗机滑翔飞过华府的上空，随后它切入低空飞行，在林肯纪念堂前的广场上方盘旋了几圈，然后向远方飞去。  
“这样应该能够引起足够的注意了。”坐在副驾的托尼说。“明天的华盛顿邮报至少三版以内的地方会有相关报道。”  
“满意了？”  
“帮我圆谎让你良心不安了？”   
“非常良心不安，不过你要是付更多封口费的话，我可以考虑忘了这件事。”   
“今天我还没给够吗？” 托尼一脸天真的问。  
“我在考虑放个长期高利贷。”斯蒂夫的眼睛扫过托尼的身体。  
这个眼神让托尼身体一热。  
“那你要有足够的精力来收才行，老头子。”   
“我想你已经体会过老头子精力……其实……很旺盛。”  
“也许还没那么深刻的体会。”   
“再深刻你今天的计划就要泡汤了。”   
这个暗示激起托尼脑子里种种画面的闪过，他把它们赶走，平复了一下情绪，避重就轻的躲开了热点。  
“不要和我说你已经提前猜到了我的计划。”  
“也许没猜到那么多，没准有那么一点点。”  
“骗子。”  
“只能说骗了一下‘骗子’而已。”  
“承认吧，我们算是‘合伙’把他们骗了。”   
“或者说‘勾搭成奸’”   
“你要是想直接开回去可以直说，老头子。”   
“你既然都精心安排了约会……”  
“我可没说这是个约会。”  
“那就不是约会，当你做慈善慰问老兵了。”  
他们把坤式停在一个隐秘的地方，穿上普通人的衣服，混入人群中。至少今天他们只是斯蒂夫与托尼而已。

二战纪念碑前。  
夕阳的余晖在黑色的纪念碑上留下斑驳。纪念碑上刻满了名字，附近有不少坐着轮椅的白发老人。斯蒂夫站在纪念碑前，寻找着熟悉的名字，翻出脑子里专属于那个年代的记忆。他想起了巴基，想起了佩奇，想起来了侵袭组，地狱火、纳魔……还有那些曾经与他并肩战斗，永远的淹没在战场上，但是没能在这块纪念碑上留下名字的人。  
纪念碑附近就有美国队长与巴基的雕像，作为一个被立了碑冕，却依然活在这个时代却不属于这个时代的人，他每次来这里都会问自己：如果我不是被冰冻了40年，我本来的生活会怎样？如果巴基还活着会怎样？  
我应该会和佩奇结婚，生两个以上的孩子，巴基会成为他们的教父。女孩子我会用母亲的名字给她命名，男孩会用巴基的名字给他命名。作为一个娶妻生子背负着责任的男人，我大概会放弃超级英雄这种危险职业，把美国队长这个称号传给后来者。只当一个普通的乡下老爹，经营一个小农场。  
那会是一个冬日会生起炉火，夏日转动着旧吊扇的两层小屋。墙上挂满泛黄的照片，还有我画的画……照片与画的主题会是我的孩子，我的妻子，乡下的风光……屋子里到处散落孩子们的玩具，不时会把我和佩奇绊倒。佩奇的脸上会爬上皱纹，头发会渐渐染上银丝，但是依然美丽。她做家务照顾小孩，脾气可能会有点变坏，不时会教训一下那些小坏蛋们，然后小坏蛋们会躲到我的身后，寻求庇护，然后我会哄好他们生气的母亲。  
纳魔、巴基还有其他老战友们，可能不时会来探望我们。我们会聚在一起吃着佩奇祖母传下来的拿手菜，唱着战场上的老歌，一起回述着往事，把那些曾经战斗的故事讲给我的孩子们，直到他们听的不耐烦，然后再讲给我的孙子、孙女……直到他们也听得不耐烦。  
像这样一个阳光灿烂的日子，我的孙子或孙女会推着轮椅，带我来这里，让我活动下一老骨头，在这个黑色纪念碑前细数那些与我并肩战斗过人的名字，再听一遍我讲起的40年代的往事……  
可能在某一天，也是这个广场，我们没准会碰到九头蛇之类的恐怖份子袭击国会，然后与阻止他们的复仇者们相遇。那个金甲的骑士会抱起坐在轮椅上的我，从硝烟与烈火中呼啸而过，把我送到一个安全的地方，转瞬就会化成一道红色的火焰消失在天边。  
那会成为我们生命中唯一一次交集，会变为当日餐桌上及很多个日子炉火前的话题。他们年老体衰的太爷爷终于可以给他们讲一个非二战年代的战斗故事，他曾经被钢铁侠救过的故事……  
另一种人生的画面在斯蒂夫的脑海里放映，放到片尾，他的心头涌起了一丝忧伤。他回头望去，托尼正在10米外的一张长椅子上，聚精会神玩他手表上弹出来的游戏。于是影片的内容变得模糊，眼前人的面容变得真实，他的嘴角浮现了笑容。斯蒂夫转回头去，于是他没有发现托尼放下游戏，没有发现托尼脸上涌起的忧伤，也没有发现托尼其实一直在注视着他。  
斯蒂夫沿着长墙继续慢步前行，他的手掠过纪念碑上的一个个名字，思绪却已来到了未来，某种有点奇怪的未来……  
在那个未来里，我会和托尼在一起，固定伴侣关系的在一起。我们住在一栋有很多层地下室，可怕的高科技豪宅里。在我的利诱下我们大概会有那么一两个小孩，融合我们两个的基因，十之八九会是皮姆生物技术协助诞生的。托尼才不会听我的意见给孩子取名，他大概会图省事就直接把他们叫做马克1和马克2。而且他肯定讨厌照顾小孩，他会把所有家务丢给A.I，我们会有机器人管家，机器人保姆，机器人清洁工，机器人厨师……  
脱离超级英雄生活，负担家庭责任会让他非常暴躁，他基本上每天都会把自己关在地下实验室里，不见任何来拜访的老友。如果被孩子误闯他一定会大发脾气，吹胡子瞪眼，马克1会吓得大哭，马克2会吓得躲到我的身后，而我哄都很难把托尼哄好。每隔一年半载我们全家大概就要流落街头一次，原因是他的某个实验把我们的家炸上了天……  
想到这里斯蒂夫笑了起来，他努力把脑子里的这部影片丢出去，但是细节画面还是在不断回放，这让他笑的更厉害了。他自嘲：  
乡下老爹可以成为我的生活，但不应该成为托尼的生活，他是金甲的骑士，他是天空中的火焰，他会宁愿流血殒命于战场，也不愿衰败安葬于乐土。当他不能燃烧，不能飞翔，他也就再也不会快乐。我可以抓住天空中的骑士，但是永远不该把他困锁在城堡。  
想到这里斯蒂夫慢慢向托尼走去。他轻轻坐在他的身边，揽住他的肩头。  
“你又害我在131关死掉了。”托尼抗议着。“我以为你还要站在那里怅然、忧伤、思虑、眼泪汪汪的想那些陈年往事很久。结果你突然笑起来了，这里本该是肃穆哀悼的地方吧。”  
“你不是一直在认真玩游戏吗，怎么知道我笑起来了？”  
“你笑的声音太大了。什么事那么好笑？”  
“想起了一部喜剧片而已。”斯蒂夫笑着说，“下次约会我们可以不用来这类地方肃穆哀悼了。”  
“没有下次约会，而且本来就不是约会。”   
“随你怎么说了。”斯蒂夫一副无所谓的口气，但把托尼抱的更紧了。  
广场上时飞时落的鸽子，举着气球奔跑的孩子，玩表演的街头艺术客，滑着滑板的少年……一切都那么平静，这就是普通人的生活。这种生活观摩一会儿会有趣，久了就无聊了，托尼无聊了。  
“我要去吃冰激凌。” 他看到了不远处一辆冰激凌车，摆脱斯蒂夫跑了过去。  
冰激凌车前有一大群孩子在排队，托尼排在最后面，显得有点儿突兀，一会儿他就等不耐烦了。  
“孩子们，我有点儿赶时间，我今天请你们每人吃一个冰激凌，如果你们能让我先买的话。”  
“两个。”一个孩子带头说。  
“成交！”托尼握住孩子伸出来的手。  
“哦耶！”孩子们欢呼着。  
这随后慢吞吞走到，站在托尼旁边的斯蒂夫笑着摇摇头。  
“给我一个咖啡牛奶口味的，给他一个奶油核桃口味的。”托尼指着斯蒂夫对冰激凌小贩说。  
“你怎么知道我喜欢吃这个口味。”  
“我就随便一猜，老年人都喜欢这个口味。”  
此时已经入夜，他们穿过林荫大道，拐入了隐秘的小路，向着坤式战斗机停放的位置缓缓而行。  
托尼一只手举着冰激凌，用舌头转圈舔着棕色的螺旋，把它们舔平，然后又用舌尖卷起冰激凌的尖端。他没拿冰激凌的手牵起斯蒂夫那只没有拿冰激凌的手。  
他吃的非常聚精会神，所以并没有注意在这期间，斯蒂夫其实是一直看着他的。等托尼吃完，扭头看向旁边的人的时候，发现斯蒂夫手上的冰激凌没有吃两口，白色的奶油融化滴落在他的手上，形成了白色的弧线。他想都没想就探头过去舔掉了那些融化的痕迹，顺便沿着他的手指，舔了舔他手上的冰激凌。  
斯蒂夫停住了。  
“怎么了？你不吃，它就化了。”   
“我更想尝尝你的那个。”   
“我的已经吃完了。”   
斯蒂夫没有回答，只是抱住托尼，给了他一个绵长的吻。他细细品尝了托尼嘴里冰激凌的味道，最初是甜甜的味道，深入后夹杂了咖啡与核桃混合的一丝苦涩。  
他手里的冰激凌也随着他的这个动作，融化滴落在托尼的红色T恤衫上，留下乳白色的斑点与弧线。  
他们分开的时候，托尼的眼里透着一丝朦胧。  
“我们回家吧。”托尼轻轻说。  
“好。”  
而就在这时，一群手持棒球棍，戴着面具的暴徒从周围的树丛窜了出来，拦住了他们的去路，包围了他们。

(20200801初稿 未完待续)


	21. Chapter 21

托尼19岁 21  
华盛顿特区，林荫大道旁的密林里，入夜。  
一群手持棒球棍，戴着面具的暴徒从周围的树丛窜了出来，拦住了斯蒂夫和托尼的去路。  
“死玻璃，你们实在太嚣张了。”带头的说。  
“你们已经敢来污染林荫大道了吗？”他旁边的人插言。  
“你们就该烂在阴沟里。”  
“你们是这个国家的害虫。”  
“你们玷污了传统，玷污了信仰。”  
“去死，不要污染我们的眼睛。”  
托尼环顾了一下眼前的情况，有点懵。他用眼角的余光瞄了一眼斯蒂夫，发现他的脸上已有怒气。  
托尼并不生气，反而觉得有点好笑。于是他制止了斯蒂夫上前的动作，自己走上前去。  
“那个，让我理清一下思路，你们是准备攻击我们吗？”   
“我们要让你们去死。”   
“是的，你们这种人是败类，应该被灭绝。”   
托尼笑着说：“我算算，在我们面前放出过类似威胁的人……啊，你们的排位大概在……实在排名太低算不出来了。  
是这样，我今天心情不错，急着回家，所以不想和你们计较，给你们一分钟时间逃走。”   
“哼哼……”带头的又上前走了两步，其他人也进一步围拢了过来。  
“好吧，你们要拒绝提议也没办法了。”   
托尼脱下背包，把它扔给了斯蒂夫。  
“接着，老头子，不要插手，我今天准备实地演练一下你教的格斗术。”说着托尼已经摆出了战斗姿势。  
接住背包的斯蒂夫，脸上的怒气已经消散，嘴角勾起了一抹笑容。  
“要不要一个安全词，万一你打不过呢，我好救你。”  
“可笑。那就是你这个师傅的失败，你的格斗术如果连几个地痞都打不过的话……”  
托尼后面的话已经被呼啸而来的球棒打断，托尼灵活的侧身闪过，直接抓住攻击者的手腕，拇指施力按住手腕处的弱点，攻击者龇牙咧嘴，球棒已经掉在地上，随后托尼使了一个漂亮的过肩摔，把他仰面摔倒在地，同时把脚下的球棒踢飞。  
剩下的人见到这情景有点吓到，但是他们仗着人多势众，又一次围拢而来。  
托尼迅速弯身闪过了后面的攻击，后方攻击者，失去平衡向前倾去，和前方攻击者对撞在一起，托尼已绕到他的侧面，重重踢了他的胫骨。他哎呀一声，抱住小腿，应声倒地。  
还有三个人，托尼用眼角的余光确定了他们的站位，分别在45度角，62度角，和170度角。随后托尼的拳头向着45度角方向那个人的脸攻击而去，对方举起球棒来防。但这是虚招，托尼趁机一脚踹中他失去防守的腹部，咔嚓一声，肋骨应该断了。他倒地不起。62度角攻击者的球棒已横扫攻向托尼的腰间。托尼顺势向后空翻躲过攻击，然后侧翻跳上他的肩头，双腿夹住他的脖子，手肘击打他的头部，他昏了过去。  
“这招不是我教的吧。”旁边的斯蒂夫插言。  
“寡妇的绝技，我又不是只有你一个老师。”和斯蒂夫搭话让托尼分了神，剩下的那个人的球棒向他背后袭来，他听到了风声，躲的有点慢了，被扫到了肩头。  
好疼，他忍着疼，准备迅速结束战斗。托尼回旋绕到对方背后，直接飞起一脚把他踹倒。  
他揉揉肩膀，气呼呼走到斯蒂夫眼前。  
“你为什么干扰我？”  
“在实战中，干扰你的因素会有很多，如果你的身体没熟练到形成条件反射的话，必须精神集中排除干扰。看来你还要多练练。”  
可恶的老头子，条件反射，他是指练到他那种程度。托尼脑子里出现了斯蒂夫边调侃，边轻松打倒间谍大师的画面。  
“好吧，好吧，我们可以走了吧？”为了止住他更多的队长教育，托尼赶紧拉起斯蒂夫。  
斯蒂夫望了望被托尼打倒的一地人。  
“啊，我在坤式上会给急救中心打电话的。”  
而就在这时，两个巡逻的警察发现了这边的情况，他们从远处跑了过来，举起枪对着他们。  
“不许动，举起手来，你们被捕了。”  
“我想这里有些误会，我是自卫。” 托尼举起手来。  
警察看了看一地被打翻的人，摇了摇头。  
“小子，我看你还是跟我们走一趟吧。”  
“那抓我一个吧，他根本没有动手，这些人是我打倒的。”  
“托尼！”旁边的斯蒂夫插言。  
“你是没动手啊。”  
警察又一次摇了摇头，显然不相信他的话。  
“你们都跟我们走一趟吧。”  
警察上前扭转他们的手臂把他们拷了起来。托尼刚才被打中的肩膀因为这个动作火辣辣的疼痛。  
其中一个警察拿起寻呼机：“有六人在林荫大道左前方1800码处受伤，请派出救护车。两名嫌疑人已经被逮捕归案。”  
随后他们被押送上了警车。  
这才来到未来三个月有余，已经被关监狱两次了。而且这次我还是无辜的。托尼越想越沮丧，旁边的斯蒂夫倒是面带笑意不动声色。不知道他现在为什么还能笑出来。  
“你刚才想保护我？” 斯蒂夫说。  
“你是没动手，我说的是实话。而且你不被抓的话，还可以来保释我。”托尼说。  
而且我要保护的是你的身份，我的身份是秘密的没关系，要是你被发现了的话，明天华盛顿邮报就不会是三版以内的内容了，肯定是头版头条——美国队长在华府林荫大道滋事斗殴。  
而这个老顽固，录口供的时候绝对不会用假名的。托尼越想越着急，不知道该怎么处理，于是他更加沮丧。

但出乎托尼意料之外的事发生了，他们到达当地警局，警局局长就走了出来，跟押送他们的警察悄悄说了几句。那个警察脸上露出了惊讶的神色。  
随后他们被带到了局长办公室，局长放下百叶窗，走上前来，亲自打开了斯蒂夫和托尼的手铐。  
“实在对不起队长，这纯属误会。”局长握住斯蒂夫的手说。  
“对不起，我们应该相信你同伴的话，那群戴面具的家伙看起来就不像善类。”之前押送他们的警察也赶紧道歉。   
“没有关系，你们只是在尽职。我们今天来这里是个秘密，途中遇到一些围攻者，当时不便表明身份。”斯蒂夫拍拍警察的肩膀，微笑着说。  
“我明白，队长。你们今天的行踪我们绝不会透露的。”局长说。  
“队长，你要是方便的话，请给我的儿子签个名，他一直崇拜你。”旁边的警察说。  
斯蒂夫接过警察递过来的美国队长明信片，翻过来，提起笔。  
“他的名字？”  
“他叫比利。”  
送给比利，你有一个非常忠于职守的父亲，你应该为他骄傲。美国队长。  
斯蒂夫把明信片交还给那个巡警，他看到斯蒂夫写的内容乐疯了。他握住斯蒂夫的手，眼里蕴含着热泪。  
“天啊，太好了，谢谢你队长，谢谢你。我不知道该怎么说，我误抓了你，你竟然……”  
“这个国家需要更多像你这样忠于职守的人。”斯蒂夫拍着警察的肩膀说。  
直到他们被热情的局长和押送他们来的巡警送出门口，托尼还没完全搞清事情的前因后果。  
“到底怎么回事？”托尼终于忍不住问。  
“有时候身份是公开的也未必是件坏事，对吧，托尼？”斯蒂夫笑笑说。“只要你用这个身份做的确实是正确的事。”  
“你猜到了？你猜到我怕你的身份暴露，引起丑闻？”  
“猜到一点点。否则你不会从一开始就不让我出手。万一事情闹大，你是哥伦比亚大学的愣头青小子惹点事没关系，美国队长惹事街头打架被媒体知道就麻烦了。你是这么想的吧？我打赌你还想说服我到了警察局录口供不要用真名。但是你放弃了这个计划，因为你知道我是绝对不会同意的。”  
他都猜到了。托尼想。  
“所以我在你忙着打架的时候，就呼叫了一下后援。”  
“男孩们，我看你们实在是太悠闲了，跑到华盛顿林荫大道打群架。”伴随着一个磁性的女声，黑寡妇幽然从暗处走了出来。“我应该考虑多给你们派点儿任务。”  
“塔莎，你其实可以不用亲自跑一趟的。”斯蒂夫说。  
“反正从加州拐个弯来这里也没有多远，而且我也想亲眼目睹一下美国队长和钢铁侠因为街头斗殴被押送入警局的画面。”  
“黑寡妇，我们其实……”托尼上前说。  
“不用解释了，托尼。”黑寡妇摆摆手说，“你们两个的事情你们两个自己处理就好了。复仇者从成立那天起，就明文规定不干涉成员的私生活，而且那些条款就是你起草的。”  
“谢谢，塔莎。”斯蒂夫诚恳的说。  
“不过，今天你们要跟我开来的坤式回去了，你们开过来的那架，我让克林特先开走了。他今天和蜘蛛侠组队有点火大，正好让他们回去的路上独处磨合一下。我也在考虑让蜘蛛侠多参加任务，受训成为正式成员，当然这最后还是要创始人会议投票。不过他现在已经拿到两票了不是吗？”黑寡妇笑着说。  
“谢谢，塔莎，你实在……我真的……太感谢你了。”这次是托尼说不出话来了。  
“托尼，经过今天的事，希望你能更相信你的队友，相信复仇者们。而且有些事说实话会更容易，不是吗？”黑寡妇说。  
托尼猜不出塔莎知道了多少，他的心中有一丝欺瞒他们的愧疚。他真的该向他们坦白一切吗？就像塔莎说的，相信他的队友。但他随即打消了这个念头，有些罪责只有自己才能背负，而还有些事他自己现在也只是猜测。  
“现在上飞机吧，男孩们，我一身的鱼腥味要回去好好洗个澡。”  
(20200803初稿 未完待续)


	22. Chapter 22

托尼19岁 22  
亚利桑那州上空，一天前。  
鹰眼驾驶着坤式战斗机，旁边的副驾上坐着蜘蛛侠。  
克林特从未有过这么强烈的愿望，想获得超能力。要是他能有X教授的精神控制力，就可以让这个家伙闭嘴了。他不知道自己最近怎么得罪了塔莎，他一直被派和这个家伙组队出任务。  
克林特确认现在是蜘蛛侠第三次聊起他从树上救的那只邻居家的猫，或者不是同一只猫。  
就在他们飞到大峡谷上空的时候，坤式战斗机出现了剧烈的颠簸，所有表盘开始乱转。  
“这个颠簸不是空气乱流，对吧，伙计？”蜘蛛侠说。  
这个突发状况至少把鹰眼从猫的话题中拯救了出来。  
“鹰眼呼叫总部，坤式战斗机失去控制，我现在的坐标是……塔莎，塔莎……”  
只有滋滋的电流声传来，看来通讯系统也断了。  
“太可怕了，斯塔克造的玩意果然故障率很高。怎么办？我不会飞，我们要死了！”蜘蛛侠一把抱住克林特，自动驾驶功能完全失灵，这种贴合式拥抱让他更加难于控制操纵杆。  
“放开我，如果你不想死的话就去旁边坐好。”  
克林特努力调整操纵杆，但是依然拉不起来。战斗机踉踉跄跄倾斜着向峡谷的岩壁冲去。  
“虽然这玩意很贵，但我觉得我们现在最好还是跳伞。”蜘蛛侠从座位下抽出了降落伞。  
克林特被蜘蛛侠吵糊涂，完全忘记战斗机上其实配备了降落伞，虽然不想承认他是对的，还是跟着跳了下去。战斗机撞毁在岩壁上。

亚利桑那州上空，现在。  
斯蒂夫驾驶着坤式战斗机，旁边的副驾上坐着托尼。  
“重装武力队都去追踪暴走的浩克①了，我们却要来寻找追踪浩克途中走失的人员？”托尼坐在副驾上略带不满的说。  
“其实最初塔莎派的是巨型人和小黄蜂，珍的变形出了些问题，在确认她完全没问题前汉克不想让她出任务。”驾驶着坤式战斗机的斯蒂夫说。  
“她最近的形态从‘小黄蜂‘’变成了‘小蝴蝶’，原因未知，很久塔莎都不让她出正式任务了。看来这次确实是派不出人手了。恭喜陪我降至三线搜救队。你其实想去弗罗里达吧，根据足迹分析，浩克出现在那里的几率最高。”  
“那边有托尔和赫克力斯，神和半神都去了，火力充足，我跟着你混混三线就好了。”斯蒂夫调侃着说。“没准他们是碰到浩克才失去联络的，不要抱着侥幸心理哦，托尼。”  
“如果碰到，我们就跑路吧，在我把反浩克装甲造出来前，咱俩是白给的。话说这回是谁走丢来着？”  
“鹰眼和蜘蛛侠。”  
“和鹰眼那个毒舌加火药桶组队，真是难为蜘蛛侠了。他最近没得罪塔莎吧？”  
“塔莎想让他们磨合一下。”  
“或许我们不用急着找，让他俩多磨合一下。”  
“托尼？！”  
“我测算他俩没事。”  
“托尼……”  
“但我觉得咱们俩有事！我知道他俩怎么失联的了，‘大峡谷’变成了‘百慕大’。”  
“什么？！”  
“我现在装甲的内置联络系统全断了。注意坤式，赶紧切换到纯手动。”  
托尼的话音刚落，坤式战斗机的自动驾驶系统已经停摆，但是因为提前预警，斯蒂夫已经切换到了手动操作，暂时稳住了飞机的下坠，但飞机依然颠簸的厉害。  
“避开这片干扰区已经来不及了，我们必须迫降。”斯蒂夫说。  
“最好别把它搞的太惨，我现在可没什么钱造新的。”  
“我尽量。”  
“我飞出去看看。还好只是电子制导系统下线，装甲的动力系统还可以使用，只是我也要人工驾驶了。”  
“托尼，小心。”  
“知道了，我就当它是老式3.8。”  
托尼飞出窗外，在左前方30公里外发现了一片开阔地，他折回飞到战斗机的机窗前。失去联络，这时他们要靠肢体语言和默契了。托尼向斯蒂夫指出了方向，自己飞到战斗机下方，稳住它的颠簸。在他们的配合下，坤式战斗机险险在崖壁上方的开阔地落下，铁人脚下拖起一片沙尘。  
“好险。”托尼长出了一口气，仔细的检查着战斗机。  
“好消息是战斗机损坏不大，就是机翼有点擦伤。坏消息是我的装甲坏了，没有电子检测系统，我需要人工检修。我飞不了了。”  
“或者我们步行？”斯蒂夫建议。  
“想都别想。我才不要跟着你在上千公里的大峡谷瞎走。”  
“我可以追踪。”  
“你是不是还想搞两皮马，拿两支枪，上演《关山飞渡》之类的西部片。”  
“我其实觉得一匹马更好。”这样你可以抱着我。  
“那马就惨了，会被我们两个加装甲压死。”你想得美。  
“托尼……”  
“而且附近不像是有任何村落能让我们搞到马。除非修好装甲，否则我们哪也不去。还有根据我的计算鹰眼和蜘蛛侠……”  
“听你的。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样了，我们只是三线搜救队，不是吗？”

30公里外  
鹰眼从科罗拉多河拉着被他打晕的蜘蛛侠游上了岸。给他做了心肺复苏，又半拉开他的面罩给他做了人工呼吸。这个家伙终于咳出水，缓醒了过来。  
克林特不禁想，这个家伙真的有超能力吗？怎么看都是随时三两下就会挂掉的样子。  
“啊，我的面罩，我的身份。”蜘蛛侠醒来第一件事就是确认他的面罩还在。  
“不用谢。”鹰眼白了他一眼。“我不想知道你是谁，只要你不拖我后腿就可以了。”  
“这么说，谢谢你。你对我们坠毁的原因怎么看？”  
“我不知道，但我可不认为是什么自然现象。”  
“现在我们怎么办？”  
“什么都不干。”  
“什么都不干？那我们怎么离开这里？”  
“这是上千公里的大峡谷，我们连自己坠毁在哪里都不知道，到处乱走不如等他们找上门来。”  
“等谁？我们不是要等待寡妇派人救援吧？”  
“等害我们坠毁的人找上门来。”

入夜，大峡谷的温度降的很低，斯蒂夫在坤式战斗机旁生起了一堆篝火，木柴燃烧的噼啪声在空寂峡谷的峭壁上回响着。  
斯蒂夫坐在篝火旁擦着盾牌，他其实已经擦了几十遍了。他不时偷偷瞟一眼旁边的托尼。托尼的心思显然都在维修他的装甲上。在火光照映下，他的脸上泛起橘红的颜色。他眯着眼睛，从身边摊开的小盒子里一样一样拿出工具。  
月朗星稀，要是煮上一罐鹰嘴豆，烧上一壶咖啡，弹起一把木吉他，真像跳转进入了1872年的西部。一切是那么平静，如果不考虑走丢的鹰眼和蜘蛛侠，这基本算是度假了。  
“你们是怎么开始的？”托尼突然开口打破了平静。  
“谁？什么开始？”  
“我是问你和他，或者说你和未来的我？”托尼并没有停下手上的动作。  
斯蒂夫以为托尼永远不会问他这个问题，现在突然不知如何回答了。  
“复仇者追踪暴走的浩克，在北极……”  
“我不是问你这个，这些我已经在复联的数据库的记载里看过了，我想知道数据库没记载的事情。你们是怎么搞在一起的？”托尼这次单刀直入。  
“噢？”很长的沉默后斯蒂夫终于继续说，他尽量让自己的声音显得平静。  
“那一年他被斯坦陷害，他抢走了他的公司，复仇者也频频遇挫，这之前他就有一些酗酒的问题，这件事之后他喝的越来越凶了。他醉驾装甲，险些酿成大祸，我找到了他，想要劝阻他，他却说起了我父亲酗酒的事，当时我气昏了头，打了他。②”  
“哦。”托尼继续不动声色的修着他的装甲。  
“这就像压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，他把钢铁装甲和钢铁侠的称号都交给了罗迪，然后出走了，没人知道他去了哪里。如果他不想被别人找到，就没人能找到他。他的朋友们渐渐放弃了寻找，回到了各自的生活中。  
在那时打了他是我犯过的最大错误，害我又一次失去了我最好的朋友。”  
“你最好的朋友？”托尼插言。  
“是的，那时，我们的关系还只是亲密的朋友。为了弥补自己的错误，我没有放弃寻找。那一年纽约的冬天很冷，那一天下了很大的雪，在这样的暴风雪之夜，我很担心他，于是我开着摩托，走遍了纽约每一个酒馆……最终我找到了他，他穿着一件单衣醉倒在暗巷里。我抱起他，把他带回了复仇者宅邸。他一直在我的怀里瑟瑟发抖，我把他抱上床，盖上被子，他依然在瑟瑟发抖，他拉住我，求我不要离开。然后我就留下了……”  
又是一阵很长的停顿。  
“后来呢？”托尼问，话题继续下去。  
“那夜过后，他一早就离开了，他联络了罗迪，他去了戒酒中心。我们都心照不宣的认为那一夜只是一个错误，我们选择性的把它遗忘了。毕竟莎伦是我的女朋友，而他也有很多女性情人。他戒了酒，我们又回到了原来的关系里。复联里的队友，生活里的好友。  
后来神盾宣告了莎伦的死亡，而我和神盾的关系也有一阵子很紧张，我又一次陷入了人生的迷茫，一度想放弃美国队长的身份；而他的生活一直都不如意，他总是背负了太多的责任，太多的人指望着他，当各种挫败感和压力滚滚而来的时候，他总是想喝一杯，我并不想让他喝酒。他最终没有拿起酒杯，但我们却有了第二次，然后是第三次……”  
“而你们依然把这当成错误？”托尼插话。  
“我们只是没有深入谈起过这个问题，或者说没时间去思考这件事，或者不想去定义这种关系。超级英雄的生活就是这样，每次出任务都不知道能不能回来，不知道今天是不是你生命中的最后一天，不知道这是不是最后一次相见，于是我们会更珍惜现在。我不想让很多已经建立起来的默契，就这么破碎。”  
“他也是这么想的吗？”  
“大概吧。”  
“你们就像这样很多年？”  
“很多年。直到不久前我的超级士兵血清出了问题，我的身体在急速的老去，他唤醒了昏迷的我，他给我造了装甲，让我能在生命中最后的时刻还在战斗，满足了一个老兵最后的愿望，战死沙场。③”  
“所以说，你其实穿过他给你造的装甲？”  
“是啊，它还陪伴在我生命的最后一刻，至少我以为那会是我生命的终结，在那一刻我满脑子想着他，但那一刻他却不在我的身边，我后悔太多的事，有太多我想告诉他的话，但是我永远都说不出了……但上天给了我第二次机会，我没死，莎伦和红骷髅达成了交易，救了我。当我处理完红骷髅的事情去找他的时候，发现他却已经不是他了。我穿越到10年前，我找到了你，我想阻止他，救赎他，让你唤醒他，但是一切都太晚了，他最后死在我的怀里④。而剩下的你都知道了。”  
“莎伦没死，对吗？”托尼问。  
“神盾隐瞒了真相，她一直在欧洲，但经过这么多事后，我们现在只是朋友了。”斯蒂夫说。  
“你其实不用澄清什么，我也没有想好怎么定义我们之间的关系，就像他当时没有想好一样，毕竟我是他的过去时。”  
“托尼，你如果还在纠结你是不是他的问题，纠结我怎么看你……”  
“其实我没有纠结了，他的都是我的，我的不是他的，而我的还是我的……怎么算这笔账都是我赚了。而你还能怎么看我呢？你肯定是想脱光我的衣服看我，对吧？”托尼的这句挑逗的玩笑，轻巧的驱散了斯蒂夫话语间一直努力压抑的忧伤。  
“你猜对了，我确实这么想的。”斯蒂夫翻过了忧伤，笑起来了。  
“我就知道。在打开这个尘封的盒子中的旧事前，你已经假装擦拭你的盾牌100次了，偷偷看我200次了，你等的不耐烦了，对吧？这种情况下，我只能开启一个足够分散你注意力的话题。而事实上我没有那么想看那个盒子里的旧照片，我也更关注于现在。谁知道呢？没准我们明天碰到浩克就会送命。”说到这里，托尼整理好了他的工具箱，把它又放回装甲内藏的小空间里。  
“而现在我修好我的装甲了，我们可以做点其他事了。”  
“终于……”  
“我突然想起来了，我应该再调整一下探测仪，好找到鹰眼和蜘蛛侠。”  
“不许去！”  
“骗到你了。”  
斯蒂夫放下了他今晚擦拭了300次的盾牌，凑近托尼，做了他一个晚上都期待的事情，脱掉托尼的衣服……就像那种老西部片，篝火，咖啡，鹰嘴豆，木吉他，老故事……月朗星稀的夜空之下，怀里抱着你现在心里的人。

注释：①无敌浩克440期。  
②铁人V1 172期。  
③美国队长V1 436-448期。  
④复仇者联盟V1 395期。  
(20200812初稿 未完待续)


	23. Chapter 23

托尼19岁 23  
大峡谷峭壁，坤式战斗机旁。  
夜色深沉，大峡谷的温度降的更低，篝火变小了，托尼有点冷，他向旁边的斯蒂夫靠了靠。普通人和超人类的区别，抗寒能力低很多。斯蒂夫本来把双臂交叉在头下，仰望天空中的星斗。但他显然很细心的注意到了托尼的小动作，于是把他们盖的毯子往上拉了拉。坤式战斗机里长期储藏的野外生存包此时终于派上了用处。  
“外面很冷，我们可以回战斗机里面的。”  
“算了，满足你的老西部片情结，在篝火旁数星星，等日出。”  
“其实西部片关键的情节不在数星星，关键的情节在陪你数星星的人。”说着斯蒂夫把托尼拦在自己的胸膛上，和他的肌肤贴合在一起，温暖他的身体。  
随后他打趣的说：“如果三线任务都像这样的话，我应该多申请来参加几次。”  
“不知道塔莎是不是故意安排。她会派旺达与幻视一组，小黄蜂与皮姆博士一组……”  
“也许，上次为了把我们弄出警察局，我只能老实交代。”  
“你告诉了她多少？”托尼有点着急的问。   
“和托尼去华府处理一些私事，被当地警方扣住了等等。”  
“所以你根本没有骗她。”  
“都说了，我只骗过你。”  
想起当日的情形，托尼觉得自己下次见到塔莎一定会有点尴尬。他转移话题，把注意力调回寻找失踪人员上来。  
“虽然我修好了我的装甲，但是这么大区域没有导航系统找人也很困难。而在严重干扰的情况下，生物识别系统也没法使用。所以我想我们明天最好的办法就是先找到干扰源。我做好了一个探测器。我可以肯定这绝不是什么自然现象，不抓住幕后黑手，还会有更多的飞机在这片区域遇险的。”  
“好，都听你的。”  
“唉？好奇怪，你居然没有反对。我今天一直在等你反对。”  
“我为什么要反对？这挺合理的。”  
“我觉得你之前似乎一直在反对我的各种方案。好像是为了反对而反对。”  
“就是为了反对而反对。”  
“斯蒂夫！”  
“这样你就会因为我的反对而继续反对我的反对。然后你就会很生气，很暴躁，很叛逆，你就会满脑子只想打赢我，满脑子只想着我……”斯蒂夫的每个停顿会亲吻托尼一下，托尼的反驳一次次被他堵了回去。  
“斯蒂夫……唔……”  
“而现在不需要了，你已经满脑子想着我了。争论只会浪费我们做其他事情的时间。”  
“我没有……在想着……你……”  
“说谎。你的身体比你的嘴巴诚实，托尼。它又热起来了，你不冷了对吧？”斯蒂夫边说，边顺着托尼裸露的脊背向下滑去，他的动作带起托尼的一阵战栗。  
“幼稚……唔……”  
“或者说更高效。”  
“唔……”  
“我们可以达成一个协议，你可以制定所有方案，我都听你的，只要这时候你听我的。同意吗？”  
“嗯。”  
毛毯下托尼的身体是赤裸的，而之前的热情还有着余痕，有着记忆，当熟悉的触碰袭来的时候，它不自觉的响应。随着这件事他们做的越来越多，它越来越有自己的意志。它不会遵从托尼的逻辑，它没有托尼纷乱的思绪，它不会踌躇犹豫，它也不想寻求一切的答案，它会沉入这种欢愉，不问过往，不关心未来。  
这就是他为什么会戒了酒吗？因为这个男人确实比任何的美酒都让他沉溺。  
其实不需要协议，这个时候他说的每一句话我都会听的。这个时候我甚至有用一切只交换多停留在他身边一刻的冲动。  
而这是让托尼会后怕的一种冲动。

30公里外，科罗拉多河畔。  
一堆篝火上烤着野鸡，野鸡是克林特抓来的，箭无虚发。被派去抓鱼的蜘蛛侠显然一无所获。但此时吃掉大部分鸡的人是蜘蛛侠。  
“看来复仇者真有门野外生存训练课，我觉得我该申请参加这门课程。”小蜘蛛边大嚼着鸡肉边说。  
“队长的那门童子军课，你能学到什么。我这是浪迹天涯多年的生存经验好不好，跟他学，还不如让哥带你。”  
“嗯，嗯。”蜘蛛侠边吃，边一脸崇拜的看着鹰眼。  
“而且他就是专门给那个办公室男开的课，我们还被迫去上课，浪费时间。好在这次他训练他的少年版，没把我们也拉去参加‘夏令营’。”  
“幸亏他开了课，我就是被他们在‘夏令营’的时候救出来的，然后就被搅和了进来。”  
“怪不得我最近老是碰到你，斯塔克吹了耳边风。无意冒犯，其实经过今天的事情，我觉得你还不错。只是一想到是那个人安排的，我就很火大。他的年长版，把持复联多年。说是三巨头，托尔根本长期不在地球；名义上是创始人联合投票，小黄蜂和皮姆忙活自己的小家，根本不是常驻人员。斯蒂夫长期是复联领队，他是副领队，他俩不时交换一下位置，复联其实是他们在开‘夫妻店’。而他只要吹了耳边风，斯蒂夫十之八九会听他的，最后复联还不是成了他的私人武装队了？对他那种高高在上的有钱人来说，复联只是他炫耀他的财富，炫耀他的乐善好施的门面，他又会对我们这种普通人有几分真心。他被康腐蚀做出的那些坏事我一点都不奇怪，因为他本来也不是什么善类。耍阴使诈，满口谎言他早就占齐了。”  
“至少你们还有钱拿，而我总是缺钱。”  
“你来晚了，现在已经没钱拿了。他死了后，只靠珍的支持，我们的资金运作比较紧张。我觉得这次我毁了坤式战斗机一定会被塔莎骂死，我们恐怕没钱造新的了。”  
“看来你们没了他之后，日子并不好过。”  
“作为‘钱袋子’他还是有些用的，但也仅仅是如此，他以为能用钱收买到人心，那是不可能的。”  
“公平的说，那个他已经死了，现在的这个只是十年前的他，他并没有背叛你们。”小蜘蛛替托尼辩解。  
“但是他们是一棵树上结出来的果实不是吗？他变成他只是时间问题。”  
“这么看，他早点变成‘他’，复联资金才能恢复运作，不至于关门。”  
“这么说也有几分道理，但无论如何他休想还想像原来那样在背后操纵复联运作。我盯着他呢。”克林特狠狠的说着。  
他目不斜视的向旁边的树丛扔出了手里的石头，一只野兔变成了尸体。他从容的站起来走过去，拎着野兔走回来，从身上拔出一把匕首，开始熟练的剥皮。  
有吃有喝，有人煮饭，小蜘蛛瞬间觉得好幸福，抱眼前的大腿比较重要，把他和托尼脆弱的友谊扔一边，他也没有多愧疚。吃东西，闭嘴，不替托尼辩解了，最好能撇清关系。  
“天啊，小蜘蛛，你能把你的制服烤干吗？你是多久没洗过这件衣服了。味道很大。最好连你的面具一起烤干。”克林特抱怨着。“我说了，我对你的真实身份没兴趣。”  
“脱了我会很冷。”  
“它湿着你会更冷，你还真是没有野外生存经验。你的超能力就不能抗寒吗？天啊，你可以先穿我的，我的已经烤干了。”克林特把自己的衣服脱下来递给了蜘蛛侠。  
蜘蛛侠换上了鹰眼的衣服：“好吧，你现在可以转过来了。”  
“哈哈，你还是个小孩子吧。”克林特转过头看到蜘蛛侠穿着自己大一号的衣服，变成自己的样子有点好笑。  
“我是你的好邻居‘鹰眼’。”

大峡谷峭壁，坤式战斗机旁。  
大峡谷的日出果然很美，一切都被染成了红色，包括睡在自己旁边的人。斯蒂夫忍不住看了他很久。等托尼翻了个身，似醒非醒的睁开眼睛的时候，迎接他的是一个很长的亲吻。  
“早上好，托尼。”  
“早上好，斯蒂夫。我睡了很久，错过了很多吗？”  
“重要的都没错过，太阳才刚刚升起。”  
“我想鹰眼和蜘蛛侠还可以再等我们一下。”  
“应该可以。”

30公里外，科罗拉多河畔。  
“大家早上好啊，我想这里有点误会，我只是迷路的游客。”  
蜘蛛侠一睁眼就被一群持枪暴徒包围了，而旁边的鹰眼早已不知所踪……

(20200813初稿 未完待续)


	24. Chapter 24

托尼19岁 24  
大峡谷，洞窟秘密基地。  
最近是蜘蛛侠第二次被关在十二宫秘密基地的牢房。上一次他还有点儿担心，这一次他轻松应对。他此时躺在牢房的床上，双手交叉在头下，悠闲的敲着腿，嘴里叼着一棵草，哼着歌。  
等待被救就可以了，蜘蛛侠想着。  
鹰眼的计策简单务实，一人为诱饵，直接让幕后的人从暗处走到明处，另一人在后面潜伏跟踪，让这些佣兵直接领他们到秘密基地。在谁当诱饵这个争议上，蜘蛛侠剪刀石头布输掉了，于是只能当诱饵了。  
但是事情还是出了岔子，突然间基地警报声大作。  
“有人突破了外围防御！”整个洞窟的守卫差不多都向洞口方向跑去了。  
说好的秘密潜入呢？蜘蛛侠疑惑的想。本来的计划是鹰眼秘密潜入，救他出来，他们两个一起杀出去，端掉这里。他是怎么搞出这么大动静的？看来鹰眼所称自己所具备的丰富特工经验只是夸大其词。而且鹰眼只是普通人类，没有超能力，一个人应对这些训练有素的佣兵和十二宫的高科技装备特工，胜算不高。想到这里小蜘蛛有点着急了，刚才的悠闲已经不在。他冲到牢门前，想凭借蛮力打开牢门，直接被门上装备的防御系统电了回来。  
托尼上次三两下就搞定了，看来组队还是和钢铁侠一队靠谱一点。下次我还是申请和托尼一队好了。但是新人没有发言权啊，小蜘蛛悲催的想。  
在硬突牢门无效后，小蜘蛛只能使出最后一招：   
“救命啊，我在这里！”  
他的喊声很大，在洞窟里形成了回音。奏效了，小蜘蛛遥望远处正有一个身影，突破层层防守人员向这边移动。于是他挥着手，继续喊。等救援人员来到牢门前的时候，小蜘蛛呆住了。  
“队长，怎么是你？鹰眼呢？”  
“我也正想问你这个问题。怎么只有你一个，鹰眼呢？”斯蒂夫说。  
“我觉得你最好先把我放出来？我可以给你帮把手。”蜘蛛侠说。随后他看了看倒了一地的守卫人员，又补充说：“其实不帮也行。”  
“还是帮把手吧。”斯蒂夫笑着说。“不过我袖子里可没小玩意能轻巧打开这扇牢门。”  
“相信我，我试过了，这个牢门并不好对付。”  
斯蒂夫盯着牢门，思索了一下。  
“退后！”  
小蜘蛛应声退后。  
“我决定用老办法。”斯蒂夫说着也退出10码以外，随后他飞出盾牌直接朝着牢门的电子锁打去。  
电子锁发出滋滋声，引发了爆炸，轰隆一声牢门被炸塌了。石头和土渣掉落了下来，灰头土脸的小蜘蛛，剧烈咳嗽着，从尘埃中走了出来。  
爆炸声很大，更多的防御人员向这边冲来。小蜘蛛掸掸灰尘，与队长背靠背站在了一起，摆好了战斗姿势。这次终于轮到我出手干架了。小蜘蛛开心的想。随后他荡起蛛丝，狠狠踹倒了冲到他眼前的一个蒙面特工。

托尼今天早上抱起斯蒂夫，拿起探测仪，踩着他的喷气靴，轻松找到了这处秘密基地。  
在洞窟附近的草丛里，托尼制定了方案。斯蒂夫在前面大张旗鼓的冲进去，吸引守卫。他随后潜入，找到基地的核心动力源，然后毁掉那个影响这片区域磁场的装置。斯蒂夫就像之前承诺的那样，他没有反驳，直接赞同了托尼的方案。当然托尼制定方案的时候，并不知道蜘蛛侠被关在了这里。  
在斯蒂夫冲进去5分钟后，托尼举着探测仪大摇大摆走了进去，一路上都是被打昏的佣兵和十二宫的特工。  
斯蒂夫果然暴力啊。托尼心里笑着想。偶尔有一两个缓醒过来，发现了他，托尼举起长手套，他们就应声而倒。其实我也很暴力。托尼也嘲笑了自己一下。  
好容易。装甲在身，设备在手，这才是托尼喜欢的方式，感觉一切都在自己掌控之下。随着托尼接近目标，探测仪摇摆的越厉害。转了几个弯之后，托尼顺利的来到了干扰设备所在地。一个大型闪着银光的装置就在这个山洞中间，设备左侧是主机，而输入面板旁边站着一个人。那个人穿着灰白色僧袍，戴着面具，他的面具上是星座中的天秤座。托尼对着他举起了自己的长手套。  
“天秤座，投降吧，到此为止了，你最近惹出的麻烦已经够多了。先是把纽约弄成了暗夜之城，现在又把大峡谷搞成百慕大。到处制造混乱，你们很闲吗？你们这个犯罪组织不缺钱吗？据我所知，和复仇者们交手过几次之后，你是十二宫剩下的唯一一个了吧，没有了金牛座那样的大金主支持，作为一个三流街头帮派头头，现在不是该为了生存忙着抢抢银行一类的，你这样到处瞎折腾，弄出全球范围的恐怖事件，真的好吗？我真是搞不懂你们这些犯罪头子的逻辑，不管怎么说，你今天的犯罪生涯到头了。”  
“犯罪头子，制造混乱，哈哈。”天秤座突然笑了起来，他举起手，缓缓转过了身体。“托尼.斯塔克，很好，很好，今天就你自己，我等的就是你。”  
天秤座的笑声，把托尼搞的有点糊涂了，而且他是怎么知道自己的身份的？难倒他就是派杀手追杀钢铁侠的人？好像与之前自己的推测出入很大。  
但托尼并不慌乱，他镇定的说：  
“你要是以为只有我自己就抓不住你的话，那你就错了。今天可不是当日的纽约，我可不是只有一双长手套。而且我也不是自己一个人来的。其他复仇者的支援就在路上。”  
“这片区域的磁场干扰阻断了通讯，即使是你，这么短时间也是解决不了的，所以你才直接冲到了基地。而且美国队长和蜘蛛侠现在忙的很，杀到这里还要一阵子。”  
小蜘蛛在这里。看来斯蒂夫有帮手了。托尼顿时安心了很多，所以他更不着急了。他不着急出手，他要拖住天秤座，让他说出更多情报。托尼之前问天秤座的那些话，其实也是他自己心中的疑问，断壁残存的十二宫为什么频频在全球制造这种无谓的混乱。虽然他们是犯罪份子，但是犯罪份子也是有逻辑的，目前发生的事情根本不符合十二宫的一贯做法。  
“既然时间紧迫，那我长话短说吧。今日的十二宫已经不是当年的十二宫了，十二宫早已不是什么犯罪组织了，我也不是什么犯罪组织头子。就像你说的，十二宫与复仇者交手几次后，只剩下我一个，而我当年就不满其他人的做法，对组织里的活动介入很少，我当时加入十二宫就只有一个目的：探寻宇宙的知识。  
十二宫有一把知识钥匙，它可以开启各个维度空间的……用一个这个时代的词说‘数字图书馆’。其他人只关注这些知识中的武器，而我关注的是哲学，宇宙的哲学。我研读多年，得到的答案只有两个字‘平衡’，多重宇宙必须平衡。”  
“作为一个科学家，我只相信能证明的事，我不相信什么神学，也不相信你所谓的‘哲学’。”托尼说。  
“也许你该相信，‘科学的尽头是哲学’。”  
“那是胡说八道。这样看按照你的逻辑，十二宫从犯罪集团‘升华’成了某种邪教组织，专门进行恐怖活动制造混乱，从而平衡宇宙吗？不用美化你的犯罪行为，这类借口我听多了，每年都有几个疯子打着拯救世界大多数人的旗号做着伤害无辜的事情。”  
“我想你误会我的意思了，纽约陷入黑暗维度，大峡谷磁场混乱都不是十二宫制造出来的。”天秤座说。  
“那你们只是恰好在混乱发生时路过吗？”  
“这么说的话，你们复仇者不是也恰好路过吗？”  
“我们是去解决你们制造的麻烦。”  
“你们解决的？是吗？”  
“如果不是我们袭击了你们的基地，挫败了你们的阴谋，纽约的黑色维度圈是怎么消失的？”托尼说。  
“纽约的黑色维度圈是我让它消失的。”天秤座平静的回答。  
“你说那个黑色维度圈不是你们制造的，那为什么当时只有十二宫的特工能在维度圈内活动，其他设备全都失灵了？”  
“你正好说到点子上了，我拥有宇宙知识的钥匙，所以我们的科技可以在圈内正常运作。无意冒犯，当时的情况只有我能解决。”  
“在我们端了你们的基地之后吗？也太凑巧了。”托尼反驳。  
“笑话，你以为是你们暴打一顿解决的问题吗？我当时已经解决了那个维度黑圈，当然无心和你们争斗，立刻带帮众撤出了纽约。”  
回忆起当日纽约的情况，托尼确实觉得在复仇者战力不足的情况下，他们的胜利确实来的过于轻松，似乎十二宫根本无心恋战。托尼犹豫了。  
“托尼.斯塔克，你不是要证据吗？这就是证据。虽然你没有宇宙的高端知识，但如果你真如他们所说的那样是这个时代最聪明的人类的话，这个设备你还是能搞清楚它的作用吧？你自己来看。”  
托尼警惕的走到设备前，运行了检测。天秤座说的是实话，这个设备用于调整这片区域的磁场混乱。  
“纽约的黑色维度圈，月亮与地球间力场的微妙变化引起的海洋潮汐波动，大峡谷的磁场混乱……这些异常的自然现象最近间歇性的从全球各地出现，有很多非常不起眼，不易察觉。”  
天秤座的话，让托尼想起了最近复仇者处理的一些任务，大部分任务他都没参加，他也只是在事后从数据库资料里读到了一些。处理加州海岸浪涌和亚特兰蒂斯居民抗议，大西洋潜艇试水出现不明故障的海底救援，死火山突然喷发紧急疏散当地居民，流星雨砸坏小镇支援受损建筑清理……  
和暴走的浩克所带来的威胁一比，都是些末流的小问题，也就没人会注意到。要不是他们搜索浩克路过这片区域，突然失联，区域性磁场异常他们也不会特别关注。要是天秤座说的都是实话，那这件事远远比他们目前应对的威胁严重，发展下去很可能引发全球危机。  
“你对引发这些异常的原因有什么线索？”托尼问。  
“只是一些猜想，暂时没有合理解释和充分的证据。所以我希望你放我走，我需要时间找到答案。而且你们复仇者最近也忙的没时间关心这些小事。”  
“听着，我不相信你说的那些宇宙平衡哲学的鬼话，而这个世界几乎每天都有各种所谓的‘异常自然现象’，你不能证明这些是有联系的。”托尼说。  
“钢铁侠……现在事实是……”天秤座插话。  
“等我说完。我说了，我只相信证据，而你确实证明十二宫在制止这片区域的磁场紊乱。不管你之前犯过什么错，你现在做的是一件好事，一件正确的事，所以你已经证明了你值得拥有第二次机会。你走吧。”  
如果是他决定的话，他永远都会给别人第二次机会。托尼想起了斯蒂夫。  
“谢谢你。”天秤座说。  
打斗的声音越来越近。  
“他们快来了，这里还有其他出口吗？”托尼问。  
“有一条秘密通道。”  
“我帮你拖延一下时间，希望你不要让我后悔今天的决定。”托尼说着，抬起长手套，轰掉了洞口的岩石。  
天秤座转身离开前对托尼说：“作为感谢，我告诉你一件事，我窥探过平行宇宙，几乎每一个地球都会有钢铁侠，都会有托尼.斯塔克，所以我知道你是谁。而你，你是他们中最特别的那个，所以任何时刻都不要放弃，相信你自己托尼，相信你自己……”  
天秤座的话在空寂的山洞中回响着。  
最特别的那个吗？这句话适用于每个托尼.斯塔克，包括最近黑化死掉的那个。这些搞哲学的疯子，随便都能背出几条鸡汤哲学。托尼摇摇头，自嘲的想着。他走回机器旁，完成着平衡磁场的最后操作。  
(20200815初稿 未完待续)


	25. Chapter 25

托尼19岁 25  
大峡谷，十二宫秘密基地。  
刚才轰隆的塌陷声，引发了斯蒂夫的注意，他带着蜘蛛侠寻声向源头而来，而前方的路被一堆碎石阻断了。  
他隔着石头喊：“钢铁侠，你还好吗？”内置通讯阻断，斯蒂夫为了保护托尼的身份，没有喊他的名字。  
“我没事，我已经找到他们的装置了，正在想办法消除这片区域的磁场混乱。为了不让十二宫的特工干扰，我就轰掉了洞口。”托尼应声回答。  
“你最好快点，刚才我营救蜘蛛侠的时候，炸了牢门，现在你又炸了洞口，我觉得这个洞窟基地坚持不了多久了。”  
“那你最好马上开始疏散人群。我能照顾自己，我会及时出来的。”  
“你确定吗？”斯蒂夫有点担心的问。  
“相信我，我能搞定。你快去，被你打昏的人可不少。”  
“知道了。”  
斯蒂夫大喊：“都停手，这个洞窟要塌了，如果你们想活下去，就赶紧逃。”  
听到这句话，刚才还在与他们交战的佣兵和十二宫特工都停下了动作，一哄而散的向出口跑去。  
“而现在我们要把刚才被我们打昏的人弄醒了。”斯蒂夫对旁边的蜘蛛侠说。  
“被打伤自己走不了的呢？”蜘蛛侠问。  
“那我们就只能把他们背出去了。”斯蒂夫说。  
“啊……早知如此，我就不下这么重手了。”蜘蛛侠沮丧的说。  
“我觉得你们可能需要搭把手。”此时鹰眼从旁边的岔路跑了过来。  
“你终于出现了！幸亏队长及时赶到，要不我现在还被关着呢。”蜘蛛侠说。  
“这个洞窟太大，我迷路了。”鹰眼模糊的解释。  
“我们闹出这么大动静你都找不到？我太佩服你了。这就是你训练有素的特工技能？”蜘蛛侠简直想膜拜了。我再也不要和这个不靠谱的家伙组队了。  
“都不要说了，现在赶紧救人。”斯蒂夫出面制止了争吵。  
队长一脸严肃的发话，谁敢不听，两个人都闭嘴动手救人了。等他们背着最后一批受伤的人员走出秘密基地的时候，洞窟在他们背后轰然倒塌。而此时洞窟外并没有钢铁侠的身影。  
“托尼！”斯蒂夫听到轰响，转身向洞口冲去，蜘蛛侠一把抱住了他。  
“队长，来不及了，洞已经塌了，你冲不进去。”  
“他的装甲应该配有生存支持系统，只要我们把这个洞挖开……”斯蒂夫边说边搬动碎石。  
“如果我没记错的话，这片区域受到干扰后，电子设备都是失效的。所以……”蜘蛛侠说。  
“我不会放弃的，我必须找到他，不论你们帮不帮忙。”斯蒂夫坚决的说。  
“我帮你。”蜘蛛侠在斯蒂夫旁边帮他搬动碎石，而鹰眼站在后面一动不动。  
“我们不用费劲儿，我打赌，他没事。”鹰眼不咸不淡的说。  
鹰眼话音刚落，钢铁侠果然从峭壁的另一侧飞了出来，稳稳落在了地上。惊喜的斯蒂夫站起来抱住了他。  
“托尼，你吓死我了。”  
“早说了我能照顾好自己。”托尼摘掉头盔说。  
看到他刚才担心自己的样子，托尼有一点小开心，他忍住亲吻眼前这个男人的冲动，给了他一个大大的笑容。“我调整设备耽误了一会儿，走来时的路已经来不及了，不过好在那个洞穴还有一条通路，通向另一侧的峭壁。”  
“看来你运气真是好，能及时发现另一条通道。”鹰眼略带讽刺的插话。  
斯蒂夫知道鹰眼一向不喜欢托尼，所以岔开话题。  
“那我们现在的通讯恢复了吗？”  
“已经恢复了。我已经联络了神盾，他们会派人过来收押这些佣兵和十二宫的特工。鹰眼和蜘蛛侠开过来的那架坤式战斗机损毁的太厉害，已经没法修复了。我和队长开过来的那架战斗机稍微修理一下应该就可以使用。我们应该一会儿就能回家了。我现在要飞过去修理那架战斗机。”  
“我可以跟你去。”经过刚才的失而复得，斯蒂夫拉着托尼有点依依不舍。  
“你跟过来只会拖慢我的进度，而且你又不会。”托尼附在他耳边悄悄说。  
随后他正经的说：“队长，我建议你留在这里看押这些人员，一会儿神盾的人来了，由你出面交接会比较好。蜘蛛侠可以跟我走一趟，他本来就有基础，正好趁着机会掌握一下复仇者设备使用。”  
“我同意。”蜘蛛侠赶紧举手说，“我想去学习一下。”  
“好吧，就这么办吧。钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠一组修理战斗机，我和鹰眼一组留在这里看押人员，和神盾交接。”斯蒂夫恢复了队长常态，安排着任务。

大峡谷，40公里外岩壁上，坤式战斗机旁。  
托尼钻入战斗机下面忙活着，他的旁边站着蜘蛛侠，不时按他的要求给他递送工具。  
“谢天谢地，你把我救出来了，鹰眼快要把我逼疯了。”蜘蛛侠说。  
“不客气，我很同情你这两天的遭遇。不知道哪句话说错就会点燃那个火药桶。他一直看我不顺眼，我从来都是躲他远远的。”  
“其实他没见到你的时候也还算好，挺照顾我的。”蜘蛛侠想起了鹰眼救了他，还弄吃弄喝的事情，语气缓和了一些。“我觉得他主要是看你的年长版不顺眼，他们可能有些旧怨。”  
“我看了些复仇者数据库的资料，鹰眼觉得那个托尼造成了他前妻仿声鸟的死亡。要不是那个托尼死了，鹰眼也不会归队。但其实当时那种情况，托尼只是做了艰难的决定。”  
“你在替他说话。”蜘蛛侠说。  
“是啊，我最近渐渐能体会到他的生活了。我甚至很惊讶他是怎么多线程把这堆乱事处理好的。你知道，我觉得我这学期恐怕要挂掉一堆科目。”  
“不是吧，你可是天才。”  
“天才也要出勤上课，交论文啊。天知道我都缺席了多少课，拖延了多久的论文了。我现在甚至不敢打开备忘录和听语音信箱。”  
“我也想这么干，可是不行啊，我还要忙着赚钱。”蜘蛛侠沮丧的说。  
“其实我也很缺钱。我在硅谷上线了一个项目，正在招投资商。有几个有兴趣给我打过电话，但是你也知道，我各种的忙，这件事也是一拖再拖。”  
“好吧，你的赚钱和我的赚钱不是一个概念。”  
“皮特，其实你很聪明，不需要一直给号角日报当跑腿的，将来你可以当我的合伙人，我们一起开公司。”  
“并不是每个人都有赚钱的天赋。你肯定有，至少鹰眼证实，那个托尼最有用的地方就是复联的‘钱袋子’。”  
“希望他这个预言成真，让我早点搞到资金，否则复联还真可能要关门了。”托尼边说，边拧紧了一个螺丝。“皮特，你想和我一起修战斗机吗，我可以告诉你这里面的一些小秘密。”  
“好啊，下次坤式战斗机出状况我就不用抓瞎了。”  
皮特趟在另一块滑板上滑到了飞机下面，与托尼肩并肩。看着托尼熟练的处理着战斗机内部的精密部件，听着他如数家珍一般的告诉他每一处的妙用。皮特突然觉得机械工程也是一门有趣的学科了。  
他们修好飞机后，托尼又让皮特坐上副驾驶座，教他如何启动和操作控制面板。  
“别管斯蒂夫的那些原始人课程，坤式战斗机的驾驶演练与操作手册，我觉得才是每个复仇者的必修课。而且降低误操作造成的故障发生率可以给我们省下一大笔资金。”托尼说。  
“没准哪天你就当上领队了，到时候可以安排这门课程。”皮特说。  
“那太遥远了，谁会听我的？我还是他们眼里的小孩子呢。小孩子，小男孩，易碎小男孩等等。幸好有你在皮特，你是我在这个世界唯一的朋友。”托尼动情的说。  
“托尼……我……你也是我的好朋友。”皮特哽咽了一下说。  
这算是皮特加入复仇者后度过的最开心时光。他突然觉得当个复仇者挺好的，要是能和托尼一组出任务就更好了。只是托尼十之八九都会被队长拉去他那一组的。看今天队长着急的样子就知道他是不会轻易放托尼去其他队伍的。想到这里皮特的好心情蒙上了一层阴影。

(20200816初稿 未完待续)


	26. Chapter 26

托尼19岁 26  
纽约归途中，坤式战斗机上。  
斯蒂夫坐在驾驶座上，副驾驶座上是托尼。他们的后排坐着鹰眼和蜘蛛侠。  
鹰眼的表情依然冷冰冰的，一向多话的小蜘蛛这时候都选择性的闭嘴，所以一路上他们两个都没开口。而坐在正副驾驶的那两个人，根本没注意到后排的情况，他们的注意力都在彼此身上。他们一路上都在不时交换眼神，说着悄悄话。而此时战斗机上的联络装置亮了起来，斯蒂夫打开了联络装置，黑寡妇的声音传了出来。  
“队长，你们的任务进展如何？”  
“塔莎，我们已经找到了失联的鹰眼和蜘蛛侠，也顺利解决了大峡谷的磁场乱流，现在正在返回的路上，回去我会提交详细报告。”   
“很好，队长。托尔也已经解决了浩克的事情，而且他还找回了自己的神力。”  
“实在太好了。”斯蒂夫开心的说。“我觉得我们可以回去办个派对庆祝一下了。”  
“你可一向不是‘派对男’，队长。”塔莎也很高兴，难得调侃一下。  
“既然‘派对男’没主动提出来，我就替他提出来了。”斯蒂夫说。  
斯蒂夫转向旁边的托尼，压低声音问：“复仇者宅邸好久没开过派对了，原来都是他操办这些事情，而自从他，你知道……你不反对吧，托尼？”  
“如果在派对上我可以喝酒的话。”托尼也压低声音回答。  
“托尼！”  
“逗你的。如果你在旁边，我还喝酒的话会是个严重的错误……”托尼说着伸出左手悄悄摸了一下斯蒂夫驾驶战斗机的右手。  
“你逗我会是个更严重的错误。”斯蒂夫热情的目光扫过托尼，托尼回了他一个煽情的微笑。  
随后托尼一本正经的对着坤式战斗机上的联络装置说：“幸好队长还记得什么时候该办派对，我很期待，黑寡妇。”  
“那就这么定了，塔莎。”斯蒂夫也一本正经的对着联络装置说。  
“我会告诉贾维斯准备的。欢迎回家，队长。寡妇离线。”

小蜘蛛不时瞟一眼坐在旁边的鹰眼，发现看到这一幕的鹰眼，目光中透露着愤怒。  
“所以你们俩又搞在一起了吗？”鹰眼突然冷冷的插言。  
“我觉得这里有点儿挤，很热，谁想喝冰镇饮料，我记得战斗机里有个小冰箱。”小蜘蛛努力给这里降温，但显然无效。  
这回鹰眼把托尼惹怒了，这之前托尼一直忍让，无视他的冷言冷语。  
“我想这不关你的事！”托尼还击。  
“如果这个人是个叛徒的话就关我的事。”  
“你是什么意思？”托尼说。  
“别以为你之前在大峡谷洞窟里做的事能瞒过所有人？”鹰眼说。  
“我做了什么事？”  
“你放走了天秤座。”  
“你跟踪我？！”托尼说。  
“你跟踪他？！”听到这里，小蜘蛛搞明白了始末，“你把我扔在牢里等死！说好的按计划执行呢？说好的团队合作呢？”   
“克林特，我们之前不是谈过这件事了……”斯蒂夫说。  
“你知道了？！”托尼对着斯蒂夫说，“我有我的理由……”  
“是，在你们修战斗机的时候我告诉他了。但我现在终于知道他要把事情压下去，找你私下谈的原因了。所谓的私下处理，是指床上处理吗？你还能秉公处理吗，队长？”鹰眼说。  
“我相信你，但我觉得你也该相信我，当时你就该告诉我真相，洞窟塌了你没出来，我真的很担心……”斯蒂夫对托尼说。  
“当时根本来不及。而你知道他跟踪了我，你却一声不吭。我在这个团队被信任过吗？”托尼说。  
“信任是赢来的，不是靠耍手段。你以为你勾引了头头，复联就归你掌控了吗？”鹰眼继续恶言相向。  
“我也正想这么说，”小蜘蛛插言，“猜忌队友，抛弃队友的人，还敢大言不惭的谈什么信任？怪不得西海岸的复仇者你混不下去了，好在正牌复联的头头不是你。”  
“蜘蛛侠，你说的对，这里确实有点挤，我载你飞回去。”托尼气呼呼的从副驾驶上站起来，向蜘蛛侠走过去。  
“但在这之前……”说着托尼一拳揍到了鹰眼脸上。鹰眼还没反应过来，托尼已经通过装甲内置的遥控打开了坤式战斗机顶部的天窗，抱起小蜘蛛，瞬间就没了影子。  
“托尼……”斯蒂夫的声音被呼呼灌进来的风声淹没了。  
“原来坤式战斗机还有这个功能。”鹰眼摸着被揍歪的下巴说。  
“克林特，我们该好好谈谈了。”斯蒂夫转而对鹰眼说。

纽约，巴斯克大厦旁的一栋大厦的楼顶。  
托尼抱膝蹲在屋顶上，装甲已经被他收进了背包里，此时他又只是托尼.斯塔克了，19岁的托尼.斯塔克而已。  
托尼遥望着华灯初上的纽约，感到一阵孤独。五个月前，斯蒂夫带着复仇者队伍闯入他的家，搅乱了他平静的生活。他当时就那么不顾一切的跟着他来到了这个陌生的世界。他从未仔细思索过这个离开对他意味着什么。他几乎失去了一切，他的父母，他的朋友，他旧日的生活，他熟悉的一切。而这个离开理由，托尼告诉自己，只是为了给自己的父母复仇。但随着康的失败，未来自己的死去，最初的那个理由早已经不复存在。  
那我留下的理由又是什么？隐约中托尼知道答案，但他并不想确认这些答案。  
这时蜘蛛侠从他的身后走了过来，递给他一个汉堡和一杯可乐。  
“谢谢，皮特。”托尼接过吃的，放在身侧，没有吃的打算。  
蜘蛛侠在托尼的旁边坐下，半揭开他的面罩，用吸管喝着可乐，双腿伸出了大厦的外延，荡啊荡。  
“皮特，你知道吗？”  
“什么？托尼。”  
“现在已经是深秋了，我们不需要真的喝冰镇饮料降温。”  
“我知道，托尼。”  
“皮特，你知道吗？”  
“什么？托尼。”  
“我其实从小到大一直没什么朋友，在我眼里他们太笨了，在他们眼里我太聪明了。”  
“我知道，托尼。”  
“皮特，你知道吗？”  
“什么？托尼。”  
“小时候我觉得家好大，我每次在半夜醒来都会在黑夜里迷路，我很害怕，但是我从来找不到我的父母。”  
“我知道，托尼。”  
“皮特，你知道吗？”  
“托尼.斯塔克和钢铁侠并不是一体的，托尼.斯塔克只是一个人而已，钢铁侠才是一个超级英雄。大部分的时间我只是托尼.斯塔克。”  
“我知道，托尼。”  
“皮特，你知道吗？”  
“什么？托尼。”  
“成长真是一件糟心的事。”  
“我不知道，托尼。”  
“什么？！”  
“托尼，你知道吗？”  
“什么？皮特。”  
“皮特.帕克和蜘蛛侠是一体的，而我既不是皮特.帕克也不是蜘蛛侠。”  
“皮特？！”  
“我刚才告诉了你一个秘密，我真实身份的秘密。”说着蜘蛛侠摘下了他的面罩。  
疑惑的托尼仔细看着面罩缓缓摘下来。那一刹那，他眼前出现了一个茶色头发茶色眼睛的男孩。完全在托尼的预料之中。  
“你就是皮特.帕克。”托尼说。  
“我不是，我最近才把头发染成茶色，伪装成皮特.帕克，你们所熟悉的那个蜘蛛侠。”  
“你到底是谁？”  
“其实我也不知道我是谁。他们说我和皮特.帕克中有一个是原本的皮特.帕克，另一个是皮特.帕克的克隆。但玛丽.简选了他，我就只能给自己选了另一个名字，本.赖利（Ben Reilly）。后来MJ怀孕了，皮特想过普通人的生活，就和MJ搬到了波特兰，把蜘蛛侠的名号交给了我。其实我也想经历一下你那种糟心的成长，但是我不能，我只是一个克隆不是吗？”①  
托尼沉默了一下。  
“我来到未来，认识的那个蜘蛛侠一直是你吗？我认识的那个皮特一直是你吗？”  
“是吧，既然真正的皮特在这期间一直在波特兰，你应该认识的就是我。也正因为是我，所以才一直在犯新手超级英雄的错误。蜘蛛感应不灵，支援队友不力，野外生存技能为零，还经常被抓住。”蜘蛛侠沮丧的说。  
“哈哈，怪不得咱们俩老搞砸，我们根本就是新手超级英雄二人队。”托尼笑了起来。“但是既然过去的那个蜘蛛侠已经放弃了，你就是蜘蛛侠了，唯一的蜘蛛侠了。就像我是钢铁侠，唯一的钢铁侠一样。干的好，干的烂，我们都是唯一的，更何况我们可是在收拾他们留下的烂摊子。”  
“你好像说的挺有道理哎。”听到托尼这么说，蜘蛛侠的沮丧消散了。  
“就是你帮我想明白的啊。”托尼说。  
“是我吗？我简直受宠若惊。我好像没帮上什么忙吧。”  
“你在深夜陪我走了大半个曼哈顿不是吗？”  
“那个啊……小意思而已。”蜘蛛侠羞涩的说。  
“那么你觉得自己是皮特还是本呢？你希望我叫你皮特还是本呢？”  
蜘蛛侠沉思了一下。  
“皮特。我希望你叫我皮特。”  
“看，你是谁不是MJ决定的，是你自己决定的。”托尼揽住皮特的肩膀，把头斜靠在他的肩上。  
“我们都还年轻不是吗，你依然可以经历这种糟心的成长，和我一起经历。我们可以一起长大，一起变老，当然也不是变得那么老，然后有那么一天我就会成为伟大的钢铁侠，而你会成为伟大的蜘蛛侠。”  
“你肯定会的，而我，我还是当好邻居蜘蛛侠就好了。”皮特咧着嘴说。  
“随你喜欢了。”托尼摇着皮特的肩膀笑着说。“还有一件事，我希望你能原谅我。”   
“什么事？”  
“之前加州海岸的那个任务，其实是我建议塔莎让你去的，我知道你当时正在那附近，而我当时有点儿忙，因为我在……”托尼附在皮特耳边悄悄说了几句。  
“托尼，你简直……都说了，我不想知道细节了。”皮特的脸红了。  
“这不正是好朋友间该分享的秘密吗。事后我一直想告诉你，但是事情一件接一件的发生，我一直没有机会，所以你原谅我了吗？”  
“啊，我原谅你了。”  
“谢谢。还有一些事我要告诉你。”  
之后托尼告诉了皮特在大峡谷洞窟中发生的一切，还有他来到未来后被追杀的前前后后，皮特仔细的听着。  
“你现在怎么看？”听完后皮特问托尼。  
“我现在有一些理论，但也都是猜测而已。这些事件很散乱，也许有些只是恰好发生，也许有些有联系。”托尼说。  
“我觉得我们还有一条线索。”皮特说。  
“是什么？”托尼问。  
“章鱼博士。”皮特顿了一下，“既然你暂时已经与天秤座断了联系，章鱼博士曾经接过十二宫的委托，没准我们可以从他那里有所发现。”  
“你好聪明，皮特。”  
“那么我们现在去拜访章鱼博士吗？”  
“改天再说，章鱼博士被神盾关着呢又跑不了，地球暂时也不会毁灭。而今天我们还有一场战斗要打。”  
“什么战斗？我们的复仇者联络卡都没响起啊。”皮特疑惑的说。  
托尼没有马上回答皮特的问题，而是说：  
“从现在开始我们是最好的朋友了吗，皮特？我是说既然你知道了我的秘密，我也知道了你的秘密。”  
“我们早就是最好的朋友了，托尼。”  
“那你能忙你最好的朋友一个忙吗，一个小忙。有一件事我想验证一下。”  
“什么事？”皮特搔搔头，他没跟上托尼的思路，托尼的想法总是跳来跳去的。不管了。“我帮你就是了。”  
“就是这个。”  
托尼侧身抱住皮特，凑近他。皮特的眼睛圆睁着，看着托尼越凑越近，直到托尼的唇贴在自己唇上。皮特还没反应过来到底发生了什么。30秒后，托尼放开了呆住的皮特。   
“我只是想确认一下，亲吻其他男人的感觉。”托尼说。  
“什么样的感觉？”皮特僵硬的问。  
“冷冷湿湿的。”托尼说。“皮特，说真的，你不该在这么冷的天还喝这么多冰饮。”  
“一样，我是说我对你的感觉也一样，冷冷湿湿的。”皮特尴尬的说。  
“好了，现在我们准备上战场？”  
“去哪里？”  
“复仇者宅邸的派对。”  
托尼背上背包，穿好装甲，抱起皮特飞入了纽约的夜色中。他急急赶路，也就没有注意到，皮特的食指摸了刚才被他亲吻过的地方很久。  
注释：①《蜘蛛侠克隆传说》（Spieder-man The Colne Sage）1994  
(20200817初稿 未完待续)


	27. Chapter 27

托尼19岁 27  
纽约，复仇者宅邸。  
客厅上挂着一条横幅“庆祝你找回了锤子”。  
复仇者宅邸的派对并不热闹。派对是临时决定的，所以参加的人并不多，此时在现场的只有复仇者宅邸的常驻人员。珍和汉克载着快银一家子还在从南安普顿赶过来的路上。派对的组织者黑寡妇是个冷冰冰的人，她还是平时那身打扮，此时端着一杯红酒，优雅的坐在沙发上。  
旺达走过来坐在了塔莎的旁边。她穿了一件抹胸束腰修身的红色长衫，红色的头带拢起了她长长的卷发。  
“谢谢，塔莎。”旺达开口。  
“谢什么，旺达。”  
“今天好像又回到了过往，那些大家聚在一起的快乐日子。”  
“还差的蛮多，我可不是什么好的派对组织者，不知道如何到处攀谈，不知道怎么炒热气氛。”  
“你真的很了不起，最近发生了很多事，复仇者内部发生了很多事，我们失去了队长，又失去了托尼，然后是托尔，幸亏有你在，我们才能撑过去，有一阵子我真的失去信心了。”  
“部队工厂解散了我很遗憾①。”塔莎说。  
“我做的不如你好。”旺达垂下眼睛，摆弄着她的裙子。  
“你应该对自己有点信心，你是个好领队。”塔莎说。  
“我不是。托尼早就有一些不合常理的举动，我质疑过，但我没有深究，我选择相信他的权威，他的经验。毕竟部队工厂是他建立的对吧？而如果我当时能更坚持一些，也许这一切都能避免。”  
“你是应该更坚持一些，更相信自己一些，也许下次会是你领导复仇者度过难关。”塔莎说。  
“不会是我的，我是说这是复仇者联盟对吗？世上最伟大的英雄的团队，而我只是曾经的罪犯，流浪的变种人，我只是……”  
“你早就证明过自己是个坚强的女人了，旺达。别忘了，我曾经也只是个从红房子里爬出来的杀手。”  
“塔莎……”  
“而这件事之后我们至少知道了一个道理，我们不能对男人们过度放任。他们内心深处都住着个小男孩，很多时候我们女人则更为成熟和冷静，知道该在什么时候做出艰难而理智的决定。”  
“谢谢，塔莎。”  
“这次又是什么事？”  
“很多事。”旺达抿了抿嘴唇，阴霾在她脸上消散，她向塔莎露出了笑容。

派对的另一个组织者斯蒂夫，他正努力和托尔聊天。他不想表现的很无礼，但他确实有点儿心不在焉。  
“吾友，今日厅堂略显清冷，无往日宴饮之喧嚣。”托尔坐在斯蒂夫旁边。  
“抱歉了，托尔，我不是很不擅长弄这种聚会。但真的很高兴你又找回了你的神力。”斯蒂夫说。  
“此横幅所述谬误，妙尼尔此前并未遗失，乃吾失去驱策之源力。”  
“哈哈，托尔，你可以理解为这是一种人类的幽默。”  
“吾未能领悟其中之趣。”托尔疑惑的说。“但众友之心意足以让吾倍感喜悦。”  
“托尔，你为什么不跟我讲讲当时的细节，我没能在现场与你并肩作战，真的很遗憾。”斯蒂夫知道托尔最喜欢讲战斗的故事，他很贴心的把话题引到上面来。  
“浩克真乃吾生平难逢之对手，此前吾与其交手数次，未有胜迹，而此战攸关中庭之存亡，吾身受制，妙尼尔难于驱策……”托尔开始涛涛不绝的讲起与浩克一战的细节，斯蒂夫不时插入一句，但他的眼睛忍不住一次又一次看向门口。  
托尔讲了20几分钟，终于感觉出斯蒂夫的不对劲。  
“吾友，汝可有挂牵之事，不妨说与吾听，吾愿为汝分忧解难。”  
“对不起，托尔，我走神了，你才该是今天的主角。”  
“何出此言，皆为自家兄弟。容吾猜测，老友托尼今时尚未现身，吾友是否因此心绪不宁？此前已听闻，尔等赶赴大峡谷找寻鹰眼之踪迹，为何归来却只见尔等二人？”  
“我们在回纽约的途中商定了晚上的派对，中途起了一些争执，托尼负气飞走了……”斯蒂夫有点丧气的说。  
“哈哈，吾已然明了，托尼为汝心之挂牵。汝多虑了，吾与托尼相识数载，屡次征战沙场，其非心胸狭隘、薄志弱行之辈。”  
“其实他并不是你熟悉的那个托尼，他来自于10年前，他只有19岁，某种意义上说他还只是个孩子。”   
“是日纽约之战吾已明此事。身心而一，灵神未离。尔等凡人惑而未明，吾等神明存世千载，可男，可女，可长，可幼均为其表，其里终而为一。”   
“听你这么一说，我好像是有点儿保护过度了，老是不自觉把他当孩子。”斯蒂夫听完托尔的话摇头自嘲了一下。  
“吾友一贯聪慧，此事却是糊涂，未解此昭彰之事，皆因身陷其中。哈哈。” 说着托尔大笑，拍了拍斯蒂夫的肩膀。  
“哎？有这么明显吗？”  
“吾虽已离中庭数月，然友之心思又岂能瞒，其中细微妙处可说与吾听，愿闻其详。贾维斯，上酒。”

金面女孩独自一人坐在角落里，加入复仇者数月，她依然没有在这里找到归属，此时地狱猫端着一盘饼干坐在了她的旁边。  
“这聚会有点无聊，好像老年人之家场。你要来点甜点吗？”地狱猫把盘子递过去。  
“谢谢。”金面女孩拿起一块饼干吃了起来。  
“要是那个黑发小帅哥能来就好了。”地狱猫说。  
“哪一个？”  
“就是上次和你去孤岛参加训练的那个，你不觉得他笑起来的样子很迷人吗？我也希望能有你那样的好运气。”  
“我可不想再要那样的好运气了。他是个花花公子，我可对他没兴趣。”金面女孩说。  
“花花公子？听上去很危险，也很有吸引力。既然你没兴趣，下次我碰到他和他多说几句话，你也不会介意了?”  
地狱猫的话音刚落，托尼拉着蜘蛛侠在门口出现了。  
“说曹操，曹操到，这下聚会有意思了。”地狱猫站起来，放下盘子，准备走过去。

托尼拉着蜘蛛侠走到了客厅中央。蜘蛛侠跟在托尼后面拖着步子。托尼拿起了旁边的一个空的高脚杯，用叉子敲了几下。  
“大家注意一下，我有话要说。”  
所有人都向客厅中央望去。突然成为众人目光投射过来的焦点，让皮特很惶恐。  
“托尼……你确定要这么干，我觉得这样不太好。这么多人，其实这件事可以下次找个合适的时机再说。”蜘蛛侠小声说。  
“现在就是合适的时机，人都齐全才好，尽快解决，没有借口，没有拖延。”托尼回答。  
“首先我要恭喜你找回锤子，托尔。”托尼大声说。  
“吾友，然则妙尼尔……”托尔插嘴。  
“嘘。”旁边的斯蒂夫拉住他，让他禁声。  
“第二件事，我要就蜘蛛侠正式加入复仇者联盟这个议案，发起创始人投票。别和我说我的年龄问题，钢铁侠是创始人之一，托尼.斯塔克是创世人之一；我就是现在的钢铁侠，我就是托尼.斯塔克。我知道复仇者宪章上的条款。”  
“我没有异议，我同意投票决定。”斯蒂夫笑着看着托尼。  
“可行。”托尔说。  
“现在小黄蜂和巨型人还在赶来的路上，等他们来了我们可以马上开会。”斯蒂夫说。  
“不是吧，队长跟本就……”鹰眼的发言被塔莎止住。  
托尼狠狠瞪了一眼鹰眼继续说：“还有……第三件事……”  
托尼拉长了声音，慢慢走到斯蒂夫眼前。他越走越近，全场的人都在看着他。而斯蒂夫一直对他微笑，这让托尼的信心增强了一些。  
托尼走到斯蒂夫眼前，踮起脚尖，双手环住他的脖子，闭上眼睛，狠狠亲吻了他。这是一个非常长的亲吻。托尼有点不想放开手，他刚才说的那一番话，还有做的这件事，消耗了他几乎所有的勇气。所以这一刻他有点不敢放手，他害怕下一刻发生的事情，害怕其他人投来的目光。  
托尼缓慢与斯蒂夫分开，他悄悄的在斯蒂夫耳边问：“他们什么反应？”  
“他们都吓呆了，然后憎恶的看着我们。”斯蒂夫悄悄在托尼耳边说。  
“是吗？”  
“所以你后悔了吗？”斯蒂夫说。  
“我没有。”  
托尼不敢抬起头，但他继续鼓起勇气说：“还有，如果你们谁打算以这件事为借口认为创始人投票不公的话，那看看珍和汉克，他们也是一人一票，私人关系并不会影响我的秉公处理。”  
“但会影响我的。”斯蒂夫悄悄在托尼耳边说。“我会都听你的。”  
“斯蒂夫。”  
“好了，如果你们谁对此有异议，现在可以说了。”托尼有点心虚的提高声音说。  
“其实，我……”鹰眼又要举手发言，这次他遇到了队长的凶狠目光，他悄悄把手放在了背后，“我……我觉得今天的酒不错。”  
托尼抬起头环顾四周，发现并没有在大家脸上看到惊讶的表情，更没有憎恶的表情，就好像这只是复仇者宅邸里日常会发生的一件事。  
“他们是早都知道了吗？”托尼悄悄问斯蒂夫。  
“他们早就知道了。”  
“你骗了我。”  
“是的。”  
想起刚才自己如此高调的宣布这个“秘密”，托尼的脸红了，为了掩盖尴尬，他赶紧转换话题：  
“还有最后一件事，这里的音乐该换一下了。斯蒂夫，你是放的二战老兵俱乐部的音乐吗？蜘蛛侠，不麻烦的话，你能帮我们换一下音乐吗？”  
谢天谢地，这下可以不成为客厅中的焦点人物了。得到大赦的小蜘蛛立刻跑到角落里，把老留声机关了。换成了节奏感十足的电子摇滚乐。人群瞬间鼓掌欢呼了起来。

在喧闹声中，托尔哈哈笑着，走上前来。他走到他们中间，一左一右揽着他们的肩膀。  
“吾友，斯蒂夫，汝赌输了，罚汝再饮三杯。尔汝之交，昔日重现，推杯换盏，贾维斯，再上一轮酒。”  
“托尔，我戒酒了。”托尼说。  
“他戒酒了，我今天也不喝了。”斯蒂夫说。  
“尔等着实扫兴。”  
贾维斯端着盘子走上来。  
“托尔主人，你的蜜酒。安东尼少主人，你的秀兰邓波。斯蒂夫主人，你的茶。”  
托尼感觉贾维斯似乎对他眨了眨眼睛，笑了笑。但是管家的职业素养让他很快恢复了面无表情。  
“安东尼少主人，你是打算搬回来了吗？”贾维斯说。  
“还没有那么快，还没有那么快，贾维斯。”  
托尼若有所思的望着贾维斯离去的身影，他转回头来的时候，发现托尔和斯蒂夫都在盯着他。  
“什么？怎么都在看我？我是还没打算搬回来。我只是在想，我觉得贾维斯对你的称呼好像变了。”  
“吾不明。”托尔说。  
“不是说你，托尔。他之前一直叫你‘罗杰斯主人’。”  
“他再早之前一直叫我‘斯蒂夫主人’。”斯蒂夫眨眨眼笑着说。  
“我明白了，他知道。”托尼点点头，随后他转向托尔，“你也知道对吗？托尔。”  
“吾不明汝之所指……”托尔支支吾吾的说。  
“托尔，我觉得我们有一件事该认真谈谈。我知道他是你多年的好友，他处事可能比较谨慎，更会协调各种关系，但我不是他。怎么说呢，我比较直率，所以我打算对你说实话。你在人间晃荡数千年了吧，其实你懂我们的语言，你也会说我们的语言，所以与我们在一起的时候，你能稍微修正一下你的说话方式吗？我的意思就是，你能说人话吗？神语我真是不太懂。”托尼说。  
“吾……我想我可以同意”。托尔说。  
“吾友，托尔，这次你赌输了。”斯蒂夫笑着说。  
这时候珍走了进来，她穿了一件低胸的黄黑色晚礼服，出自于她自己的设计，高挽起的头发显得她容光焕发。她直接走到了托尼他们所在的一桌。  
“好热闹啊，大家都已经来了吗。”珍说。  
汉克也走了过来。  
“抱歉，我们来晚了，珍前前后后换了好几套衣服。”  
“这可是大日子，创始人重聚的大日子。托尔，恭喜你又找回了锤子。”珍说。  
“吾友，然则妙尼尔……”  
“托尔……”托尼拉长声音。  
“我的锤子本来就没丢，只是这之前我摆弄它的力气不足。”  
“这下好多了，谢谢，托尔。”托尼说。  
“不错啊，托尔，我第一次明白了你的意思。我跟你解释一下这里的笑点其实是……”  
汉克拉着托尔在一边说话，而珍则继续加入斯蒂夫与托尼之间的话题。  
“我们没错过什么重要的事吧。”  
“没什么大事。也就是鹰眼被托尼和我各揍了一次。”斯蒂夫说。  
“你揍了他？”托尼插话。  
“他应得的。”斯蒂夫说。  
“好吧，我觉得我错过的还是有点儿多，还有呢？”珍说。  
“明天我们要开个创始人投票会议决定蜘蛛侠是不是成为正式成员。今天已经很晚了，大家都在派对的气氛中，我们明天再开会吧，托尼。”  
“我同意。”托尼说。  
“这我也同意。还有呢？”珍说。  
“还有……就是……大约30分钟前，托尼站在这间屋子中央，敲着叉子喊所有人看过来，然后……然后……”斯蒂夫哈哈大笑起来“他……他使劲儿亲了我大约30秒。”   
“咳咳……”  
托尼的目光看向别处，装这件事不是自己干出来的。  
“都怪汉克开的太慢了，看看我们错过了什么。恭喜，队长”，珍凑上前亲了一下斯蒂夫的右脸颊，又转头亲了一下托尼的左脸颊。“还有你，托尼。我就知道你们还会在一起的。又像回到了当年对吧，我们又是一家人了。”  
“我们一直是一家人，珍，一直是一家人。走散了我们也会回来的。”斯蒂夫动情的说。  
“托尼，欢迎回家。”珍流下了眼泪，抱住了托尼很久。“你什么时候搬回来？”  
“其实我没打算……”托尼说。  
注释：①《部队工厂》Force Works 22-23期 1996年  
(20200819初稿 未完待续)


	28. Chapter 28

托尼19岁 28  
纽约，复仇者宅邸。  
客厅上挂着横幅“庆祝你找回……”，后面的字被涂黑了。复仇者宅邸的派对热闹了起来，蜘蛛侠成为了今晚的最佳DJ。  
珍实在太开心了，她喝了很多香槟，基本和所有人都跳了舞，一直跳到她高挽的头发散落在肩膀。最后汉克上前，把珍扶到了书房，书房里挂满了老照片，也挂满了他们旧日的回忆。珍喝多了，倒在他的怀里。  
“珍，你累了。”亨利说。  
“我只是今天太高兴了。”  
汉克抚摸着珍的头发，把它理顺，然后深情的说：“珍，我知道我做错过很多事情，我伤害过你。但是……我们能重来一次吗？你愿意再给我一次机会吗？”  
“汉克，我们现在这样不好吗？不追究过往，不问将来。”珍半醉的酒，因为汉克这句话清醒了。  
“如果队长和托尼都可以重来一次的话……”  
“托尼19岁，他们可以重新开始。而我早不再是当年嫁给你时的那个眼睛里只有你的天真小女孩了。那些伤痕，我忘不掉，也不想忘掉。珍惜现在吧汉克，珍惜现在吧。”

各种聚会幻视总是最后一个出现，这类聚会凝结着太重的人类的情感，而这些情感在他重生后就再也体会不到了。幻视被抹去了对旺达的情感，而旺达却抹不去自己的感情，所以她总是在等着幻视的出现，不知道为何，今天她突然厌倦了，她再也不会向门口痴痴的望了，也许是塔莎的那一番话，也许是19岁托尼的热情打动了她，提醒了她什么才是相爱的两个人。所以她尽情享受了今晚，所以她挑起了弗拉明戈，她又成了那个热情的红衣吉普赛女郎，那个红色的焦点。她和托尼跳舞的时候聊着爱情这个话题。  
“哦，托尼，你真的好勇敢，你比他勇敢。”旺达说。  
“比谁勇敢？那个托尼吗？”托尼从旺达的话语里猜测。  
“是的，我们其实隐约中都知道他和队长之间的事情，可是他从来不曾说出来过，不曾像你这样表现出来过。”旺达略显激动的说。  
“与其说‘勇敢’，不如说‘天真’吧。”托尼有点沮丧的耸耸肩，“我想我还没成熟到能去完美的掩饰。所以我今晚就做了这件傻事。”  
“这不是一件傻事，而是一件了不起的事。很多人会为之感动，我就为之感动。不过你也确实不擅长掩饰。”旺达笑了，“在今晚之前，常驻在这个宅子里的人差不多都已经知道你爱着他了，他也爱着你。你们在同一个空间中的时候，目光几乎就没从彼此身上离开过。即使离开片刻也只是在未能确认彼此心意前，躲避对方的目光。”  
“爱吗？”托尼犹豫了一下说，“旺达，其实，我，我没有想过用‘爱’这个字来定义我和他之间。只是有些事情发生了，我就顺其自然让它发生了。我对他与其说是爱，而不如说是我自己也不理解的吸引，或者说是生物的荷尔蒙反应。”  
“你在欺骗自己，托尼。”旺达嘲笑了一下托尼。  
“这是真的旺达，这是真的。”  
“我知道那种感情，也经历过那种感情。只是我投出去的目光现在再也得不到响应。如果你爱的人再也没有感情响应你了，你又能坚持多久呢？”其实旺达这是个自嘲的反问句。  
“不会很久，我会向前看的。”但托尼还是回答了这句话。  
“说起来，你打算什么时候搬回来？”旺达问。  
“其实，我没打算搬回来。”托尼无奈的回答。  
“哈哈，托尼……你呀。”旺达笑了起来。  
热情投入的旺达没有发现迟到的幻视在客厅门口注视了她很久。

在黑发小帅哥当众亲吻了很帅的金发队长之后，地狱猫一晚上都过的很沮丧。她对旁边的金面女孩说：“为什么现在的帅男都是弯的。你不是说他是个花花公子吗？”  
“这不正好说明他是个花花公子吗？”金面女孩回答。  
“我不懂了。”  
“你会懂的。”  
这时候鹰眼走到金面女孩面前。  
“你想跳一支舞吗？这支曲子非常适合你这么美的姑娘。”  
“我没有兴趣。”金面女孩冷冷的回答，然后转身离开了。鹰眼把目光投向地狱猫。  
“不用看我，我对脸被打肿的男人也没有兴趣。”地狱猫也转身离开了。  
托尔从鹰眼后面走了过来拍了拍他的肩膀哈哈大笑。  
“吾友，对女人一定要殷勤而坚定，跟我学着点儿。”随后托尔跟上了地狱猫。  
“亲爱的女士，能赏光陪在下跳一支舞吗，我想你摇曳的舞姿一定会使这间屋子蓬荜生辉。”托尔深鞠一躬对地狱猫说。地狱猫掩嘴一笑，陪托尔走下了舞场。

鹰眼丧气的坐在旁边的椅子上，喝着闷酒。塔莎走到他的身边，递给他一个冰袋。鹰眼把冰袋敷在脸上，果然之前被揍的地方火辣辣的疼。  
“谢谢，塔莎。被斯塔克揍也就罢了，没想到队长下手也这么狠。”  
“你活该，早就告诉你不要插手他们俩的事。”塔莎冷冷的说。  
“这不公平，今后复仇者运作他们两个一定会继续徇私情的，而斯塔克一定会……”  
“是你不懂，这么多年你都没搞懂吗？”塔莎打断了鹰眼的话，“复仇者从成立那一天起就不是被放在天平上称量的。如果不是徇私情，你会在这里吗，我会在这里吗，旺达和快银会在这里吗？  
所谓的复仇者宪章和各种签署的法律协议，那是当年托尼写给外人看的，写给政府看的，写给媒体看的。而复仇者自己无论谁主事，结果都是一样的，都会徇私情，不懂‘私情’二字也根本不可能真正融入复仇者。  
你以为只有那些崇高的理想就能让我们坚持那么多年吗？能让我们不惜生命守护队友的生命吗？能让我们在犯了一次次错误后还能被原谅，被接受吗？  
复仇者不是一个政府运作的官方机构。我们更像是一个家庭，每个成员都家人。所以我们会有争执、有误解、有谎言，但是也有理解、有守护、有原谅。  
我们不能保证主事的人的每一个决定都是对的，都是公正的，都是无私的，但是我们能确认的是他们每个都不会把这个家庭的其他成员看的比他们特别爱的那个人轻。队长不会用你、我或任何人的生命去换托尼的生命，反之托尼也是不会用任何人的生命换队长的生命。这就是他们特别的地方，就是复仇者特别的地方，就是这个家庭特别的地方。我们守护着彼此，也守护着这个世界。”  
克林特好像第一次听塔莎说了那么多话，他原来一直觉得她冷冰冰的。也许她的热情都被埋在了她冷漠的外表下。  
“塔莎，我能吻你吗？”  
“可以，如果这只是一个家人的吻的话。”塔莎依旧冷冷的说。  
克林特亲吻了塔莎的嘴唇，一个很绵长的亲吻，塔莎没有拒绝。  
“我们现在算是也有私情了吗？塔莎。”  
“我们一直有。”

在角落里斯蒂夫揽着托尼跳一支慢舞。在这支舞之前托尼陪珍跳了三次，陪旺达跳了两次，陪水晶跳了两次。他甚至都和塔莎跳了一次。最后斯蒂夫忍不住走到DJ跟前，让他放了这首老曲子。  
“我觉得今晚的DJ一直和我过不去，都在放现代流行乐，老年人根本不会跳，你就一直被他们抢走。”斯蒂夫说。  
“我觉得大家挺喜欢这些曲子的，是你自己太过时了。”托尼说。  
“创始人投票会议还没开，我觉得他应该知道要给我点儿贿赂。”  
“四对一，我觉得他压多数很正确。”托尼笑着说。  
“四对一了吗？”  
“是的，老头子，托尔之前都在和地狱猫跳舞。”  
“托尔？你说的是真的吗？”  
“是的，在跟时尚这件事上，你还不及托尔。而且你不是说投票会听我的吗？那就是五对零了。”  
“那根据约定，你也要先听我的。我正在想我们什么时候适合溜走。”斯蒂夫悄悄对着托尼的耳边说。  
“所以你故意把我带到角落里吗？”  
“其实在你今晚做过那件大胆的事情之后，我一个晚上都在想着把你偷走。”  
“而我一个晚上都在想着制造一台能抹除你们所有人对这件事记忆的机器。”  
“所以说，你后悔了吗？”  
“我肠子都悔青了。”  
“太晚了，托尼，太晚了。你现在选择有限，是在这首曲子结束前，做个配合的人质让我偷偷绑走，还是在音乐结束后灯光亮起来的时候，我使劲儿亲你，当众把你绑走。相信今晚过后没人会想把你从我手上救出来的。”  
“哦，你赢了。”托尼踮起脚尖在斯蒂夫的耳边说。  
在音乐结束前，他们偷偷离开了。

(20200820初稿 未完待续)


	29. Chapter 29

托尼19岁 29  
纽约，复仇者宅邸。  
客厅上挂着横幅“庆祝你找回……”，后面的字被涂黑了。  
皮特在接了DJ这个活之后，终于如愿以偿的躲在角落里。他默默的注视着。他看到托尔揽着托尼的肩膀大笑，看到珍久久的拥抱着托尼，看到队长对托尼的深情注视，还有汉克不时的插言……复仇者的五个创始人聚在一起，托尼很自然的就融入了进去，他们都爱他，他们都当他是家人，他们一直在等他回家。  
而在复仇者这个家庭里，皮特自己是有点格格不入的。加入复仇者这个主意好像最开始就是托尼热情提出来的，然后他今晚又高调的宣布了这个提案。自己从没有认真想过是不是真的想正式加入复仇者，自己只是不想去扫他的兴，自己就这样顺从了他的心意。而此时皮特自问，我真的属于这里吗？  
而就在这时，皮特发现有人在拉着他的制服，一个小女孩儿正仰头望着他。  
“小蜘蛛，小蜘蛛，你能陪我玩吗？”  
皮特弯身抱起了小女孩，小女孩开心搂着他的脖子。随后快银与水晶走了过来。  
“露娜，你原来跑到了这里。”  
水晶想接过自己的小女儿，但是小女孩依然搂着蜘蛛侠的脖子。  
“小蜘蛛，小蜘蛛。”  
“她喜欢你，太好了，能麻烦你帮我照顾她一会儿吗。你知道自从她的保姆玛丽拉出了事①，我们一直没招募到合适的人，今天聚会就只能把她带来了。”水晶说。  
“当然没有问题，好邻居蜘蛛侠随时愿意为你效劳。”皮特说。  
“谢谢，蜘蛛侠，我正想请水晶跳这首曲子。”快银拍拍蜘蛛侠的肩膀。“希望你这次能正式加入复仇者。”  
随后这个晚上皮特就一直在忙着照顾孩子和切换音乐，直到队长走上前来，递给他一张旧碟，让他放一首老歌，一首40年代的情歌。皮特犹豫了一下，他不知道为什么想找个借口拒绝，但是任何借口都没能及时出现在他的脑子里，于是他把碟片放到了留声机上。  
音乐响起的时候，他看到队长向托尼走去，拉起托尼的手，走下舞场。随后皮特看到他们在一个角落里相拥共舞，窃窃私语，托尼不时的笑出声。音乐结束前，队长拉着托尼的手，悄悄从他们身侧的门溜走了。皮特呆呆的注视着那扇空荡荡的门很久。  
此时发现蜘蛛侠发呆的小女孩不开心了，她摇着皮特：“小蜘蛛，小蜘蛛。”  
皮特摸着小女孩的头说：“看来今晚只有你想陪我。”

时间越来越晚，有伴的人们早就偷偷离开。难得享受一下二人世界的快银和水晶反而最后退场，他们来到了皮特面前。  
“谢谢你，蜘蛛侠，帮我们照看了露娜一晚上，她没有调皮吧？”水晶说。  
“应该谢谢她，有她陪伴我很开心。”皮特说着把已经睡着的小女孩交给了她的父母。

空荡荡的大厅里似乎就只剩下皮特一个人，他准备关掉音乐荡着蛛丝回家。这时候金面女孩，从一个角落走了过来。  
“DJ，不介意再放一首曲子吧。”金面女孩对皮特说。“我想跳一支舞，你要是愿意的话可以陪我跳。”  
“我愿意，谢谢你邀请我。”皮特羞涩的说。  
音乐响起，皮特与金面女孩共舞。  
“你知道，今晚只有我们两个是来参加‘化妆舞会’的。”金面女孩说。  
“嗯……你这么说，好像是。”  
“我知道你的感觉，我们不属于这里，或者说我们只能呆在这间屋子的角落。”金面女孩说。  
“大概吧……”  
“他才属于这里，他才是喜欢在聚光灯下炫耀的那个人。”金面女孩说。  
“谁？”皮特疑惑。  
“那个把你硬拉进来的人。”  
“他是为我……”  
“不用替他辩解，他根本不是为你。他是为他自己，为你组织创始人投票？那是鬼扯。第三幕才是他的目的。他只想以此为借口拿回他在复联中的领导地位。”金面女孩说。  
“也许，他有其他的目的，但托尼是我的朋友……”皮特说。  
“你知道被他利用了还替他说话？！”金面女孩说。  
“哦，如果我说我心甘情愿的话……”  
“你对他动情了对吧？”金面女孩说。  
“啊？我？！我没有！我没……”皮特一惊，随后低下头回答，“我……我不知道……”  
“这个派对上不止你一个人在戴着面具观察。你一个晚上目光都没离开过他。而他达到目的后，就把你忘到脑后了。”金面女孩叹口气继续说，“不管你的真实身份是谁，记住我这句话：他是个花花公子，爱上他的人都是没有好结果的。”  
“但现在的托尼不是他……”皮特替托尼辩解。  
“一个人的本质是不会变的。”金面女孩说。  
“我同情你，我真的很同情你。”金面女孩的话回荡在皮特的耳边。

斯蒂夫拉着托尼绕过了回廊，虽然他们的动作很轻，却还是在快到斯蒂夫房间门口的时候碰到了贾维斯。贾维斯稳稳举着托盘，挺着胸膛阔步走着。此时托尼真希望自己穿着隐形装甲。  
“安东尼少主人，斯蒂夫主人，晚安。”贾维斯平静的说。  
“晚安，贾维斯。”斯蒂夫说。  
“晚……安安，贾……贾维斯。”托尼红着脸说。  
一直到贾维斯的身影消失在拐角处，托尼才跟着斯蒂夫走进去。房门在托尼背后关上的刹那，斯蒂夫热情的亲吻已经落了下来。但斯蒂夫亲吻托尼的时候发现他有点心不在焉，他解开他衣服的时候他依然心不在焉，他抚摸他的时候他还是心不在焉，无奈他只能停止了动作。  
“托尼，你是不是又在胡思乱想了？”  
“我没……好吧，我有。虽然我今晚做了一件傻事……”  
“那不是一件傻事。”  
“随你怎么说了。我是想说，虽然经过了今晚这件事，但我们之间不会改变什么，对吧？”  
“不会改变什么。”  
“我今晚这么做只是因为鹰眼把我惹怒了，我其实并不想宣告什么。不想宣告你属于我，或者我属于你。”  
“不是宣告。没有专属。”  
“我们不会因此给我们之间的关系打上标签，对吧？就像我们之前在大峡谷说的那样。”  
“没有标签。”  
“我也没有打算搬回来。”  
“那就不搬回来。”  
“还有……”  
“还有什么？”  
“暂时没了，我们可以继续了。”  
“我们进行到哪了？我好像忘了。”斯蒂夫笑着说。  
“斯蒂夫！”  
“下次记得不要在这时候胡思乱想。”  
“你打算把这个要求写在我们之间的协议里面吗？”  
“我打算努力在这时候让你忘了胡思乱想。”  
“那你要更努力一点。”  
“像这样，或者这样吗？”斯蒂夫附在托尼耳边悄悄的说，并开始解开托尼的皮带扣子，把他的裤子半褪了下来，抚摸着他的双腿之间，托尼的身体逐渐被欲望捕获。  
“唔……呜……”一连串破碎的呻吟。  
“你现在脑子里是不是又只有我了？”  
“嗯。”

半晌后，托尼舒服的趴在斯蒂夫的胸膛上，感觉他的手从自己的颈项沿着背脊一直慢慢滑到尾椎下一英寸，不多不少，每次都在那个位置，而每次到达那里的时候，都会引起托尼的一个小颤栗，接着它又反向滑回去。这是个缓慢舒适而磨人的小动作，不强烈、不狂野，就那么缠缠绕绕，丝丝入扣的撩拨着托尼的身体，让他下腹涌起潮热，让他每次都会渴望更多，渴望再下面一点点……当托尼有一半的心思放在肉体享受的时候，他的心防会比较低，智商也只有一半在值守。他就随意开启了那个话题，他一直想问又不想正式开口去问的问题。  
“他们是什么时候知道的？”  
“你敲着叉子喊他们过来看我们亲吻的时候。”  
“这个梗你打算说一辈子吧。”  
“也许两辈子。”  
“我在问你和他，你们是怎么被发现的。就我所知，你很善于隐藏，而他很善于伪装。”  
“你又想听老故事了？”  
“随便一问。”  
“还记得我门上的那个变态报警系统吗？”  
“一小时变一次密码的那个？”  
“我不是有一次忘记密码造成整个宅邸被封锁了吗？他只能连夜从加州飞回来，第二天我就让他把密码锁拆了。这个宅邸其实也没有多大，复仇者紧急任务来的时候，总有一两个会乱闯的。例如鹰眼。”  
“所以说，你们其实是被捉奸在床。”托尼笑了起来。  
“差不多就是这样”，斯蒂夫也笑了起来，“你也知道，克林特可不是个喜欢把话藏在心里的人。然后大家大概就渐渐都知道了。”  
“至少我不用给你的房间装密码锁了。”  
“没有什么秘密是能被密码锁永远锁住的，不用刻意去隐藏会轻松很多。我会轻松很多，我们都会轻松很多，所以我真的很感谢你这次犯傻。”  
“哈，现在你也说是犯傻了。”  
“你就是太聪明了，你一直太聪明了，想得太多，太复杂了，偶尔犯傻一次挺好的，我们有时候不需要太聪明，简单的办法就是好办法。”  
“你是又开启好队长说教模式了吗？”  
“好队长在哪里，我怎么没见到他。我只见到了一个想再和你做点坏事的男人。”  
在刚才他们有一句没一句聊天的时候，托尼的身体已经随着那个抚摸的小动作又热了起来，下面硬了起来，欲望附带的液体也随之滴在他的身上，带起更多湿湿潮潮的渴望。  
“你刚才是不是一直想着让我再去下面一点点？”  
“嗯。”  
“一次比一次想要？”  
“嗯。”  
“你在这个时候越来越诚实了，托尼。”斯蒂夫给了托尼一个奖励的亲吻，他的手向下面多滑下一英寸。这个动作激起了托尼更剧烈的颤栗，胸口的植入不断闪烁着，暴露了主人的渴望。他另一半的智商也不值守了，让他失去了思考的能力和语言的表达逻辑。他放任自己在他的怀中沉浮，在欲望中沉浮。   
“那我去下面一点点，去里面一点点。痛了要叫。”说着斯蒂夫分开了托尼的臀瓣。  
“嗯。”  
“但你叫了我也不会停下来。”  
这个夜晚剩下的时间中，他们没有再交谈，只有托尼细碎的呻吟和斯蒂夫时起时落的喘息。最后托尼熟睡在斯蒂夫的怀里。月光透过窗口照射下来，穿透了屋子里的黑暗，托尼熟睡的脸上还有一丝未脱的稚气，此时显得毫无防备。思绪有点起伏的斯蒂夫没有睡着，他忍不住偷偷亲吻了托尼的脸颊。这个动作显然干扰了托尼的睡梦，于是他呓语了一下，翻身侧卧向窗口的那一边。斯蒂夫也翻身，从背后抱着他，把头埋在他的颈项间。他的发间都是自己常用的那款老香波的味道，他其实已经在自己的房间住了很久。  
你的东西搬不搬回来有什么区别呢，你的人在我的怀里就可以了。斯蒂夫不打算把这个真相告诉又犯傻的托尼。  
今夜这一刻斯蒂夫其实有某种happy ending的感觉，但他知道这不会是他和托尼的结局。因为托尼会犯傻，他总是犯傻。他是不可能阻止他犯傻的，唯一的办法只有在他犯傻前搞清他天才脑子里的底牌，这样他才能保护他，他才不会再次失去他。斯蒂夫无法比较他更爱哪一个托尼，但他的生命里只有这一个托尼了。  
想到这里斯蒂夫把怀里的托尼搂的更紧了，托尼在梦中感到了一些不适，下意识的挣脱着。斯蒂夫压住他的挣扎，亲吻他的颈项。这些吻显然唤起了托尼身体的记忆，于是他不再挣扎，而是翻身与斯蒂夫相对。  
“斯蒂夫。”托尼在梦中呓语。  
“托尼，我爱你。”斯蒂夫悄悄说。  
“嗯。”  
然后托尼又睡了过去，闻着托尼发间的味道斯蒂夫也睡着了。  
这个晚上他们睡的有点久了，所以第二天的创始人投票会议他们迟到了。等他们尴尬的说着抱歉相携走进来的时候，发现他们居然是第一个到的，其他人也都迟到了。在所有人都到齐后，他们进行了投票，没意外蜘蛛侠获得了五票。

注释：①参见《The Avengers - The Crossing 01 (1995)》  
(20200822初稿 未完待续)


	30. Chapter 30

托尼19岁 30  
科罗拉多州，穹顶监狱(The Vault)  
这是个超能力罪犯被集中关押的阴森监狱。托尼去见了章鱼博士。托尼没带上皮特，他自己去的。钢铁侠的身份让他没有受到太多的质疑。  
“奥克塔维斯，不介意的话我们谈谈。”托尼说。  
“我更想被叫做‘章鱼博士’。”章鱼博士回答。  
“好吧，章鱼博士。如果你足够配合的话，我会和神盾谈谈改善一下你在狱中的生活，也许延长点儿户外活动的时间，提供点儿特别的饮食或者你想要的其他东西。”  
“铁人，突然这么殷勤，你想干什么？”  
“你最近从十二宫接了点儿活对吧？我挺想知道一些委托的细节。”  
“我还一直想着你什么时候会来，结果你现在才来。铁人，你变迟钝了。”章鱼博士说。  
“我最近有点儿忙。”托尼耸耸肩回答。  
“好，我会告诉你的。”  
“有什么附带要求？”  
“没有附带要求。”  
托尼心中满是怀疑，但他并不插言，等着章鱼博士说下去。  
“科学探索之路总是要大笔资金投入的，所以有人带着大笔钱上门，通常我是不会拒绝的。”章鱼博士开口说，“最初我以为还是十二宫那些老差事，武器制造、毒品研制、破解安全系统，你知道，就是那些低端的犯罪活动。但他们交给我的这件事远远超乎我的预料。”  
“怎么说。”托尼好奇起来。  
“他们委托我去预测全球异像的发生。”  
“怎么预测，就我所知，科学家可不是什么上帝的先知。”托尼说。  
“瞧，我们也没那么不同。因为我也是这么回答的。”章鱼博士说。“但他们随后提起了纽约那件事。你知道就是纽约几个月前的那次维度黑圈。因为停电还让我的实验室严重受损。而你们这些复仇者总是些事后英雄。”  
托尼忍着没有反驳章鱼博士的话，现在和他争执可不是什么好主意。  
“你不是正好可以趁着这个机会找十二宫要赔偿吗。”托尼开着玩笑，试探的说。  
“真是幼稚，真是无知，你们以为他们能在黑圈里飞，就是他们搞出来的吗？”章鱼博士嘲笑着。  
“那你有什么高见？”托尼引诱章鱼博士说出更多内容。  
“当纽约所有地球科技停摆的时候，我实验室的主机还能运行，只有我记录了当时的数据。”章鱼博士骄傲的说。  
“所以说你有当晚的数据了？”  
“不止如此，我有相当长一个时期的监测数据。”  
“这么看，你一直在监控纽约。还真是一个好习惯。”托尼略带讽刺的说。  
“这时候你该庆幸我有这个小爱好。他们找到了我，让我分析黑圈，追踪引发的信源。当然他们付了一大笔钱。不过这事儿已无关钱了，它引起了我的兴趣，一个科学家的兴趣。”  
“你的分析结果呢？”作为科学家，托尼显然也很有兴趣，于是他继续追问。  
“这个信源是一种能量波动，它远远早于黑圈发生的时间，也可以说黑圈是它带起的波动引起的空间交错。随后我在全球范围追踪了类似的能量波动，试图在全球标注它出现的点，绘制它的覆盖范围，确定各种异像和它交错出现的重叠区域和时间差。”  
“你有什么结论？”托尼继续问。  
“还没得出结论我就被你们关到这里了。”章鱼博士说，“蜘蛛侠闯入我的实验室，但关在这里的却是我，很不公平，对吧？”  
托尼很想反驳章鱼博士的话，但他还是忍住了，现在激怒他绝对不是好主意，托尼需要更多的情报。  
“听着，章鱼博士，如果你希望能继续这个研究的话，我可以……”  
“不必了，我可不是神盾的宠物。我可不想在一群愚蠢的看守眼皮子底下做研究。”章鱼博士高傲的说。  
“是吗？我以为对你来说科学探索的乐趣和意义远大于金钱。”  
“但还没远大于我的尊严。”章鱼博士冷冷的说，“所以我打算把它交给你，这也正是我一直在等你来找我的原因，结果你们这些英雄果然还是一如既往的慢半拍。”  
“交给我？”托尼有些吃惊。  
“这不正是你们这些英雄该干的事吗？拯救世界什么的？这些数据就在我纽约实验室的主机里，不需要我给你写使用说明吧？如果你连安全协议都突破不了的话，那交给你数据也就没什么意义了。”  
“我想安全协议应该不算什么问题，但是实验室地址你要告诉我。”托尼说。  
“你可以去问你的好朋友蜘蛛侠，他不是已经去拜访过数次了吗？”章鱼博士讽刺的说。  
“那倒也是。还有最后一个问题。”托尼说。  
“什么？”  
“如果你的实验基地在纽约的话，你去那个大西洋的岛做什么？”  
“这就是你自己要去搞清楚的问题了，我今天提供的情报已经够多了。”  
“好吧，章鱼博士，感谢你的协助。”托尼说完转身离开。  
“等一下，铁人。”章鱼博士喊住托尼，“你最好快点儿，根据我之前的一些分析，信源出现与异像发生之间的时间在缩短，虽然不一定是世界末日的征兆，但谁知道呢，死在神盾的监狱可不是我的人生计划。”  
“我尽量。”托尼回头说。“地址你能告诉我吗？既然我们都在赶时间。”  
“好吧。”章鱼博士告诉了托尼他的纽约实验室所在地。  
“好恶心，你还真是恶趣味章鱼博士，也就蜘蛛侠会摸进那种地方。”  
托尼说完离开了这栋阴森的监狱。

纽约，巴克斯特大厦旁边的一栋大厦楼顶。  
托尼与皮特会面。  
“我已经去见过章鱼博士了，皮特。”托尼说。  
“怎么没叫上我。”皮特说。  
“当时你在号角日报那边有点忙。”  
“是呢，生计问题。升级成为正式复仇者让我更赶时间了。”  
“我知道，所以我就自己去了，和章鱼博士聊天一个人就够了。而且他见到你会更容易激动，让他开口会更难。”托尼说。  
“你这么说的话，好像确实如此。”皮特嘿嘿笑着，“有什么发现，章鱼博士在那个岛上到底在搞什么？”  
“章鱼博士住单间有点闷，我没遇到什么困难就让他开口了。他在那个岛上是受十二宫的委托检测某种矿物。”托尼说。“坏消息是在我们离开那个岛之后一周，火山喷发已经淹没了那个矿洞。”  
“那就是说我们又一无所获了。”皮特沮丧的说。  
“也不是完全一无所获。”托尼说。“神盾关押了他之后，没收了他实验基地的设备，所以还留有样本。我已经把样本取回来了，瞧。”  
托尼把装有矿物的透明袋举到皮特眼前。  
“那太好了！我想我可以用我大学的实验室做一些研究。化学正是我的长处。”皮特高兴的说。  
“但是，我想说，你不要抱太大期望，因为那个洞很大，章鱼博士未必完成了所有种类矿物的采样。”托尼说。  
“我可以试试，能给你帮上忙最好。”皮特说。  
“谢谢，皮特。有你这个朋友真好。”托尼给了皮特一个拥抱。  
这个拥抱让皮特的心砰砰跳成一团，他也就没有发现托尼脸上闪过的那丝愧疚。而托尼也没有发现皮特面具遮盖下脸上的那丝红晕。

这之后托尼向塔莎请了假。  
“学校的功课我已经落下了太多，要是这学期剩下的时间再不努力的话，我就要被当掉了，所以复仇者的任务我暂时不能参加了。”托尼对塔莎说。  
“复仇者可不能雇佣没有学位的人，玛利亚基金会是不会出这笔钱的，所以你该好好上学了。”塔莎故作严肃的拍拍托尼的肩膀。“你的请假被批准了。”  
“谢谢你的理解，塔莎。”托尼说。  
“我们的名单上不是多了蜘蛛侠吗？让他替你好了。”塔莎笑着说。

随后的日子，托尼大部分时间都呆在实验室里，章鱼博士的实验室和复仇者的实验室。很多个夜晚他都在实验室里睡着了，贾维斯一次又一次收掉实验室门口冷掉的餐点。  
啊，又失败了！托尼愤怒的把桌子上的图表推到了地上，把板擦丢向了写满一堆公式的黑板。为什么一次次的测算都会失败，到底哪里出了问题。随后他不甘心的把转椅拉到主机前，继续埋头敲打着键盘。  
斯蒂夫走进实验室的时候，见到的是散落一地的图纸，堆积如山的各种器械，和埋身在一堆设备后面的托尼。  
“放在那里把贾维斯，现在不要来打扰我，我很忙。”听到有人走进来，托尼头也不回的说。  
“他不敢来打扰你，所以我来了。”  
听到这个声音，托尼转了过来。  
“斯蒂夫。”  
“托尼，你已经在实验室待了五天了，差不多两天没吃过东西了。”   
“过了这么久吗？我完全没注意到。”托尼用拇指和食指揉着眉心的位置。  
“你真的需要吃点东西，休息一下了。” 斯蒂夫把托盘放在桌子上。  
“而爱因斯坦……”托尼狡辩。  
“这是个谎言，你上次说完后，我去了一趟图书馆。”斯蒂夫说。  
“好吧，被你发现了。”托尼努力挤出一丝笑容。  
“而且即使是爱因斯坦也要吃东西。”  
“好吧，你既然都走进厨房了。”  
“你怎么知道是我做的？”  
“贾维斯做的才不会这么丑。”托尼笑着说。  
“好吧，被你发现了。我会做的东西有限。”  
“希望你没有烧了贾维斯的厨房。”  
“三明治是一个安全的选择。”  
“我尝一下好了。”  
托尼说着把转椅拉到桌子前，抓起盘子里的三明治，吃了起来。当花生酱的味道进入他嘴里的时候，他觉得有点香甜。他狼吞虎咽的吃掉了那个三明治，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角的碎屑。斯蒂夫在一旁微笑的看着他吃完。  
“好吃吗？”  
“不知道，我饿过头了，尝不出味道。”托尼说。  
“需要我再去给你做一个吗？”斯蒂夫问，随后转身想离开。  
“不，不需要。”托尼站起来拉住斯蒂夫，把头埋在他的怀里。  
斯蒂夫抱住怀里的托尼，一只手的手指插入托尼的发间，托尼的头发已经长的有点儿长了，把耳朵都盖住了。斯蒂夫把他卷翘起来的头发轻轻理顺。  
“我不知道该怎么办，我算不出来，也许我根本不是什么天才。”托尼沮丧的说。“我仔细想了每个细节，做了公式，编了程序，我把数据带进去就是没有结果……我就是不知道哪里出了问题。”托尼说了一堆斯蒂夫也不明白的极客语，但他还是耐心的听着。  
“学校的功课把你难倒了吗？”斯蒂夫温柔的问。  
“是的，很难。”托尼说着自己都不信的谎话。  
斯蒂夫没有拆穿他，只是轻轻拍着他的背。  
“你可以和皮姆博士谈谈，他可能会有不同的见解。”  
“拿学校的功课去请教汉克吗？我一定会被嘲笑的。”托尼说。  
“没错，学校的功课。”斯蒂夫继续顺着托尼说。  
“而且你也知道，他在空间物理学领域可不是什么专家。”托尼说。  
“看来这是一个物理学的问题。也许你可以考虑一下我们的老朋友理查兹博士。”  
“这我想到了，可惜他现在不在地球上。”  
“或者你应该让你天才的大脑休息一下，它自己就会突然给出答案了。”斯蒂夫揉揉托尼的头发。  
“你这是在邀请我跟你做爱吗？”托尼感到一阵轻松，笑着说。  
“我本来的意思是你应该好好睡一觉，是你自己想到那上面去的。不过听说这件事也有利于神经放松。”斯蒂夫调侃托尼。  
“承认吧，我五天没推开过你房间的门，你想我了。”托尼说。  
“所以在这期间，我终于把你乱扔在我房间的东西收拾好了，它现在整齐了很多。”  
“那我回那个托尼的房间去睡好了，既然你想保持你的房间整洁的话。”托尼作势要离开斯蒂夫的怀抱。  
“相信我，那张床太久没人睡过，会是冷冰冰的。” 斯蒂夫搂紧了那个要逃走的人。“而且我想你了。”   
“那好吧，既然你都承认了，我选你房间的那张。”托尼抬头亲了亲他的下巴，拉起了他的手，走出了实验室。  
这次托尼跟着斯蒂夫走回房间的时候，没碰到任何人。走廊上的钟已经指向了凌晨三点，待在实验室太久，托尼没有了时间的概念。已经太晚了，贾维斯早已经睡了。怪不得他只能吃那个丑丑的三明治。其实还挺好吃的。  
所以这次房门在托尼身后关上的时候，托尼给了斯蒂夫一个长长的亲吻。但这次是他没有得到很热情的响应。  
“托尼你又是多久没进过浴室，又臭死了。”斯蒂夫边说边把他拉进了浴室。“而且你的胡子都长出来了。”  
托尼对着浴室的镜子照了照，好像自己看起来是很邋遢。他摸了摸自己嘴唇上方长出的一层胡茬。  
“有点像他的胡子吗？”托尼若有所思的问。  
“有点像。”斯蒂夫说。  
“也许我该留起来。”  
“随你喜欢。”  
托尼转念一想说。  
“还是刮掉好了，我不想看起来像大叔。”   
“那就刮掉。”  
“你帮我刮掉。”  
“好，我帮你刮掉。”斯蒂夫拿出镜子后面的剃刀和剃须液，制止住乱动的托尼。“不要动，会刮破。”   
十分钟后，斯蒂夫用毛巾擦干托尼的脸。  
“好了。”斯蒂夫说。  
托尼照了照镜子，觉得自己还是没有胡子看起来顺眼一些。  
“其实你催我进浴室的目的就是想跟进来吧，就像那天一样。”喷头的热水淋在托尼身上的时候，他把头靠在斯蒂夫的肩膀上。“现在我可以等你下面的服务了。”  
“下面的和下面的吗？”斯蒂夫说着解开了托尼衣服。  
“嗯。”当热水和舒适的亲吻落在托尼身上的时候他又懒得开口了，好多天没有睡觉，困意随着舒适与放松席卷而来。他打了个大大的哈气，把后面的事情都交给了斯蒂夫，然后他就像那天一样睡着了。  
斯蒂夫摇摇头，就像那天一样，无奈的把睡着的托尼擦干抱上床。他就知道会是这个结果。

(20200824初稿 未完待续)


	31. Chapter 31

托尼19岁 31  
复仇者宅邸，现在。  
“早安，斯蒂夫。”托尼习惯的翻了个身，睡眼惺忪的说。  
没有回音，身边的位置已经空了。不用去看字条的留言了，一定是复仇者日常。托尼又向左侧翻了一次身，躺到斯蒂夫习惯睡的那一边。伴着熟悉的味道，继续闭上了眼睛。  
托尼再次醒来已经是中午，他伸了个懒腰坐了起来。虽然有点不愿意面对日常生活的琐碎，托尼还是按动腕表，打开了他的语音信箱，里面果然还有上百条留言。托尼最近给它加入了自动过滤系统，系统可以根据联系人自动给留言分级了，这让他节约了不少时间。这时候他只选A级以上联系人的留言。留言按时间先后顺序开始播放：  
A级联络人，兰纳德先生：上次商谈的斯塔克创项目我们很有兴趣，如果你能提供进一步方案的话，我们会考虑注资。  
A级联络人，桑切斯先生：斯塔克先生，我们对你的斯塔克创项目很有兴趣，你有空可约个时间详谈。  
A级联络人，迦南女士：我们的董事会认为斯塔克创项目所提出的无线通讯方式很有前景，它能引领人类的未来。你有我的名片对吧？顺便问一句，你和那个已故的著名的托尼.斯塔克是不是亲戚？你们长得有点像，笑起来都很甜。  
托尼跳翻了各种投资商的留言20条，暗想将来一定要造个高智能A.I自动处理这些生意上的事情。  
A级联络人，艾尔登教授的助理加斯：斯塔克先生，我们需要好好谈谈你的出勤和论文问题了。如果你不想下学期重修科学课的话，本周末前必须上交你的论文。  
论文题目是什么来着？托尼完全把论文的事情扔到了脑袋后面，但他还是在备忘录加上：本周末前交论文，优先级5星。  
A级联络人，克莉丝.迪根（Kris·DeGann）：托尼，你好久没来学校了，我们很担心你，我很担心你。上次的事情我还没谢过你，等你有空我们也许可以一起出来，让我请你喝一杯或者吃顿饭什么的。  
克莉丝，我好像真的好久没想起她了。托尼在备忘录加上：约克利丝出来，优先级3星。  
S级联络人，蜘蛛侠：托尼，你交给我的矿物我初步分析过了。它含有石英、长岩、斜长石、黄铁矿……里面含有一种微量未明晶体物质，怀疑为非地球物质，需要对比复仇者的数据库进行进一步分析。  
有点意思，也许皮特那边能找到突破口。托尼在备忘录加上：联络蜘蛛侠，优先级4星。  
最后一条留言，时间是今天早上，显示为S+级联络人。  
我有S+级联络人？我怎么不知道。看来这个新系统我还需要再调整一下。 托尼播放了留言。  
S+级联络人，斯蒂夫：科罗拉多州突发5级以上龙卷风，穹顶监狱大批超能力罪犯趁机越狱，在册能联系上的复仇者们都去紧急处理了。我没喊醒你，你醒了最好吃点东西再冲过来。  
已经是11月末了，非飓风高发带的科罗拉多州突然出现爆表的龙卷风，有没有搞错啊。托尼立刻穿上装甲冲了出去。  
在飞往科罗拉多州的路上，托尼想着：大批危险的罪犯出逃了，他居然不喊醒我。不过也怪我，我应该第一次醒了就去看他的字条留言。他之前没收的我的腕表我没拿回来，于是系统就把他默认为最高等级联络人了。不过‘过时的人’是什么时候会用这种高科技小玩意的？‘斯蒂夫’装笨就是这么写的。

科罗拉多州，洛雷斯县，鸠河。  
龙卷风虽然已经过境，但此时风力依然在九级左右，这个人口稀少的小镇上没有行人。不少房屋倒塌了，电线杆与树木也倒了一排。  
托尼赶到的时候，斯蒂夫正在和电光人（Electro）战斗，他的盾被电光人的电光击中，振金传导的电流直导斯蒂夫的身体，他被电的不住颤抖。  
托尼想了一下，立刻向斯蒂夫的盾牌发射了声呐冲击波，声波经振金放大高速振动，离解了电流，离解后的电粒子经盾牌反弹反噬了电光人，电光人被震退了几步。  
但电光人马上镇定了下来，他向空中看去，发现是铁人。  
“铁人，你赶过来送死吗？你的壳就是最好的导体，你等着被我做成电烤串吧。哈哈。”电光人狂笑着。  
“你真该升级一下你的超级英雄资料库，你以为我叫铁人，我的装甲就是铁造的吗？”说着钢铁侠随着喷气靴的轰鸣徐徐下落。落地后他赶紧跑到被电晕的斯蒂夫身边，抱起他的头。  
“斯蒂夫。”托尼喊着。  
“不是铁的也没关系，在我的高压电前没有活物。”说着电光人又向他们又发出了一道高压电。  
托尼举起长手套，升起防护罩。防护罩虽然抵消了大部分的电流，但也被打穿。  
外部防御被突破，能量剩余72%。系统数据在托尼眼前显示。  
这时候之前被电晕的斯蒂夫醒了过来。他睁眼看到了铁人，露出了一个笑容。  
“托尼，你来了。”斯蒂夫的声音在内置通讯系统传来。  
“呀，我来了，及时救了你小命。不带帮手，一个人对付这么危险的超能力罪犯，这完全是低级新手错误，队长。”  
“出逃的罪犯实在太多了，复仇者人手不足。”斯蒂夫说。  
“人手不足，你不喊醒我？”  
“你太累了。”  
“是你太笨了。最近托尼.斯塔克当太久，我正想趁着这个机会让钢铁侠出来活动活动。”  
此时一道电光打了过来。  
“小心！”斯蒂夫喊。抱起托尼滚向一边。  
在他们说话的期间，电光人已经连接了旁边的电线杆，又一次给自己充满了电。一道接一道的电光向他们打来，他们左躲右闪。托尼还击的斥力射线都被电光人吸收了个干净，托尼只能收手。  
“有什么主意？”斯蒂夫问。  
“他和魔鞭不一样，魔鞭是人类，他的鞭子靠基座供电，拆了他的鞭子，魔鞭就没有办法了。而电光人自身就是电，他与电已经融成一体了。”托尼分析着。  
又一道电光袭来。托尼用声波还击，电光人被振退了几步，但很快卷土重来。  
“我用声波攻击也只能暂时使他离解，遏制住他，但很快静电粒子还是会聚集，不是根本的解决办法。”托尼说。  
一道电光打向斯蒂夫，托尼升起防护罩护住了他。  
外部防御被突破，能量剩余58%。系统数据在托尼眼前显示。  
钢铁装甲的能量消耗迅速，而电光人的能量无穷无尽。他能吸收周围的静电粒子，将任何能源转化为电能供自己使用，他就像一个变压器。  
对了，就是这个。他像一个变压器，它吸收，它转化，然后释放。而只要是机器，都有一个致命弱点。托尼有了主意，但也是一个赌一把的主意。  
“斯蒂夫，我现在有一个办法，但是个冒险的办法。成功率大约百分之五十，或者更低。”托尼说。  
“知道了，你每天都在冒险，我习惯了。说吧，是什么，我听你的就是了。”斯蒂夫回答。  
托尼把方案告诉了斯蒂夫。  
在躲过电光人的又一轮攻击后，托尼对系统说：“把所有能量集中到束光炮（Uni-Beam），发射。”  
束光炮射向了电光人，不出所料都被电光人吸收了。  
“就是现在，斯蒂夫！”托尼喊。  
斯蒂夫此时站在消防栓旁，他用盾劈开了消防栓，大量的水喷了出来。接着他用盾调整了水花方向，直接洒向电光人。此时充满电的电光人遇水发生了短路，发出滋滋声，倒在了地上。  
托尼从容迈过了倒地的电光人向斯蒂夫走去。他走到斯蒂夫面前，摘下了自己的头盔。喷射的水花瞬间打湿了他的头发。  
“托尼，你这样做会感冒的。”   
“不会，我的装甲里配备了自动烘干系统了。”托尼说着也轻轻拉下了斯蒂夫的面具。斯蒂夫金色的头发瞬间也被水花打湿。“而你是不会感冒的。”  
“对，我是不会感冒的。” 斯蒂夫笑着说。  
“我从昨晚就一直在想这么做。”托尼抱住斯蒂夫，给了他一个长长的深吻。  
此时托尼背后的电光人踉跄爬了起来，斯蒂夫看都不看，飞出手里的盾牌把他打晕。然后继续他们之间的亲吻。  
1分钟后，托尼戴上了他的头盔调出了数据库。  
“虽然我还想一直亲你，但我们还是回去继续干活吧。我看看还有多少要抓回去的罪犯。”看到数据，托尼耸了耸肩。“啊，太让我吃惊了，看起来我们明天的黎明到来前都要忙活。”  
“所以我让你吃了东西再出来，一时抓不完。”斯蒂夫说。  
“那个啊……”托尼的肚子不合时宜的发出了咕咕的叫声。  
“不出所料。”斯蒂夫说。  
“不用担心，我的装甲配有维生系统。”托尼说。“现在走吧。”  
斯蒂夫没动，侧头瞅着消防栓。  
“先修消防栓，知道了。”托尼发出了斥力热线，焊接了消防栓，止住了流水。

(20200828初稿 未完待续)


	32. Chapter 32

托尼19岁 32  
科罗拉多州，甘尼森县（Gunnison County）,甘尼森(Gunnison)。  
红女巫双手压住太阳穴，集中她的混沌魔力，控制住了毒蛇帮（Serpent Society），而她旁边的蜘蛛侠发出蛛丝把他们捆住。他们配合的很好，很快毒蛇帮全部落网。  
“和你组队真是轻松。”蜘蛛侠赞美的说。  
“作为新人，你也不差。”旺达说。  
“我其实刚才就想问，大家都是两人一组，为什么只有队长是一个人一队，黑寡妇居然还同意了。”  
“哈哈，傻孩子。”旺达笑了。“反正总数是单数，他申请一个人留单等支援呗，这样才能被救啊。他们俩这些年都喜欢这样，你救我一次，我救你一次。”  
“哎？”蜘蛛侠睁大眼睛。  
旺达的话音才落，钢铁侠的声音已经从队伍公共频道传来。  
“我已经支援了队长，电光人已经落网，钢铁侠离线。”  
“看我怎么说的来着。”旺达笑着说。“塔莎从来都知道如何安排组队效率最高。所以今天你和我一队。”  
皮特内心涌上一丝嫉妒。  
“下面我们抓谁？”蜘蛛侠问。  
“虎鲨（Tiger Shark）”旺达回答。  
“啊，又是恶心的鱼人。”蜘蛛侠说。

科罗拉多州，里奥布兰科县（Rio Blanco County）, 米克尔(Meeker)。  
鹰眼的闪光箭闪瞎了飞虎（Flying Tiger）的眼睛，他撞上突然固体化的幻视直接晕了过去。鹰眼从树上跳下来，拿绳子把他捆住。旁边的幻视一言不发。  
一向多话的鹰眼没有了交谈对象，超级无聊。他拿出了出逃名单，划掉了飞虎的名字，看了看下一个追捕对象，出发了，幻视默默的飘在他身边。  
我下次还是申请跟蜘蛛侠一组吧，鹰眼想。

科罗拉多州，穹顶监狱，次日黎明到来前。  
“这应该是最后一个了。”托尼拎着牛人（Man-Bull）交给了监狱看守。“他躲到了一家养牛场，让我们废了一番功夫。”  
看守押解牛人去牢房的时候，托尼转头对旁边的斯蒂夫说：“我们回去应该做个统计，看看哪组抓回来的犯人最多。我觉得我们两个一定会胜出。”  
“开心了？”  
“嗯，我觉得我不能闷在实验室太久。”  
他们要转身离开的时候，一间牢房的窗口传来喊声。   
“铁人，等等。”  
章鱼博士，不出所料。托尼走了过去，斯蒂夫跟了过去。  
“章鱼博士，你这次当了模范囚犯啊，居然没有逃。”托尼说。  
“逃有什么用呢？即将到来的事我们谁都躲不开。”章鱼博士说。“这次11月末突发的龙卷风并不单纯，这应该属于全球异像之一。”  
“是有这个可能。”托尼模糊的回答。  
“我转交给你的那件事怎么样了？”  
“那个啊，正在进行中。”托尼继续模糊的回答。  
“到底怎么样了，你知道它攸关我们所有人的生死吧。”  
“好吧，基本没有进展。”托尼尴尬的回答。  
“你真是太蠢了，我就知道不能指望你们这些无用的英雄。”章鱼博士气的捶打墙壁。  
“不指望我们还能指望你们这些罪犯吗？”托尼反驳。  
“也许该指望我们，因为你们都是一群死脑筋的蠢货。”章鱼博士骂着。  
“这叫‘讲原则’，我们这群‘死脑筋’的人可是救了你们的小命无数次，这次也一样。”托尼在美国队长面前要表现的义正言辞。“所以安心住你的监狱吧，剩下的交给我们。”  
托尼不顾章鱼博士的呼喊转身离开了。斯蒂夫刚才一直在旁听，并没介入托尼和章鱼博士的对话，这时他跟着托尼转身离开。  
“托尼，是不是到了你该和我好好聊聊你的‘功课’的时候了？”走在监狱阴森的走廊上，斯蒂夫一脸严肃的问。  
“这件事比较复杂。”托尼说。  
“我不赶时间。”  
“从哪说起？”  
“从头说起。”  
“好吧，从头说起就是大峡谷天秤座那件事，不过鹰眼不是都已经告诉你了。”托尼说。  
“我想听你告诉我。”   
“我们回去说吧，我累了。”托尼加快了脚步。托尼惯用的借口，不过这次他也知道瞒不住了，但他可以拖延一下时间，筛选一下告诉斯蒂夫的内容。  
“你是说我们回房间说吗？”斯蒂夫严肃的脸上露出了笑意。  
“回复仇者宅邸再说吧。”托尼回答。  
“回去召集复仇者会议吗？”斯蒂夫说。  
“那就回房间说吧，我想今天大家都累了。”托尼说。   
“我同意。”斯蒂夫点点头。

复仇者宅邸，2小时以后。  
“大概就是这样了，我转接了章鱼博士从十二宫那里接的委托。”托尼平躺在斯蒂夫的旁边对着天花板说。“我就只能一直呆在实验室里。剩下的你都知道了。”  
“以后出了这样的事情你要告诉我。”斯蒂夫一只手肘撑头，侧卧看着托尼，另一只手摆弄着托尼额头上长的快盖住眼睛的头发。  
“告诉不告诉你其实区别不大，尤其现在我自己也没答案。而且你不是说制定方案的事情听我的。”托尼说。  
“我相信你，也可以听你的，但你不该瞒着我。你不应该一个人试图去负担所有责任，解决所有问题，而我只能站在实验室的门口看着。”斯蒂夫说。  
“告诉你，你也只能在实验室门口看着。”托尼负气的说。  
“托尼……”  
“呀，我知道，我的错。我不该瞒着你和其他人。如果换成是他，这点小问题大概早就解决了，而我不是他。”托尼讨厌这种无力的感觉，他讨厌这种被围困的感觉，他也讨厌几乎所有事情都超乎他预期之外的感觉。而这些超乎预期之外的事情中也包括他自己。  
“你无需是他。”斯蒂夫亲了亲托尼的额头。  
“我知道。”  
“也许你该尝试从实验室外找出答案。”  
“我正在这么考虑……”  
“也许你该找人帮忙。”  
“蜘蛛侠在给我帮忙。”  
“那往好处想，至少明天地球不会因此而毁灭。”  
“但我明天如果不交论文，科学课会挂掉。不对，今天已经是明天了。我是说今天已经是周五了。我要在上课前把论文做出来。”托尼好像终于想起了这件重要的事情，他翻身爬起来向实验室冲去。  
斯蒂夫望着洞开的房门无奈的摇摇头。他走下了床，关上了房门。他很累，他告诉自己在复仇者晨会前应该稍微睡一下，但他平躺在床上双臂枕在头后很久睡不着，所以他干脆穿好衣服去了会议室，发现会议室里空无一人。看来经过昨天那场恶战，今天不会有人按时参会了，于是他转身去了模拟训练室，准备找些机器人揍一顿。

(20200828初稿 未完待续)


	33. Chapter 33

托尼19岁 33  
哥伦比亚大学，现在。  
地球没有在今天毁灭，所以托尼必须在今天交他的论文。在实验室待的太久，他几乎又要在哥伦比亚大学迷路，但克莉丝及时出现救了他。她走到托尼身边，伸手拉住了他。  
“你又要拐错方向了，科学课在这边。”  
“谢谢你，克莉丝，你救了我。”托尼说。  
“在你救了我之后，这只是小意思。你那天及时给我报信，我才躲过了刺杀。”  
“那要感谢钢铁侠，是他发现的。”  
“那之后怎么样了？”  
“钢铁侠没有捉住他，被他逃跑了。但是你放心，你对他已经不是威胁了，钢铁侠揭露了他的阴谋，他逃去他的指使者那里报信了。”  
“真不敢相信，库珀是间谍大师假冒的。”克莉丝说。  
“库珀是个少言寡语的人，基本没什么朋友，所以很难拆穿他的伪装。”托尼安慰克莉丝。  
“我那天赶回学校后立刻报了警，警察在学校化学仓库的地下室找到了真正的库珀。他被间谍大师关了很久了，受了惊吓，有点脱水和营养不良，但是生命没有危险。间谍大师没有取他性命，主要是为了从他嘴里套出情报，使自己的伪装更加安全。”  
“你很勇敢克莉丝，大部分人遇到这种情况都会吓傻，而你还第一时间想着去救库珀。”托尼赞美的说。  
“这跟你为我做的比起来根本不算什么。你救了我两次。所以无论如何也要让我找个机会感谢你一下，而你总是很忙……”克莉丝垂下头说。  
这时候他们已经走到了科学课讲堂的门口。  
托尼是看不得任何美丽的女孩子伤心的，尤其是这个让他心动的女孩子，于是他拉住克莉丝的手说：“再忙，我也会为你抽出时间的。其实我一直想请你去看大卫·沃纳洛维奇（David·Wojnarowicz）的艺术展，可随后你就住进了医院，接着我的家里又出了一些突发状况，所以这个周末如果你有空的话……”  
“我有空！”克莉丝很惊喜。“你怎么知道我喜欢他？”  
“我就随便一猜。”托尼神秘的笑笑，“那就说定了，明天我会到你宿舍门口接你。”  
托尼算不上是个艺术爱好者，艺术对他来说只是天马行空的意识流。托尼更讲求实效，他更相信测算，他相信证据阐述的一切，而不是想象出来的一切。但克莉丝喜欢艺术，而通过她的资料测算分析她的喜好对托尼来说是很容易的。托尼永远知道如何哄女孩子开心。  
托尼终于按时交上了论文，他松了一口气。他把克莉丝送回宿舍后，没有返回复仇者宅邸，而是飞去了章鱼博士的实验室，把刚发生的科罗拉多州龙卷风的数据纳入了系统，而这之后他就一直呆在实验室里。  
黎明时分托尼返回宿舍，洗了个澡，去见皮特。他们在帝国州立大学的校园里见面。皮特坐在树下的一张长椅上，这时候已经是深秋，落叶散落在他的脚边。这是托尼第一次见到没穿蜘蛛侠制服的皮特。他穿着一件浅灰色的连帽绒衫，磨白的深蓝色牛仔裤，白中泛起灰色的旧运动鞋。脱下制服，皮特是一个不太起眼的男孩，甚至有那么点传统，很容易淹没在一群追求个性化、潮流化的大学里的年轻人中间。他的脸颊在寒冷的空气中泛起些红色，他已经等了托尼很久。  
“我收到你的留言了，皮特。”托尼坐在皮特身边。  
“你还没吃早餐吧？托尼。”   
“没有。”  
“昨天的晚餐是不是也没吃呢？”  
“好像也没有。”托尼搔搔头，其实他又忘记自己上一次吃饭是什么时候了。  
“我就知道。给你。”皮特递给托尼一个汉堡和一杯咖啡。汉堡和咖啡都还是热的。皮特遥望到托尼来，飞跑过去买的。但是托尼没有注意到这点。他从来都是东西进了嘴里，才知道自己很饿。  
“谢谢。”嘴里塞满东西的托尼说。他吃完了这个汉堡，皮特又递给他第二个。这次他连道谢都没有，就直接不客气的把第二个吃完。两个汉堡吃下去，托尼终于找回了自己的胃。  
“希望这能对你有所帮助。”皮特把一个数据盘交到托尼手上。“我对比了复仇者的资料库，没有类似物质的记录。你呢？”  
“我也没有什么新发现。”托尼模糊的说。“只能说不管十二宫天秤座的预言是真是假，可以确定的是地球暂时还毁灭不了。如果这个答案能让你感觉好点儿的话。”  
“也许是能让你感觉好点儿。”皮特说。“别对自己太苛刻，托尼。”  
托尼耸耸肩回答：“我已经接受了我不是他这个事实了，所以对自己苛刻也没用，我不能用他的办法去解决问题，那我就只能用我的办法了。而无论如何，明天的太阳还是会升起，生活还是要继续。托尼.斯塔克的生活和钢铁侠的生活都要继续，我至少努力尝试着让它们都继续下去。”  
“而无论如何，我都会陪着你的，蜘蛛侠会陪着钢铁侠，皮特会陪着托尼。”皮特深情的说。  
“谢谢，皮特。但我现在得马上走了。”   
“我能理解，钢铁侠的紧急任务。”皮特说。  
“其实是托尼.斯塔克的‘任务’。”托尼说，“我今天约了个女孩子，我可不想第一次正式约会就迟到。”  
“你约了个女孩子。”皮特机械的重复着这句话。  
“是啊，她叫克莉丝，从伦敦来的交换生，非常漂亮。我记得和你说起过她。”托尼说。  
“没错，你和我说起过她。”皮特继续机械的重复。那个被间谍大师刺杀的女孩，皮特有了一些印象。  
“下次有机会我会正式介绍你们认识。更棒的是她有个漂亮的红发室友，叫梅洛尼，最近刚恢复单身，我让她介绍给你，我们到时候可以来个四人两对的约会。忘了玛丽.简吧，都过去那么久了，你该向前看了。”  
托尼拍拍皮特的肩头，匆匆走掉了。望着托尼离开的背影，皮特若有所思。皮特和托尼，蜘蛛侠和钢铁侠，至少自己能融入他的两种生活里。

托尼开上拉风的红色跑车，买了一束鲜花，接克莉丝去艺术展。他把车停到克莉丝宿舍楼下，摘下墨镜的时候，引起了唏嘘与围观。不少女孩走到他的车前，递给他电话号码。  
“谢谢，但我今天已经有约了。”托尼咧嘴笑着。  
10分钟后克莉丝走了出来。她今天穿的是长靴和红格子花呢连衫太阳裙，外罩一件棕色的夹克衫，轻点的妆容，却凸显了她精心的打扮。  
看到她出现，托尼吹了个口哨，跳下车来。他把鲜花送给克莉丝，并轻轻吻了她的脸颊。  
“你今天真漂亮，克莉丝。”  
“谢谢，你看起来也很帅。”克莉丝说。  
托尼绅士的拉开车门，克莉丝坐了上去。随后他们在一片羡慕的注视中扬长而去。

托尼不懂艺术，在他看来这个展览就是裸体男人、毒品与性的灰白照片，真实写照的放大化而已。至少与斯蒂夫挂满一墙的画作不是同类艺术。但他马上把那一墙画和那个名字摇出了脑子，专注的听着克莉丝说话。托尼知道在何时选择当个倾听者，以及选择插言的恰当时机。艺术展厅很安静，他们交头接耳的窃窃私语。克莉丝身上传来的橘子花香水的味道，撩拨着托尼的心。

托尼精心安排了他们的晚餐，他早就在一家高级餐馆订好了位置。在橘色的光照下，克莉丝显得更美了。喝下几杯香槟，带着几分酒意，克莉丝侃侃而谈。聊着她在伦敦的生活，聊着她模特职业生涯中的趣事，聊着她的家人和朋友。  
“其实我要坦白一件事情。”克莉丝说，“我虽然是从伦敦帝国理工大学来的交换生，但我其实是个地道的山村女孩。我是在约克郡山谷（Yorkshire Dales）的一个小农场长大的，有三个兄弟姐妹。一个哥哥，一个弟弟，最小的妹妹只有7岁。要不是我幸运的获得了模特的工作，家里的经济情况很难支持我的学费。”  
“啊，我完全听不出你的乡音。”托尼适时插言。  
“或多或少我大概不想让别人知道我是个山村女孩，于是我穿着入时的衣服，努力纠正我的口音，努力融入大城市的生活。你知道，这是我来到纽约后第一次告诉别人这件事。”  
“那么我很荣幸能成为第一个知道这件事的人。”托尼说。  
“那现在你知道了会不会觉得我很虚伪，很市侩？”克莉丝有点担心的垂下头，用叉子搅着盘子里的食物。  
“我觉得你很诚恳，很真实，很勇敢。”托尼握住克莉丝放在餐桌上的另一只手。其实克莉丝告诉托尼的一切，托尼早就知晓了。但他知道何时要表现出惊讶。  
“其实我也要坦白一件事。”托尼说。  
“是什么？”克莉丝说。  
“既然你都坦白了你的家庭，那么我也坦白我的。”托尼说。“我和那个已故的著名的托尼.斯塔克其实是有血缘关系的。”  
“我就知道。”克莉丝说。  
“他太有名了，我又不想在这个学校里引起太多不必要的关注，所以最开始的时候我否认了这件事。我是他的远亲，应该算是他的表弟。今年我的家庭发生了一次变故，我的父母，他们……”托尼停顿了一下，他的脑子里又出现了父母被康的手下害死的画面，心里涌起一阵愤怒，但他马上平复了情绪。“他们都死于车祸。”  
“我很遗憾，托尼。”克莉丝动情的说。  
“没什么，都已经是过去的事了。所以我从洛杉矶来到了纽约投靠我的表哥，但他也死了。”  
“哦，托尼。”  
“你不是一直好奇，为什么每次你有意外发生钢铁侠都会适时出现吗？我前一阵子没出现在学校，是因为我住在复仇者宅邸。就是我表哥的老宅，也算我小时候的半个家，那里的管家贾维斯像是我的父亲。而我跟你说的家中的突发状况，其实是复仇者的一些任务。”  
“天啊，托尼，你在替复仇者办事，为那些世界上最伟大的英雄办事，实在太了不起了。”克莉丝的眼睛里涌起崇拜。  
“哈哈，也没有那么厉害。只是提供一些咨询和数据维护什么的技术活。这也就是之前你联络我，我没有及时回复的原因。大部分复仇者任务都是秘密的，我不能过多谈起。而现在你知道了这件事，你会替我保密对吧，克莉丝。”托尼紧紧握着克莉丝的手说。  
“当然了，托尼，我发誓不会告诉任何人的。”克莉丝说。  
“所以当我因为这些任务突然离开，或者和你失去联络，我希望你能原谅我。”托尼说。  
“我能理解，放心吧，托尼。”  
“谢谢，克莉丝。”托尼轻轻亲吻了克莉丝的嘴唇，克莉丝脸上泛起红晕。  
开跑车，追妹，偶有的困扰只有功课和女孩的心思，不需要随时待命去拯救地球，这是托尼很久不曾体会的大学校园生活，所以今夜他感到无比的放松。克莉丝聊着现代艺术和当代哲学，托尼聊着宇宙空间和硅谷新科技，虽然是完全不同的领域，但是他们很容易就融合了其中的共同点。他们也发现了共同的爱好电子乐和赛车，托尼就此知道了克莉丝在伦敦的一个地下乐队当过主唱，还参加过当地的地下赛车。这是托尼未曾掌握的资料。  
“我当时还赌赢了一大笔钱，他们根本没想到会输在一个车模手里。但这个招数只能用一次，随着我在地下赛车界的名声越来越响，没人会轻易再把赌注压到我对手身上了。”克莉丝哈哈笑着说。“最后我还是要靠当模特赚钱。”  
时间不知不觉中在他们身边飞逝，等托尼注意到的时候已经将近午夜，他们是餐厅里最后两个客人了。托尼拉开了椅子，替克莉丝披上外衣。  
“让我送你回学校宿舍吧。”托尼说。  
克莉丝脸上露出了一个小小的失望，托尼很敏锐的捕捉到这个神情。  
托尼把克莉丝送到宿舍楼下，亲吻了她。最开始只是一个浅浅的吻别，后来这个吻热烈了起来，燃起了橘子香味的热情，撩拨着托尼的欲望。  
他们分开的时候克莉丝的眼中闪动着情欲。  
“我的祖母曾告诉我说，一个淑女要第三次约会才能让男孩亲吻一下嘴唇。但我只是个山村姑娘，不是贵族的娇小姐。”克莉丝在托尼的耳边悄悄说，“所以……留下吧，相信我，我的室友今天不在。”  
托尼没有任何理由拒绝这样一个美丽女孩子的热情邀约，而且他也不想拒绝，所以他跟着克莉丝上楼去了她的房间。

(20200829初稿 未完待续)


	34. Chapter 34

托尼19岁 34  
哥伦比亚大学，凌晨三点。  
克莉丝在床上熟睡，宿舍窄小的床上留下了他们之前的激情。托尼其实最开始订了酒店的房间，但在见到克莉丝之前他突然改变了主意，把房间退了。在楼下的那个亲吻之后，托尼又有点后悔这个决定，不过现在看来狭小的空间，薄薄的墙壁，随时可能会推门走进来的室友，这种偷情的感觉，撩起了他们更强烈的欲望。这些让托尼非常享受这次性爱。而最近他几乎都已经快忘了这种征服感，这种掌控感，这种安全感。这些感觉给了托尼很多自信，甚至让他找回了一点点自负。但这些感觉，不会带给他更多的睡眠。  
虽然现在已经是午夜三点，但托尼依然很清醒，他站起来走下床，披上一件外衣，悄悄穿过客厅，去了公共浴室。他洗好澡回来的时候，克莉丝依然睡的很熟。托尼打开他的腕表，带上耳机，听着语音信箱里的留言。他现在不赶时间，他甚至有一点点无聊，所以他认真听了每一条未接听留言。投资商们的留言，贾维斯的留言，珍的留言，旺达的留言，布伦南的留言，网球教练的留言，攀岩中心的留言，高科技展会的留言，还有花店的留言，酒店的留言，旅行中心的留言，汽车推销商的留言，房产推销商的留言，百科全书推销商的留言……听完一遍，托尼又听了第二遍，确定自己没有错过任何一条留言。托尼的心中涌上一丝落寞。他手动调整了一下系统，把克莉丝列入了S级联络人。他打开腕表上的强光，照亮克莉丝的书桌，翻找着留言簿，随后用笔写了一张字条。  
今天我过的很开心，期待我们的下次约会。但实验室的工作还在等着我，我先走了。我会给你打电话的。托尼。  
写完留言，托尼穿好衣服，背上背包，下楼开上他的跑车，向章鱼博士的实验室方向而去。

复仇者宅邸，凌晨二点三十分。  
斯蒂夫又做了那个梦，他在梦中奔跑。相似的场景，但好像又有点不同。这次他的制服没有撕开口子，他的手里拿着盾牌，他的心中没有惊恐，但是充满着愤怒。他的前方遥遥有一个红色的身影，那个红色的身影走的并不快，好像在引他前行。他就要追上他了，就差一点点了。斯蒂夫渐渐看清了他，那是一个穿着红金色装甲的骑士。  
“托尼？！”  
那个红金色装甲的骑士，转过身，慢慢摘下他的头盔。斯蒂夫就要看到头盔下的脸了，但就在这时斯蒂夫的梦醒了。  
斯蒂夫坐起来，梦中的那种愤怒情绪伴随他来到了现实，他努力平复着自己的情绪。  
托尼常睡的那一侧是冷冰冰的。斯蒂夫的心中涌起了思念，他随意披上一件衣服走下床，向着复仇者实验室的方向走去。他通过了实验室门口的虹膜安全扫描，又输入了十遍“0529”的密码，终于打开了实验室的门。  
“托尼，你又是多久……”斯蒂夫的话飘散在空气里，因为实验室空无一人。  
他从来没和自己约定过会每晚都回来不是吗？  
斯蒂夫自嘲的摇摇头，转身离开了实验室。他回到房间躺在床上依然睡不着，随后他坐了起来打开抽屉，拿出了那块点对点联络的腕表，盯着它半晌，最后又把它放回了抽屉里。然后他起身穿好衣服，向模拟训练室走去，他需要再找些机器人揍一顿。

帝国州立大学附近的一家快餐店。  
梅洛尼是一个美丽而不妖娆的红发棕眼姑娘，鼻子上有几个小雀斑，她穿着牛仔外罩，有着西部女孩的热情，非常健谈，笑起来亲切可人。  
“她那天花了两个小时呆在浴室，我们整个公寓的人都快把门砸爆了。下楼前她对我说，‘求你了，梅洛尼，第二天中午前都不要回宿舍’。结果那晚我只能在隔壁的阿里萨那里借宿，离开我心爱的床，我一晚都没有睡好。所以这顿饭绝对该你请，克莉丝。”  
“梅洛尼……”克莉丝的脸红了。坐在她旁边的托尼亲了她的脸颊一下。  
“这么看，我真是个幸运的男人。”托尼说。  
“你绝对是，你不知道我作为克莉丝的室友，吃到了多少免费送上门的巧克力，看见过多少痴情的男孩在楼下抱着吉他给她唱歌。”  
“我的朋友皮特也很擅长音乐，他上次做DJ拯救了一个完全无望的派对。”托尼趁机推销皮特。  
“那件事啊，我其实没做什么，主要是托尼的功劳。”坐在梅洛尼旁边的皮特说。  
“听起来很有意思，你做了什么，托尼？”克莉丝感兴趣的插话。  
托尼感觉自己跳进了陷阱，于是他努力模糊的回答。  
“家里的无聊老年场派对，我把皮特拉了过去，他播放的曲子点燃了全场。”  
“其实是托尼走进去点燃的全场。”皮特挑衅的说，“他的家人都爱他不是吗？”  
“家里的？你是说你现在的那个家里的？”克莉丝惊讶的睁大眼睛说。  
“是，就是那个家。”托尼回答。  
“不知道我能不能去？我是说如果皮特去过的话？”克莉丝说。  
“如果有机会的话，我肯定会邀请你。”托尼说。  
“他绝对该邀请你。”皮特说。  
“我也很喜欢电子乐，最近狂迷鬼魂DJ（DJ Spkooy），他的新专辑《死梦者之歌》（Songs of a Dead Dreamer）实在太惊艳了。这周末他的表演你们谁想去？”梅洛尼的插话拯救了托尼。  
“我想我应该能安排出时间。”托尼赶紧加入这个安全的话题。  
“我没问题。”克莉丝说。  
“我恐怕没有时间。”皮特说，“我这个周末要去号角日报打工。还有，我想起我和我的导师约见的时间快到了，对不起了，伙计们，我要先走一步了。”  
说着皮特站起来，走出了快餐店。托尼想去追，但转头看看身边的两个女孩子，尤其梅洛尼脸上露出失望的表情，他又坐了下来。  
“我的朋友皮特比较害羞。”托尼说，“下面你们想去哪，我的车子已经加满油了，而且今晚我有空。”  
听到托尼这么说，两个女孩开心了起来。随后托尼带两个女孩去看了电影，把她们送回了宿舍，然后他又返回帝国州立大学找皮特。皮特果然还待在实验室里。  
“之前那是什么情况，我觉得我们谈过这件事。钢铁侠的生活是钢铁侠的生活，托尼·斯塔克的生活是托尼·斯塔克的生活。而且我的脑袋上没有贴上专属于谁的标签。”托尼生气的对皮特说。“皮特，你是我最好的朋友，我以为你该懂我。”  
“对不起，托尼。”皮特低下头，“只是……你知道……你努力安排我和梅洛尼认识，但我……我……”  
“你和梅洛尼不来电？”托尼平复了一下情绪。  
“是吧，我知道她是个漂亮可爱的女孩子，但我……”皮特说。  
“我可以介绍其他女孩给你认识。”托尼说。  
“我也不想……不想……暂时不想约会其他女孩子。”  
“你难倒还爱着MJ？”托尼恍然大悟。  
“其实我……我……”皮特停顿了很久说，“对，我还爱着她。”   
“确实如此，不是每个红发的姑娘都能像MJ，她对你来说很特别。我懂了。”托尼走过去揽住皮特的肩膀。  
“你真是个痴情的死心眼。”托尼哈哈大笑，“还好我不是你。”  
皮特脸红的低下头。

(20200901初稿 未完待续)


	35. Chapter 35

托尼19岁 35  
因为皮特的那番话，随后来临的圣诞和新年对托尼来说是个不大不小的麻烦。邀请克莉丝来复仇者宅邸过节或者陪克莉丝回英国过节，犹豫再三托尼选择了后者。虽然这个选择让他不得不告别实验室几天。  
托尼邀请了皮特陪他一起去，皮特没有亲人了，梅姨是那个皮特的亲人，这个皮特只是孤身一人，托尼不想在假日只留他一个人。皮特接到邀请高兴的同意了。随后他们踏上了去克莉丝家的漫漫之路。没错就是“漫漫之路”。托尼不能穿装甲，不能开坤式战斗机，因为这两种出行方式都会暴露他的秘密身份。所以他只能和所有普通人那样选择公共交通系统。当然托尼还是使用了点儿高科技小手段，在机票紧张的假日期间，给他们搞到了头等舱的机票。但也只是使他们的飞行之旅稍微舒适了一些。后面的旅途依然漫长，他们从谢菲尔德下了飞机转地铁，然后转火车，接着转巴士，在错过了唯一一趟开往戈思罗普村（Gawthrop）的巴士后，他们只能坐马车。漫长的旅途让托尼几乎神经崩溃，这简直是浪费生命，为什么已经是20世纪末了，普通人的交通手段还这样落后。托尼对自己发誓，拿到下一笔投资就去买一架私人飞机。  
“乡村旅行让你无聊了吧。”克莉丝敏锐的察觉到托尼的情绪。  
“没什么，我正好可以有时间做一些设计。”托尼说。  
火车慢慢的摇晃着，坐在托尼对面的皮特已经睡着了，随后克莉丝也靠着托尼的肩膀睡着了。托尼拿出本子，继续画着蜘蛛装甲的设计图。这是他在这趟旅程开始后不久着手做的，旅途太长了，他太无聊了，看着皮特，他有了一些灵感，就开始了这项被他拖延很久的设计。  
马车到达农场的时候已经过了午夜，克莉丝伸了个懒腰打了个哈气：“终于到了。”  
举着雨伞，提着夜灯迎接他们的是克莉丝的哥哥。  
他拉开了车门：“看看是哪个疯丫头终于回家了。”  
克莉丝的哥哥有着浓浓的约克郡口音。克莉丝跳下马车，给了哥哥一个大大的拥抱。  
“赛斯，我就知道你会给我留门。”返乡的克莉丝也操起了乡音。  
“我可不敢不等你。你也知道，妈妈年纪大了，睡得早，不过她睡前反复叮咛我一定要接到你。两个小鬼知道你要回来，努力撑着不睡，不过最后还是睡着了。”  
托尼和皮特跟着克莉丝跳下了马车。  
“这是安东尼.斯塔克，这是皮特.帕克，他们是我大学里的朋友。”克莉丝介绍着。“这是我的哥哥塞巴斯蒂安。”  
“叫我托尼就好。”托尼热情的伸出手想和他握手，但发现塞巴斯蒂安两只手都占满了。托尼只能把手收了回来。  
“皮特，就只是皮特。”皮特搔搔头说。  
克莉丝把塞斯手里的另一把雨伞交给托尼，托尼打开雨伞罩住他和皮特。  
“这见鬼的天气。”赛斯举着提灯在前面带路，克莉丝走在他的身边，他们俩的后面是托尼和皮特。他们深一脚浅一脚在农场泥泞的路上走着。  
“是有点反常，都这个时节了还在下雨。”克莉丝说。  
“英国难倒不是该全年都下雨吗？”皮特插嘴。  
“瞎说，你们这些无知的外国人。这是约克郡，每年到这个时节都该下雪了。”  
“这里现在已经不属于约克郡了，而是归坎布里亚郡（Cumbria）管辖，你又忘了吗，赛斯。”克莉丝说。  
“这些整日无所事事的政府官员，就只会搅乱我们的脑子。”赛斯抱怨着。  
农庄很小，只有两层，但收拾的干净整齐。  
“进屋前脱下你们的鞋子，弄脏了地板，妈妈会生气的。”赛斯嘱咐着。  
等他们终于在炉火前坐下的时候，赛斯递给了他们热汤。“厨房里剩下的食物不多了，我觉得你们应该都饿了。”  
“谢谢。”托尼接过了碗，搅动着里面的勺子，轻轻吹着热气。  
而早就冻成一团的皮特，双手捧起碗喝着汤，‘谢谢’二字在他嘴里咕噜。  
炉火照亮了赛斯的脸，他是个红色半长头发，留着红色连鬓胡须的小个子男人。大约30上下的年纪。根据托尼的资料显示，迪根家族有八分之一的爱尔兰血统，显然这种血统在赛斯身上体现的较为明显。  
“这么说的话，你们两个里面谁是我妹妹的男朋友？”赛斯坐在炉火旁的摇椅上开口。  
“赛斯……”克莉丝脸红了，但她撇了一眼托尼。  
赛斯上下打量着托尼，瞪眼说：“小子，你要是对我妹妹不好，我会让你尝尝我拳头的厉害。”   
“克莉丝是一个好女孩，我会好好照顾她的。”托尼温柔的拉住克莉丝的手，露齿笑着说。  
“放心，他对我很好。”克莉丝说，“他在纽约救了我好几次。”  
克莉丝说完这句话，自觉说漏了嘴。  
“什么？！你在纽约遇到了危险。”赛斯焦急的说。“我就知道不该让你去那个充满暴力的城市。据说那个城市居住着这个世界上最危险的一群暴徒，叫‘复仇者联盟’一类的。”   
听到这句话，托尼不知道该哭还是该笑，也不知道如何辩解。而皮特此时选择埋头喝汤，装听不见。  
“我想这里有一些误会，他们是好人。我就是被他们中的一员救的，我是被钢铁侠救的。”克莉丝说。  
“你不是说被眼前这小子救的吗？我糊涂了。”赛斯说。  
“也是被他救的，这有点复杂。”克莉丝求救的眼光飘向托尼。  
“之前校园里发了火灾，钢铁侠救了她，而我在医院照顾了她。”托尼镇定的说。  
“对就是这样，只是意外的一场小火灾，没什么大事，钢铁侠正好在附近，就救了大家。”克莉丝赶紧抓住救命稻草，“很晚了，我累了，想睡了。”  
“克莉丝，你之前的房间我们给了伊丽丝，所以今晚你只能跟伊丽丝挤一张床了。我们没有客房，我让加特林和我睡一起。我把加特林的房间腾出来给你们两个。如果你们不想挤一张床的话，就只能有一个睡谷仓了，相信我，这个季节睡谷仓绝对不是好主意。”赛斯说。  
“我没有意见。”托尼说。  
“我也是。”皮特适时的抬起头说。  
“我……”克莉丝想抗议这个安排。  
“你不是累了吗？赶紧洗澡睡觉去。”赛斯催促着。  
克莉丝无奈的站起来，依依不舍的望着托尼。  
“晚安，克莉丝。”托尼说。  
“晚安，托尼。晚安，赛斯。晚安，皮特。”克莉丝说。“明早见。”  
“明早见。”托尼说。  
克莉丝的身影消失在楼梯拐角后，赛斯又对托尼放出了狠话。  
“你这种花言巧语的小滑头我见多了，你知道在你之前，有多少窥视她的小子被我打的满地找牙吗？我盯着你呢，你要是敢骗她……你会知道约克郡人不好惹。”赛斯摩拳擦掌的说。   
“我相信你的拳头很硬。”皮特适时插话。  
“相信我，我不会……”托尼没说完的话被赛斯打断。  
“现在你们也该吃饱了，赶紧去睡觉，农场人的都醒的很早，不会让你们睡懒觉的。”  
(20200902初稿 未完待续)


	36. Chapter 36

托尼19岁 36  
英国，约克郡山谷，戈思罗普村。  
加特林的小床睡两个成年男人还是很挤的，托尼平躺，皮特侧躺。托尼睡不着，和皮特有一句没一句的聊着天。  
“皮特，也许你该考虑搬到复仇者宅邸。很多复仇者们都住在那里，虽然复仇者现在没有补贴了，但至少食宿还是免费的。这样你可以省下一大笔钱。”  
“我还要做兼职和上学，不是太方便。而且我和他们还不怎么熟。我是说，蜘蛛侠和他们可能已经很熟络了，但皮特.帕克不是。而你不是也没搬回去吗？”  
“我的情况有点复杂。”皮特的这句话引出了托尼的一肚子话。  
“我也不是没想过搬回去。但当那天晚上之后……就是那件事之后，当所有人都想当然的认为我和他该算成一对，而我就该搬回去，并一遍遍问我的时候，我就不太想这么干了……我不想被他，或任何人绑住，那种人生固化下来的预期感，让我很心烦。所有人都认为我爱他，但其实不是，那只是荷尔蒙的作用，还是莫名其妙的荷尔蒙作用，目前我只对他一个男人有过这种感觉，这根本讲不通对吧？不知道为什么没人相信我。”  
“我相信你。”皮特的头靠在托尼肩上，喃喃的说。“克莉丝对你来说也不是爱对吧？”  
“说‘爱’还太早。”托尼想了一下回答。“我觉得我还没准备好负担起这个字，以及这个字背后所代表的一切。”  
“那你要做好被克莉丝的哥哥揍的准备，他看起来很凶。”  
“我觉得到时候他教我的格斗术能派上用场。”想象这个画面，托尼嘴角开始上扬，“不过应该还没那么快，克莉丝对我很有吸引力，我还想和她继续下去。我是说我们年纪相近，又有很多共同点，在学校里我们有共同的朋友，我和她相处很轻松，我们在床上也很合拍……”  
“哦。”皮特应声，表示他还在听。  
“而我和他人生经历相差了几十年，他又特别的‘过时’，他的房间布置的像40年代的军营。他还特别固执，拒绝我对其进行任何现代化改造。你知道吗？他的床睡的我的背僵直。”托尼抱怨着。  
“我和他基本没有任何共同爱好，如果硬说共同爱好的话，那就是穿上制服揍坏蛋。”回忆起这些时光，托尼的笑容扩大了。  
“他的道德标准还高的吓人，我稍微做的出格点儿或者有事瞒着他了，一定会被他抓住把柄，他就会唠叨个没完没了。你不知道，上次我们在华盛顿……”托尼开始给皮特讲华盛顿那件事。  
“还有那次在科罗拉多州。”托尼又讲起监狱逃犯那件事。  
“还有在大峡谷……皮特你还在听吗？”  
“哦。”皮特说。  
“我们总是意见不和，凑在一起总是吵个没完没了，他总是能挑起我的怒火。我们不吵架的时候基本只有在床上的时候，而那个时候……我就忘了我们最开始为了什么而吵起来的，我那时候就什么都忘了……皮特你还在听吗？”  
皮特没有回答。托尼觉得皮特应该是睡着了，其实皮特没睡着，他只是不想回答了，他不想提醒托尼‘他已经聊了队长一个小时了’。他早就告诉过他，他不想知道细节不是吗？他为什么就记不住呢？  
托尼依然睡不着，他已经忘了上次熟睡是什么时候了。所以他站起来坐到加特林的小书桌前，打开他的腕表，戴上耳机，听着里面的留言。最近每个无法入眠的夜晚他都会听里面的留言，他又一次确定自己没有错过任何新的留言。  
最后他忍不住打开了里面唯一一条S+级联络人的留言。斯蒂夫温温中带着厚重的声音传了出来：“科罗拉多州……我没喊醒你，你醒了最好吃点东西再冲过来。”  
托尼循环播放这条留言，在这静谧的夜晚里，斯蒂夫的声音掩盖了外面的雨滴声，这个声音带着磁性与魔力穿透了托尼的每个细胞，激荡着托尼的血液。托尼慢慢闭上眼睛，他的身体又记忆起他粗糙的抚触，他时轻时重的亲吻，他呼吸吹拂过后的麻痒，还有刺痛感带来的热浪与跳耀。托尼伸出手抚摸着自己，从唇角刷过耳边，从颈项刷过喉结，刷过胸口，刷过肋骨，刷过腹肌，刷过肚脐，然后向下，再向下……这就是他往日亲吻他的轨迹，他的吻落在他的身上撩拨他的欲望的轨迹。而这个时候，他往往会绕过他欲望的核心，绕到他大腿的内侧，轻轻啃咬着那里的肌肉。每个啃噬都会让托尼颤抖，随着他啃噬的节奏在颤抖。他抬起双腿，伸直脚趾，拢住他宽厚的脊背。这时他往往会停下来，来到他的耳边，用那种温厚深沉可以击碎他所有意志力的声音对他说：“求我啊，如果你想要，就求我啊，托尼。”  
而这时我会忘记所有一切，脑子里只有他，我会情不自禁的喊他的名字：“斯蒂夫……”  
托尼现在也在喃喃喊这个名字，并摩擦着自己的欲望，他并不想让这个过程太快结束，因为他从来都不会让自己得到的太快。他会慢慢的让自己的欲望堆积，慢慢的让它变硬，他会用舌尖从它的根部刷向尖端，一遍接一遍重复这个过程，一遍比一遍多加入一些的力度，直到自己把身下的床单抓的褶皱，再次无助喘息的不断喊他的名字。  
“斯蒂夫……斯蒂夫……”

一米外的床上皮特并没有睡着，他时灵时时不灵的蜘蛛感应，这时候正常运转了。他看到了托尼的每个动作，他也感到了他逐渐燃起的欲望。他看到了托尼戴上了耳机，看到了他闭上了眼睛，看到了他一个接一个解开睡衣的扣子，露出了胸膛的肌肉。他胸前的植入在暗夜中不断闪动，透出了诱惑。他也看到他开始伸出手抚摸着自己，顺着他肌肉的线条，一路向下……他看到他摩擦着自己下体的欲望，他的头不断向后仰着，他的大腿和脚趾不断绷直。他听到了他的呻吟和喘息。  
这些感知刺激着皮特的欲望，他看着自己翻身下床，走到托尼的身边，从他的身后抱住他，低头亲吻他的颈项，亲吻他裸露的身体，亲吻他每一寸的肌肤。抓住他摩擦欲望的手，再上面施加着力度，让他随着他的馈赠，呻吟和喘息，让他释放，让他无力而满足的摊在自己的怀里。  
然后我再把他抱上床，让他一遍接一遍喊我的名字。  
但这一切只停留在皮特的想象里，停留在皮特对托尼的渴望里，他最终什么也没做，因为他也清晰听到了他喊的名字不是自己的名字，而此时自己任何被欲望牵引而付诸的行动，都会破坏他对自己的信任，都会破坏他们之间建立起来的一切。所以皮特努力压抑着自己的欲望，他卷缩起了身体。   
半晌后，皮特看到托尼起身离开了房间，随后不远处的浴室响起了哗哗的水声。皮特终于松了一口气，他的脑子里回放着刚才的画面，加快了手上的动作……随后皮特睡着了。  
托尼从浴室回来的时候天已经蒙蒙亮起了，他看了看床上蜷缩熟睡的皮特，给他又盖了一层被子。然后他取出了蜘蛛装甲的设计图，坐在书桌前，借着微亮的晨光继续画着。

(20200902初稿 未完待续)


	37. Chapter 37

托尼19岁 37  
英国，约克郡山谷，戈思罗普村，平安夜。  
雨一直在下，托尼的心情就像连日的阴雨。他站在农庄的门廊上，凝视着雨水顺着屋檐流下。  
每年这个时候斯塔克大宅里都会开圣诞舞会，斯塔克夫妇会邀请各种纽约名流。年幼的托尼穿着黑色的礼服扎着领结，毛躁的头发被平服的梳在脑后，每个到来的客人基本都会想捏一下他的脸颊。但很快在人潮涌动的舞会上托尼就失去了存在感，他的父母总是在忙着社交。托尼往往在一个角落里困的睡着，第二天在自己的房间醒来，大约是贾维斯把他抱回去的。所以托尼从来都不喜欢圣诞节。但这却是托尼第一个没有父母，没有圣诞舞会，没有斯塔克老宅的灯火，没有雪的圣诞节。  
今天复仇者宅邸会有聚会吗？贾维斯忙碌一天会给大家准备什么餐点？纽约现在下雪了吗？而他会……不会想我？  
“我出一先令，买你现在的想法。”克莉丝打开门走了出来，从背后环抱住托尼。  
“在想你。”托尼回头亲吻了克莉丝。  
“我知道天气很差出不了门，我家又有点小，我们两个没什么时间能独处，而赛斯又有点凶。”克莉丝在托尼耳边悄悄的说。“好消息是赛斯现在在忙着做平安夜大餐，两个小鬼也在厨房帮乱，我们可以趁机溜到谷仓去。”   
随后克莉丝拉起托尼的手，穿过大雨，跑向了谷仓。他们虽然跑的很快，但依然弄湿了衣服。克莉丝拉着托尼倒在干草垛上，她半湿的头发粘起一堆干草。随后她哈哈笑了起来。  
“我其实一直想躲过赛斯的步步紧盯，在谷仓和男人偷一次情。”克莉丝带着魅惑说。  
“不论谁是那个幸运的男人都不会让你这么美丽的女孩失望的。”托尼眯起眼睛，低下头亲吻克莉丝，并慢慢拉下了她的裙子……

美国，纽约，复仇者宅邸，平安夜。  
平安夜惯犯们也在忙着过节，基本都不会想出来惹事，所以平安夜如平安夜的名字一样，十之八九都会平安度过，所以平安夜是复仇者宅邸欢聚的日子。  
贾维斯在厨房忙碌着，水晶在给他帮忙，幻视和皮姆博士还待在实验室里。而剩下人的基本都围着野兽，汉克.麦考伊的归来炒热了气氛，他一向幽默风趣搞怪，露娜把他当巨型毛绒玩具抱着不松手，不断拉着他的毛，野兽“痛”的发出“嗷嗷”的叫声，把所有人都逗笑了。  
斯蒂夫没有融入这欢腾的气氛中，他端着马克杯站在窗前，注视着大门口发呆。纽约已经下了好几天的雪，此时窗外依然飘着雪花。托尼从来都不喜欢圣诞节，他说圣诞节就是拿来骗小孩子的，但每年的平安夜他都会回来，无论他身在何方，他都会赶回来。虽然假日期间也难免有几个坏蛋出来给他们添麻烦，但他们总会在一起度过，一起度过圣诞，一起迎接新年。这不是一个约定，只是一种默认。  
但他已经不是他了，不是吗？所以今夜……他还会回来吗？  
斯蒂夫作为复联长年的领导者，多少是让人敬畏的。他陷入思绪一言不发的时候，一般只有两个人敢上前插言打断他，托尔和托尼。但今天托尔已经回仙宫过节去了，而托尼估计是引发他不良情绪的根源。托尼好久没回来了，而今天是平安夜。大家你看看我，我看看你，不知道谁该上前叫回队长。最后旺达走上前去，鹰眼钦佩她的勇气。  
“队长，你站在窗口很久了，大家在等你。”旺达说。  
“已经很晚了吗？”  
“八点了，晚餐好了。”  
“那我们过去吧。”  
“这之前，我能和你聊两句吗？”旺达说。  
“什么事？”  
“还记得那次派对吗？就是蜘蛛侠加入前的那次派对。”  
“哦，那个啊。”斯蒂夫脸上露出了一丝笑意。  
“在那个派对上，我和托尼跳了舞。”旺达直率的说。“我当时问了一个问题‘如果你爱的人再也没有感情响应你了，你又能坚持多久呢？’其实那是一个自问自答的问题，但托尼还是回答了它，他说‘不会很久，我会向前看的’。”  
斯蒂夫看着旺达倔强的表情笑了。旺达真是一个热情浪漫痴情的女人，只有幻视才会对她忘情。  
“你想的太多了旺达。如果你想听我的答案的话，我会回答，‘我会抓着他不放手，只要我和他还活着，无论需要多久，我都会让他找回那份感情，再深情望着我的。’”  
“队长，你简直……”旺达惊讶的睁大眼睛。  
“第一次见到固执的布鲁克林老年人吗？”斯蒂夫哈哈大笑了起来。“谢谢旺达，谢谢你们所有人，我没事，不等了，现在我们去吃圣诞大餐吧，不知道贾维斯今年的手艺是不是又进步了。”  
看到队长大笑起来，大家都松了一口气，野兽趁机走上前去，作为带着坏消息的人，知道什么时候说比较好。  
“队长，能私下说两句吗？”野兽说。  
“旺达，你先去吧，我马上就过去。”斯蒂夫说。“什么事，汉克？”  
“其实我这次来是想和你聊一下查尔斯。”野兽皱眉说。  
“X-教授？他出什么事了？”  
“我有点担心他，X-战警们都有点担心他……”

英国，约克郡山谷，戈思罗普村，平安夜。  
托尼坐在一堆干草上，他的怀里搂着克莉丝。  
“对不起，我让你失望了。”托尼说。  
“没什么。”克莉丝尽量掩盖自己的失望。“我想该怪这糟糕的天气。等过了新年我们就立刻回纽约吧。”  
“哦，好。”  
“你想念纽约圣诞节的雪吧。”  
“是有些想念。”托尼有些失神的说。  
“我知道你今年失去了双亲，我就想你在我家过圣诞也许是个不错的选择……我就邀请你来了，而现在看来不是个好主意，你在这里并不自在。”克莉丝沮丧的说。  
“瞎说，这里嘈杂但是温暖，很有家的感觉，我很感激你邀请我和我的朋友皮特。”托尼回过神来。他亲亲克莉丝的脸颊，安慰着她。  
“赛斯虽然看起来很严厉，但其实是个好哥哥。父亲去世时，伊丽丝只有两个月大，妈妈被击垮了。赛斯一个人负担起了整个家，他为我们放弃了大学的学业。你知道，他对我只是有点保护过度了。如果他对你很凶的话，希望你不要介意。”  
“我懂的，克莉丝，可以看出来他很爱你。”  
“雨越下越大了，谷仓越来越冷了，我们回去吧。赛斯的圣诞大餐应该已经做好了，你可以趁机尝尝他的厨艺，我保证你吃过之后明年圣诞还想来吃。”克莉丝说。  
“我现在已经想着明年再来吃圣诞大餐了。”托尼笑着说。  
克莉丝拉起托尼跑回了屋子。赛斯果然已经做好了晚餐，他瞪了一眼托尼。托尼装没看见，他坐在了克莉丝旁边。迪根夫人领大家进行了餐前祈祷，虽然托尼不信神，还是入乡随俗的跟着做了。随后晚餐的气氛热烈了起来，克莉丝谈笑风生，讲着她在纽约的见闻，托尼不时补充两句。赛斯的厨艺果然名不虚传，托尼很久都没吃的这么饱了。晚餐后迪根夫人坐在圣诞树下翻出老照片，向托尼讲起克莉丝小时候的故事，克莉丝坐在他的旁边，不时插两句。加特林和伊丽丝有了皮特这个玩伴后，再也不想找其他人了，所以直到两个小鬼困得睡着前，皮特都忙着照顾小孩。对托尼和皮特来讲确实都度过了人生第一个与众不同的圣诞节。也许是赛斯大餐的关系，午夜过后托尼终于睡着了。

深夜的雷鸣惊醒了浅眠的托尼，他走到窗前探望，外面狂风暴雨伴随着冰雹从天而降，树木剧烈的摇晃，干树枝散落了一地，他在闪电中看到赛斯正迎着大雨向羊圈冲去。托尼脚下的地面在摇晃，他隐约听到远处的轰鸣和碎石滚落的声音。一个可怕的想法出现在他的脑子里。他跑回床边，摇醒了熟睡的皮特。  
“皮特，醒醒。”  
“什么事，托尼？”  
“你的蜘蛛感应有没有感觉到什么？”  
“没有。”皮特睡眼朦胧的说。  
“刚才发生了地震，我要穿上钢铁装甲飞出去看看。”  
“我和你一起去。”皮特清醒了过来。  
“你又不会飞，跟着只会拖慢我的速度。你留下，照顾迪根家。你带着复仇者联络卡了吗？”  
“带着了。”  
“我们保持联络，理论上说暴雨不会切断复仇者联络卡的通讯联络，但信号可能会受一些影响。”  
“需要复仇者的时候到了。”托尼斗志昂扬了起来，他喊出了那句口号：“着装，复仇者集合！”  
“我有一个问题。”皮特缓缓举手。  
“什么皮特？”  
“如果他们问起托尼和皮特去哪了我怎么回答，又怎么解释钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠是怎么出现的。”  
“编个说辞。”  
托尼说完，背上背包按动按钮，化身为钢铁侠飞了出去。皮特站在窗口望着在黑夜中消失的金甲骑士，搔搔头。“编一套说辞”这个任务太难执行了。

(20200904初稿 未完待续)


	38. Chapter 38

托尼19岁 38  
英国，约克郡山谷，圣诞节。  
托尼向奔宁山脉飞去，期间更剧烈的地震接连发生着。地震加暴雨引起了山洪爆发，河水水位暴涨，巨石伴着泥沙滚滚而下。托尼打开了装甲内置的复仇者联络装置。  
“皮特，皮特，滋滋……”  
“托尼，滋滋……”  
“地震，滋滋……巨石滚下来了，滋滋……赶紧疏散居民到高坡……滋滋，具体位置是……听清楚了吗？”  
“你再说一遍，滋滋……”皮特说。  
“具体位置是……”  
“这次听清楚了。”  
“经过我的测算那里最为安全……我们在那里集合……滋滋，你负责河东边……两个个村子……听到了吗？”  
“东边两个，明白了，滋滋……”  
“钢铁侠……滋滋……离线。”  
托尼向山谷谷底的登特村飞去，那里人口最多。奔宁山脉绝对不是一个地震高发地带，泥石流更是闻所未闻，所以面对着突如其来的灾难，村民都乱成了一团，不知如何应对，尖叫声不绝于耳。  
托尼找不到村长，民用通讯设施都已经断了，他灵机一动，接入了复仇者专用卫星，调出了区域地图，定位了学校，直接冲进了学校广播室。  
“这是……钢铁侠，我是复仇者联盟的一员，我是来帮助你们的，请不要慌乱。暴雨和地震引发了泥石流，留在谷底非常危险，请向如下位置进行疏散，不要呆在屋子里，已经出来的人不要返回，建筑随时可能会倒塌……”  
托尼喊完，把这段话录入磁带，循环播放。随后他飞回村子里面，一些建筑已经倒塌。所幸今天是圣诞节，因为圣诞聚会，很多人还未睡，所以发生地震后立刻跑到了广场。但是依然有被掩埋在倒塌建筑物下的人。托尼打开了装甲上的红外线扫描装置，定位被掩埋在倒塌建筑下的生命体。随后他加入了还未撤退的警察与消防人员中，有了明确的定位，救援工作迅速了许多。  
“听着，泥石流离这里还有不到一公里，你们必须撤出了，我会赶上来的。”托尼把压在建筑下的一个伤者抱了出来交给旁边的警察。  
“谢谢，钢铁侠，幸亏你在这里。”那个警察说。  
在钢铁侠的帮助下，登特村的人都有序撤离了谷底。

皮特的救援工作开展的并不太顺利。他接到托尼的指示后，立刻冲下了楼，克莉丝已经抱着伊丽丝下来了，而迪根夫人领着加特林。  
“蜘蛛侠，你怎么在这里？”克莉丝惊叹的说。  
“复仇者任务。”皮特搔搔头说。  
“我是问你怎么到这里的，怎么到我家的？”  
“复仇者总部接到了托尼的求援。”这个说辞应该可以，皮特想着。  
“你怎么过来的？这里距离纽约有好几千公里吧。”  
“这个……这个……”这把皮特问住了，他努力想着。“惊奇博士的魔法传送。”   
“那托尼和皮特呢？”克莉丝往蜘蛛侠的身后看着。  
“他们……他们……已经回纽约了。”  
“怎么回去的？”  
“惊奇博士的魔法传送……”   
“他们就这样走了？！”  
“是这样，他们想留下帮忙的，他们想的，但是纽约那边的任务急需他们的援助……”皮特的面具下都是汗。  
“科学方面的援助，科学援助。”皮特补充。  
“纽约出了什么事？”克莉丝问。  
“那个……暴风雪。”皮特已经开始语无伦次，“对的，就是暴风雪，急需托尼回去协助制造天气控制器。”  
克莉丝还是不太相信，怀疑的望着蜘蛛侠。  
“时间紧迫，克莉丝，赶紧离开这间屋子吧，泥石流就要来了。”皮特说。  
“你怎么知道我叫克莉丝？”  
“那个……托尼告诉我的。”皮特抱起加特林就往外走，以便躲避更多克莉丝的追问。  
“达尼，达尼还没来，我不走，呜呜……”跑到屋外，伊丽丝开始哭闹。  
“达尼是谁？” 皮特疑惑。  
“她的羊。”克莉丝回答。  
“啊？！”皮特的头一个比两个大。“而且赛斯去哪了？”  
“他应该在羊圈。”克莉丝说。“你也知道赛斯的名字？”  
“托尼告诉我的。”皮特说。  
“这个他都说了？！”  
“相信我，伊丽丝，我一定会把达尼带到你身边的。你先跟着克莉丝走好吗？”皮特抚摸着伊丽丝的头说。  
伊丽丝止住了哭声：“好，伊丽丝相信皮特。”  
“皮特？”克莉丝的怀疑加重了。  
“他们都说我和皮特声音有点像，但我们绝对不是一个人，绝对不是。”皮特故意沉下嗓音说，“不要问了，来不及了，你们赶紧走吧，顺着这条路一直向上，在这个位置和钢铁侠汇合。”  
“钢铁侠也来了？”  
“是……他来了，我去找达尼了。”  
编说辞这个任务太难执行了。皮特边想边向羊圈跑去。羊圈里，赛斯正在努力把一头强壮的公山羊拉出羊圈。达尼受到惊吓后力气增长了数倍，拼命抵抗着，赛斯一时拿它没有办法。皮特加入了拉羊的队伍。  
“蜘蛛侠？！你这个坏蛋，怎么跑来祸害我们了，不要碰我的羊！”赛斯发现来人愤怒的说。  
“我是……来帮忙的……复仇者任务……”皮特小心翼翼的说。  
“我们有英国队长，不需要美国暴徒插手。”  
“英国队长？！他在伦敦，或者阿维隆……他不在这里啊……”  
“那也不需要你帮忙，约克郡人能照顾自己，滚开！”赛斯一拳向蜘蛛侠打去。  
皮特闪躲，松开了达尼，受惊的达尼冲出了羊圈，不见了踪迹。皮特和赛斯先后跟着冲出羊圈。  
“达尼！”皮特喊着。“达尼……”  
“达尼！”赛斯喊着。“达尼……”  
“要是达尼失踪，伊丽丝再也不会原谅我了。”这下赛斯着急了。  
皮特的蜘蛛感应终于在关键时刻上线了，他发现达尼爬上了一棵树，正在树上瑟瑟发抖。发现后，皮特高兴的爬上了树，发出蛛丝罩住了达尼，然后有用更多的蛛丝把它捆了个结实。最后他抱着达尼跳下树，把它交到了赛斯手上。  
“这是汇合地点，克莉丝他们已经在等你们了。”  
“谢谢。”赛斯不情愿的咕噜着说。  
“不客气，你的好邻居蜘蛛侠随时愿意为你效劳。”皮特嘿嘿笑着说。  
目送赛斯离开的皮特松了一口气，他返回农庄，翻开电话簿，抓起墙上的电话，准备通知邻近的农庄。由于地震电话线已经断了，于是皮特只能打开旁边的地图，而最近的村庄距离这里也有两公里。他把地图揣进怀里，冲出了农庄，准备发射蛛丝，荡过去。他环顾四周，发现根本没有高建筑可以让他攀爬，连大树都没有几棵。对了，这是高原地带，皮特想起了这个悲剧……他怏怏的收回了蛛丝，在大雨中向着下一个农场拼命跑过去。没有高楼的地方实在太可怕了，我还是适合在纽约当邻居……被淋的湿透的皮特想着。

天蒙蒙亮的时候，跑的气喘嘘嘘的皮特，终于带着最后一批人来到了汇合地点。托尼抱着最后一个伤者也飞了过来。而此时泥石流已经淹没了登特村。  
“谢谢，钢铁侠。你又一次救了我。而且这次还救了我们全家和整个山谷。”克莉丝笑着走上前对钢铁侠说。  
“不客气，救人正是复仇者存在的意义。”钢铁侠说。  
托尼不敢和克莉丝说太多的话，他不知道皮特用了什么说辞，他怕说多了暴露身份，于是他镇定的说：“不好意思，我现在要去和我的队友蜘蛛侠交流一下任务情况。”  
托尼拉皮特走到一边，通过内置联络装置和皮特交流着。因为距离比较近，现在他们之间的交流没有障碍。  
“你是怎么解释我们两个的失踪的，皮特？”  
“我说……我说惊奇博士把我们传送回纽约了。”皮特说。  
“什么？！”  
“克莉丝一个劲儿追问，我就慌了神……”  
“你可以说复仇者先把托尼和皮特疏散到了其他安全地带，等事后我们再现身就可以了。”  
“原来可以这样啊。”皮特搔搔头。  
“你还说了什么？最好详细告诉我，将来克莉丝问起我们才能口径一致。”托尼不放心的继续询问。  
皮特把他和克莉丝的对话尽量完整的复数了一遍，连寻找达尼的细节都没有放过。听完后，托尼有摘下头盔揉眉间的冲动。  
“相信我，有时候，你不回答会比较好，只要说复仇者秘密任务就行了。”托尼尽量平复情绪。  
“原来还可以这样啊。”皮特说。“别人问我，我就忍不住回答。对不起，托尼。”  
“没关系，我知道你尽力了，往好处想今天没有重伤和死亡不是吗，作为新手二人组，我们干的不赖。”托尼鼓励着皮特。但他暗想，下次社交任务还是不要交给皮特比较好。  
“是呢。”皮特嘿嘿笑起来。“和你组队真好。”  
“我总感觉这事儿还没完，好像还差了点儿什么？”托尼陷入了思索。  
“还差什么，虽然天还在下雨，但泥石流已经过境了……”  
“对……已经过境了，为什么还有隐隐轰鸣的声音传来？”托尼困惑的说。  
“你听错了，这是火车轰鸣的声音。”皮特仔细的辨别着，他的蜘蛛感应又上线了。  
“皮特，火车啊，刚才的泥石流淹没了火车轨道。天黑大雨，能见度差，当地通讯已经全都断了，火车司机未必能及时发现，我必须赶紧飞过去，不然就来不及了。”托尼说着转身就要起飞。  
“带上我，我能帮上忙？！大概吧。”皮特搔搔头说。  
“好。”  
托尼拉起皮特飞了起来，他在路上调出了火车时刻表和路线图。一列客车离被泥石流淹没轨道的地点不到一公里了。托尼立刻黑入了轨道交通系统的通讯。  
“紧急制动，紧急制动，这是钢铁侠，你的前方五百米处发生了事故，泥石流淹没了轨道。”  
“钢铁侠？！你怎么跑到英国来的？你又是怎么进入这个频道的？泥石流？那是什么玩意？这不是恶作剧吧。”火车司机操着浓浓的约克郡口音说。  
“这不是恶作剧，你自己看。”托尼此时已经来到了列车前方，他打开装甲上的强光照亮了被封住的轨道。  
看到前方情况的火车司机吓得立刻猛拉刹车，但是距离太近，眼看就要撞上了。钢铁侠起飞，长手套按住火车头，启动喷气靴，把火车向后推去。而蜘蛛侠此前已经从钢铁侠身上跳到了火车车顶，他全力向火车车尾奔跑，在车尾处他放出蛛网，两脚撑地，拉住火车的前行。吱吱……铁轨被擦出火花，千钧一发，火车停在了。火车司机擦了一把冷汗，而车上沉睡中的乘客因为紧急刹车摔的东倒西歪，还不知道自己刚刚与死神擦肩而过。  
“托尼，我们成功了吗？”  
“我们成功了。”  
“太好了……” 说完皮特累倒在地上。

这时托尼的复仇者联络卡响起，塔莎的声音传出来，通讯信号很差。  
“钢铁侠，滋滋，这是黑寡妇，滋滋……”  
“钢铁侠在线，滋滋……”  
“托尼，你在哪？滋滋……”  
“我在英国，滋滋……”  
“美国境内32个州遭遇了大暴雪，滋滋……麦考伊博士……正在制造天气控制器……滋滋……我们商议后认为，滋滋……他需要协助……”黑寡妇说。  
旁边的幻视说：“我可以协助他。”  
旁边的野兽说：“我马上就搞定了，不需要协助。”  
鹰眼瞪了他们两个一眼：“嘘，别出声。”  
“这里天气也发生了异常，滋滋……大暴雨引发了泥石流，滋滋……我和蜘蛛侠已经暂时控制住了局面，滋滋……可否传送……”  
“稍等，我查一下数据库，滋滋……在册会使用魔法传送的人员均不在纽约，请你们自行返回，滋滋……”  
“知道了，钢铁侠离线，滋滋……”

托尼下线后来到了皮特身边：“皮特你要听好消息还是坏消息？”  
“好消息是什么？”  
“好消息是你的蜘蛛感应超常发挥，国内32个州真的发生了大暴雪。复仇者人力严重不足，我们需要紧急返回支援。”  
“惊奇博士把我们传回去这个感应呢？”  
“那就是坏消息了。惊奇博士不在纽约，而且所有能开门让我们直接跨过去的人都不在纽约。我们必须自己回去。”  
“你觉得坐船回去这个主意怎么样？”  
“皮特，我认为如果我们坐船的话，到达纽约的时候那里会成为一座雪山。乘装甲飞回去还能赶上把他们从雪里挖出来。”  
“那就是说我们要乘你的装甲横穿整个大西洋？！”皮特惊恐的睁大眼睛。  
“是的。”  
“那我能坦白一件事吗？”  
“什么事？”  
“我晕高。”  
“我完全不信。”  
“晕水。”  
“……”

大西洋上空，钢铁侠抓着蜘蛛侠的胳膊飞着，皮特紧紧闭着眼睛不往下看。  
“托尼？”  
“什么？”  
“你抓的牢固吗？”  
“很牢固。”  
“托尼？”  
“什么？”  
“我们飞了多久了？”  
“32分钟45秒。”  
“我的胳膊有点儿僵，你能换个位置抓着吗？”  
“可以。”  
托尼松开了皮特的一个胳膊准备换个位置，皮特惊恐的用两只手抓住铁人的长手套。  
“想想还是算了，让它僵着吧。”皮特说。  
“托尼？”  
“什么？”  
“我很冷，大雨把我打的湿透了。”  
“我可以打开防护罩。”  
托尼打开了防护罩。  
“打开防护罩的话，你的装甲的能量还够吗？”  
“经检测不使用防护罩的话能支持4.62小时，持续使用防护罩的话能支持3.21小时。”  
“那你把防护罩关了吧。”  
托尼关闭了防护罩。  
“托尼？”  
“什么？”  
“你的装甲的能量足够我们回纽约吧？”  
“不出意外的话，我们2小时后就能到纽约。”  
“如果出意外呢？”  
“那我就把你扔到大西洋里。”  
“你知道，我不喜欢和鱼人打交道。”  
“那就保持安静，否则我现在就把你扔下去。”

(20200906初稿 未完待续)


	39. Chapter 39

托尼19岁 39  
托尼返回纽约后立刻加入了麦考伊博士的研制工作，他及时纠正了几个麦考伊博士计算中的小错误，避免了暴雨、暴雪演变为干旱。随后他们把制造出来的水汽蒸发控制装置安装到了各地，终于暂时缓解了天气异常。而其他复仇者在圣诞到新年都在美国各地进行灾难救援，期间托尼与斯蒂夫连擦肩而过的时刻都没有，最多偶尔听到他的声音从队伍公共频道传来，托尼每次辨识了出来，心脏都会不自觉得多跳半拍，但他已经没空停下来去想念了。

纽约，复仇者宅邸，新年。  
托尼安装完最后一个控制装置返回复仇者宅邸的时候已经过了午夜，不觉中新的一年就这样来临了。他忙完一切终于松了一口气，然后他直接向斯蒂夫的房间走去，像往常那样猛得推开了他的房间门。不管他睡着还是醒着，他都要任性的跳到他身上，使劲儿亲吻他，并揉乱他金色的头发。  
“老头子不要睡了，我回来了。”  
斯蒂夫并没有睡着，其实三小时前钢铁侠喷气靴降落的声音已经昭示着“他回来了”。他竖起耳朵，仔细得听着托尼的每个动作。他在门廊和贾维斯聊了几句天，随后他在餐厅吃着贾维斯给他准备的夜宵，他说着笑话把一向保持职业化严肃的贾维斯逗笑了。这个宅邸的隔音设施是那个托尼亲手改造过的，即使斯蒂夫的超级血清强化了感官，他也只能听到断断续续的谈话。随后是装甲仓库的门启闭的声音，托尼应该是去给自己的胸口植入充电了。每天花数个小时充电，总是让托尼很暴躁。为了节约时间，托尼把各种生活功能都加进了自己的装甲里，便于在飞行途中完成琐事。  
斯蒂夫静静的等着，大约两个小时后，他听到装甲仓库的门打开了，而托尼的脚步声离他的房间门越来越近，斯蒂夫的嘴角忍不住上扬。然后斯蒂夫的房门被重重的打开，走廊的光像往常那样冲破了屋子里的黑暗，他习惯性的用手遮挡眼睛。在他适应过来之前，托尼已经跳到了他的身上，压痛了他的肋骨，然后他热烈急促的亲吻落了下来。  
“托尼，你压痛我了。”  
“瞎说，我穿上装甲跳上来你都不会有事，而且这时候你应该说‘欢迎回来，托尼’”。  
“欢迎回来，托尼。”斯蒂夫用不带感情的声音机械重复这句话。  
托尼表示抗议的又在斯蒂夫身上跳了几下。  
“噢，好疼。”  
喊着疼，但斯蒂夫的表情出卖了他，他笑了起来。托尼跨坐在他身上，俯身给了他一个长长的亲吻。然后他和他分开一段距离，看着他眯起眼睛盯着自己，他眼角细碎的皱纹里有掩不住的欣喜。离开他真的好久了，真的有好多事想告诉他。然后托尼开始了天马行空式的聊天。  
“你知道吗，蜘蛛侠是一个缺乏计划，逻辑混乱，反应迟钝，不善社交，晕高晕水晕血，晕各种东西，怕冷怕热，怕各种东西……超能力还极其不稳定的队友，和他组队我心力憔悴……”  
“但他是你的朋友。”   
“应该说他是一个忠诚的朋友，所以我还是坚决支持他留在复仇者常驻名册上。”  
“你在英国的圣诞节过的怎么样？”  
“太可怕了，一直在下雨，我的骨头都被浇透了，我觉得我都快要和纳魔当邻居了。”  
“相信我，纳魔不会想让你当他的邻居的。”斯蒂夫笑着说。  
“这么一比你能在纽约过圣诞太幸福了。”  
“哦，也就是差点儿和雪人当了邻居。”  
“很遗憾升级成了暴雪，但至少是雪对吧？”  
“所以说，你想念纽约圣诞的雪了吗？”  
“哦，我想念纽约圣诞的雪了……”托尼盯着斯蒂夫的眼睛，长长的停顿了一下，然后他又恢复了开玩笑的口气。  
“虽然我回来的这几天一直被埋在雪堆里，但雪总是有很多乐趣不是吗？和野兽组队总是乐趣多，我每次把雪球丢到他身上，他都会生气的抖着毛，嗷嗷喊着自己不是雪人……而且他做计算会数错小数点，好在塔莎及时把我喊回来，要不我们马上就要和骆驼做邻居了，哈哈……”  
“所以说只是因为塔莎喊你，你才回来的吗？”  
“但我很高兴她把我喊回来了……我再也不会离开纽约过圣诞了。”   
“不会了吗？”  
“不会了……除非我被囚禁……我是说，毕竟这种超级英雄日常的事拿不准的。我是说……只要我还能自由行动，我就会回来。”  
“如果你只是为了在圣诞节拿雪球丢野兽的话，那你会失望的，麦考伊博士可并不是每年圣诞都在纽约。”斯蒂夫挑眉笑着说，然后他翻身把托尼压在了身下。  
“也许还为了堆几个雪人，为了贾维斯的圣诞晚餐，为了揍几个抢孩子圣诞礼物的坏蛋，为了……”  
白雪反射着月光折射进窗口，托尼的话顿住了，他凝视着斯蒂夫变成深蓝色的眼睛，而他后面的话被斯蒂夫的亲吻掩盖了。很长的一个亲吻过后。  
“这么看的话，为了保证实现你的圣诞愿望，如果谁在圣诞把你拐走我就只能把你抢回来了。”  
“不过咱们两个中，从来都是我救你。”托尼伸手搂住斯蒂夫的脖子，轻轻抬头亲吻了他一下。  
“那我等你把我抢回来，我的骑士。我们现在是聊天聊到天亮，还是做点儿别的什么，你午夜跳上我的床应该不是只为了和我聊野兽吧？”  
“还为了聊蜘蛛侠和英国的天气。”  
“托尼……”  
“哦？那我们不聊蜘蛛侠和英国的天气了。我们聊一些别的……”托尼又一次抬头亲吻了他搂着的那个男人。  
斯蒂夫开始解着托尼睡衣上的扣子，那是两排密密麻麻非常难解开的小扣子。  
“托尼，你是什么时候开始穿睡衣的？”  
“英国人都穿。”  
“你现在已经回来了。”  
“告诉你一件事，英国每天都下着雨，我一直睡不着，于是我坐在窗前……”托尼在斯蒂夫耳边悄悄说着，没有漏过那晚的每一个细节，他把自己的呼吸还有对他的渴望都吹进了他的耳朵里。  
“所以你穿了一件世界上最难解开的睡衣，跳上我的床……”斯蒂夫温温的笑着，声音与托尼在记忆中描摹的一样，磁性、低沉，撩动着托尼的欲望。  
“如果可能的话……”托尼埋头在他的肩上，闷声说。  
“你的请求被批准了。”  
斯蒂夫把下半身已经裸露的托尼抱到了飘窗上，打开了他的双腿，俯身在他两腿之间，一颗接一颗解开他睡衣的扣子，亲吻着他随着睡衣脱落展露的肉体。  
玻璃窗的冰冷，和身前男人身躯的火热，交替刺激着托尼的欲望。扣子解到一半的时候，托尼的眼睛已经变得朦胧。他拢起双腿，勾住眼前这个男人的脊背，一遍接一遍的喊他的名字。  
“斯蒂夫……”  
他的双腿被狠狠推回身体的两侧，贴到了玻璃窗上，他大腿的外侧感到了被冰雪覆盖的玻璃的冰冷，大腿的内侧则感到了斯蒂夫亲吻的热烈。他的身体被难耐的麻痒啃噬着，热浪在他的小腹中滚动，他希望得到更多。于是他求他给予更多。  
“斯蒂夫，求你……求你……嗯……”  
当他的欲望被他含在唇舌之间的时候，托尼的身体被快感吞噬了，他很久没体会过的绝顶的快乐。他的理智和逻辑又一次抛弃了他，让他只想在欲望里沉浮，在这个男人怀里沉浮。他破碎的呻吟又一次回荡在这个房间里，回荡在深夜的寂静里。  
被欲望的浪潮冲刷过后，托尼涌上了一阵的慵懒，睡眠终于找上了他，他靠在斯蒂夫肩头睡着了。  
斯蒂夫笑着摇摇头，亲吻了托尼已经被汗水浸湿的头发，把他抱回了上床。把他拦在怀里，他又一次找回了熟悉的感觉，托尼躺在他怀里的感觉。于是睡眠也终于找上了他，他打了个哈气沉沉睡了过去。

当新年的阳光照射进窗子的时候，托尼醒了，他翻身抱住身后的人的脖子，轻轻亲吻了他的嘴唇。  
“新年快乐，队长。”  
“新年快乐，托尼。”  
“新年第一天你有什么安排吗？队长。”  
“我没什么安排，托尼。”  
“那我继续躺在床上了，队长。”  
“那我继续做你睡着前在做的那件事了，托尼。”  
“在这之前我能提一个要求吗，队长。”  
“这是你的新年愿望吗，托尼。”  
“算是吧，我要求对这张床进行改造，每次睡在上面第二天我的背都会僵直。如果你同意把它改造一下我也许会待在上面的时间久一点。”  
“其实你不用说附带利益，我也会实现你的愿望，只要你不是把它改造成水床。”  
“我同意，队长。”于是托尼只能收起了把它改造成电动按摩震动水床的打算，打算只把它改造成电动按摩震动床。  
“那我可以继续做你睡着前在做的那件事了吗，托尼。”  
“我同意，队长。”  
然后他们就继续做托尼睡着前在做的那件事，就在这个时候复仇者联络卡响了。已经熟悉斯蒂夫的复仇者联络卡存放位置的托尼，快斯蒂夫一步把卡拿到手里。  
“队长，晨会……”  
“黑寡妇，这是钢铁侠。队长正在处理私事，只要不是行星吞噬者来袭，就不要呼叫他了。”托尼毫不客气的打断了塔莎的话，随后他又补充“还有塔莎，新年快乐。还记得吗？今天是新年，谁会想开会呢？没人。”  
“哈哈……”斯蒂夫俯视着托尼大笑，“塔莎，你听到钢铁侠的话了，我和他在处理私事，无法参会。新年快乐。”  
“好的。新年快乐，队长。新年快乐。托尼。塔莎离线。”

塔莎旁边的鹰眼打了一个大大哈气。  
“幻视，100块拿来，你赌输了。”鹰眼说。  
“我不明白，这个会议明明是队长要求开的。他要对暴雪袭击期间的任务进行总结。”幻视说。  
“这正是我强烈要求塔莎把斯塔克喊回来的原因。”鹰眼神秘的说。  
“我以为你讨厌他。”旺达说。  
“我是讨厌他，但我更讨厌天天一早被队长喊醒参加晨会。”  
“我这次同意克林特，主要是因为近期模拟训练室的维修费用暴增。”塔莎面无表情的说。“既然这样，就散会吧，大家新年快乐。”  
“这下我可以回去睡觉了。大家新年快乐。”鹰眼起身离开，正好撞到匆匆冲进门的蜘蛛侠。  
“对不起，我迟到了。”蜘蛛侠说。  
“会不开了，让哥带你去逛逛。”鹰眼搂住蜘蛛侠的肩膀往外走。  
“不开了，为什么？”不明原因的蜘蛛侠回头看着会议室。  
“小孩子，不需要知道那么多。”鹰眼拉着蜘蛛侠走出了会议室。

(20200909初稿 未完待续)


	40. Chapter 40

托尼19岁 40  
纽约，复仇者宅邸，新年第二天。  
复仇者宅邸的晨会终于按时召开了，塔莎简短的开场，每个分队的汇报，然后是队长冗长的分析和总结。蜘蛛侠努力撑着眼皮不让自己睡过去，而他旁边的钢铁侠有头盔遮挡，睡着了别人也看不出来。  
“其他人还有要补充的吗？”队长终于说出了这句皮特期待已久的话。  
不要有人补充，千万不要补充，否则队长会继续补充，然后就没完没了。皮特想着，但皮特的期待落空了。  
塔莎说：“还有一件事。安全委员会的联络官西科斯基（Raymond Sikorski）①就我们的成员在圣诞期间介入了约克郡山谷的事情转达了英国政府的不满，以及美国外交部发出的警告。他要求我们给予解释，并公开致歉。”  
皮特睁大眼睛，推了推身边不知道是不是已经睡着的托尼。  
“我以为复仇者在世界各地的行动有联合国的特别授权。②”鹰眼说。  
“收到西科斯基的讯息之后，我认真查阅了当年的一些资料。”塔莎说。“在队长的主持下，复仇者确实在联合国签署了维和章程，获得了特别行动授权。但这些特别行动只包括：宇宙灾难，外星入侵，异次元入侵、神秘侵害、魔法侵害、海洋与地底入侵等。显然自然灾害并不在此授权中。”  
“等一下，约克郡山谷的地震和暴雨并不是单纯的自然灾害，它和美国32个州的暴雪一样都是近期的全球异像，应该归属于神秘类侵害。”托尼说。  
“你有证据证明吗？托尼。”塔莎说。  
“我，我目前……还没有充分证据。”托尼沮丧的说。  
“除此以外，只有我们正式向联合国提交过的特别行动组七名成员及后备组的七名成员可以在联合国成员国领土内实施特别维和行动。很遗憾，钢铁侠并不在此名单上。”塔莎说。  
“那我呢？”皮特插嘴。  
“你在后备名单上，你自己不知道吗？”塔莎说。  
“时间太久，我有点儿忘了。”皮特搔搔头。那个蜘蛛侠不是他，他怎么可能知道他所有的行动。  
“而且去他国领土维和本就属于政治的敏感地带，即使我们在官方机构手续齐全的情况下行动，依然可能引发当地民众的不满及媒体的负面报道。这些就是英国当地报纸对此事的一些报道。”  
塔莎把英国当地报纸的报道在会议室大屏幕上播放：  
美国“英雄”救援，英国“狗熊”禁声——《泰晤士》（The Times）  
所谓的美国英雄已经把“救援”之手伸向了不列颠……而我们不禁要问我们本土的英雄去了哪里？英国队长曾为英国本土英雄表率，如今已销声匿迹……  
复仇者联盟的下一个分部叫“不列颠复仇者”？——《卫报》（The Guardian）  
在西海岸的复仇者和部队工厂先后关门之后，复仇者联盟似乎又有了开设新分部的计划……  
斯塔克的保镖来了，日本人还会远吗——《金融时报》（Financial Times）  
钢铁侠曾为斯塔克的保镖，托尼.斯塔克亡故后依然活跃，他的老东家斯塔克企业如今已被日本的富士佳收购。业内人士称此次钢铁侠的行动名为救援，实为对日资进行宣传，并预测富士佳此后将有大笔资金注入英国本土，伦敦金街的人已经坐不住了……  
神秘法阵传送复仇者进入英国——《太阳报》（The Sun）  
据消息人士透露，此次复仇者联盟成员能够在极其短的时间进入不列颠是经由神秘法阵传送……神秘魔法入侵引发当地民众的恐慌……  
“伙计们，我想说……”  
蜘蛛侠举手想要插言，但没引发任何关注，其他人都在关注着钢铁侠的反应。  
“没人关心约克郡山谷所有人得救了吗？没人提到我们救了整列火车吗？”托尼生气的站了起来。  
“那列火车好像他们有提。”  
鹰眼说着翻到了下一页：  
英国交通部的内部通讯系统在斯塔克黑科技前不堪一击——《每日镜报》（Daily Mirror）  
“哈，看来要感谢英国的烂天气，否则我还真没什么耐心把复仇者各种守则的附注小字都读清楚，更是理解不了‘潜规则’。”托尼讽刺着。“我一直以为救人是复仇者的第一任务。显然反复告诉我‘第一任务’和签署这些协议的人比我有更好的解释？你怎么看呢？队长。”托尼在“队长”这个词上加了重音。  
会议室的气氛紧张了起来，没人敢插话，大家瞅瞅钢铁侠，然后又瞅瞅美国队长。斯蒂夫面沉似水，他也站了起来。  
“确实是我代表签的，但这是常驻的超级英雄集体投票通过的，维和特别成员也是投票选出的。”斯蒂夫缓缓开口。  
“哦？你这时候不表现领袖风范，又讲起民主了吗？队长。还是想推卸责任呢？”托尼冷冷的说。  
“我没有推卸责任。我当初认为这是最佳选择，他也认为这是最佳选择。”  
“他是谁？”托尼说。  
“你知道我指谁，托尼。”  
“我不知道，‘他’作为一个第三人称代名词代指的太广泛了。”  
“上一任钢铁侠也认为这是最佳选择。”斯蒂夫尽量平复情绪说。“复仇者在美国国内的安全优先许可权多次被政府收回，包括钢铁侠担任主席期间③。他在世的时候……上任钢铁侠在世的时候毕生都在和这些政客、媒体周旋，为复仇者能存在下去打着一场没有硝烟的战争。而能在联合国签署这个宪章，我和他都认为是复仇者在这场战争中所取得的最大胜利。现在发生了这种事，如果英国政府就复仇者未经授权干涉其本土安全事务向联合国提出抗议的话，确实可能导致我们的维和特别授权被收回。所以我希望你能就此事进行公开致歉。”  
“‘你’是指‘我’吗？还是指‘上一任钢铁侠’？” 托尼指着自己的鼻子，然后又探身在斯蒂夫身后的空气中寻找。“首先很遗憾的通知你，上一任钢铁侠已经死了，老托尼.斯塔克已经死了；接着很不幸的告知你，我是现任钢铁侠，我就是托尼.斯塔克，现存这个世上的唯一的托尼.斯塔克；而最最不幸的是我打不了所谓的‘没有硝烟的战争’，我也不会对我没做错的事情道歉！”  
“我并没有否定你做这件事的动机，我知道你的动机是好的。”斯蒂夫说。“只是你采取的方式不恰当，那种情况下选择秘密行动不暴露复仇者的身份会比较好。”  
“然而我不是你。”托尼反唇相讥。“你脱下你的旗子服也是拥有超级血清的超人类，而我脱下装甲就只是一个普通人类。面对山洪地震我无能为力。”  
“你不只是一个普通人，我认识的托尼不是，钢铁侠脱下装甲依然是世界上最聪明的人，你当时至少有3套以上的解决方案。”   
“那我要让你失望了，我选择了在当时情况下所能采取的最佳方案。很遗憾它不符合你的期待值。”  
“你无需让所有人满意，托尼，只是你作为复仇者的创始人之一，在处理类似的事情上应该稍微谨慎一些，稍微理智一些，这样复仇者才能……而我才能……”  
“这样复仇者才能存续下去？而你才能继续当个备受爱戴的完美领袖吗？”  
“伙计们，能让我说句话吗？”蜘蛛侠再次举手。“是我。‘复仇者派我们去支援’是我为了隐瞒身份编的借口。是我，我编造的神秘博士把我们传过去的，现在看来显然不是好说辞，而托尼并没有……”  
“蜘蛛侠，这不是你的错。”托尼打断了皮特的话。  
“蜘蛛侠你没发现吗，这件事的关键并不是我和你做的正确与否，而是队长在把它私人化。”托尼说话的对象是蜘蛛侠，但他冒着怒火的眼睛依然盯着斯蒂夫。  
“这不是真的，我并没有把它私人化。”  
托尼低下头沉吟了一下，然后他继续说：“好，我道歉，我很抱歉我不是捧着复仇者宪章当‘圣经’的虔诚圣徒，也玩不了你和他的游戏规则。我很抱歉成为了这个神圣组织的污点，成为你完美领袖生涯中的污点。你需要我把这个致歉公开发表吗？队长。”  
“托尼，你知道我不是这个意思……”斯蒂夫说。  
“怪不得章鱼博士讽刺我们是一群‘死脑筋的蠢货’，我现在终于懂了，是谁带的头。”  
“托尼，我可以和你私下谈两句吗？”斯蒂夫把手搭在铁人的肩膀上。  
“我现在不想私下谈谈。”托尼在“私下”这个词上加了重音，并狠狠把斯蒂夫放在自己肩膀上的手打掉。  
“托尼，你冷静一下。我会想办法先应付西科斯基的。”塔莎说。  
“我退出！这下你们都满意了吧？”托尼启动喷气靴，直接从打开的窗口飞了出去。  
“托尼……”斯蒂夫举手想抓住他，但是铁人瞬间就已经没了影子，他举起的手握成拳头，一拳打在了桌子。  
“要不要我去追？”蜘蛛侠再次举手插言。  
“你的速度追不上他。”幻视平静的说。“我也追不上他。”  
“队长，等他冷静下来会想清楚的。”旺达上前安慰斯蒂夫。  
“我会公开道歉，承担起这次指挥不当的责任。”塔莎说。“如果依然不能让高层满意，我会辞去主席的职务。”  
“塔莎，你不能走。” 旺达拉住塔莎。  
“不是你的错，塔莎，你留下。是我没有处理好。”斯蒂夫说。“而且这个宪章是我代表签署的，如果道歉也该是我去。如果有人需要离开才能解决的话，那么也是我离开。”  
“队长，不要连你……” 旺达眼睛里泛出泪花。  
“伙计们，不要把这搞得像生离死别好吗？”鹰眼插言。“斯塔克就是那种烂性格，抓马皇后一个。我们又不是才刚认识他，当然这个版本的他是才认识不久，不过都差不多啦，我打赌过不了几天他就会回来。而且西科斯基不会比吉里奇（Henry Peter Gyrich）④更难应付，队长不是可以直接进‘大枪’的门吗？”  
“克林特……”塔莎悄悄用手肘捅了鹰眼一下。  
“我会想办法的。”斯蒂夫说，然后沉重的走出了会议室。

注释：①雷蒙德·西科斯基（Raymond Sikorski）复仇者联盟的第二任安全委员会联络人  
②复仇者联盟V1 329期 1991年  
③复仇者联盟 科瓦克传奇 1978年  
④吉里奇（Henry Peter Gyrich）复仇者联盟的第一任安全委员会联络人  
(20200911初稿 未完待续)


	41. Chapter 41

托尼19岁 41  
纽约，哥伦比亚大学附近的一家餐馆。  
托尼的对面坐着克莉丝，她聊着约克郡山谷的事情，托尼压住脑子里纷乱的思绪，尽量集中精神听着。  
“那天多亏了钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠，大家都平安，现在村子正在重建，虽然拿到了政府安置费的补贴，但一半的家庭还是负担不起重建费用，在这件事发生之前，他们本来就已经拖欠了银行大笔的贷款，发生这件事之后他们也只能卖掉农场，去城市谋生。都是在那里生活了几代的家族，很多人是我从小一起长大的朋友……太多离别的眼泪……你知道，这让我有逃离的冲动……我就回来了。”克莉丝低头用吸管搅着杯子里的饮料，一滴眼泪落到了她眼前的杯子里。  
“对不起，克莉丝，我没能做什么。如果我是那个托尼.斯塔克的话……我是说，如果我是我的表哥的话，我就能资助山谷的重建。”听了克莉丝的话，托尼的心情也有些沉重，他抓住克莉丝的手。  
“你已经做得很多了，如果不是你及时向复仇者请求了救援的话，大家经历的就不会是‘生离’，而是‘死别’了，有生命在总是还有希望。纽约的暴雪怎么样了？他们紧急喊你回去帮忙。”  
“其实是32个州的暴雪。在新年前得到了控制。我其实也没做太多，就是做了一些计算工作。”托尼尽量模糊的回答。  
“复仇者是一些好人，是一些伟大的英雄，但你知道有些英国人很保守，他们不喜欢外人……所以……钢铁侠现在是不是麻烦很大？”克莉丝问。  
“有那么点麻烦。”托尼沉默了一下。“他现在觉得也许不在复仇者团队中的话，就不会被那么规则多束手束脚。”  
“他和你谈了？”克莉丝说。  
“他和我聊了几句。”  
“能聊得这么深入，你们肯定是很好的朋友。”  
“算是朋友吧。”  
“如果你问我的话，我觉得他应该相信复仇者。他们是他多年的队友，应该信任彼此。”  
“那么你觉得他该道歉吗？”  
“道歉？为什么要道歉？为他救了人而道歉吗？绝对不应该。”克莉丝听到这话睁大了眼睛。  
“我也是这么对他说的。但他的队友，他的……他非常非常好的朋友要他公开道歉。”托尼垂下眼睛。  
就在这时，餐厅里吧台悬挂的电视上出现了插播的新闻，坐在吧台前的顾客要求服务员开大声音，显然这条新闻吸引了店内所有人的注意。  
“此前复仇者联盟成员钢铁侠在不列颠约克郡山谷的行动，让当地群众度过了一个糟糕的圣诞节，这引发了英国民众的强烈不满，英国多家媒体对此事进行了报道。在新年过后第二天，有人目击到钢铁侠独自飞出复仇者宅邸的画面，并向我台提供了照片。”  
屏幕上出现钢铁侠飞出复仇者宅邸的照片。  
“此后钢铁侠未在复仇者宅邸现身。有消息人士称此前钢铁侠在英国的行动并非复仇者联盟授权，而针对此事的处理复仇者联盟内部未能达成统一意见……斯塔克企业曾是复仇者联盟运作最主要的资金来源，斯塔克本人也是其最大的金主，他去世后，复仇者联盟资金运作紧张，而只是斯塔克雇佣保镖的钢铁侠在复仇者联盟中存在的必要性也不断受到质疑。今天复仇者联盟创始人之一美国队长将就此事发表公开声明。钢铁侠是否还会继续留在复仇者联盟的名册上，谜底将很快会为你揭晓。在这之前，我们把画面切换到约克郡山谷，了解当地群众对此前事件的一些看法。”  
画面切换到约克郡山谷当地的医院。  
“我当时正在火车上睡觉，”一个操着浓浓约克郡口音的棕色头发中年男人躺在病床上说，“根本不知道发生了什么，火车紧急刹车，我直接被摔飞了出去，我的胳膊被摔成骨折，三个月不能工作……”说着他举起了打着绷带的手臂。  
“我的孩子因为紧急刹车摔倒在地上，他摔到了头，现在还在昏迷……上帝啊，救救他，他只有三岁。”一个金色头发的女人坐在医院的病床旁哭着，病床上是他的儿子。  
在托尼旁边桌子上的一个中年女人看着电视抹着眼泪，她嘟囔着：“复联的这些暴徒在纽约造的孽还不够多吗，上帝啊，还要有多少人受伤，你才会惩罚他们。”  
画面切换到满目疮痍的登特村，随后锁定了坍塌的学校。  
“他冲进学校，捣毁了多处教学设备，我们根本没有足够资金重建，周围的孩子将不得不去10公里外的另一所学校就读。”  
画面又切换到火车车站。  
“我是当日值班的火车调度人员，他的声音突然就进入了我们的调度专用频道……随后我们花了相当长时间进行系统安全监测和修复。这导致当日很多量车次的调度出现了混乱，多名旅客圣诞节不能按时到家。”  
“我就是那辆火车的司机，他突然出现在我的眼前，完全阻挡了我的视线，我根本看不到前方发生了什么，只能选择紧急刹车。如果不是他的出现，我绝对可以看到前方轨道上的乱石，及时做出处理，根本不会造成多名旅客受伤。”  
听到这里托尼再也听不下去了，他一拍桌子站了起来。  
“这根本不是真的！”  
店里所有人都转头望着他。坐在托尼对面的克莉丝拉着他的袖子。  
“托尼，冷静。”  
“我现在根本不知道这些人值不值得钢铁侠救！”托尼愤怒的大声说着。  
“托尼……”  
托尼已经听不到克莉丝的呼唤，他转身快步走出了餐馆。所以他也就没看到画面切换到纽约，也就完全不知道斯蒂夫的声明是什么了。不过不用看他也知道，斯蒂夫一定会把他这个大麻烦从复联名册上除名。  
我按照你的规则玩很久了，也许该到了按照我的办法玩两局的时候了。托尼想着。他走到暗巷，按动背包上的按钮，化身钢铁侠飞走了。

纽约，复仇者宅邸。  
电视画面切到了复仇者宅邸门口，不少抗议者举着牌子，上面的内容包括：  
“滚蛋，钢铁垃圾。”  
“斯塔克雇来的笨蛋。”  
“斯塔克已经死了，他的雇工为什么还在？”  
“快走吧，废铜烂铁。”  
“钢铁侠？就是个讽刺的笑话。”  
还有铁人标识打着叉的图案，还有铁头被改造成龇牙咧嘴怪兽的图案等等。  
“你确定吗，队长？”塔莎问。  
“我确定，塔莎。”斯蒂夫回头看了一眼黑寡妇，坚定了步伐走出了大门，一群记者很快将他包围。  
“针对近期英国多家媒体对复仇者成员出现在约克郡山谷进行的救援行动产生的质疑，我代表复仇者联盟做出如下声明……”斯蒂夫开口。  
“在圣诞节期间，约克郡山谷发生了地震与泥石流灾害，复仇者联盟在接到当地民众求援后，授权钢铁侠与蜘蛛侠在约克郡山谷开展救援。此次事件并非单纯的自然灾害，与近期美国32个州突发的暴雪一样，都属于危害地球安全的神秘异像。因此根据复仇者联盟在联合国签署的安全维和宪章，我们采取了紧急行动，保护了当地民众的安全。”  
斯蒂夫的发言落地，下面围观的人群一片哗然，很多人露出了惊恐的神色，记者们开始提问。  
“队长，能告诉我们威胁源自哪里，具体内容是什么吗？”  
“源头未知，科学家们还在研究，目前可以确定的表现形式主要有地震、火山喷发、龙卷风等自然灾害。”  
“这些灾害威胁有多大，会不会最终引发地球毁灭？”  
“危险性有多大我们目前还无法估算。”  
“你对普通民众的安全防护有哪些建议？”  
“我建议相信复仇者，相信我们。我们最终能像之前所有这个地球面临的威胁一样解决这次全球性危机。”  
“此前有消息称复仇者通过神秘法阵非法进入了英国领土是否属实？”  
“并不属实。”  
“那钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠是如何迅速到达约克郡山谷灾害现场的？”  
“我只能说这正是超级英雄真实身份需要保密的原因之一。我们脱下制服后也在民众的身边秘密保护着你们。”  
“钢铁侠并不在你们公布的联合国特别维和七人小组名单或后备人员名单上，对此你有什么解释？”  
“这差不多是一个全天性24小时的工作，数年过去复仇者常驻成员已经发生了变化，所以紧急响应小组也会进行调整。新的成员名单及后备成员名单将会由现任复联主席黑寡妇向大家公布。”  
说完后斯蒂夫走下台来，塔莎和他错身而过。  
塔莎小声的对斯蒂夫说：“队长，你的公开发言让尼克.弗瑞气疯了，他正在对着通讯屏幕吼呢。”  
“知道了，交给我吧。”斯蒂夫回答。  
“你凭空丢下这个炸弹，我这里已经乱成了一团。各种新闻媒体、官僚机构都把矛头指向了神盾，问我地球什么时候毁灭？”弗瑞叼着雪茄吼着。  
“暂时毁灭不了。”斯蒂夫平静的回答。  
“那你为什么要桶这个马蜂窝？！你知不知道这会引发民众的恐慌？”  
“民众有权知道真相不是吗？”  
“那是鬼扯，你知道什么时候该保密。这类威胁不到火烧眉毛，都不该向公众和媒体公布。”  
“有媒体的压力会让我们都加快解决它的速度。”  
“只会让我们干不了正事，穷于应付各种质疑，从而无暇处理更高优先级的威胁。”  
“那你也会懂，如果复仇者们整天忙着应付各种质疑的话也干不了活。”  
“你这是在转移矛盾。”  
“那只是附带效果。”  
“或者你只是在保护某个人而已。不要以为我什么都不知道，神盾什么都知道。我看着你呢，看着你们呢。”  
“你这么说的话也正确。所以弗瑞，这次算我欠你个人情怎么样？”  
“哼……好吧，这笔账我记下了，美国队长的人情还是有些价值，记住，我会来收的。”  
斯蒂夫切断了与弗瑞的通话后，转头看到了悄无声息飘过来的幻视。  
“队长，白宫让你马上亲自去一趟。”幻视说。  
“好，我现在就出发。”斯蒂夫回答。  
托尼，我能做的都做了，剩下的要靠你了。你最好快点解决这件事。斯蒂夫走上坤式战斗机前想着。  
(20200912初稿 未完待续)


	42. Chapter 42

托尼19岁 42  
纽约，贝恩大厦。  
桑塞特.贝恩隔着玻璃看到了悬停在77层窗口外的铁人。她伸手理了理头发，缓缓站了起来，慢慢的走了过去，轻轻推开了窗户，高跟鞋踩在地毯上没有声响。  
“我们又见面了，钢铁侠，你可以直接走正门，我是不会把你拒之门外的。”贝恩轻笑着说。  
“通过那条通道进入你的大厦手续有点繁琐，而我比较赶时间。”  
铁人从打开的窗户飞了进来，着陆在地毯上。  
“看来我们的安全部门主管又要换人了，外围安全系统形同虚设。”  
“花了我10分25秒才突破，我觉得你该给他加薪。”  
“我会考虑你这个建议的。你最近可是标题人物，贝恩海外并购的消息都被你压在了第二版，我现在要是给媒体打个电话，估计马上能上头版。”  
“但你不会这么做，对吧？”  
“我不会这么做。我怎么会这么做破坏迎接你突然拜访的惊喜呢？你今日来拜访有什么事？应该不只是来帮我检测安全系统的牢固性吧。”  
“我想请你帮个小忙。”  
“哦？说来听听，我能有什么为大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠效劳的地方。”  
“我想借用一下你的电脑主机。”  
“斯塔克企业……哈哈，我的错，现在应该已经叫富士佳企业了，还有复仇者联盟，都不能为你提供所需吗？”  
“富士佳的设备有点落后，我现在已经不接受他们的雇佣了，而我也不再为复仇者联盟服务了。这么说吧我现在是个单身男人。”  
“你恢复自由之身了吗？那可是个好消息。我这样一个单身女人出入各种社交场合总是麻烦很多。我又一直没有找到合适的男人给我当保镖，你可以考虑一下这份工作哦。”贝恩凑近铁人，双手环住他的脖子。  
“要是你愿意帮我这个小忙的话，我会认真考虑一下。”托尼垂下眼睛，透过头盔，扫了一眼贝恩高高挺起的乳房。修身的外套挤出了她的乳沟。托尼又一次感到口干舌燥。贝恩真是一个危险而有魅力的女人。  
“那就请君自便了”。贝恩放下手臂，侧开身子，让铁人通过。  
“为了不失手伤害你的安保人员，还是麻烦女士你亲自带路。”  
“哈哈，我又怎敢不从命呢？”  
贝恩踩着高跟鞋，缓慢的在前方走着，铁人跟在她的身后。  
托尼盯着她妖娆的背影。她雪白修长的大腿，配着红色的高跟鞋，踩在地板上发出了“哒哒”的声响。她滚圆的臀部裹在短裙中，随着步子的节奏，一上一下的轻轻摇摆。他想象着她裙子下的风光，这让他的身体躁动着，所以这一路的慢行显然对他是一种不大不小的折磨。终于贝恩打开了主机房的门。  
“请吧。”  
门拉开的不算宽阔，贝恩站在门口。铁人只能侧身挤过去，装甲扫过了贝恩的乳房。虽然不是切身的触碰，但是托尼似乎已经体会到切身触碰到它的柔软。  
“你可以随意使用。我已经让他们关闭了这个房间的监控设备，省去了被你毁掉我们还要自己修复的麻烦。而且我已经下达了命令，不会有人打扰你的。”贝恩妩媚的笑着。   
“谢谢。”托尼尽量压住声调，不透露自己内心的躁动。  
“放心，我会来收谢礼的。”  
贝恩转身离开，关上了门。托尼扫描了一遍房间内的设施。贝恩没有说谎，所有的监控都关闭了。他把装甲接入了主机，建立起防火墙，然后导入了全球异像他所掌握的数据。这是他所知的目前地球上最先进的一套智能系统了，虽然他不知道它远超于现代人类科技的原因，但被逼入绝境的托尼决定铤而走险赌这一局。  
数据以他之前从未想到的形式排列了起来。啊，原来可以这样，我果然没那么天才。托尼有些沮丧的想着。不过他很快集中精神，按照新的排列，重新写公式和代码。在午夜来临前，托尼把新公式和代码输入到了主机，他现在只需要等计算结果。  
而就在这时，主机房的门被推开了，托尼一惊，警惕的向门口看去。是贝恩。  
“我你以为你说不会有人打扰我，看来你失言了，贝恩女士。”托尼很快镇定下来。  
“你理解错了，我是说不会有我以外的人来打扰你。”贝恩说着关闭了机房的房门。  
房间的光有些昏暗，电脑上的灯在闪烁。贝恩穿着一件黑色透明丝绸的睡衣，拎着一瓶香槟和两个空杯，慢慢走到铁人跟前。  
“是吗，看来是我理解错你的意思了。”托尼假装没有看到，他低头悄悄输入了安全防护代码。  
“午夜不应该是工作的时间，而应该是享乐时间。”贝恩说。  
“那我要让你失望了，我已经戒酒了。”托尼冷淡的说。  
“但你没有戒掉其他的享乐对吧？”贝恩把香槟和杯子放在了主机的桌子上，然后从背后抱住铁人的脖子，她交叠的纤美手臂出现在托尼的眼前。   
“那到没有。”托尼咽了口唾沫，润湿干燥的喉咙。  
“我听说和戴着铁面的男人上床别有韵味。” 她的耳语响起在托尼的耳边。  
“这么说的话，你是想要一份谢礼咯？”  
“我是想要一点儿享乐。”  
“那我又怎敢不从命呢？”  
托尼说着站起身来，回转身体，抱起了贝恩。  
“啊！”贝恩双手环住铁人的脖子，随后她头向后仰，露出了颈项的曲线，和饱满双乳的弧线。她大笑了起来。“哈哈，不用我告诉你，我房间的门怎么走吧。”  
“我认得路。”

贝恩的床十分宽大，柔软舒适。她的身体也如托尼想象的那样柔软舒适。她与他之前的女人都不一样，没有一丝羞涩和扭捏，而是全然的放纵。这释放了托尼内心深处狂野与纵欲的那一面，他可以做的毫无顾忌和怜惜之情。他狠狠进入了她的身体，她尖叫着，然后是放肆的呻吟。  
“那个哥伦比亚大学的小姑娘没有好好的满足你吧。”贝恩喘息着说。她伸出猩红的长指甲，刮着托尼胸前那些猩红的痕迹。  
她的话吓到了托尼，他强作镇定，没有改变动作的节奏。  
“你在说谁，我不懂。”  
“我在说你那个英国女朋友，叫梅根？迪根？对了，叫克莉丝.迪根。”  
托尼停下了动作。  
“吓到你了吗？托尼。”  
“哦？有意思？你是怎么知道的？”托尼稳住自己的声调。  
“应该说我记性比较好，和我上过床的男人的身体我都记得住，而且你又是如此让人难于忘怀。毕竟这个世上只有一个托尼.斯塔克不是吗？不要停下啊。放心好了，你身份的秘密在我这里是安全的。”  
“你都不好奇我是怎么变成19岁的吗？”托尼继续着动作，并加大了力度。  
“啊，啊……真是坏孩子。”贝恩高声叫着。她喘息了一阵，才继续说。“你这种疯子科学家，会老实遵循自然法则吗？还不是想让自己几岁就几岁，有什么好奇怪的。”  
“这么看，我戴着面具好像有点多余了。”  
“相信我，完全不多余。”贝恩抬起手抚摸他的铁面。“就像我说的，和戴着钢铁面具的男人上床让我……让我……啊……啊……”  
不论是不是阴谋与陷阱，贝恩都让托尼享受了一晚高潮迭起的性爱。到了深夜，贝恩似乎睡着了，托尼没有一丝睡意，他全身赤裸的站了起来，走到宽大落地窗的窗边。他伸出一只手，把手掌贴到玻璃窗上，寒意立刻透过手掌向他的身体袭来。他的心头涌上了孤独与落寞。身体获得越多的满足，反而让他内心的空洞更深了。托尼不敢让自己停下来思考这种感觉意味着什么，于是他转身穿好装甲，向机房走去。他需要那个计算结果，因为他需要证据，解释这一切的证据。即使那是一个他不愿面对的结果，一个会让他坠入深渊的结果。他加快了脚步。  
托尼顺利进入了机房，联入了主机。计算已经完成了，他一页接一页的翻着屏幕，他的脑子高速运转着，分析着……头盔有效遮盖了他脸上越来越凝重的表情，但是头盔上露出的眼睛却暴露了他翻滚的思绪。  
托尼翻到倒数第三页的时候，在密密麻麻的代码中，有一行字。不是代码，不是数字，不是符号，而是一行文字。托尼捕捉到了它。  
写给T：时间不是一条线。  
托尼打开头盔，支撑起手臂，双手交叠在鼻子的下方，他静静的盯着屏幕上的这句话许久。虽然他不知道这句话源自何处，源自于谁，但这句话就是答案了，一切的答案了。虽然之前托尼就有过很多次的猜测，但他是个科学家，他只相信证据，在没有得到切实的证据前，他不会得出结论，内心深处他也不想得出这个结论，他总是告诉自己也许还有别的解释。但现在所有的证据已经摆到了他的眼前，他只能面对这个事实。而留给托尼的时间已经所剩无几，留给他的选择余地也几乎没有了。  
我真是个傻瓜，我一直是个傻瓜。 托尼骂着自己。  
托尼清除了主机中的所有相关数据，合上了他的头盔，准备离开贝恩电子。在他起身前，侧目注意到主机桌子上的香槟下有另一圈水迹。它被移动过。这说明有人在自己离开后，来到过这里。托尼迅速反应了过来。就是他/她给自己留下的那行文字吗？但自己设下的主机安全防护完全没有被入侵的痕迹。托尼埋下了这个疑虑，不管这个人是谁，都不是他急需知道的。他现在有更多更重要的事情需要做，希望一切还来得及，他不想放弃，他现在还不想放弃。

钢铁侠飞出后不久，贝恩就进入了主机房，而她的身后跟着一个神秘的男人。  
“我废尽力气主动献身才把他弄出主机房，而你却一无所获，你太让我失望了。”贝恩冷冷的说。  
“托尼.斯塔克做的安全协议本就不容易突破，而你显然拖的不够久。还有你别忘了，如果不是我策动媒体对他施加压力，他也根本不会来这里。”神秘的男人说。“主动献身？哼！你不是很享受这次主动献身吗？”  
“这我承认，我很享受。”贝恩魅惑的一笑。“他的身体，还是如记忆中的那么强壮有力，甚至比那更好。”  
“是吗？会比我的更好吗？”那个男人拉长声音。  
“你很清楚，戴着钢铁面具的男人总是让我迷醉。”贝恩转身搂住身后的神秘男人。神秘男人一把扯掉她的裙子，把赤裸的贝恩抱到了旁边的桌子上，打开了她的双腿。  
“而且今晚我们也不是全无所获，我想我发现了一件很有趣的事，很有趣、很有趣的事。”贝恩眯起眼睛笑着说。  
“说来听听。”男人埋首在她的双乳之间闷声说着。  
“一个女人还想保留几个自己小秘密。”  
“我以为我们是一伙的。”  
“那你要先证明你的价值不止在我的床上。”贝恩喘息着说。  
“我会拿出证明的，我会的，桑赛特。不过我会先证明我在你床上的价值。”  
“啊……啊……”

(20200914初稿 未完待续)


	43. Chapter 43

托尼19岁 43  
数日后，入夜，纽约，巴斯克大厦旁边的一栋大厦。  
这是托尼与皮特常见面的那栋大厦。托尼坐在大厦楼顶，俯瞰着1997年的纽约。11年这个都市改变了很多，也好像从未变过，深夜灯火依然阑珊，即使在寂静中它也透出不安与躁动，透出喧嚣与渴望。  
见到它犹如昨日，其实我已经在这里生活了将近一年。而这一年，我改变了太多……  
托尼陷入思绪，玩味着这一年的生活。  
“托尼，不好意思，我来晚了，你也知道号角日报的那个变态大叔……”  
皮特的出现打断了托尼的思绪。托尼悄悄擦去眼角的一滴泪花，他转回头笑对着皮特。  
“皮特，你赶紧甩了他再找个男人吧，他几乎占据了你的七天24小时。”托尼开着玩笑。  
“你也知道，现在可靠的好男人不好找。”皮特回着玩笑。“你失踪好久了，大家都很担心你，我也……很担心你。”  
“你知道我啦。”托尼笑着说。“发明家啊，天才啊，总有些小怪癖，不时需要玩个失踪，把自己关起来，独自弄点小玩意。所以你今天要听好消息……还是好消息呢？”  
“没有坏消息？”皮特不敢相信的睁大眼睛。  
“相信我，今天没有坏消息。老传达坏消息，可不怎么让人愉悦。”托尼说。  
“那是什么好消息。”皮特也笑起来，他坐在托尼身边。  
“我有一个礼物给你。”托尼递给皮特一个背包。“你背上，按动胸口的按钮就可以了。我本来想等到你的生日，或者什么特殊的日子，不过我想管它呢，今天就是个特殊的日子。它还只是个1.0版……”  
“哇！哦！”皮特的欢呼掩盖了托尼后面的话。皮特瞬间化身为钢铁蜘蛛侠。  
“我可以飞了！”皮特直接冲下了楼顶，然后他跌了下去，“啊……啊……”  
“皮特，等一下！它不能飞！赶紧打开里面的滑翔翼。”托尼焦急的从内置通讯系统喊着。  
“按钮在哪里？”皮特惊恐的喊着。  
“没有按钮，我提前预置了你的声音。你只需要说‘电脑，打开滑翔翼’。”  
“电脑，打开滑翔翼。”  
“声音已识别，滑翔翼已打开。”系统传来确认信息，透明钢铁丝网状翅膀在蜘蛛装甲腋下的位置展开。钢铁蜘蛛侠在纽约的夜空中滑过。  
“这实在，实在，实在，太帅了！哇，哦！”皮特欣喜的声音从通讯装置传来。“我一会儿怎么回去呢？”  
“你可以像平时那样在高楼上攀爬，我在蜘蛛腿上加入了吸附装置。其中也有蛛丝的喷射装置，让你可以来回荡，当然蛛丝储备是你平时储备量的100倍，柔韧性和承重性也是它的10倍以上。蜘蛛中腹的四个腿是置入装甲中的，需要的时候你可以呼叫出它们。它们添加了360度摄像装置让你随时可以观察周围的情况，你还可以释放其中的微型摄像机器人，遥控它们在100米以内的距离飞行，它们就像你的蜘蛛感应……我尽量让这套装甲的功能与你平时的行动和战斗习惯一致。电脑系统里面有详细说明书。”  
托尼解释着，但兴奋的皮特并没有听进去多少。在月光的照耀和玻璃的倒影中，皮特看到了自己，猩红的主色，黑色的纹路，腹部有黄色的暗纹，一只装甲蜘蛛正八只脚贴着大厦的玻璃面向上爬着。装甲纤薄、贴合、轻巧、灵便，并不比他平时的普通制服重很多。  
“你知道，我的资金和材料有限，如果加入飞行功能的话会使它过于笨重，所以我就……”托尼说着。  
钢铁蜘蛛侠爬到了大厦楼顶，直接抱住了托尼，打断了他后面的话。  
“Ouch！轻点儿，轻点儿，皮特，我可没穿装甲，我快被你压扁了。”  
“对不起。”皮特收起了装甲，然后他又一次抱住了托尼。“谢谢，托尼，我不知道，我真不知道该说什么……”  
皮特把头埋在托尼肩头，他轻轻抽噎了起来。  
“托尼，你真的消失了好久，我真的好担心你再也不会出现，我真的好担心……而我没想到你出现竟然就送给我……我……呜呜……”  
“皮特，别哭。”托尼抚摸着皮特的头。“我让你不高兴了吗？还是你怪我不能让你飞。”  
“怎么会？！我很高兴，我很满意，我实在太高兴了。”皮特与托尼分开，他努力在泪眼中挤出笑容。  
“皮特，我都不知道与你见面要随身携带手绢。我今天没带手绢怎么办呢？”托尼依旧开着玩笑。  
皮特用袖子擦着眼泪，擦花了脸。  
“皮特，还有鼻涕。”  
“闭嘴，托尼，不要取笑我。”   
“答应我，皮特你回去一定要仔细阅读说明书，正确的使用它，尽量不要把它搞坏好吗？”托尼说。  
“听你说的，我就像个笨蛋一样。”  
“你终于对自己有了正确认知。”  
“托尼！”皮特一拳打在托尼肩头。  
“Ouch！我再次声明，我只是普通人类，你可是超人类。”  
“打疼了你？对不起。”皮特伸手过来揉。  
“我只是开玩笑，我只是开玩笑。你真好骗。”托尼哈哈大笑。  
“托尼，你简直……”这次皮特也笑了起来，他又打了托尼几下。  
“皮特，很疼，很疼……”  
他们笑闹了很久。  
“我真弄坏也没关系对吧？我可以随时喊你来修。”皮特止住笑声说。  
“皮特……你知道……我可能要离开一阵子，这次可能会有点久。”  
“托尼，你要去哪里？”皮特满脸疑惑的睁大眼睛。  
“没什么，老样子，老样子。去外太空进行一些科学研究。”托尼耸耸肩回答。  
“复仇者内部怎么没消息？”  
“是托尼·斯塔克的事情。我需要时间，我需要空间，我需要灵感……我想也许去外太空是个好主意。”  
“你在地球上也可以进行研究，为什么要去这么远的地方？你会回来的，对吧？你会回来的，对吧？”皮特的眼泪又要落下来。  
托尼站起身，掩饰了眼中含着的泪水。他背上背包，按了按钮，化身成为钢铁侠。  
“答应我，好好照顾自己，皮特……”  
钢铁侠的喊声和他的喷气靴轰鸣同时响起。皮特遥望着那道消失在天边的红色火焰。  
我还是不会飞，所以依然追不上他。皮特想着。

复仇者宅邸，深夜。  
斯蒂夫又一次陷入了那个梦。梦中有月光，有星光，只是没有了前方引领他的红色身影。他穿越着丛林，他很疲惫，他已经跑不动了，不知道为什么他在梦中失去了力量，于是他只能走。他走走，停停，停停，走走。他在蜿蜒小径的尽头隐约看到了一座古堡，一座中世纪的黑色古堡。他不知道为什么会知道，但他知道托尼在那座古堡里。于是他使出最后的力气，努力向古堡移动。  
“托尼，等我，等我……”斯蒂夫在梦中呓语。  
“你做噩梦了，老头子。”托尼的手轻轻擦着斯蒂夫额头的冷汗。  
“托尼？”斯蒂夫在朦胧中睁开眼睛，他眨了好几次眼睛，努力辨识着眼前的人。他不知道自己是在梦中见到了他，还是现实中见到了他。  
“托尼，是你吗？”   
“是我。”  
托尼的手在不断抚摸着他的脸颊，理顺他的头发，而托尼的脸上有温柔的笑容。托尼从来都很激烈，他从来都很激烈的展现着自己，悲伤或愉悦，烦恼或雀跃，狂热或冷漠，愤怒或欣喜，孤傲或热情，心机或单纯，天才或傻瓜……他永远都在极端点上，他的字典里似乎从来没有中间词，没有‘温柔似水’这个词。斯蒂夫不认识这个托尼，不认识眼前的这个托尼。  
“真的是你吗？还是我在做梦？” 斯蒂夫的声音中透着犹疑。  
“那你就当你在做梦好了。”托尼的声音温柔而低沉。  
斯蒂夫感到托尼的唇贴在自己唇上的温度，感到他的手抚摸着他的胸膛，抚摸着他的腰间，然后他赤裸的身体带着灼热贴到了自己的身上。他亲吻着自己身体的每一寸，他的吻不像往日那样激情，他的每个吻都很绵长，都温温润润，都蕴藏眷恋。如果这是个梦的话，那这真是一个非常美好的梦。  
当托尼的吻撩拨起斯蒂夫的欲望的时候，他习惯性的伸手抱住他，想翻身把他压在身下去爱抚他。但托尼把他的双手压在了头的两侧。  
“别动，今晚让我为你服务好吗？”托尼说。  
“托尼，怎么了？”  
“嘘……不要说话。”  
于是斯蒂夫顺着他的力道，没有反抗。他感到了托尼的吻又一次来到了他的唇间，于是他微微轻启双唇，接受了他的舌头的进入。当这个吻结束的时候，他对托尼的欲望更强了，他眯起眼睛看着眼前这个熟悉又有些陌生的男人。成熟与稚气在托尼的脸上交织着，让斯蒂夫有了更多朦胧中的不真实感。  
“斯蒂夫？”   
“嗯？”  
“还记得我们之前说过的‘深入’那件事吗？我想我准备好了。”托尼的声音中带着沙哑的诱惑。  
“托尼，你确定吗？我们也说过这不是必须的。”  
“我确定。还是你不希望……”  
“不，我希望，只是我担心你……”  
“我也希望。那就做吧。”  
托尼侧头趴在床上的时候，斯蒂夫能感到他的紧张，他后背的僵硬。所以他抓住了他放到了头两侧的手，与他十指交合，紧紧握住了它们。他从他的颈项一路向下的亲吻下去，感觉他的身体渐渐在他热烈的亲吻下松弛了下来。托尼轻轻的喘息着……然后他分开他的臀瓣，进入了他的身体。  
斯蒂夫进入他的身体的那个瞬间，托尼感到了疼痛，非常的疼痛，虽然他之前做了充分的准备，心理上的和实质上的准备，可依然很疼。但他此时最需要的就是疼痛，疼痛能提醒他，他此时还在这个世界上，他和他还都活着。疼痛能让他强烈得感觉到他的存在，感觉到他与他没有距离。疼痛能让他释放出压在心头的那份沉重，疼痛能让他有理由哭泣，于是托尼哭了……他拼命咬住下唇，眼泪却已经顺着他的眼角流到了耳朵里。  
“托尼，你哭了。”斯蒂夫俯身，轻轻吻去了托尼的眼泪。“如果很疼，我停下来好吗？”  
“斯蒂夫，别停，不要停下来。”托尼哽咽着说。  
托尼感到双手被斯蒂夫握的更紧了，他的手心里都是汗水。然后是更强烈的疼痛，再然后疼痛中升起了一丝颤栗的愉悦，托尼的身体自觉抓住那丝愉悦，找到了追逐到它的节奏，于是更多的快感向它袭来。愉悦的呻吟声与哭泣的呜咽声混杂在一起从托尼的嘴里泄露了出来。  
整个过程很漫长，比他之前和斯蒂夫在床第间的经历都漫长，但托尼依然不希望它结束，就像他们第一次亲吻的时候那样，托尼希望它永久得驻留，希望他永久得驻留在他的身体里，这样他们就永远不会分离。他希望把他带走，把他们所经历的一切都带走，但是托尼知道他不能，于是他只能希望时间在这一刻停驻，但是时间并不是一条线，过去、现在与未来混杂在一起都只是现在，而他也只拥有现在。  
到最后托尼的身体已经感觉不到疼痛了，但是他依然在哭泣，他感到斯蒂夫一次又一次吻去了自己的眼泪，因为他的眼泪没有停下来，所以他的亲吻也没有停下来。  
释放与疲惫一起向托尼袭来的时候，他集中所有精神让自己不要睡去。  
“托尼，你累了，睡一下好吗？剩下的交给我。”斯蒂夫温温沉稳的声音在他的耳边响起。躺在他怀里的舒适感，熟悉感，让托尼更想就这么睡去，就这么放任自己睡去，把所有的麻烦，所有的烦恼，所有的责任都交给斯蒂夫，自己只需要当个被他保护的普通人。但他不能，因为他不止是托尼，不止是一个19岁仰望着美国队长的孩子，他也是钢铁侠，他是和他比肩的那个英雄，所以他要保护这个世界，他也要保护眼前这个男人。  
“现在需要睡的是你。”托尼从枕头下抽出注射器扎在了斯蒂夫的胳膊上。  
“对不起，斯蒂夫，对不起……”托尼流下了更多的眼泪。  
“托尼，你……”斯蒂夫话还没说完，就昏迷了过去。  
章鱼博士的迷药，事实证明斯蒂夫果然不免疫。

斯蒂夫不知道过了多久才醒来，他睁开眼睛的时候努力聚集自己的记忆，他不确定自己昨夜的经历是不是真实，托尼是不是真的回来过，是不是曾深情眷恋得在他怀里哭泣。斯蒂夫努力寻找着证明这一切曾发生过的证据。被抓皱的床单，他身体的气息，还有枕头上风干的泪痕……他回来过。  
斯蒂夫感到了强烈的不安，那种他会又一次永远失去托尼的不安。他打开抽屉，找到了腕表，打开了上面的定位装置，没有托尼位置的显示。他跑出房间，来到主机房，定位了托尼的复仇者联络卡，联络卡显示钢铁侠的位置就在复仇者宅邸的停机库。斯蒂夫满怀希望的飞奔了过去，然后他在那个本该是钢铁侠的位置发现了一辆崭新的老式摩托车，摩托车上挂在他的盾牌，盾牌上那个被托尼打坏的小凹陷已经修复了，摩托车的座位上摆着托尼的联络卡。  
斯蒂夫又一次骑上他的摩托车在纽约街头寻找着，这一次他是完全漫无目的寻找……最后他在中央公园停了下来，又把他的摩托车停放在那个老位置，然后他坐在长椅上，凝视着那片草坪，那片曾经被他们打坏的草坪如今已经修复，只是在萧瑟的寒风中毫无生机。一阵无力感涌上了斯蒂夫的心头。  
他是托尼.斯塔克，如果他不想被找到，那么就没人能够找到他。如果他不想被追逐，那么就没人能够追上他。而我只是一个骑着摩托车的老男人。  
斯蒂夫眼角的一滴眼泪凝结在这个寒冷的冬日里。

(20200917初稿 未完待续)


	44. Chapter 44

托尼19岁 44  
拉脱维亚，杜姆的城堡。  
11年了这座城堡阴森依旧，这是托尼的未来之旅开始的地方。①  
城堡的门大开着，托尼一路走来都没碰到任何的守卫。但他很清楚，这个地方其实暗藏着重重陷阱。虽然它看起来像中世纪的古堡，实际上充满了现代的科技与未来的科技。虽然大部分人会说那是“神秘的魔法”，但由于托尼并不相信魔法，在他看来那些神秘的魔法就是未来的科技。托尼也知道这座古堡的主人—杜姆博士，此时正在观察着他的一举一动。托尼也没打算隐藏自己的行踪，他知道在杜姆科技下，自己任何的隐藏举动都是徒劳的，于是他干脆大摇大摆的走进来。他试图探测杜姆在城堡中的位置，但他所有的探测装置都失灵了。  
这座古堡像一座迷宫，没有了定位装置的帮助，托尼不但找不到杜姆，他连方向都辨识不清楚。他干脆放弃了徒劳的寻找，直接边走边喊。  
“杜姆，出来吧！你不是早就在等我上门了吗？”  
从一个阴暗的角落，穿着银色装甲，披着墨绿色斗篷的杜姆走了出来。他一言不发，直接向铁人发生了一道激光。托尼早就有所警觉，他轻巧的闪开，并躲在了旁边的一套骑士盔甲的后面，举起长手套发出斥力射线还击。杜姆直直的走过来，轻松击碎了那套盔甲，钢铁碎片蹦散在铁人身上。铁人反应很迅速，他又躲在了一个雕像后面。杜姆继续向铁人的新遮蔽物攻击，更多的激光袭击而来。铁人又跑向下一个，很快大厅就堆满了钢铁碎片和碎石，铁屑和石粉漂浮在空中，这些漂浮物有效使得大厅的能见度变低了，行进路线也是障碍重重，这显然干扰了杜姆。此时铁人已经来到他的身后，一道斥力射线打中了他的背后，杜姆向前倒了下去。毁掉的装甲冒出电线，发出滋滋声。托尼走到倒下的杜姆跟前，低头看了看。不出所料，一个杜姆机器人。  
接着更多的杜姆机器人从阴暗的角落走出来，向铁人发起了攻击。托尼叹了口气，他就知道见到真人杜姆没这么简单。于是他集中精神，专心对付眼前的杜姆机器人军队。杜姆机器人越来越多，这让托尼失去了耐心，他以身为饵把这些机器人集中在一处，然后直接撤掉防护罩用胸前的束光炮扫射，虽然这让他的装甲外壳22%受损，并消耗了大部分能量，但是眼前的杜姆机器人都倒下了。  
“杜姆，这游戏很无聊。”托尼对着空气大喊。“你造的玩具都是一些没用的烂货，要是钱太多，我建议你捐赠慈善机构。不过你这种独裁的暴君电话簿上大概不会有慈善机构的号码。”  
“杜姆无需像你们这些伪善的英雄解释什么是‘慈悲’。”一个金属般冰冷的声音回响在大厅中。  
“你终于打算开口了吗？称呼自己还用第三人称，你不怕逻辑混乱引起程序崩溃吗。”托尼讽刺着。  
“铁人，你还是老样子，也就会言语上耍耍威风。孤身一人闯进来，你不怕我杀你吗？我想杀现在的你易如反掌。”  
“省省吧，杜姆。你的鬼话能骗得了谁，你根本就不想杀我。魔鞭、间谍大师，你派出来找我玩的跟班还不够多吗？你这些拼命引发我注意的举动简直就是在求我来吧。现在我出现了，你怎么还像个小姑娘一样扭扭捏捏得躲在暗处，我可要走了哦？”说着托尼作势转身离开。  
“等一下。”杜姆冰冷的声音又一次回响在大厅中。  
一扇门打开了，又走出了个杜姆机器人，这次它没有向铁人发动攻击。  
“跟着它。没有定位装置你根本找不到路吧，虽然你一年前来过。”  
托尼不想承认，杜姆是对的。他决定见好就收不再从言语上刺激杜姆，毕竟今天是他有求于人。托尼跟着那个引路的机器人，通过了城堡蜿蜒曲折的回廊，机器人推开了一扇门，然后矗立在门边。托尼通过了那扇门，随后门就在他的身后关上了。  
这是杜姆的卧室，即使现在是白天，由于被厚重的窗帘遮挡了光线，这间卧室还是显得有些阴暗。此时杜姆坐在燃烧的壁炉前的一张宽大的椅子上，他右手的银色金属手套撑着头，两只脚斜插着交叠在壁炉前。他应该已经知道托尼进来了，但他似乎没有转身的打算。他只是继续盯着壁炉里的火焰。杜姆开口，他的声音通过装甲的变声依然僵硬，像金属砸在硬物上。但在炉火噼啪声的回应下，已经显得不那么冰冷。  
“你已经决定放弃了吗？托尼·斯塔克。”  
杜姆的问话，让托尼犹豫了一下，他没想到杜姆会在卧室见他，这让他提前布置好的心防有一丝动摇。但托尼很快镇定了下来。他稳住声音说。  
“这不正是你想要的结果？你三番五次给钢铁侠的行动设置障碍，不就是想逼我放弃钢铁侠的身份吗？”  
“我承认魔鞭和间谍大师是我派出去的，但那是我们两个之间的较量，你可以看成这个地球上唯二的两个天才间的友好比试。不过事实证明，你比未来的你还差的太远，根本算不上个对手。”  
“是吗？我用餐厅厨房拼装起来的小玩意就把魔鞭打了个落花流水。而你的王牌间谍大师所采用的物质形态转换，也只是‘幽灵’形态转换所采用的技术，只是换了个密度及频率包装而已，没什么新意，破解起来毫无难度。”托尼说。  
“有点意思，那他是怎么从你和美国队长两个复仇者眼皮子底下跑的呢？”杜姆扬了一下声调。  
“我让他跑的。我不让他跑，又怎么能追踪到他幕后的人是谁。‘抓鬼’可不止是一句玩笑哦。虽然我早就猜到他们是你派出来的，但我只相信证据，让他跑回去我追踪他的频率确定了他的老板就是你。”托尼稍显得意的说，随后他讽刺着。  
“暗箱操纵媒体，歪曲事实，玩口水战，逼复仇者把我除名，就可不是什么科技宅之间的荣耀比武了，杜姆博士。”  
“没错，所以那件事并不是我做的。”杜姆平静的回答。  
“你否认，我就该相信你的话吗？你可不在什么圣骑士的名册上。”托尼挑衅。  
“随你信不信，杜姆不屑于说谎。”杜姆对铁人的挑衅不屑一顾，他随后冷笑着说，“我知道是谁做的，只能说托尼.斯塔克树敌太多了。我可以告诉你，但是这样会少了很多乐趣不是吗？”  
“不必了。”托尼挥挥手。  
“你当然不需要知道了，因为你现在知道的任何事情都没有意义了不是吗？这正是你今天来找我的目的不是吗？逃回过去。为了保证不影响自己的未来，还要我帮你擦除这段时间的记忆对吧？”  
托尼没有反驳，他压住听到杜姆这番话后内心翻涌的情绪，开着玩笑。  
“既然我是坐你的时间机器来到这里的，只能找你原路原样返回了。”托尼在“原路原样”这四个字上加了重音。“那么，如果不麻烦的话，当然很麻烦也没办法，就请你帮我这个小忙吧。杜姆博士。”  
“我要是不同意呢？你既然都说是我的时间机器了，我当然可以自行决定是不是出借。”  
“那也行，结果就是地球毁灭，我们都会被炸上天，你要是不打算失去你珍贵的君王头衔，在外星当个流浪难民，那就最好帮忙。”  
“你很幼稚，很软弱，比十年后的你差远了。我认识的托尼·斯塔克是不会这么轻易放弃，向命运投降的。”  
“巴拉巴拉……你们这些老年人还能讲点儿新段子吗？我对那个十年后的我在你们眼中的模式已经完全失去了兴趣。我不是什么圣人，但也不是什么禽兽。相信我，我也想在未来继续待着陪你继续玩下去，我们之间的游戏还有些意思，但地球就要因为我的存在而毁灭了，而滴答滴答……那句话怎么说的来着，‘时不待我’，我又能怎么办。  
而这件事的讽刺之处就在于，我可从来不知道未来的自己是这么个大人物，当然我一直知道自己会成为个大人物，但不知道自己会成为大到能左右地球乃至这个宇宙存亡的大人物。  
你看，这件事最初很单纯，我家下面开了个时空隧道，来了一群奇装异服的怪人，告诉我‘未来的我’有多么可怕……我想做件好事，负起责任，当个英雄，阻止未来的自己继续为恶。但附带结果是引起了严重的时间乱流，导致了全球的异像。但这说不通对吧？理论上说一个人不能踏入同一个时间节点两次，所以我最初认为我穿越的结果只是会造成在这个时间节点上产生新的平行宇宙，毕竟能穿越时间的疯子很多，例如康。他每次穿越都会制造一个新的康，然后就造成了平行宇宙中的无数个康②。我在复仇者的数据库读这段资料的时候，简直惊呆了，那么多个康打成一团可不是一件很容易让人忘记的事情。所以我才确定，我的穿越也不过就是造出一个平行宇宙的托尼·斯塔克而已。而不是见鬼的产生了悖论，引发时间崩塌。”  
“那是你太愚蠢了，你以为我的时光机是普通的时光机吗？”杜姆听完托尼的长篇大论，提高了声调。“复仇者坐我的时光机回来准确到达了他们出发的那个时间节点，而没有产生任何的平行宇宙。所以你的存在才引发了悖论，而我派人‘追杀’钢铁侠，就已经暗示了让你回去，是你看不透其中的逻辑和因果。”  
“我只是需要时间找到证据。”托尼反驳。  
“哼哼，你们这些复仇者从来都是地球上一半以上危机的制造者。”杜姆冷笑着说。  
托尼压住一拳揍掉杜姆金属面具的怒火，他尽量平静下声音。  
“我现在已经准备好回去了。”  
“但我现在不准备让你回去了。”杜姆说。  
“杜姆，你很清楚这件事的后果。只有我不带着这一年的记忆回去才能修复时间线。”  
“那你也应该很清楚后果。你现在如果从这个时间节点‘原样’返回，迎接你的也只有一种命运，就是变成那个托尼·斯塔克，一年前被你阻止的那个人，虽然我对你变成他没什么意见，但你想要这个结果吗？”  
“我知道，相信我，我也不想变成他。但是变成他，总比造成地球现在毁灭的好。”  
“所以我才说你很愚蠢，而杜姆看到了你远远没有看透的未来。你返回也许能阻止这次危机，但是下一次呢，下下一次呢？虽然我不想说，但是这个地球必须有托尼·斯塔克存在下去。”  
“谢谢恭维，我不害地球毁灭就不错了，我还不知道自己是一个必须存在下去的大人物。”  
“你比你以为的要重要的多。”  
杜姆沉吟了一下。托尼盯着这个暴君在炉火旁边拉长的肃穆背影，他不知道他在想些什么。  
沉默了很久，杜姆继续开口说，“如果我说，我有一个办法可以让你不必返回过去，时间乱流也能修复呢？”  
“什么办法？”托尼的声音中透着惊喜。  
“时间不是一条线。”杜姆幽然开口。  
“这句话我已经知道了。”托尼有翻个白眼的冲动。  
杜姆不理会托尼的反应，他继续说。  
“时间是一个有机的生命体。就像所有的有机生命体一样，它本来每天就在进行着新陈代谢，修复着各种的时空裂痕，只是你这次穿越造成的伤口太严重了，它修复不了，所以才会不断产生异像。只要有足够的能量，它就可以修复。”   
“我想到过这个方案。”托尼听到这个答案有点沮丧。“但是必须有一个时空媒介来转化能量，这个媒介必须是超越现存平行宇宙之外的原始宇宙物质，而我想我在找到合适的材料制造出这样一个媒介前，地球就先毁灭了。”   
“你这个笨蛋，你还是不懂我的时光机为什么不会产生平行宇宙吗？”杜姆讽刺着，“因为驱动它的内核就是这样的一种物质。”  
本来已经放弃希望准备迎接自己注定命运的托尼，因为杜姆的这句话充满了新的希望。  
“你是说你打算帮我留在这个时代？”托尼难掩欣喜。  
“那对你有什么好处？” 但托尼马上又对杜姆的意图产生了怀疑，毕竟对方是杜姆，一个名字就充满着邪恶的反派③。  
“就像你说的，如果地球毁灭了，我也没有领土可以统治了。拿去吧。”  
杜姆从装甲里面取出一个小盒子，举在半空中。托尼依然看不见他的脸，也猜不透他的想法。但是托尼需要这个小盒子里的东西，于是他犹豫的走上前，拿到了小盒子。在他收回长手套的瞬间，杜姆的银色手套抓住了他的红色长手套。托尼抽手受到了限制，杜姆握住他的力度很大。托尼可以动用装甲中的武器强取，但是他不打算这么做。如果毁掉盒子里的东西他所有重新燃起的希望就又都破灭了。于是他挑衅的说。  
“你要反悔吗？杜姆。”  
“杜姆做过的事情从不后悔。”杜姆依然用冷冰冰的声音说，但他松开了抓住托尼的手。  
“谢谢，杜姆博士。”托尼把小盒子收到了自己装甲的空间里，但他没有挪动步子。  
“怎么，不走，打算留下来过夜吗？”  
托尼觉得自己在杜姆的这句话里听出了一丝挑逗的意味，但他随后把这个荒唐的想法扔出了脑子。要是眼前的杜姆是个大胸长腿美女，就像贝恩那样，那么未来的自己很可能和她搞在过一起。而眼前这个家伙是一个带着面具的恐怖男人，应该不符合任何一个自己的口味。于是托尼用开玩笑的语气说。  
“你的城堡有点儿大，岔路很多，我的探测装置又失灵了，我又有点儿赶时间，所以不麻烦的话，你的那个分身小向导……”  
“哈哈，你还是老样子，来这里会找不到路。托尼。”  
杜姆笑了，托尼觉得他的笑声很恐怖，像一堆的金属块在撞击。而且他这次直呼了自己的名字，这个感觉也很奇怪。  
杜姆的笑声停止了，旁边的一扇暗门打开。  
“这是一条近路，下次你来可以走近路，直通我的卧室。”  
好吧，他就是在挑逗自己。老托尼·斯塔克的一堆烂账。托尼现在没空挖掘他的旧事，他有更重要的事情要做——拯救世界。就在托尼转身要离开的时候，杜姆喊住了他。  
“等一下。”  
“还有什么事？”  
“我再给你个提示，也许理查兹会对你有所帮助。”  
“神奇先生吗？你不说我也会去找他的。”  
“你这个笨蛋，你们复仇者的资料库里都存一堆垃圾吗？你需要的是他的儿子，富兰克林。”  
“那个不满五岁的小孩？！”托尼惊讶了。  
“对，就是那个小孩，同时也是欧米伽级的变种人。你是想让杜姆把什么事情都亲手做了吗？”这次杜姆的声调中有一丝情绪的起伏，但随后他很快平静了下来。  
“你果然不是他。”杜姆这句话已经不是对着托尼说的了，他低着头喃喃自语，他反复重复着这句话。  
托尼带着一肚子的疑问离开了杜姆的城堡。虽然托尼充满了疑虑，但是他又一次燃起了希望，留在这个时代的希望。

注释：①参见The Avengers - Timeslide 1996年  
②参见公民康事件：美国队长 年刊#11，托尔年刊 #17，神奇四年刊#25，复仇者联盟年刊 #21  
③杜姆（Doom），意为毁灭。

(20200921初稿 未完待续)


	45. Chapter 45

托尼19岁 45  
纽约，复仇者宅邸。  
托尼走进复仇者宅邸会议室的时候，所有人的目光齐刷刷向他看过来。  
“你们都怎么了？我今天穿了皇帝的新衣吗？”托尼开着玩笑。  
“钢铁侠！”蜘蛛侠睁大眼睛。“我是说钢铁侠，你是钢铁侠吗？不，我是说，你里面的人是原来那个人吗？也不对，我是说你是钢铁侠和托尼.斯塔克吗？那个19岁的钢铁侠和19岁的托尼.斯塔克吗？”  
皮特各种的逻辑混乱语无伦次。面对皮特的一连串疑问，托尼觉得有些好笑。他的回答是直接打开了面罩。皮特的眼里已经涌出了泪水，他直接飞扑抱住了托尼。  
托尼小声对着皮特耳朵说：“皮特，你鼻涕又快流下来了。”  
皮特尴尬的放开了托尼：“我以为再也见不到你了……我是说我以为你很久都不会回来了，我……我刚告诉他们，你去了外太空。而你居然……”  
斯蒂夫慢慢站了起来，各种复杂的感情交错在他蓝色的眼睛里。  
“托尼……”斯蒂夫说。  
“计划有变，我发现我的研究在地球上就可以完成了。” 托尼垂下眼睛回避着他的目光。  
“我怎么说的来着？”鹰眼小声向塔莎耳语。  
塔莎直接无视了他。  
“黑寡妇，方便的话，我能私下和你谈两句吗？”托尼说。  
众人目光又都转向了塔莎。  
“好的，钢铁侠。”塔莎站了起来。  
在众人的目送下塔莎跟着托尼走到屋外，30分钟后塔莎一个人回来了。  
“托尼呢？”蜘蛛侠立刻开口问。  
其实这也是斯蒂夫想问的，只是他没问出口。  
“已经走了。”塔莎说。“他有很重要的事情需要去处理。我们继续开会吧。我们说到哪了……”

之后数日，钢铁侠都没在复仇者宅邸再出现。但复仇者宅邸却迎来了一个意外的访客。处理完超级英雄日常走进屋子的复仇者们，打开房门，看到了一个男人一脸焦虑的坐在客厅中央。  
“牌皇（Gambit）？！居然是你？ X教授呢？镭射眼呢？”鹰眼首先好奇的开口。  
黑寡妇赶紧用手肘捅他。不过也无怪鹰眼口出直言的疑问。一般X战警派来敲复仇者门的代表，就算不是头头儿X教授，毕竟他行动不便，至少也会是镭射眼、金刚狼、琴.格雷等教授级人物，派亲属野兽过来更是欢乐一家亲场面。牌皇算是个X战警中的冷门人物，和复仇者们也不算熟，如果需要他上门来通报消息，那X战警必然出了大事。  
“牌皇，出了什么事？”黑寡妇镇定的问。  
牌皇显然没有心思在这时候注意鹰眼话语中的冒犯意味。他怆然开口说：  
“X教授出事了。教授心中多年积累的负面情绪融合了万磁王对人类的仇恨，汇聚在教授的脑子里，于是他的脑子里生出了一个怪物，一个我们都无法阻止的怪物……”牌皇露出惊恐的神色，他许久说不出话来。  
“那X战警们呢？他们现在怎么样了？还有他……万磁王怎么样了？”旺达焦急的插嘴。她有着突变基因但从未加入过X战警，但她依然把他们当同族。她担心野兽，她更担心那个她不愿说出名字的父亲。  
“已经没有X战警了，我们被打垮了，我和最后撤退的人走散了，万磁王，没人知道他去了哪里……而那个怪物，昂斯劳特（Onslaught）现在正向纽约市而来……”  
“好吧，现在需要复仇者的时候到了。”塔莎听完沉了口气说。“幻视，你去联络所有在复仇者名册上现在能来纽约支援的人。”  
幻视接到指示后转身要走。  
“等一下。”塔莎转念一想又叫住了他。“你去联络所有现在能来纽约支援的英雄。牌皇你再详细讲一遍事情的经过，不要漏掉每一个细节……”

复仇者宅邸，后花园。  
“托尼，你这次又打算不辞而别吗？”斯蒂夫喊住了躲在复仇者创始人雕像后面的钢铁侠。  
托尼停下脚步，但是并没有转身。他开口说:  
“斯蒂夫，里面正在开拯救地球的战略部署会议，作为美国队长，你这样偷溜出来好吗？”  
“因为拯救地球的关键根本不是里面的会议，而你才是拿着钥匙的人。”  
托尼沉默了半晌没有回答。随后他开口说着一件似乎无关紧要的事。  
“你知道，我讨厌哭哭啼啼生离死别的画面。”  
“所以你这次穿着装甲，戴着面具了吗？你敢现在转身，摘下面具对着我吗？”  
托尼没有说话，他的回答是转身走到斯蒂夫跟前，摘掉了钢铁侠的头盔。寒风把他已经长过耳朵的黑发吹乱，也让他的脸颊染上一抹红色。此时这个19岁少年脸上的稚气已经消失，他现在的眼中已经没有了泪水，他现在的眼中只有坚定。  
斯蒂夫抬起的打算擦掉托尼眼中泪水的手放下了。斯蒂夫的眼中泛起了忧伤。专属于斯蒂夫的蓝色海洋般的忧伤。托尼曾经擦去了它，而如今它又一次浮现。  
“托尼，你就打算这样又一次离开复仇者们，又一次离开我……而你答应过我……你在中央公园答应过我……”斯蒂夫的声音中有一丝哽咽的沙哑，最后他说不出话来。  
“我说谎了。”托尼又一次垂下眼睛躲避斯蒂夫的目光。“我本来就不属于这里，我们本来就不该在这个时代相遇，你本就不该遇到这个年纪的我，遇到19岁的我，这件事从一开始就是个错误，而我必须纠正这个错误。”  
“托尼，看着我，看着我的眼睛告诉我，你觉得这是一个错误，你觉得我们之间发生过的一切是一个错误。”   
托尼看着斯蒂夫的眼睛，他又一次沉迷在那蓝色的海洋，就像他第一次沦陷在里面一样，他又一次像一个溺水的人那样忘记了如何呼吸……但是，他不能……   
“也许……也许这不是一个错误。”托尼又一次坚定了语气。“但我必须做我应该做的，而你也一样。因为我是钢铁侠，而你是美国队长。这两个称号所代表的意义和责任远远大于我们自身，远远大于托尼和斯蒂夫之间。”  
“托尼，你很清楚，你很清楚，还有第三个选项，让钢铁侠与美国队长，还有托尼与斯蒂夫都存在下去的选项。”  
“但那个代价太高了，斯蒂夫，那个风险太高了。”  
“我认识的托尼.斯塔克什么时候成了一个胆小鬼？”  
“见鬼的，斯蒂夫，因为我们赌上的不止我们两个，我们要赌上的人太多了！”托尼提高了声音，随后他再一次把目光偏向了别处。  
“而你答应过，制定方案听我的……而我……我这次选择当个胆小鬼。”托尼沉吟着说。  
“如果你非要提起我们之间的协议的话，那么你也答应过我，这个时候听我的。”斯蒂夫双手捧起托尼的头，又一次让他的眼睛注视着自己，只注视着自己，然后他狠狠亲吻了他。天知道，他从再一次见到他的那刻起就该不顾所有人的眼光这么做，不顾自己美国队长的身份这么做。结果一时的擦肩而过，他就又等了这么久，等到他几乎又一次错失了他。  
托尼没有挣扎，因为他心中的另一个声音，那个属于托尼的声音，一直在渴望这个亲吻，渴望着他出现，渴望着他阻止自己离开，顺从自己不顾一切留在他身边的愿望。于是他环住斯蒂夫的肩膀，他张开双唇，任他的舌头扫过自己唇齿间的每一丝缝隙，任自己被那种颤抖得渴望冲刷过一遍又一遍，然后他所有建立起来的心防都崩塌了，他的脑子里又只有这个金发的男人了。斯蒂夫放开托尼的时候，托尼的眼睛再一次变得朦胧。  
“这样够吗？还是我要做更多，你才会肯听我的。”随着托尼的软化，斯蒂夫的语气中又有了他们两人独处时候的戏谑。“相信我，在你让我度过一个永生难忘的夜晚后，我一直想做更多。而你总是躲着我，你回来后宁愿单独见塔莎，都不愿单独来见我。”   
“我只是有点赶时间。”想起那个晚上，托尼有一丝羞涩。  
“瞎说。你从‘外太空’回来后，明明可以在复仇者宅邸的实验室里进行你的实验，但你却躲到章鱼博士的实验室里。”  
“被你发现了？”  
“那个地方可不好找，而且味道这么大，在那里待着可不舒服。看来我比下水道还要让你避之不及。”  
“你是怎么找到那里的？我明明屏蔽了所有信号。”  
“老式追踪术胜过你的未来科技。”托尼不相信的看着斯蒂夫的眼睛，他从里面看到了笑意，他立刻知道自己被耍了。  
“说谎，我完全不信。你到底怎么找到我的？”  
“逼问蜘蛛侠。我拿盾牌抵住他的脖子，威胁他如果不告诉我章鱼博士的实验室在哪，我就削掉他的蜘蛛头。”斯蒂夫边说边配合了动作。  
“斯蒂夫，这玩笑不好笑。”托尼虽然用了否定词，但已经露出了笑意。  
“好吧，我没武力逼问，但我动用了点儿队长权威。”  
“等一下，我最近在章鱼博士的实验室老感觉背后冒凉气，我一直以为‘幽灵’在附近，原来是你搞出来的鬼吗？”  
“你都不肯和我谈谈，我总要搞清你的计划到底是什么吧。”  
“我不是已经告诉了塔莎了吗？”  
“显然你对塔莎没有完全坦白。”  
“你通过潜入章鱼博士的实验室搞清了吗？可笑，就凭你吗？一个艺术专业肄业的老家伙。”  
“这确实很不幸。所以我拿着你的数据资料和富兰克林的父亲谈了谈。既然你老去骚扰他的儿子，我想他肯定有情报。”  
“所以其实你早就知道了吗？”  
“没有那么多，知道一点点。”  
“不用来这一套，你每次说这句话的时候我就知道你基本都知道了。”  
“好吧，我基本都知道了。但我知道的过程可很辛苦，你把老头子溜的好辛苦。你钻起牛角尖的时候比我这个老头子固执得多。但通过今天我得到了一个教训，亲你比说服你快得多。现在你同意听我的了吗？”  
“我要是说‘不’呢？我说了这个计划赌上的……”  
托尼后面的话被淹没了在了斯蒂夫的亲吻里。  
“斯蒂夫，就算我同意，还要……”  
斯蒂夫又一次亲吻了托尼。

“天啊，我实在看不下去了，再看下去我的眼睛就要肿成桃子了。我们早都同意了，可以了吧？队长，你为什么不一开始就告诉他？你们在寒风里站了半个小时了不冷吗。我的鸡皮疙瘩都被你们冻掉一地了。”鹰眼翻着白眼从后门走了过来。“Ouch！塔莎你不要踢我。”  
塔莎跟着走了过来。  
“托尼，我们已经研究过你的方案了，我们都同意这么做。”   
“塔莎，那你们明白这其中风险吗？”  
“理查兹博士已经给我们详细讲明了，我们都很清楚。”黑寡妇说。  
“你们……其实不必为了我……只要我回到过去，所有这一切自然都会结束。”  
“但我们不能失去你，不能再一次失去你。”珍走了出来抱住了托尼，她的眼睛里已经都是泪水了。  
“我愿将性命交付于你，与你并肩战斗至最后一刻，我的老朋友。”托尔下一个走出来，他拍着托尼的肩膀。  
“至少你这回不是定了个邪恶计划，那就算我一个吧。Ouch！”鹰眼这次被旺达踢了一下。  
“托尼，此时你回到过去未必就能直接让这次危机平息，以我对X教授和我……和万磁王的了解，融合了他们两个黑暗力量所诞生的怪物，很可能已经不再单纯是最初的时空乱流能量的产物了，也许你的方案真的就是最可行的办法。”旺达说。  
“可即使如此，要执行这个方案只有我们这些人还是远远不够。”托尼环顾了一下四周说。  
“幻视刚才已经联络了能来纽约支援的所有英雄，皇牌找到了走散的X战警，巨型人和快银已经与神奇四侠汇合了。他们都同意采用你的计划。”塔莎说。  
泪水在托尼眼中打转……他只与眼前的这些人相处了不到一年，而要来支援的人他很多都素未生平，但他们却都在这个生死存亡的时刻选择相信他，他们都选择追随他。  
“为什么？我只是一个人……”托尼望着斯蒂夫，他真的不懂了。  
“因为这个世界需要钢铁侠，这个世界也需要托尼.斯塔克。这远比你我之间要重要，托尼。而每个选择成为超级英雄的人早就已经做好了为这个世界牺牲的准备。”斯蒂夫说。  
蜘蛛侠一直贴在旁边的墙壁上，当托尼的目光停在他身上的时候，他搔搔头说：  
“伙计们，到了说大义凛然的台词的时候了吗？我真不擅长这个。‘千万别数错小数点，把我们都带回来，托尼。’这句话怎么样？”  
“我尽量，我尽量，皮……蜘蛛侠。”托尼被皮特逗笑了。  
“还有一件事，队长。”塔莎走到斯蒂夫跟前。“之前发生了很多的事，所以我接下了这个队伍的领导职务。我觉得到了把它还给你的时候了。”  
“塔莎，你不需要这样做，你干得很好，你是一个了不起的首席。”斯蒂夫略显惊讶的说。  
“不用你说我也知道。”塔莎浅笑了一下。“只是我还需要做一些其他的事情，我需要一些独处的时间。你也可以理解为一个间谍不想一直暴露在阳光下。我毫不怀疑托尼会把我们带回来的，你会把我们带回来的。所以我希望是你在这个特殊的时刻喊出那句话，那句复仇者恒古不变的誓言。”  
“谢谢，塔莎。谢谢你为我，为我们做的一切。”斯蒂夫说。  
“不客气，队长。”  
“那么……复仇者集合！”   
(20200924初稿 未完待续)


	46. Chapter 46

托尼19岁 46  
纽约，坤式战斗机上。  
美国队长驾驶着坤式战斗机，他的副驾驶位置上坐着钢铁侠。  
“斯蒂夫，等我们回来的时候提醒我检修它一下，上次在大峡谷撞坏后，它的起飞噪音就很大，我们的邻居会投诉的。”托尼摆弄着一排按钮说。  
“他们已经投诉我们很多年了。”斯蒂夫漫不经心的说  
“我确定他们还会继续投诉我们很多年。”托尼耸耸肩回答。

纽约，中央公园。  
支援的英雄们都已经到达了中央公园。镭射眼率队的X战警，神奇四侠，纳魔、黑豹、猎鹰……还有很多托尼辨识不出来的街头英雄。曼哈顿进行了最大规模的民众疏散，在强大能量的笼罩下，纽约已经成为了一个孤岛。  
昂斯劳特大约10英尺高，它的外壳是黑红色相间的装甲，黑色的金属面具下只露出闪着红光的眼睛。它没有任何语言，它没有声音，它是结合了黑暗意念与混乱时空能量的一个怪物。它被英雄们包围在中央公园中央。双方就这样僵持着。  
托尼对它运行了检测后，皱了皱眉头。  
“伙计们，你们想听好消息还是坏消息？”托尼说。  
“这时候会有好消息吗？”鹰眼说。  
“好消息是混乱时空能量都被这个家伙限制在它的壳里，也就是说我们解决了它就一次性解决了时空乱流产生的问题。”  
“那坏消息呢？”蜘蛛侠插嘴。  
“这同时也是坏消息。我们要执行原计划的话，必须先穿透它的装甲。它的装甲是由黑暗精神力量产生的，并不断吸收周围人的精神力量获得能量，在它的周围形成了一层防护盾。”  
“我可以试着改变我的密度穿透它。”幻视说。  
在所有人的注视下幻视向着昂斯劳特飞去，他穿透了昂斯劳特的护盾，而就在它的身体进入了一半的时候，护盾的密度也几经改变，幻视的身体被硬生生截成了两截，一半的残身被甩飞了出来。  
“不！幻视！”旺达冲上前去，接住了他的残肢。  
“滋滋……旺……达……滋滋……我……”幻视闭上了眼睛，线路板持续发出滋滋的声响。旺达的泪水滚滚而下，她又一次失去了他。  
看着幻视的残肢，所有人的脸上都染上了一层悲伤。但现在不是落泪的时候，不是哀悼的时候，不是埋葬队友的时候，而是继续战斗的时候。所有人都把目光投向了托尼，托尼努力让自己镇定下来。  
“我们必须集中极其强大的力量，攻击它的护盾最脆弱的地方，我可以检测出这个位置。”  
“我想，我是你需要的那个人。”托尔走了出来。  
“不行，托尔，不能是你。”托尼说。“你是我们的后手牌。一旦它的壳被击破，我们要中和混乱的时空能量，必须从本身具备时空能量的人身上转化。你很老，大概有个几千岁，无意冒犯，而且你穿越过时间很多次，所以你是最高能供给者之一。”  
斯蒂夫走了出来。  
“想都不要想，老头子，你上去是白给。”托尼直接白了斯蒂夫一眼。  
“对你的这个判断我无话可说。我只想问，你有什么主意？”斯蒂夫说。  
“我们现在需要的是一个和托尔力量不相上下的先锋，必须是重拳一击，只有一次机会，否则它的密度会再次改变，弱点的位置也会改变。有一个人可以，但是……鉴于我们前不久才追捕过他……”  
这下所有人都知道托尼指的是谁了。此时一只绿色的大掌，分开人群，把托尔推到了一边。  
“躲开，金发妞，浩克才是最强壮的。”  
“浩克！”所有人惊呼。  
“班纳博士。”托尼说。  
“没有布鲁斯，只有浩克。”浩克转头看着铁人，在这么近距离被浩克直接盯着，让托尼的脊背有点发凉。  
“浩克，砸！”浩克转回头，他直直冲着昂斯劳特而去。  
“等一下，浩克！”托尼不知道哪来的勇气，想都没想直接冲到浩克眼前，挡住了他的去路。  
“躲开，铁皮人。”浩克一巴掌把铁人打飞在地，继续向前。  
斯蒂夫冲了过来，举盾挡在浩克前面。  
“浩克，听我说。我们都在指望着你，这个世界都在指望着你。你今天想当个英雄对吧？那就做一个英雄该做的事，与队友并肩战斗。否则你的一切努力，我们所有人的努力都会是徒劳的。”  
“翅膀脑袋，你还是这么啰嗦。”浩克抱怨着。  
大家都为队长捏了一把汗，但浩克居然停住了脚步。鹰眼的弓上已经搭了一排箭，对着浩克，随时准备发射。  
“鹰眼，不是现在，相信我，现在可不是激怒他的好时候。”托尼在队伍频道喊着。随后托尼爬起来，站到了斯蒂夫旁边。  
“谢谢你的演讲，队长。”托尼说。  
“不客气，钢铁侠。他交给你了。”  
“听着浩克。”托尼说，“我不知道你能听懂多少。”  
“不要把浩克当白痴，铁皮人。”  
“对不起，我是说，你是对的，你是对的。要完成这个任务，必须是你，而不是班纳博士。”  
“布鲁斯毫无用处。”浩克说。  
“对，只有浩克，完全没有班纳博士，你必须完全忘记他，而我们要帮你完全忘记他。”  
“浩克恨布鲁斯。”  
“你到底有什么主意？”旁边的斯蒂夫插嘴。  
“是这样，我们必须把浩克身体里的班纳博士的人格暂时性的完全压制住，这样才能激发出浩克最强的力量。”  
“也就是说你还需要一个强大的精神控制者。但此时X教授并不在场。”斯蒂夫说。  
“X战警还能派出强大的精神控制者吗？镭射眼。”斯蒂夫切换到与X战警的联络频道。  
“我可以试试，但精神控制并不是我的强项。”琴.格雷走上前来。她集中力量进入了浩克的思想，找到了布鲁斯.班纳的人格，但是她竭尽全力也很难完全把他封闭。  
“也许她还需要一些助力，托尼。”斯蒂夫说。  
“这我想到了。”托尼回答。  
托尼走到旺达跟前，蹲在她面前。旺达依然沉浸在悲伤中，抱着幻视哭泣。  
“听着旺达，现在不是哀悼的时候，集中精神听我说。我向你保证，只要我们能活着回来，我一定修复幻视，完完整整的把他修复。我们现在需要你，复仇者需要你，这个世界现在需要强大的猩红女巫。”  
旺达在泪眼中辨识出钢铁侠的影子。她对托尼点了点头，然后收起眼泪走到琴的旁边，悲痛激发了她的潜力，她把强大的混沌魔法之力注入到琴的念力中。两道光芒交织在一起，形成一道精神屏障，完全封闭了布鲁斯的人格。此时浩克已经完全成了一头野兽，一头不受控制的野兽，他的眼中只有杀念。他一步一步的向着昂斯劳特走去，他脚下的大地在震颤。他走到昂斯劳特跟前，毫无章法的向它猛砸。  
“浩克，砸！”浩克喊着。  
“浩克现在已经完全失去控制了，你打算怎么让他砸在正确的位置？”斯蒂夫说。  
“我没打算指挥他砸在正确的位置，你知道，他可是浩克，根本无法控制。所以我只打算让他砸，然后确保他在正确的位置使出最大的力量。”托尼一边操作着监测仪器一边回答。“就是现在，鹰眼！”  
鹰眼的一排箭直接射向了浩克，被骚扰的浩克瞬间暴怒。  
“浩克恨弓箭手！浩克，砸！”浩克向着昂斯劳特猛砸，护盾渐渐被砸出一道裂缝。更多的箭向浩克射来，浩克更加愤怒，进入了完全的狂暴状态。最后护盾裂开了，能量碎片向四周崩散，浩克也被反弹了出去。漩涡一样的时空乱流能量向空中扭转而上。  
“镭射眼！集合X战警的力量，做出一个和他之前的护盾能量类似的念力容器，不要让乱流能量外泄。”托尼喊着。  
在场的所有变种人都加入制造这个容器，数道光芒出现在半空中，中央公园上方形成了一个罩子。同时托尼操作的机器中也发出了一道银色的光芒投射向时空乱流的漩涡。  
“好了，伙计们，现在反悔还来得及，不过成败就在此一举了。所有进行过时间旅行或超空间旅行的人都进入那个漩涡。来吧，来吧，超时空可是超级英雄101。”托尼喊着。  
托尔上前拍了拍托尼的肩膀。  
“现在轮到我出场了吧。”  
“对托尔，这是你的重头戏。”托尼说。  
“我的老朋友，与你并肩战斗是我的荣耀。”  
“托尔，感谢你在这场面上能说人话。”  
“哈哈！吾友！他日彼端必将重逢！”  
“托尔……”  
“一日复仇者，终生复仇者！”托尔高喊，举着锤子飞入了旋涡。  
“哥本来想留着恭维话回来的时候说，但谁知道呢，万一回不来了呢。干的漂亮，托尼，射浩克这活儿让我爽死了。”鹰眼第二个走上来拍着托尼的肩膀。  
“谢谢，克林特。你也干的很漂亮，射得好。”托尼说。  
“你想要一个和好的拥抱吗？”鹰眼说。  
“我简直受宠若惊。”托尼边说边伸出手。  
“额，想想还是算了，我不想又被队长揍。”  
托尼的手僵在半空中。鹰眼大笑着走进漩涡。  
“等这件事完了，我一定要好好放个长假。复联交还给你们俩了，首席真是个累人的活，你们继续开‘夫妻店’吧。”塔莎向托尼一笑，说完优雅的翻进了漩涡。  
随后黑豹，石头人，地狱火，猎鹰等等也都先后走了进去。  
皮特要走进去的时候被托尼喊住了，他切换到了私人频道。  
“皮特你知道你进去根本起不了什么作用吧？你并不是原来那个蜘蛛侠，你根本不具备什么时空能量，所以没必要进行无谓的冒险。”  
“但……但我想在那边等你，我们不是说好要一起经历成长吗？”蜘蛛侠搔搔头说。  
“好吧，好吧。不要在里面乱跑把自己搞丢了，等我来找你。”托尼有打开面具揉眉间的冲动。  
“钢铁侠，你必须让他们快点儿，乱流的能量太强，我们不能维持很久。”镭射眼的声音从装甲内置的通讯系统中传来。  
数据显示中和时空乱流还需要一大截能量，人都跑哪去了？托尼向四周环顾，他懂了，中央公园里到处是哭哭啼啼话别的情侣们。巨型人和小黄蜂，快银和水晶，神奇先生和隐形女……托尼又有打开面具揉眉间的冲动。  
“男孩们，姑娘们，我知道你们很相爱，但能快点儿把海誓山盟的爱语说完吗，你们都听到镭射眼说的了，他们坚持不了太久。我再说一次，这不是生离死别，好吧，但愿不是……请快一点，谢谢配合。”  
就在此时斯蒂夫走到托尼眼前，他正要开口说话。  
“斯蒂夫，别，别是现在。现在哀鸿遍野，场面已经失控了。不要把我拉进这画面了。所以千万别说肉麻的话，你知道我讨厌哭哭啼啼的道别。”  
“所以碰到这种情况，你就要表现的很混蛋吗？”斯蒂夫笑着说。  
“大概有那么点儿混蛋。”托尼说。  
“那我走了。”斯蒂夫转身向漩涡走去。  
“等等……”  
“什么，托尼。”  
“没什么。”  
“放心吧。这不会是永别。我知道我们隔得多远分开得多久你都会找到我的。如果你找不到我，我也会找到你的。”  
“回见，斯蒂夫。”  
“回见，托尼。”  
说完斯蒂夫从容的走入了漩涡。托尼一直目送着他红白蓝色的背影消失在漩涡中。  
见鬼的，我还真想和他哭哭啼啼的话别，就像此时中央公园中的情侣们一样，虽然我们根本算不上情侣……  
托尼压住翻涌的思绪，集中精神到眼前的任务。所有人都指望着他呢，只要稍有差池他可就真成了拆散爱侣们的大罪人了。所以他只能再喊一次。  
“请快一点，谢谢配合。”  
在托尼反复不近人情的督促下，除了变种人以外的在场的所有英雄终于都走进了漩涡。托尼看了一下能量表……他又再一次想打开面罩揉眉间。因为X战警们都要维持念力罩，纽约市的能量屏障又造成很多周围来支援的英雄没能及时赶到，所以即使自己走进去还是不够。  
托尼啊，托尼，你果然要把所有人都害死吗？  
而就在托尼几乎束手无策的时候，杜姆出现在了托尼眼前。  
“杜姆，你什么时候来的？”  
“杜姆一直在。”杜姆说。  
“好吧，你穿了隐形装甲，全程录像观摩。不过，我现在根本没空听你嘲讽我的计算失误。我在想办法打破纽约的能量罩，让外面的英雄进来。”  
“你确定这些X战警们能撑到你想出对策。”杜姆冷笑。  
托尼环顾了一下四周，X战警们大部分都已经冒出了冷汗，很多人在颤抖。  
“好吧，杜姆，你有什么条件？”托尼说。  
“你这次倒是直截了当。”杜姆说。  
“你是个时空旅行爱好者，身体里储备了一堆的时空能量，在这时候现形显摆，还不是在等我求你帮忙。”  
“你和我一起走进去就行了。”杜姆说。  
“就这样？”  
“不然你以为呢？地球毁灭了我就没有领土可以统治了。”  
“好吧，这样说也有道理。我以为你想要个额外人情什么的。”  
“你想多了。不过你既然主动要给，我也可以记下这笔账。”  
“那我们还等什么，走吧。”   
托尼紧紧抓住杜姆的手腕，以免他中途跑路。他非常怀疑杜姆的目的，不过此时他也没有更好的选择。  
杜姆和托尼同时走入了漩涡。而就在进入的那个刹那，杜姆一把抱住了托尼，在托尼反应过来前，他已经感觉装甲手肘的地方不知被什么穿透了，它刺破了托尼的皮肤，液体注射进入了他的身体。肘关节是这套装甲薄弱的连接处，知道这个弱点的人并不多，能精准得一下刺穿它的人就更少，显然杜姆是一个装甲专家。  
“杜姆，你往我的身体里注射了什么？”  
“你可以理解为成分复杂一点儿的催长剂。”杜姆说。  
“你想让我变成他？那你打错主意了，即使我的身体变成他，我的意识依然是我自己。”  
“那我还要告诉你一件事，你进入这个空间后将失去所有原来时空的记忆。而且不止你一个人，所有人都会失去记忆，包括我自己。”  
“你到底干了什么？”  
“还记得我给你的那个小礼物吗，就是你用来转换时空能量的小水晶，我在里面预置了一些数据，在它转换能量的同时也会覆盖所有人原来的记忆。所以在这个时空里，所有人都会有新的身份和新的记忆。”  
“原来这就是你的目的吗？当这个时空的独裁统治者，奴役所有人。那你要失望了，任何一个暴君最终都会被推翻，不管他向人民灌输了怎样的谎言。”  
“是你错看我了，托尼。我要的并不是一个王座，我要的只是第二次的机会。能让你放下对我的成见，能让我们放下过往，重头再开始一次的机会。”  
托尼确定在杜姆露在面具外的眼睛里看到了深情，所以他的口气缓和了下来。  
“那你不需要这么做，杜姆，只要你不再做一些试图征服世界的事情，复仇者肯定会给你第二次机会，我肯定会给你第二次机会。”  
“哈哈，你以为我在意那些所谓的超级英雄们的想法吗？”杜姆冷笑着讽刺。随后他的话语中透出了执念。“我在意的只是你，如果你忘不了他，你的心里就永远不会有我。”  
“别搞笑了，你要通过对我洗脑，让我当你的奴隶吗？一个残酷的暴君，一个没有底线的疯子。”托尼收起了对杜姆的同情。  
“科学家都是疯子，而我们本质上是同一类人，永远孤独，永远在寻找着同类。虽然我擦除了你的记忆，但我会让你做你自己，我会让你自由选择。如果你不是你的话，不是本来的那个托尼.斯塔克的话，那么我做的这一切都没有任何意义。”  
“不用拆开万花筒撒彩纸了，杜姆。”托尼讽刺着。“如果你真向你声称的那么了解我的话，那么你就会知道任何一个托尼.斯塔克都不会向命运低头。”  
“相信我，这不是命运，这是对命运的抗争。这一次，我会重生在你的身边，而他，你永远也不会遇到他。托尼，睡吧，再醒来就会是全新的一天了。”  
托尼害怕了，未来变得完全未知，作为一个‘未来人’，托尼第一次充满了对未来的无力感。他努力抓住关于斯蒂夫的所有记忆，只是记忆渐渐随着那个红蓝白色的身影消失在时间乱流的漩涡中。最后只剩下一个名字。在托尼完全失去意识前，他喃喃念着那个名字。  
“斯蒂夫……”  
(20200926初稿 未完待续)


	47. Chapter 47

托尼19岁 47   
尾声01  
纽约州，水牛城，斯塔克国际郊区设施，地下实验场。  
一个黑发的男人坐在半空中机械手臂举着的一张扶手椅上。围绕着他的是数个检测屏。他的头发凌乱，胡子邋遢，蓝眼睛里泛着血丝，灰色的棒球衫上满是油污。他一只手撑着头，另一只手里举着一个金色面具。他盯着那个面具，喃喃自语。  
“我恨你，也恨我。我是说，我也恨我自己，但我主要还是恨你。别以为你能轻松脱罪。记得吗？是我造的你。你诞生于我的一个主意。你本来应该是完美的，但你大概完美了个五分钟。看看你都做了些什么，你对我最好的朋友勒贝尔(Rebel)做了些什么。这里只有我和你，一对一，我要把你拆成一片片，直到我搞清到底怎么回事。不管怎么说，我和你都必须负起责任，在我找到答案前我是不会停手的。”   
一个棕发男人走上了实验场中的梯台，触动了主机的开关，关掉了黑发男人眼前的所有屏幕。  
“维克多在大学宿舍的时候怎么说的来着？好像是‘愚蠢，离屏幕这么近会毁了你的眼珠子。’所以他现在再重复一遍。”  
“维克，恭喜，你‘啪’这么一下，我所有的数据都毁了。我可没有每分钟存一次档的好习惯。”  
“你盯着屏幕多久了？托尼。”  
“几分钟？几小时？”  
“你待在这里多久了？”  
“几小时？几天？”  
“你都待在这里两周了。我很确定你有备份。如果没有只能证明你的主机太蠢了。”  
“好吧，它没这么蠢，虽然它也没多聪明，但还是没那么蠢。轮到我发问了吗？你是怎么找到我的？”  
“你新雇的那个红发助理告诉我的。叫纸张（paper）？辣椒(pepper)？吹笛手（piper）？”  
“大概是辣椒。下次你见到她，替我告诉她，她被炒了。”  
“我已经这么做了。”  
“干的好！但我只是说说。该死的，维克多。你见鬼的知道她是我的私人助理吧？私人助理。虽然她确实该被炒。你知道‘私人’这个词的意思吧？意味着她只能被我炒掉。”  
“只是‘助理’，要是她懂私人助理这个词的话我也不会炒了她。我是你的合伙人，不是吗？又是你最好的朋友。好吧，至少是你最好的朋友之一。如果最好的朋友身边的人……所以……”  
“好吧，好吧……”托尼摊开手，“试着下次不要替我做决定了好吗？维克。”  
“我保证。我们现在可以走了吗？”  
“走？去哪里？”  
“一小时后你要参加一场纽约州起诉托尼·斯塔克的听证会。”  
“我已经待在这里这么久了吗？”  
“是的，你确实待在这里这么久了。”  
“我的助理应该提醒我。”  
“是的，她确实该提醒你。”  
“是的，她确实该被炒掉。”  
维克多启动了举着扶手椅的机械手臂，机械手臂缓缓落下。扶手椅下落到离梯台约半米的位置。维克多向托尼伸出一只手。  
“不是吧？维克，这只有半米的距离。”  
“你坐在上面这么久，两只脚都麻了吧？这个梯台至少10米高，我可不想在你的石膏上签名。”  
“好吧，好吧。”  
托尼抓住了维克多伸过来的手，跳向了梯台，触地的那个瞬间他才感到自己的脚失去了知觉。他站立不稳向前跌去。维克多伸出双手接住了他，把他抱在怀里。  
“我有没有说过，一动不动的坐几个小时很愚蠢？”  
“大概说过几千次。”  
“扶着我先走几步，不要开始就用很大力气。”   
托尼扶着维克多的肩膀，努力站直身子，慢慢恢复知觉的双脚像被无数根针刺中。  
“Ouch，见鬼！”托尼抱怨着。  
“真是愚蠢。”  
“谢谢，维克。你接受我的私人助理的职位吗？鉴于它现在已经空缺了。”  
“我以为我一直在兼职这个工作。”  
“那我的助理，你是不是已经准备好了我出庭需要的衣服？”  
“是的，我已经给你准备好了。你最好快速洗个澡，刮掉你下巴上的胡子，那可不会让你在陪审团面前留下好印象。坐车已经来不及了，所以我派了直升机。斯塔克先生，你对这些安排还满意吗？”  
“哦，维克，离开你我真不知道该怎么办。”  
那就别离开我。维克多默默在心中说。  
维克多扶着托尼走出了实验场，厚重的合金门在他们身后关闭。被机械手臂拆解成数片的钢铁装甲悬浮在实验场的中央。

宾夕法尼亚州，费城，一栋郊区的房子。  
他在坠落，在高空中坠落，一架二战年代的战斗机在他眼前慢慢变小。他张开嘴呼喊，但是他听不到自己的声音，他也听不到螺旋桨的轰鸣。实际上他听不到任何声音。随后他陷入了黑暗。  
他知道自己在做梦，梦到自己陷入完全黑暗的梦中，然后又梦到自己在梦中睁开眼睛，梦到一个模糊的面容出现在自己眼前。他梦到自己知道这个人的名字，但是无论他如何震动声带都说不出来那个名字；他梦到自己熟悉那个模糊的面容，但是无论他如何睁大眼睛都看不清那个面容。他感觉自己被捆缚了，虽然他感觉不到捆缚自己的绳索；他挣扎着，但所有的挣扎触及的只是空气。  
他睁开了眼睛，眼前的人的面容逐渐清晰……  
“佩奇。”他喃喃念着这个名字。  
“斯蒂夫，你又做噩梦了？”佩奇轻轻擦掉了斯蒂夫额头的汗珠，理顺他被汗水浸透的头发。  
“对不起，我把你吵醒了。”斯蒂夫说。  
“没关系。需要我去给你倒杯水吗？你的脸色不好。”佩奇说。  
“不用了，你继续睡吧，我去院子里走走，吹吹风就好了。” 斯蒂夫坐了起来。  
“记得批一件衣服，小心感冒。”  
“亲爱的，你知道我从来不会感冒的。”斯蒂夫温柔的笑笑，亲了亲自己妻子的脸颊。  
斯蒂夫站起来推开房门走了出去。他悄声穿过窄小的走廊，差点被走廊上孩子们丢下的玩具绊倒。他摇头笑了笑，俯身拾起了玩具，把它放在楼下客厅的桌子上。随后他走出屋子，穿过院子，打开院门，走上街头。他迎风而行，在夜风的吹拂下，他的感到一阵轻松。  
刚才那个梦他做过无数次了，某些细节每次会有一些不同，但永远是那个相似的场景，永远是那个喊不出的名字。他知道那个名字不是“佩奇”，所以他每次醒来看到佩奇都会愧疚，所以他从未告诉过佩奇那个梦的内容，所以他每次都离开他们的房间，离开他们的房子。他爱他的妻子，爱他的两个孩子，爱他的家庭，只是在这样一个午夜，他会想走入风中。

纽约市，中央公园旁的一栋楼房屋顶。  
一个黑衣黑袍戴着头盔的男人站在屋顶上，他俯瞰着中央公园。  
“查尔斯，看看你都干了什么？我早就告诉过你不要试图去折腾我的脑子。那些愤怒、那些仇恨都是我的一部分。失去了它们我也就失去了自己。”黑衣男人说。  
“我只想让你活得稍微轻松一些，埃里克。”一个无发坐在轮椅上的男人回答。  
“从来活得很累的都是你，从来隐藏自我的也是你。你把真实的你埋在了你对你的学生说的那些漂亮话下面，而现在它暴露了出来。”  
“你很清楚昂斯劳特并不是我，现在努力解决这件事的人才是我。”  
“你自己惹出的麻烦事吗？而且承认你和我没有那么不同，对你来说很难吗？” 埃里克讽刺着。  
“确切说只有一半是我惹出来的，而我在努力解决它，保护所有人不被它伤害，我是说所有人，这就是我和你的不同。”  
“你的进展如何呢，教授？”  
“我已经引导富兰克林建立了一个口袋宇宙（pocket universe），所有跳入时间漩涡的英雄在那里应该都很安全。他们只需要待到钢铁侠的机器过滤出足够的时空能量中和掉时间乱流就行了。”  
“然后你再通过意念强迫这个孩子拆了这个口袋吗？查尔斯，你还真是没有底线，精神控制一个不足五岁的变种人孩子。”  
“根本不是那样。他创造出这个宇宙是出于对父母下意识的保护。我只是通过意念告诉他，他的父母有危险，剩下的都是他自己做的。这个口袋宇宙也并不单纯只是个口袋，而是真正的一个宇宙。如果我们贸然从外部干预引起它碎裂的话，会引发两个宇宙的碰撞，造成两个宇宙的毁灭，那一个和我们这一个。所以必须是身在口袋宇宙中的人，自己找到安全出口。”  
“那需要多长时间？”  
“你是问我们的时间概念，还是他们的时间概念？”  
“有什么不同吗？”  
“很大的不同。因为那个宇宙是被富兰克林临时创造出来的，它并不完善，也不稳定，很多我们宇宙中的存在，在那里并不存在。它是我们宇宙的一个压缩版，所以那里的时间也是被压缩了的。那里时间的运转要比我们这个宇宙快得多。也许是1:10或者更高，也就是我们的1天等于那里的10天或更长。我们并不知道富兰克林把它做的有多大，确切比例只能等汉克的计算结果。所以在这期间，我受理查兹博士委托照顾富兰克林。”查尔斯边说，边慈爱的摸了摸那个坐在他怀里的小孩。  
“也就是说我们两个要照顾这小鬼多久，完全取决于里面那些没脑袋瞎撞的英雄们什么时候找到回来的路。真是麻烦。”  
“差不多是这样。我以为你一直想当个父亲。”  
“我一直是个失败的父亲。”埃里克俯瞰着中央公园。中央公园中，旺达在快银怀中哭泣。旺达失去了幻视，而快银的妻子水晶已经走进了时间涡流。  
“埃里克，你为什么每次都走开呢？她现在需要你，他们现在需要你。”  
“相信我，没有我他们过得更好，未来也会如此。”

(20201004初稿 未完待续)


	48. Chapter 48

托尼19岁 48   
尾声2  
未知区域。  
托尼醒了过来，他睁开眼睛，眼前一片黑暗。  
千万别被关在了棺材里，千万别。托尼想着。他坐直身体，向四周摸了摸，没有摸到屏障。不是棺材，感谢世界。  
托尼努力找回自己的记忆，他最后的记忆是被怪人杜姆抱住，自己的手肘一被他扎了针，然后他说自己会失去记忆。但我现在并没有失忆，我记得每一个细节。看来杜姆故弄玄虚、自吹自擂的脑波覆盖高科技也没有这么高端。如果按照最初的计划，我应该在富兰克林创造的口袋宇宙里，为什么这里一片漆黑，为什么我周围一个人都没有。富兰克林这个小孩也太没想象力了。  
托尼摸了摸自己的身体，装甲还在身上，心里踏实了很多。他启动了装甲中的各种检测装置，什么都没检测出来。在装甲可检测的范围内，没有人，没有生物，没有任何已知的物质存在。  
托尼站起来，漫无目的的在黑暗中行走。他大喊着：“有没有人？”  
当然作为一个科学家他知道这样的喊叫不能解决任何问题，只是出于某种人类本能，让他对黑暗有着下意识的恐惧，似乎大喊能驱散这种恐惧。  
如果斯蒂夫知道我怕黑，肯定会被他嘲笑。托尼想着。感谢杜姆乱序了的数据，所以我没忘了他，我甚至记得他嘲笑我时候的每个细微表情。他眯起的蓝眼睛，眼角周围的小皱纹，勾起的嘴角，还有略微挑起变得有点儿圆滑的声调。这时候如果我辩驳，他一定会亲吻我。我就会失去逻辑，忘了后面想说的话。想到这里托尼心头一热，打算快点找到那个老头子。  
托尼继续大喊着：“有没有人？”  
“你醒了托尼。”黑暗中透出一个声音。托尼装甲中的检测装置立刻确认了这个声音的主人。  
“天秤座？”托尼惊讶的说。  
“是我。”天秤座回答。  
“你在哪里？这又是哪里？”托尼问。  
“这是所有时空外的维度空间。我其实并不在这里，我只是在通过永恒水晶和你对话。”  
“永恒水晶（forever crystal）？那是什么？”  
“一块集合所有时空能量的水晶，可以链接所有的平行宇宙，也可以控制所有的时间线。”  
“等一下，你说的这个东西我有点儿熟悉，穿越时间线也不会形成平行宇宙……杜姆送我的那个小礼物，一个水晶的小碎片，难倒就是源于它？如果它的一个小碎片都这么厉害的话，那整个水晶……不敢相信，你搞到了这种变态强到没上限的玩意！”  
“我并不拥有它，我只是绕过了它的防护装置，进入了操作它的系统，利用了系统的漏洞。”  
“简单说就是你黑入了永恒水晶？”  
“可以这么说。”  
“我是怎么来到这里的？让我猜一下，你利用永恒水晶把我带到了这里。这就是我为什么没有失忆的原因。不是杜姆的脑波覆盖失效了，而是你把我带离了那个宇宙。我只想知道为什么？”  
“你可以当我还你当日放了我的人情。”  
“那这真是一个巨大的回报。”  
“还有一个更重要的原因，就像我当日所说的，你是所有平行宇宙的托尼·斯塔克中最特别的那个。”  
“我现在知道这不是一句单纯的恭维了，足以给我的自负上再加些自负的砝码。等一下，让我想想，既然你能利用这个变态强的玩意，那你就可以把我送回那条时间线，我可以重新对我制造的时空能量转换机进行编程，阻止杜姆的阴谋。”  
“很遗憾，我们不能这么做，那条时间线正在按照它本来的轨迹行进，那个地球的老托尼·斯塔克也必须复生。宇宙必须平衡。我不能破坏这种平衡。”  
“巴拉，巴拉，又是你那套宇宙平衡哲学。那你把我救出来还有什么意义？如果我只能被困在这个所有时空外的维度空间中。”  
“杜姆刺穿你装甲的那一刻产生了一条支线，一个平行宇宙。你将会再次陷入沉睡，等你醒来就会进入这个新宇宙，而且你会忘记所有在这个时空外维度空间中发生的一切。你不会记得我和你的对话。”  
“有些意思。也就是说这个新地方没有时空乱流，没有怪人杜姆。那简直太完美了。”  
“时空乱流会按照你原来的计划得到修复。至于杜姆？他依然存在。他为毁灭，你为建造，就像我说的，宇宙必须平衡。如果这个地球存在一个托尼·斯塔克的话，那同时也必然会存在一个维克多·冯·杜姆。”  
“这就不那么完美了。你至少告诉我，我不会失忆回到10年前吧？”  
“如果那样的话，我做的这一切还有什么意义呢？”  
“说的也是。你需要的是这个我，为了维持宇宙平衡一类的目的。如果回到10年前，再重来一次的话，就不会是这个我了。知道这件事，几乎让我陷入完全的自负（Ego）了，不过变成埃戈（Ego）也不是很好玩的事情，我还是保持原样好了。还有一件事，这个新地球总有个编号吧，我是说所有地球都有编号。虽然我醒了后会忘记这个编号，但我还是想确认一下。”  
“你可以挑个编号。”  
“我可以挑编号？！能进入平行宇宙数据管理系统还真是方便。我想想。0529？”  
“很不幸，这个编号太热门了，早被占用了。0629怎么样？我看一下永恒水晶系统中的记录。哦，地球真多，也被占用了。”  
“不管了，随便编一个大数字吧。20200629？”  
“我认为再加上字母比较保险，例如20200629-TS。好了，这个没有问题。”  
“那就这样吧。还有最后一件事，我想问……我醒来后一切还是原样吗？某些人会不会还是原来的样子，还在原来的地方……例如……你知道……”  
“好吧，我知道你想问什么啦，有时候你还真容易猜。哈哈。”天秤座大笑了起来，“那要看你如何定义‘原样’，没有什么会是完全的‘原样’。这毕竟是一个全新的世界，你再醒来就会开始全新的一天……现在睡吧，睡吧，托尼。”  
结束-开始  
(20201006初稿 总第一部完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 托尼19岁 后记  
> 《托尼19岁》的故事起于“穿越”（Crossing），终于“猛袭”（Onslaught），这就是我最初的写作计划，也遵循了漫威宇宙616地球本来的历史轨迹。但19岁的托尼逐渐鲜活了起来，他是有生命的，有意识的，有思想的，他在不断把他的愿望传达给我。他不想只成为616地球托尼的一个回声，一段回忆。他感染了我，于是就有了第二个尾声。他引导我走入了这个全新的宇宙。  
> 至此托尼的故事将会随着两个尾声走入两个方向：尾声1将沿着616地球历史轨迹跟着年长版的托尼进入“英雄重生”故事；尾声2将没有明确方向的跟着年轻版的托尼进入全新的平行宇宙故事。两条线我目前都起草了大纲。这是一个非常非常长的故事。至于最后能写出多少，写成什么样，其实很大程度上取决于托尼的愿望，取决于托尼带我走多远。他灵光一现，我往往就只能重修我按部就班的写作方案。这在整个《托尼19岁》的写作过程中，我已经充分领教了。我本来就只是他的记录员不是吗？：）。  
> 最后说两句《托尼19岁》的转载。本文开放转载，但请勿商用，转载请注明“作者：古寇”。如果你喜欢这个故事，或对漫威漫画（Marvel Comics）很有兴趣，可以通过新浪微博私我联系，开了一个小读书俱乐部用于漫友间的交流。个人微博：“情陷Shelld的古寇”。
> 
> —By 古寇  
> 2020年10月6日


End file.
